


Destroyed  World

by Ericamay28



Category: Dbs - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Aliens, Babies, Cat, Creatures, Crying, DBS, Dancing, Danger, F/M, Fighting, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Kids, Love, OC, Pregnant, Romance, Sex, Sexual, Singing, lying, relationship, scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 10:25:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 32
Words: 99,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18497029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ericamay28/pseuds/Ericamay28
Summary: Three Young Woman, Nancy, Clare And Jane accidentally transport themselves to another world know pacifically as universe 7 .A evil foe gets the Three of the girls from our world gets tangled into the z fighters dimension.Check out the roller coaster ride the girls will be in for. With a Destroyed world! who better to help them out then the fighters themselves.Taking after the power of tournament find out why there really there.!DBZ DBS!!





	1. Chapter 1

(The first 3 chapters are pretty much just going to be given some type of information about my characters so it might be a little slow at first)

Clare's prov  
The Sun was super bright and high In the clear blue sky it was in the middle of May the world was busy at 11 in the morning people busy at work people walking on the streets kids playing outside at school having recess there was a lot a traffic and people out on lunch breaks just like any normal day on super Earth. But the most important things for the people here was the news or the radio stations it's gave the people security and a safety feeling knowing that they can see and hear whats going on around them with just the tip of there fingers whether it be using a cell phone the TV or the radio in their car. Clare was on the job as a radio host for one of the biggest radio stations ever. It was A Friday and a lot of people were calling in asking for there favorite songs to be played or if they can win tickets for certain things or concerts. This was Clare's happiest moment alone talking to different types of people laughing and being here self she was good at what she did she was smart and out going and goofy but she wasn't as popular as she was behind the microphone. She had trouble talking to people  face to face and trusting different people but mostly  because radio hosting wasn't her only job of course she went by many different name we're ever she went she pretty much didn't have a choice her and her 2 adoptive sisters were agents and working for the government sometimes they went undercover even going as far as having to change there identity's. She and her sisters all most die countless of times but the thrill of fighting off bad guys and taking them in was really fun but also dangerous she thought about quitting but could never bring herself to do so but knowing pretty much they only really kept her on the job because of her abilities. TO make people see things that wasn't there or sometimes she could push herself to make people feel certain feelings too. her parents new she was different and decided to home school her and keep her out of Society much as they could at least until she got her weird powers under control. Be side she was only 9.They tried keeping it a secret but obviously that didn't work out some how some way Terrace people found out what she can do and sought out trying to locate her. soon enough they found out were she lived and decided to take action New Years night beaking into her house killing anyone that got in there way lucky she was able to get away why her parents and some of their friends tried fighting off the attackers. Her parents told her if anything bad happened either call the cops or go to a police station her parents were killed trying to save her that night she would never forget that night.....never. She was put into foster care soon after she was adopted and soon found out she would be having siblings. Of cores the job didn't bring her or her sisters closers to Each other ....it just seems like they lost to much to try to get close or get to know each other better. Or anyone for that matter. Sometimes she's tried but it never worked. 7pm came quickly it was time to go home and possibly be the one cooking dinner of course. Jane would most likely be getting out of class at 8:30 and she would be home way before either of them do to having a job close to home and knowing sometimes Nancy never comes home. " HEY BAE! " turning around she saw MAX ....her ex boyfriend they ended badly mostly because he likes to drink a lot and always like staring fights with her but one thing one thing she will never be able to forget is the time when he drug her and tried to take advantage of her more then once.  
Turing back around gathering her left over lunch and bag " I'm just on my way out then the place is your " she felt a hand sneakily grabbing at the side of her hip. Clare whip around fast slapping him Arcos the face making him stumble back and hit the table . She walked out without looking back. Shaking and almost having a break down right there she rushed to the elevators and made it to the parking lot she could've have taken him down with ease if it would have escalated into a fight but she New he was drunk or at least tipsy. Bring the keys out of her pocket and unlocking the car door getting halfway in the car. A BRIGHT RED LIGHT lit up the sky it was so bright she had to cover her eyes with one of her arms when the light deemed down some it looked as if the sky was on fire the clouds were blood red but before she could dwell on the situation any farther there was a loud explosion that shook the ground so hard she almost thought that and earthquake was happening the force knocked her off her feet. Looking around questioning she saw the buildings shaking and crumbling down to the ground. She looked on in Disbelief until There was glass shattering behind her looking up just in Time to see the billing was coming down and headed straight for her.  
She need to move!  
SHE NEED TO MOVE NOW!


	2. Why is everything so heavy

JANE POV 

"OKAY TIMES UP ON YOUR TEST."  
Jane had been one of the first ones finish, and with nothing else to do her body decided on it's own that it could use some sleep sense she didn't or in other words couldn't really sleep. the cause was paranoia. But She all ways been paranoid from being on the run growing up to now. Always running from the people that wanted her and her parents dead and now that wanted her and her sisters dead the only complicated family she had now. Her parents were spy's that wasn't a Secret at all to her. She had lived almost every we're around the world well stayed at atleast. They would moved every 3 months running. eventually things started to get out of hand. Before planning to move to the U.S they were doing there best to stay on the low and out of sight mostly trying to keep her out of sight finding out what there baby girl Jane was capable of they didn't want anyone finding out. who knew what they would want to do to her or have her do they trusted no one. Soon round spring season they were clear to go to the states but before they decided to they thought it would be cool to have a little family bonding time by camping and going hiking sense they rarely did any other those types of things. She enjoyed it but she really wanted to go to the beach and maybe learn how to serf her parents made a promise to her they would take her as soon as they could when they touched down in there soon to be new home Country, they planned to retired from being spy's also, they just wanted to be a normal family plus she would need them more with her growing up.   
But little did she know she'll never really get there promise or that family lifestyle she truly wanted. The night before they were to depart was the night they finally caught up to them. 13 year old Jane woken up to a gun being pointed right in her face, she was forced out of her pink tent an place in execution style on the ground her parents soon followed after, looking around she clearly saw that they were out number..by a lot. her parents were good Proffessional skilled fighters and taught her a thing or too but it was clear they wouldn't be able to fight their way out of this one a sicking feel formed in the pit of her stomach she was on the urge of crying. Looking to her father and mother they looked scared, helpless even. She never seen them look so helpless before the sound of a gun being ready to be fired her mother started braking down begging. Not for them but for Jane safety. seemed like the men wasn't trying to here any thing she had to say. The sound of the gun went off that made her scream. Her father lifeless body felt forward with a bullet wound in the back of his head. The man walked around behind her mother the last thing her mom told her was late she loved her and she was sorry before she was meet with the same fate as her husband. Crying so hard and physical shaking from fear she new she would be next but that Fear started to turn into Anger an—  
*POP*  
Jane jumped up from her sleep.   "NO resting in class ms. Clark"!!  
Looking around she noticed she was still in class   
Some kids snickered and others were ignoring her as always. Looking down the watch read 8:00pm she grab her books and stuffing her ear buds in her ear she took her leave out of the class.  
About to open the school main doors to go home a force so strong sent her flying back on her ass, her back and head hit the wall hard. Groaning reaching and holding the back of her head with her hand she felt something sticky warm and wet when she pulled away she's discovered it was blood, 'Shit!' She was bleeding, a cracking sound was heard above her causing her to look up in time to see the school ceiling collapsing and fall straight towards her. She didn't have time to move.

Screaming she covered her face with her arms waiting to be crushed. A agonizing scream soon followed she felt the heavy weight fall on her legs and stomach.   
But nothing touched her head.

Looking down seeing to larger pieces of the ceiling landed on her. Arms still covering her face and head protectively, "HELP HELP HELP PLEASE HELP!!"   
Nobody came— No one was around to help..........something caught her attention though, looking up the rest of the ceiling was floating above her.  
Green mist was formed around it.. unfortunately she new from the moment she saw the color, she was the cause of it. She hated this part of herself. it brought nothing but bad memories and a useless feeling she could never use her power the way she wanted. It's like it was always against her when ever she tried to control it. in a situation like this she could really use the help of her gif.   
It would be difficult though using it draining her making her feel like her insides were expanding  an being forcefully rip apart. Like it was doing now.  
she needs to focus because she was losing her grip " Ok Jane just have to move it to the side and it will be done" with everything she had in her she tried moving them back. Unlike the ones that are on her legs the one above her would surely crush her skull there was no doubt about it.   
It hurts. It hurt like hell it was to heavy to move and was slipping closer and closer to her head. She couldn't move it she was going to DIE!.  
she watched helplessly as her power light started to fade tears was forming in her eyes she didn't deserve this type of power there was no point in having it she was to weak for it.....she should just give up ..just let it happen.........   
but for some reason something wanted her to give it a try one last time.   
Screaming with what energy she had left her last attempt. A painful energy shot up her spine and through her finger tips causing her eyes to glow green and the light getting brighter the veins behind her eyes started to show up dark black. The heavy peace of ceiling, she watched It Fly across the hall into the other other wall...

She passed out.


	3. Attack

Next chapter they will be introduced to the z fighters 😆

NANCY=

Quite— a little to quite for Her liking especially with whatever that's been going on. But nothing. she was waking down the street an abandoned street only some of the homes were still standing she didn't here no birds or dogs she heard nothing.   
She was alone.  
She couldn't tell what time it's was her cell phone wasn't working at all and do to the grey dark fog that was covering the ground and sky she could Barely see the sun or anything that would be ahead. She was just alone she wanted to call her team to find were they were located or .... well she hated to admit it but to also call one of her sisters cause walking alone on a Deserted street with no one to talk to wasn't fun. It caused her to be on edge, pulling her Beretta 92 pistol out she continued walking quietly as possible. Passing by a alleyway she heard screaming that made her stop.  
she hasn't seen or heard a single person in the last 25minutes. Looking around seeing just checking to see if anyone was following her she made her way through the ally slowly. There was nothing in the ally she couldn't find the person that made the scream. though coming to the other end she could see it would lead her to another street.  
about to walk out in the opening she heard growls. Very deep deep growling.   
Peaking around the corner Nancy saw something that she wished she didn't have. Whatever they were we're HUGE they look to be dogs or maybe even Wolfs but they couldn't be they were just way to big close to the size of a full grown bear. One turn its head in her direction and she got a positive yes that she was right they weren't anything close to dogs they were— .....something.....else.....It didn't seem to notice her but she saw it and was in shock, yellow glowing eyes sharp long teeth and claws and was all black. But she made a mistake by looking down on the ground in front of it. It was devouring and ripping apart 4 grown man. She covered her mouth so she wouldn't make any type of sound but mostly to keep her lunch down. Looking up at its faces again started making her nervous, it looked to be sniffing up at the air like it was staring to smell something she had a bad feeling it was her.   
she started backing up quietly closing her eyes thaking a deep breath she gathered herself. Opening her eyes turning around she came face to face with something else that she never seen before. A chill went down her spine.   
The creature was all black tall skinny humanoid thing it's arms and hands were unbelievably long and it's soulless eyes were all white.   
She lifted her gun And fired.  
But was surprised the bullets went through but however it didn't show any sort of pain actually the holes in its head closed. She quickly looked down reaching for her killing knife the thing placed it's huge cold freezing hand around her neck gripping tightly lifting her off the ground. Trying to make a jab at the thing it effortlessly tossed her to the other side of the street. ~Pain.~ Finally standing up she looked back to we're the thing was but quickly realizing she's was tossed in the streets were that men eating monster was like being thrown in open water for sharks.   
Raising her gun again she started shootings at the monster like that started running toward her. The bullets were doing some damage but not enough. Eventually there were no bullets left. She tried moving out the way quickly as one of them lunged at her but was scratched deep by it's claws. The sound of screeching car tires were heard turning behind her she saw a purple Jeep coming her way fast! She new exactly who it was.  
Clare.!  
" GET IN!" Not being having to be told more than once Nancy jumped in the car just in time before a black grayish energy blast could hit her. Clare flood the poor Jeep speeding away.  
After 5 minuets her adrenaline die down she gripped at her right arm it was almost covered in blood. "My jackets in the back use it!" Nancy reach in the back grabbing the jacket. "Here" Clare gave her her own knife and she got to work ripping the jacket apart using pieces to tie around her gashes   
"Are you okay " Clare asked cutting her eyes at her every now and then " Do you know what the hell is going on we're is everyone what's happening?!" "So you're just going to ignore me?" "I'll be fine just watch the road and keep driving if you're not going to answer my question." Clare shook her head of course Nancy would pull this mess with her like no one should be concern with her wellbeing.  She took a left. "We're are you going we should be going back home to load up on weapons and to get Jane! You're going the wrong way!" Clare Rolled her eyes. "If you came home more then 2 times out of the week! You would know Jane had class today and I'm praying that at least haft of the school is still standing and she stayed put or with people. So I'm looking there first." "Whatever just hurry up I need my weapons." Said Nancy 

She could be a ass sometimes.


	4. Super Family

Jane head was spinning when she woke back up again looking around she noticed she was still in the school's hallway. And no one was around still.....or maybe .....maybe someone did walk by and though she was dead. She tried getting up but was remembered by the numbness in her legs that she couldn't she forgot all about the part of the celling that fell down on her legs. She knew that it had to be moved but she didn't think she had the energy to move anything else with her mind again. "Okay I haven't tried pushing it off I have to try!" She said out loud to herself. With whatever kinda upper muscle power she had she pushed at the big block it moved! ..... but only a little she was on the urge of tears she was going to need help but no one was fucking around to help! Running her hand through her bangs and away of her sweaty forehead. she started screaming out loud for help.   
She was about to give up until she heard a Noise.  
She whip her head to her left but she couldn't see much down the hallway we're the noise was coming from was pretty much destroyed the lights that were still working was flickering on and off making it look like a scary scene from a scary movie. the sound sounded like footsteps. A uneasy feeling went down here spine making the hairs on her back stand up what if it was some bad person that was headed in her direction she wouldn't be able to defend herself. Soon she could make out a silhouette of a person They we're tall and slim when they got closer she could tell it was a woman wearing a red dress and high heels shoes but she couldn't see her face but that didn't matter to her right now it was someone that could help and they looked harmless, now that she thought about it it looks to be a teacher. The woman walked up to her. "Hey do you think you can help me move this block it's not super heavy but it is for just one person I would surely appreciate if you could give me a hand?" ...The woman didn't say anything she just stood there Jane couldn't see her face cause her hair was covering it. "Um hey did you hear me."? She still didn't say anything. Jane was slowly started getting creeped out. "hey are you okay"?   
Still she didn't saying but slowly the woman lifted her head revealing yellow eyes and a creepy smile. Jane was forced to watch in shock and horror as the woman neck started to stretch apart like something was braking free from inside of the woman's body soon it ripped apart from the rest of the body she could see something dark and black underneath the hands also ripped apart revealing long black hands with claws, next was the icing on the cake. The thing lifted the woman skin off like some type of mask. the black tall thing smiled down at her with sharp bloodied teeth.  
Jane SCREAMED so LOUD hurting her throat.  
The front doors of the school busted opening and gun shots were heard instantly making her cover her ears from the loud noise.  
The thing finally fell back. when they ran out of ammo. "Jane!." Clare ran over to her "dang girl how did you get trapped in this situation?" She glared at her with tears in her eyes. " ha okay to soon I guess." "Just help me get this thing off of my legs please". Clare pulled while she pushed they almost had it moved but it was still to heavy "DAMIT!" After reloading her gun Nancy finally walked over to help. "Okay on the 3!, ...1!2!3!"   
Finally they mange to move it but not with out struggle, Nancy pulled her to her feet she almost fell over but regained her footing " can you walk?" Clare ask. "Yes" "Okay lets go!" Said Nancy they turned around heading for the door but Clare was grabbed by the ankle and pulled to the ground she screamed out of shock the creature climbed on top of her she tried her best to get the thing off of her raising it's hand toward her face a dark gray ball of light was forming from its hands she knew if she didn't move away fast her head would most likely get blasted off. Clare took a breath and looked at it in the eyes. Her eyes glowed a bright blue. The thing looked confused for a moment then it couldn't see any but blackness. it stood up with a terrifying screech and started throwing around its black energy cannons everywhere causing explosions. Jane and Nancy duck down out of the way. Clare Then covered her eyes and face do to pieces of dirt concrete and dust give the thing it's sight back. Charging up another one of its energy cannons aiming it at her face once again.   
Black spilled from it's throat an it fell forward landing right on top of Clare's face.   
"Aaaahh! Get this damn thing off of me!" Nancy pulled it off of her. Clare got to her feet, "what happened?" Looking at Nancy she spotted a large hunting knife in her hand. "Are you fucking kidding me!" "Shut up! at least you're alive!" Screamed Nancy. "Yeah and now I smell like ass thanks to you!" "You ungrateful heifer!" "HEY CAN WE JUST GO?" Jane said as she walked toward the exit "Whatever" Clare mumbled.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They made it to the government base luckily with no problems.  
Jane got out the car first then Clare, Nancy pushed them out of her way and started walking. Clare rolled her eyes. The building was still standing surprisingly.  They walked in but saw no one it was dead quite. "Come on maybe there down stairs." They followed Nancy to the elevators she type in the code and the doors open. They made it down to the bottom floor but still didn't hear or see anybody "Okay something is really wrong here we should turn around why we still can." Clare said. "shhh!!! At least let us check the green room!" Nancy mumbled. Finally they got to A green giant door An once again Nancy type in her code she opened the door it was dark inside she walked in and cut on the lights but she wish she hadn't!   
Body's... dead Body's if there team we're scattered everywhere some wear even hang up from the ceiling ripped open. there was a river of blood covering the floor. "Can we go now" Jane asked. Before Clare could respond and agree someone else did.

"Now why would you want to do that" a deep voice said behind them. They wiped around fast  Nancy aimed her gun. A super tall man with glowing piercings red eyes a purple thick mist moved around him making him look like he was floating Jane moved back she couldn't believe who ....well what she was seeing.? He can't be hear!. He's not supposed to be real.! he was toying with a orange ball that had stars on it, in one of his hand. He smirk at them. A grey black dark mist formed behind him, appearing the same black creatures they ran into once before only now there was more than just one!. Some given them hungry looks some given them angry evil looks several had there Energy cannons ready to be fired. The man fully smiled at them showing off his sharp teeth's "YOUR NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" .,..."RUN!" Nancy yelled. They ran through the blood puddles trying desperately not to slip and fall. Jane spotted a staircase and they followed her up it they could hear howling and screeching behind them as the things gave chase. They ran through a red door and locked it behind them. banging was heard on the other side "This peace of wood isn't going to hold them for long!" Said Clare. "Look!" Jane said catching their attention A strange looking large Machine. it was like nothing they ever seen before. " What is tha—" a purple blast shot through the door. They ran to the door of the Machine that opened up on it's on and closed behind them inside there were many control panels and buttons. And just one Seat. And of course Nancy set down first. "GREETINGS" a A robot voice was heard around the machine "tell me you know how to work this thing" asked Jane "no" answer Nancy. But that didn't stop her from pushing the start button. "choose your destination"  
For huge letters stood out A, Q, Y, and S. The door flew off the hinges of the aircraft machine and with out a second thought Nancy pushed the S the last thing Jane saw was Red angry eyes. And a huge purple blast coming straight for them.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The time Machine crashed down on bright green grass knocking the three of them over, looking out the window they saw a super clear blue sky, getting up they walked to the huge window and saw a building with the words CAPSULE on the front it.

 

"What happened we're the hell are we"? Nancy Ask. "Well we're not in are dimension that's for sure" Said Clare. "Don't be stupid that's impossible .....right?" They just stood there starting at eachother seeing if either one of them new what to do now.  
"HI!" Turning around fast they saw to young boys hovering over the huge tall medicine in mid air! "Who are you guys?" The one with the black hair that was strangely sticky up in different directions asked. he was wearing orange and blue Gi clothing. "Yeah! Wear did y'all come from?" The other one with pastel purple hair wearing a burnt orange and dark green Gi clothing asked. giving them a some what suspicious look. "Trunks! Goten! What are you two doing it's time to eat! An wear did y'all get that Time machine from?" A Woman voice was heard. Looking down they saw a woman with Blue short hair.! The kids flew down to her, "Mom! We saw A bright flash in the sky an down came them." The purple hair kid said pointing at the three of them. The Blue head woman look right at them with a shocked and worried expression. She ran over. "Oh gosh are y'all okay? Hay It's safe to come down no one going to hurt you guys come down." She said.   
It took them a few minutes to decide on wether or not if they should, Jane climbed down first and her sisters followed "God What happened to you guys? Geez what happened too you're Arm!" Nancy looked down at her right arm she forgot all about it. "Listen it's a long sto—." "Well you all can tell me about it when I get the three of you taking care of follow me." The Blue haired woman turned and walked toward the building? Leaving them no choice but to follow her inside and around the huge place. She took them up to the second floor that had many doors. She stop at the 3rd room she opened the door revealing a huge room and a huge bed. "Someone can take this room there's already some clothes inside the closet". She said. "I guess I'll take this one then" Clare said walking into the room. Jane took the middle room. "Well I guess the last one is mine" Nancy said. "Oh actually if you don't mind I need you to come with me so we can take care of that arm." the blue hair woman said Placing her hand on her shoulder. Nancy turned to look at her to see if she was up to something to see if she can find anything that would give the woman's nice act away but she didn't see any all she saw was a genuine smile "Okay I guess." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After they washed off the dirty sweat and some blood they dressed in nothing but a plane white white t-shirt and black pants. Jane heard a knock on her door she took a hair tie out of her dirty blue jeans and threw her damp hair up in a messy bun. She opened the door and saw Clare and Nancy. "The woman showed me were the kitchen was after she patched up my arm. She told me she wanted us to join her for lunch. " said Nancy. Jane looked down at her arm and walked out ....they followed Nancy down to the first floor and to the kitchen doors and stop "did she say she was having a party?" Ask Clare. There was loud talking and laughing on the other side "No" Nancy answered "should we go in ?" Jane asked her hands were sweating a sign that she was nervous. "No she didn't even tell us her name! What if it's a trap what if there crazy? What if—"   
"Oh sorry I didn't tell you guys, my name is Bulma" a voice said from behind them making them jump an some how trip over each other falling through the kitchen doors an on the kitchen floor.   The laughing and talking stop instantly nervously the three of them looked up at the group of strange looking people, they spotted the kids from earlier but now they saw 2 more both girls one with blonde hair and blue eyes that was being held by a beautiful young lady with short blonde hair and bright blue eyes looking like a older version of the little girl. the other girl had short dark hair that was in a ponytail she had short bangs and was wearing a pink baby outfit she was being held by another young pretty dark short hair woman with brown eyes she was sitting by a tall muscular short dark hair man that was wearing glasses on the other side of the blonde hair woman was a short bald man that had six small dots on his forehead that seem to look like scars. by him was a young man with black shoulder length hair and blue eyes he had on a white and green long sleeve shirt the had MIR on it sitting by him was a man that was a little under average height with black fire fame shape hair, He was glaring at them. Another pretty woman was standing by him that had her hair tied up in a neat bun wearing red lipstick serving a huge plate of food to a man really tall man that was also muscular. He had black dark hair that also stuck up in different directions he was wearing all orange GI clothing, and had a Curious  goofy look on his face. There was a lot more people a dark green and light pink skinned man with sharp nails. a man with a third eye on his head a old guy wearing shades. but honestly the ones at the head of the table caught there attention the most there sat a tall purple humanoid Sphinx cat that was wearing Egyptian clothing. Behind him standing was a tall man with a plate in his hand that had pale blue skin and tall white hair with effeminate features. They were all starting down at them.....  
"Um Bulma who are they" ???

(LOL MY STRANGE IMAGINATION SHM😂🤦🏾♀️  
I tried my best with this chapter lol but thanks Jackelyne8 and LilithWitch for some ideas soon to come hopefully this wasn't a to bad of a chapter lol.)


	5. Who are they

"Bulma who are they"?  
The short bald man asked.  
"Geez I'm sorry I didn't mean to scary you guys." Bulma said. Walking over to helping them up "Those are the girls from the space ship" Trunks said. Answering his question "Space ship"? "Now Krillin lets not rush at them with questions they probably been through at lot." Said Bulma. "NONSENSE WOMAN WHO THE HELL ARE THEY! WE NEED TO KNOW!" Vegeta Said. "Vegeta! I Don't have time for you to act like this right now." They Stared at each other for a few minutes silently arguing with there eyes he finally crossed his arms and set back down even though he didn't want to.   
Bulma turned to the three of them. "Why don't you girls have a set and join us for lunch?" Jane and her sisters looked at each other with unsure faces she didn't think they were welcome to join them. "Um sure why not." Said Nancy. Okay yeah Bulma wasn't crazy she new the dangers of inviting 3 strangers in your house after meeting them for no more than 5 minutes was stupid but for some reason she didn't feel anything bad about these girls actually she felt like they needed serious help and besides if something were to happen her friends and her husband can take care it.  
Jane walked to the chair close to the end of the table she was about to pull out the seat but felt a pair of eyes on her an she looked up.   
The Humanoid cat was giving her a look as if he was trying to figure her out like if he looked hard enough he would find out the answer. But no that's not what made her stop from sitting it was the threatening look underneath. a daring look as if she had the guts to sit so close to him. She moved down 2 seats she didn't want to cause trouble nor did she know what he was capable of.   
Lunch was awkward well at least for Jane and her sisters even though some of them got back to talking and laughing She and her sisters could tell that they were just trying to act normal. They tried there best to do the same also. But it was difficult when there was a grumpy man glaring at them the hold time or the cat man still giving Jane and her sisters a intense looks an the goofy man starting at them while stuffing his mouth with food.... yep lunch was perfect. "OKAY everyone is done eating we need answers now!" Vegeta Said. Bulma pinch the bridge of her nose "Okay ok fine I no" she turned to them "......Do you guys mine telling us how you three some how got here to are Universe.?" Everyone has they're eyes on them watching and waiting. The three of them looked at each other seeing which one of them will tell, Jane sunk in her seat with her head down she did not want to talk about about everything they went through or saw. "Fine sense it seems I'm the only one with the balls out of the three of us I'll tell you guys,.... We don't know exactly how we got her—"  
"BULL SHIT HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN THE SPACE SHIP!" Vegeta yelled. "Vegeta shut up! Let them finish!" Bulma Said.   
Taking a deep breath Nancy continued. "Well the answer to his question is we found it. We found it in are main base. Look we didn't know what it was but that didn't matter because we had to get away.!" "Get away from who?" The goofy looking man asked leaning forward toward them." We ran away from I don't know exactly demons? Monsters?—." ....."Something evil." Jane whisper everyone looked her way. "What did it look like" the man with the short black hair and glasses asked "Tall....huge actually with glowing red eyes and he seemed to be floating but you wouldn't be able to tell not with all that purple mist covering him." That caught whis attention actually it caught everyone's attention "Sounds pretty serious to me" Said krillin lookin to his wife she nodded at him letting him know that she was thinking the same thing. "Yeah well you should see are home looks like an apocalypse world now." Clare said. "You should have stayed and fought!" Vegeta Said. "Are u for real those things! That monster! Are dangerous and strong they killed practically everyone! And how do you fight something stronger then you or can shoot energy blasters from there damn hands!" Clare said. " Don't for get about that strange orange glowing ball with the starts on it ....I don't think he should have it for some reason" Nancy spoke up again. "WHAT!!" They all Said at once with shock faces "Lord Beerus I think we should take a trip to universe6 and universe11 don't you think" Wish spoke up looking at Beerus. He rolled his eyes stretching and yawning "Fine, I guess we should go not that I want to." "OH RIGHT! Sounds like we got a big fight on are hands.!!" Goku Said. Jumping up smiling like it was the best thing he heard all year. "I hope you guys aren't thinking about going back you guys don't understand we nearly got out.!!" Jane spoke up. "Don't worry we can handle them!" Goku said. "You guys shouldn't go we don't want you guys getting hurt" Clare said. ".HA! That's what Saiyans do we don't run we fight no matter what could happen!". "SHUT UP VEGETA"! Bulma yelled. "Im afraid me and lord Beerus have some important things we should attend to thank you kindly for the lunch." Whis Said and Beerus got up following him to the door with his hands behind his head "Well be back." He said. Whis held the door looking back. "Goku come on now." "Ahhh Okay But let me get my dessert." He quickly grab some donuts and ice cream and followed them out the door.  
"Great this cannot be good we just got out of a tournament." Said krillin closing his eyes............  
"What's a Saiyan?" Jane asked.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After lunch Jane and her sisters went out to get clothes and shoes with Bulma and the 3 other women names they found out we're Chichi,Videl and 18. They told them who everyone pretty much was and explained what a Saiyan was. After they showed them around the place. An Soon night time came and dinner was ready the same people were there but there were a few new people. Another humanoid cat name 

 

that they found out were some type of gods and that him and Beerus are brothers and we're really strong. actually pretty much every one that wasn't human was way stronger than them. There was 3 new woman. One hair was going up in all different directions like Goku. Her name was.

 

She had a pinkish attitude. They quickly learn that she was super protective of her friend Kale 

 

They could tell she was very meek and timid but could feel something lurking underneath all that shyness.   
The other woman name Vados who looked a lot like Whis that they also found out was actually Angels. She was trying to keep Champa from eating to much.

 

Then their was a young thin man that came off as rather polite and humble. He introduced his self as 

 

The next guy caught Nancy eye though....his skin was a dark purple he had red piercing eyes he was wearing a long turtleneck and a long cot that had the colors blue, grey and dark purple in it. She could tell that his attitude appearance was emotionless he was sitting down with his arms crossed not eating. Looking as if he could be doing better things. she found out by the angel that he went by Hit 

 

He must have felt her staring at him she wanted to look away but she couldn't and it was to late anyway because his red eyes found hers........ He held her stare not blinking or looking away once. Fortunately she had to blink and in that very fast moment he looked away and started talking to Cabba. Leaving her feeling all gushy inside. she didn't like the feeling but she couldn't stop looking at him he had her hook after just looking her way. she was curious. She needed to no more about him. He seems different interesting. And knowing how she was she would find out sooner or later. Regardless of what could happen.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	6. Who are they part 2

Everyone should have been tucked into bed around this time according to Jane's clock on here wall it was 2 am in the morning and the huge house was quite. She was also sleeping well actually she didn't know she had feel asleep the tv and the bathroom light was still on glowing up parts of her room. In the bed she was tossing and turning. she was having a nightmare like most nights. The same one to be exact.   
The man pulled the trigger of the gun so close to her head making her ears ring but the bullet never got a chance to hit because a green Shield was blocking it from shirking her. soon everyone started firing their guns but to no Avail. She Noticed what was happening and her being the cause of the bullets not being able to do there damage she hopped up fast and ran. Ran until she ran out of breath, it was difficult to see though it was to dark in the woods she new she couldn't stop though she had to keep moving to get a away from men's and out of the woods she didn't have any choice but to fill around on the trees and use the small light from the moon to Guide herself. Looking down to see were she was walking so she wouldn't trip. she stopped. She saw A trail of glowing purple floating Orbs on the ground. Hearing Faint foot step behind her she followed the trail. without realizing after she passed by them they disappeared. A small cabin came into View. She didn't want to go in the cabin gave her uncomfortable chills but she didn't want to stay out in the open and get caught she needed to hide. She walked into the creepy old broken down cabin an instantly the hairs on her arms were standing on end. Looking around she couldn't see anything it was pretty dark Except for the moon light that was shining through the open windows. "I THINK THE LITTLE BRAT WHENT IN HERE,." Hearing one of the mans voices and knowing they were going to check in the cabin she hied behind the back of a old dusty couch. The door busted open and she guessed about 6 men entered "let's scope it out" they checked every were but couldn't find her  "Shit were did the little shit run off to" after 10 long minutes she heard them make their way to the door. And when she thought they were all gone she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Hey.....I think I heard something...behind the couch." Crap they heard her¡ and she could hear every step he took until he got close and looked behind the couch making them coming face to face with each other. But before the man could grab Jane a hand ripped out the mans throat making her scream out at the scene and at the glowing red eyes. "I'm coming for you."  
Screaming she woke her self up. She was shaking and sweating looking around she saw she was in the room Bulma gave her. She got up and out of the bed and went to the closet grabbing a long red shirt and black shorts she wanted to change into something comfortable she still had on the same clothes as before. she went to the sink to wet her face so she could wake up and wash the sweat from her face. She looked into the mirror witch she shouldn't have because there were dark circles underneath her eyes from lack of sleep and her eyes were slightly red. She left the rest room turning out the lights on her way out. she was standing up looking around her room she didn't want to go back to sleep no not at all!! But there wasn't nothing to do at 3 in the morning... maybe she could walk around this huge place.? Yeah that's what she will do.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She had been walking around for about 5 minuets some areas look familiar to her an others didn't honestly this wasn't a super good idea she really didn't know her way around still really but it beat sleeping so she honestly didn't care sooner or later she would find her room...... hopefully it would be later. She came to a balcony that she hasn't seen before she opened the glass doors and the warmer wind blow her bangs away from her face the balcony was beautiful. little lights and lanterns were strung up on the trees neatly there were tuns of flowers and colorful lights reflecting off of them 

 

She was about to walk down into the garden until she heard voices. Turning around she didn't see anyone coming her way or out in the hall. Curiously Jane walked back in closing the door quietly behind her and made her way down at the end of the hall. To were the voices were. She knows it was right to ease-drop on people's conversations but something was drawing her to the last door. "Thanks for coming. We might have some valuable information for you all" Whis? Was that him? him,Beerus and Goku wasn't present at dinner. "She may be able to help in ways she probably doesn't know she can." "Well see in the morning. For now we should rest." Said a female voice hearing shuffling she new they were about to leave out of the room so she was about to turn and make a run for it be it was to late Goku opened the door wide reliving who was all in the room Whis was of course and  Goku obviously and she spotted Beerus but the 5 other people in the room she didn't know. A angel with the Exact same skin tone as whis and the other angel she met at dinner was standing in the room with a small smile on her face. she had two white ponytails and she was also carrying a scepter like Whis and Vados she had on a purple looking dress. she was beautiful as much as the other two angels.

 

There was a heavyset male with tan skin and yellow eyes and a large long white mustache that was covering his mouth. He also had really huge hands.

 

A slim purple skin man was in the room also he had wide elongated ears he must could hear a needle falling on carpet

 

But who he was standing next too scared her half to death she almost passed out she was terrified of clowns!!!! there standing tall was a humanoid scrawny man that Represent a clown he was mostly bald with only two orange puff balls as hair extending on each side of his head he was dressed like Beerus so she guess he was also so god.

 

Her eyes watered she was on the urge of crying she hated clowns who would like them anyway they were creepy and EVIL!. Some one else caught her attention. Her eyes moved left to the back of the room and landed on a very tall muscular humanoid grey Alien with dark eyes and enlarged pupils he had his arms crossed and had no emotion on his face. Something made her want to run and hide behind him away from the clown because she new she would be safe but no that was just crazy she didn't know anything about him or these new people? So she did the smart thing. she turned around and booked it away from all of them she could her Goku calling her name but she didn't care she wasn't stopping until she got to her room. Safe!

 

 

Nancy is 25

 

Clare is 24

 

And Jane is 21


	7. The Dragon Ball

DING! DING! DING!

She jumped up frantically moving the covers from over her head. Jane noticed she was safely back in her room. reaching over she cut off the alarm she didn't remember setting one for 10am.? But The silence made her remember last night events. If she never thought about walking around and exploring.... No if she never had tried ease dropping then she would have never been caught. Or come face to face with one of her biggest fears. That had her thinking... what if the clown was still here? Of course he probably was! Unless he left early this morning or never stayed at all but that's was less likely she remember the beautiful angel woman say that they were staying but for what she didn't know? All these people couldn't be here to try and help save her world? No there had to be more about all this and these many people all of a sudden showing up. Getting up Jane headed to the bathroom to shower and Brush her teeth. After she made her way to the closet to find something to wear she took out something she really wouldn't pick to wear if it wasn't jeans then it wasn't her zone. She put on a knee length white lace dress and some black flats with a bow on top 

 

 

Brushing her hair up she decided to put some effort into making a neat high bun. After she made her way to the kitchen area she honestly didn't want to come out her room because she didn't know were that damn clown was but she knew she couldn't stay in her room forever not if she was hungry. "Hey" 17said. placing his had on her shoulder making her jump a little. "You know we're having brunch on the balcony it's a nice day so Bulma though eating out side would be good hints why you can't hear noise in the kitchen." He said "Oh well yeah I probably should have known sense I didn't hear any talking." #17 smiled "You're Sister's Are already outside eating." "Wait what?!"they didn't think to wake me up?" "Calm down they didn't want to wake you they said sometimes you don't get enough sleep" Said 17. "....yeah I don't...sorry". "No worries let's go" he said and Jane nodded following him to the balcony.  
Everyone was there this time ....well not everyone Vegeta and Goku wasn't there neither  was the the tan guy or the tall muscular alien.  she looked around and saw her sisters but she also spotted the creepy clown. And out instincts she reached for #17 hand holding on tightly. "What's up? You alright?" He asked her but she didn't say anything he followed her gaze and saw she was looking at the god Belmod sense she was scared or nervous for some reason he pulled her along to the other side we're his sister and brother in law was sitting.   
Finally after a few minutes after being sitting and not taking her sights off the clown she finally found the courage to looked to her sisters across from her Nancy was talking to Kale and Cabba and Clare was having a conversation with the new Angel and the man with the huge ears she saw from last night. She was about to make her a plate but saw a new person. a beautiful humanoid female was sitting on the end close to the man with the huge ears and the clown she was slim with long dark pink hair her skin was also a nice light pink shade she had lime green eyes and her ears was also pointed 

 

She looked Jane's way like she new she was watching her. The woman looked her up and down as if trying to find what's so special about her she met her eyes again and smirked and turned away to continue to eat her grapes. Not thinking to much into it Jane reached for a plate and began putting food and fruits on her plate.  "JANE!" She heard Goku's voice behind her. she turned around seeing him and Vegeta she also saw who was walking with them the big tan guy and the Grey. She locked eyes with his dark ones witch had her paralyzed she couldn't look away she wanted to but she just couldn't, causing her heartbeat picked up. he was looking intensely at her but why? Why was he.   
Strong muscular arms came around her. her arms was squished at her sides as she was lifted up into a tight huge "I thought you weren't going to wake up any time soon all the food would have been gone!" Goku said. Unfortunately for her there was a strong blow of wind that blew up her dress showing her little underwear to mostly everyone. She squealed and tried to hurry up and push her dress down "GOKU! PUT HER DOWN!" His wife screech making him put her down quickly Trunks and Goten on the other hand thought the situation was funny and they snickered.  
"HeHeHe sorry" he said scratching the back of his head Jane was embarrassed then anything. looking up an around she saw the old man at the table looking at her had a seductive smile on his face with his glasses down. She wiped herself around and away from him and locked eyes ones again with the tall grey her cheeks turned a deep pink shade and she looked away everyone including the attractive grey man saw her light blue panties. " we were sparing and worked up quite a appetite." Said Goku. While the other 3 took their seats   
"There is some important information we should discuss while we're all together." Whis Said. ". Oh really like what" Goku spoke up with big wider eyes and a course a mouth full of pancakes. Whis looked at All of them and her sisters but manly at Jane. "We need to have a talk about the man you three saw before y'all some how appeared in universe 7." When he said that it seems like the atmosphere grew heavy and everyone an everything seems to get quite.!   
"Why"? Nancy spoke up Hit look at her and she looked back Harding her eyes but he didn't waver actually he did the same. "What's going on whats so important that we should be talking about this guy who is he? Do you guys no him or something" Clare asked. "He's dangerous" the pink woman answered her.   
"Not to mention he killed Jiren's parents." she added Jane didn't know what The grey man name was but she if she had to guess it was Jiren because he looked at the woman with cold eyes like she new better to speak out loud about his family.   
"Not to mention you said he had a dragon ball when you guys saw him" Gohan told them. "And I supposed he looking for the rest of them which we cannot allow, bad things will surely happen." Vados Said. "Sure but what do the mortals have to do with anything besides having a short encounter with man." Champa asked. Whis and Beerus turn to look at Jane. "Because she can locate him" Beerus Said. All eyes turned to Her and she instantly got really nervous how would they no that. things she never told anyone not even her sisters she couldn't locate him that thing it wasn't even a man or a woman it was a thing Pier evil from HELL. it already destroyed her world and Kill possible everyone that's all it seems to know how to do. now they wanted her to find him so he can do the same to this world to these people and this time kill her and her sisters she just couldn't she wouldn't. little did they know her contacting it it would be able to find her location also. "I don't know what you're talking about"   
Whis sighs "I no .. you can Jane your powers are quite interesting for a human as yourself you can locate anyone you lay your eyes on no matter were they are or who they are." She looked away. yes she could but it wasn't just that easy not all the time. "I'm sorry but I really cannot help with this." She got up with out meetings anyone's eye and walked away.....Nancy got up and followed her.   
"Aww man she didn't even finish her food.....well i won't let it go to waste." Goku said   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jane slammed the door. She was frustrated she new they were going to try to make her find him sooner or later especially since they new she could but not because of what happened to her world but because of those dumb Dragon Balls. what was so special about those balls anyway so what if he did fine all of them they were just.... just .....balls that had stars on them. With her pacing back and forth something shiny caught her eye. She walked over to the window and saw what it was 

 

How! How did one of these balls get into her room?? No one could get into her room she lock the door once she left for breakfast she remembered she did.   
She felt uneasy.......she felt like some one been in here.....who had been in her room.?  
KNOCK! KNOCK! .....she really just wanted to be alone but she walked over to the door an opened it and saw Nancy. Great!. "What now?"  
"Can I cannot come in?" Nancy asked "sure" Jane walked back to the bed and Nancy walked in and settled beside her. "We need to talk" "No Nanc No" " Yes Jane this seems serious what was Whis talking about back there?" " "Nothing really" "seriously Jane! Come on give it up do you really no how to like .....stock people?" "Really Nancy? Stocking?" "Look you know what I mean what haven't you told me and Clare." ..."Oh so you and Clare can have secrets but I can't." "Jane this is serious." ............"yes! yes I can I no how to stock people! but it's difficult i don't like using my power for that it makes me sick and Dizzy and besides we shouldn't be trying to find this thing IT will just kill us ....Kill me." Jane whispered the last part. "How do you know that." ...."Because that's what he told me." "What!!...Jane really you didn't think to bring this to Are attention. How did he do that! When did he do that! And to make things worse I think Some of them probably think we're hiding something. At least that's probably what Hit might think?" ........       "We have a connection.....some how." "Wait who ? You and him?" "IT! Not him It! But yeah in some crazy way. I've seen him once before when I was young after my parents were murder......I ran into the Thing in a cabin in the woods when I was on the run. but I just wanted to put that day and nightmare behind me but no! no matter how hard I try there's always that damn dream that I have with The THING always reminds me IT will find away to KILL me"......  
"Jane?.......maybe they can help maybe they can stop him! Like come on the gods the Angels I'm pretty sure they can handle it." Nancy said smiling. "Nancy did you not see what those things were capable of back at home IT would Most likely kill them and everyone else. Yeah sure okay they call there self angles and Gods and Yes there different and intimidating but have we saw them doing something that could actually back there selfs up by being called gods and angels." "Well how do you explain Goku disappearing out of no we're" "That's Goku he's just one person.... and honestly he just disappeared how is that going to help? looking I'm not helping anyone kill there selfs, these people have been nice to us I don't want anything happening to ANY of them.".........Having her mind on everything Jane started playing with the orange ball in her hand that looked similar to the one they saw the man playing with before they escaped. "We're did you get that.?" Nancy questioned. "Huh?" Looking down Jane saw what she meant. "I found it on the window legend." Nancy looked at her like she was having a hard time believing she just found it!. "Really?" "Wait you think I'm lying don't you!" And yep she did an They started arguing. Having the door wide open They didn't notice who was watching them......"Were did you two get that." A man voice Said making them stop immediately they looked to the door way and Jane saw The tan guy and standing with him with his arms crossed was Jiren. "We're did you get that dragon ball.?" The Tan man asked again. Jane couldn't say anything Jiren was given both of them a serious look. waiting for one of them to speak....."We found it ....I found it." Nancy spoke up. And Jiren eyes Hardened. Like he new she was lying. The Tan guy who name Jane wish she new started looking around her room she didn't know for what though it's was honestly just a plain room. Not walking in but the man held his huge hand out like he wanted the dragon ball. Jane didn't see any problem with given it to him she didn't want it but Nancy on the other hand was hesitant but seeing they wasn't leaving until they got it she slowly handed it over. "I think we should have a serious meeting I feel something off about this room." The man said to Jiren then he walked away after he told her and Nancy they should follow. Jiren eyed them like he was waiting for them to follow like they had been told. "Fuck it" Nancy mumbled under her breath and stomp out of the room. Soon after Jane slowly walked out and passed the tall muscular man feeling him staring at her the hole time. She didn't know if she wanted her back to him but something in the back of her head said that it didn't matter if she was behind him and not in front. If he wanted to hurt her or do something to her no one could stop him NO ONE. 

OK I NO IT MIGHT BE GOING SLOW BUT HONESTLY WERE GETTING CLOSE TO THE JUICY STUFF LOL 


	8. We Shouldn’t Have Came Here

NANCY)

Following this man like she was a child pissed her off who do some of these people.......No! Who did some of these men think they were bossing her around like this. But something in the back of her head told her shouldn't cause a seen...............maybe it was the training in becoming a agent she didn't really know. Soon Making it down to a huge siting room she saw pretty much everyone. word must gotten around fast some how or they were all ready planning on having a meeting. great! Just great! Now her and her sisters were going to get integrated especially when the man showed the others what's he found in Jane room. Looking back at Jane for what seems to be the seventh time to see if she was okay and still following behind her. but honestly to watch Jiren she didn't like the way he was looking at Jane he been watching her the hole fucking way down here! and even though his face was mostly emotionless as usual he looked determined to get something out of her sister she didn't know what or if it was even that but whatever it was she's wasn't going to let him harass her or leave her alone with him if she could help it. She turned back around just in time to not run into HIT. Who was standing behind the seat she was going to sit in. She took noticed in Every time they were around each other they just stared each other down.  Nancy didn't mind much he surely wasn't hard to look at not when he has muscles like that or them piercings red eyes that held a mystery behind them and his bad ass attitude and— No no! She didn't know anything about this man she wasn't going to let him get underneath her skin. Besides everyone she talked to or tried dating they couldn't handle her or her personality and she new it wasn't her fault they just wasn't manly enough in her opinion. so she kinda let go of trying to date all together. After sitting down she felt Hit still starting at her    From behind Witch made a slight shiver pass through her. But She quickly brushed it off though. Jane took a seat by her. And Nancy watched Jiren walk over to the wall leaning back on it with his eyes closed and arms folded. she finally felt a little better having them apart. She looked around for her sister Clare but she wasn't any wear to be found she was about to get up and go find her but soon Clare and Dyspo entered the room......they were smiling? And laughing about something? like they were best friends or something but once fully in the room his face was serious an he walked away from Clare and over to the people he came here with. Clare watched him walk away with what seems to be dreamy eyes but Clare quickly shook the look away and spotted Her and set by her. Nancy was about to ask Clare what was going with them two but she couldn't. "Grate Everyone is here" Whis Said. Standing by him was Vados and the tall dark green skin man that they all called piccolo. ''There Is something important that happen not to long ago that we should inform you guys about first. I no we were all called down here for a different reason but we cannot let this wait any longer." Whis Said. With a serious face..."Oh Geez just tell us all ready I was in the middle of something important" Champa said rudely. Vados sigh "Ahw SHUT UP ITS NOT LIKE WHAT YOU WERE DOING WAS THAT IMPORTANT ESPECIALLY IF IT INVOLVED EATING." Beerus Said.  "WHY DON'T YOU MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS TURD!" His brother shot back. sticking his tongue out. "LORD CHAMPA!" Vados cut in with a disappointed look at her destroyer. "Unfortunately we had a intruder not to long ago that slipped right underneath are noises I'm afraid. Whis Said. "Wait what who!" Bulma asked him. "I didn't feel any other person KI." Dyspo spoke up. "Coward must have been hiding it and good to!" Said Vegeta. Balling his fists up. "Yes, I suspected something felt off but of course it was already to late when I caught the negative energy." Whis Said. "Must have been the energy me and Jiren felt coming from ms Jane's room." The Tan skinned man said. Nancy and Jane looked at each other great now they were both bout to get interrogated she just knew it and they haven't even been sitting down for more then 3 minuets.! Then the man walked up to the funny looking clown god and showed him the dragon ball. "Nancy said she found this in Jane's room." He told what seems to Nancy to be his God? All eyes went to them and Nancy was immediately on the defensive "What!?" "What do you mean What! If Toppo found the dragon ball in her room with you two then we're did you guys get it in the first place.!" The light pink skinned women said. Nancy was about to rip her a new one but the Angle with the 2 ponytails pick up the ball and looked to Jane. "Is that true.?" She asked. Nancy was about to answer but Jane beat her to it. "Look I found it ...in my room by the window I don't know we're it came from or how it got there honestly.....it was just there." She told the angel looking her in the eyes so she would know she wasn't lying. Jane didn't look at anybody especially not Jiren's way she could only keep her eyes on the angle. Cocotte Saw The way Jiren was Looking at Jane with no expression but in his eyes Cocotte saw he wanted to believe Jane was telling them the truth but Cocotte new he wouldn't believe the small girl that easy and she took vantage of it hoping that if Jiren saw she wouldn't believe so easy either that they could possibly try rekindled their old relationship she been wanting to do that for some time now after they had that Tournament. "Ha! You really expected us to believe what you tell us is the truth.?....it's a little to suspicious if you ask me.! The pink skinned women said. Glaring at her sister. Being the oldest she got into protective mode. "Hardly any of your damn business if you ask me! And watch the way you talk to my baby sister.!" She watch the way the woman stood up aggressively and Nancy was about to do the same until she felt a strong hand on her shoulder pushing her back down she looked down and saw a strong dark purple hand and new who it was. "Look now you guys there no need to get into an argument. Said Gohan. Trying to keep the peace. "Look Who cares if it was in the woman's room we have it now and we need to go searching for the others before they get into the wrong hands. Vegeta said. And just like that on cue   
Soon after he said that all the Fighters, Angels and the three Gods felt a huge amount of energy like nothing they ever felt before. Right before the ground and floor started shaking. Nancy and her sisters thought it was a earthquake, they watched the floor started caving and falling in. Goku, And Vegeta picked up there wives and flew up. everyone else flew up also. The hole started to grow and Nancy and her to sisters pushed there chairs all the way to the wall and stood on them but the hole just continued to get bigger! SHIT!   
Nancy thought they were going to fall inside but felt some one lift her up with little effort before she could fall down the hole. She quickly looked over to her sisters and saw they were also being picked up Kale grabbed Jane And Dyspo had Clare.  
Nancy looked up to see who had her but something in her mind told her she should already know it was Hit. why? She didn't know. But she would be lying if she said she would be happy if it was anyone else.   
They watch a Huge purple portal shoot up high! so high that it ripped through the tall Ceiling. And the bright sun was shining in on them. "Okay that's something you don't see ever day." Krillin Said. "Hmmmm seems to be a portal but I cannot detect we're it's coming from." Whis Said. With his finger touching his chin deeply thinking. All of a sudden The dragon ball was Forcefully   
ripped out of the Angel hand and into the portal they all flew back down on what was left of the floor. Goku ran up and looked inside "Crap what took it?!" He said. "SHIT!" Goku turned around and duck down in time just before Vegeta flew in after the ball. He stood up and a fast rush of win flew past him...Goku blinked a couple of times shocked by the quick rush. he looked back just in time and saw Jiren before he disappeared. "HEY WAIT FOR ME YOU GUYS" Goku shouted before he quickly followed. "Dad!" "There no use in doing that Gohan let just go." Piccolo said. Jumping in also. Soon everyone flew in well mostly everyone Nancy and her sisters were still standing around stalling "It should be fine girls" Vados told them shooting an encouraging smile to the Three of them. The clown God nodded and Smiled at Jane. Making her sister squeak and run straight for the portal. "Jane!" Nancy and Clare shouted at the same time and rush in after her. The last thing Nancy herd before slipping through was Bulma voice. "MY FUCKIN ROOF!"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jane~  
They was wiped fast through the portal. Jane Nancy and Clare fell straight on there ass once they fell through. "Thanks for the help everyone." Clare said in a mocking tone. standing up the three of them dusted there self off. Jane looked around and instantly she felt sick to her stomach they were back! They were back home......well what used to be home but Earth.......wasn't Earth any more it was cold dark and just black no sound of insects animals or humans. The world look like It caught a Disease because everything here just screamed death!   
It appeared that they were in the the middle of the street that was Surrounded by woods. She didn't know what part of earth or in better words Country they must be at but did it honestly matter any more? It didn't take long for Jane to notice how damn cold it was here and her little spring dress Did very little to keep her warm. All the more reasons she didn't want to follow them into this stupid portal but when the creepy clown smiled at her she lost all her thought processes and the only thing that mattered was getting away from him. She was rubbing her arms to keep warm not noticing mr. Roshi walking up beside her. "I think I have something you could use sugar." He said smiling flirtatiously at her holding up a huge white man shirt. She was in no position to decline the offer she grab the shirt with shaky hands quickly putting it on. "Thank you." She Said looking at him and he licked his lips and winked at her before walking over to Gohan saying something to him Witch cause him to looked back at her with what seems to be a half apology half happy smile. She was looking confused but whispering caught her attention. ......"jaaannnee this wayyy"  The sounds we're coming from the dark woods. she thought she could see people standing behind the the trees watching them.....watching her.

 

People? People! ........wait no no these couldn't be just regular people. She looked around and saw the group was pretty far away she shouldn't be by herself out here. she ran and quickly caught up with them.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
About 45 minuets she counted following Toppo, Hit, Jiren, Goku and vegeta. they finally stop right in front of a abandoned hospital "Welp I think it's in here I feel the energy pulling us this way guys Hehehe." Goku said turning around smiling at the group. "Move clown." Vegeta Said pushing him aside. As Him and Hit walked in first an everyone else followed. It was dead quite inside. And Not long after they were in Purple orbs Appeared on the hospital floor Witch leaded farther into tho dark huge building. Jane breathing started picking up heavy and fast Those orbs were an instant reminder of that terrifying night when she was younger. "Um.....guys I don't think this is such a good idea we should leave." But no one was listening to her not even her sisters! "Hehe I was right! Look." Goku Said pointing to the orbs " come on guys!" "Kakarot! Be quiet!" Vegeta Said "Oh right yeh shhh 🤫 heheh."   
Soon they made it to what seems like to be the middle of the hospital they continue following the orbs through a door and stop in the middle of a stairwell 

 

That's went only down. Jane didn't want to continue she didn't feel safe at all a heavy weight was in the pit of her stomach. "must be down that way" Cabba Said. "Come on then." Caulifla Said And was about to take the lead but the lights started flickering on and off. Soon Jane felt and heard heavy running coming up the steps like whatever was coming up the stairs was charging right at them and it sounded like a hell of a lot. Soon they heard roaring and loud screeching she tried to open the door to get the hell out of there but it was locked!!! They all were cornered with no way out or to run.! Her hart was racing they surely were about to die. Hit and Dyspo pushed Clare and Nancy behind them. Jane and here sisters watch the group get into a fighting stances......well almost everyone Jiren Just stood there with his arms crossed unfazed about what was happening. Good god what was wrong with these people!? they were going to try to fight whatever was racing up Those stairs!! THEY REALLY SHOULDN'T HAVE CAME HERE! She closed her eyes and prayed for a quick death for everyone. she did not want to see her death happen or anyone' else's.....

" HAHA COME GET SOME!" Was all Jane heard Goku say.....

BEFORE ALL HELL BROKE LOOSE!.


	9. There Isn’t A Home Anymore

Jane still had her eyes closed.  
"OH MY GOD!" She heard Clare Say. out loud over all the noise. she squeezed her eyes tighter she didn't want to see those things or whatever else coming up those stairs to kill them so she brace herself by not watching. She jumped when someone shook her shoulder to get her attention. "Look! Look Jane LOOK.!" Clare said. She peeped her eye open and what she saw made her gasp. Everyone, Everyone was fighting, flying and shooting energy Canons from there hands......just like those creatures could do. Jane was having a hard time keeping up watching them move with incredible speed. Making Her an her sisters feel the Forces of their shock waves every time they hit or attacked back in some way. Jane took notice that they looked to be holding back.? They couldn't be hindering more strength or powers? Maybe Nancy was right maybe they could help them maybe they were safe with them. Witch made her Notice another thing. she noticed that they were making sure the things didn't reached her or her sisters. "Wow are training and combat skills look like shit Compared to the way there fighting. Nancy said laughing. Witch had Jane and Clare laugh along with her despite the situation they were in.   
They then Heard A loud explosion crash coming from the right side of them. Causing them to fall down in the process. Huge nasty slimy creatures were coming through the wall!..... the damn WALL! trying to get to them. Nancy was the first one to hope up off the floor and whipped out her small hand gun. she always tried to be prepared in any situation that's what made a good assassin. She started shooting and she seems to be causing some damage but sadly it wasn't enough. Looking around Jane saw that there was just to many, just to many of them of these things, these creatures even though the fighters were holding there own in their battle but they just keep coming from that deep dark part of the stairs. and now they were coming through the walls. The door that they came through busted open and to huge humanoid creatures grabbed Jane by here hair yanking her right off the ground. 

 

"JANE" Clare yelled hoping up off the ground. Nancy turned around and started shooting at the creatures but only two shots were fired and the gun was empty. Quickly thinking Clare lifted up hers shoe she pushed a hot pink button underneath. Two tiny black boxes fell out on to her hand and she pushed the small buttons on the side of them making them transformed into two long samurai swords. "Were the hell!—" "NOT THE TIME NANCY"! Clare said as she dangerously through the other sword her way but Nancy new exactly how to catch it without getting hurt. They both took off after the creatures an there sister.! When they finally caught up there were getting ready to Strike the things in the back but as soon as they were about to stab them one of creatures wiped around fast shooting a energy Blast straight at them. Jane watched helplessly as they flew back into the wall hard That knocked them both unconscious. Jane was trying her best to brake free from the things strong iron grip but she couldn't It kept dragging her up to the top floor of the hospital.   
once at the top they pushed her in a dark room closing the door and locking it. Jane banged and banged on the door screaming to be let out until her hands gotten sore and red. She couldn't see anything in the room it was so pitched black inside.  
A creepy creaking sound was heard from behind her causing goosebumps to form on her arms and neck she was scared. she didn't want to turn around and see something she didn't want too but something was making her want to look anyways. slowly turning around she was looking out the doorway and out side into the moonlight? A rush of happiness went through her she was about to Escape! she quickly walked out the door and on to the rooftop of the hospital. She could see everything from up there she walked over to the edge looking out at what used to be a thriving city a thriving Civilization with tall billboards , airplanes, Buildings, schools apartment ,houses ,cars and people! But now..... now it wasn't anything like before. The buildings, schools and houses had fallen. the cars were crushed or ripped apart around the the empty streets she didn't see any people or anything living thing for that matter. the world was a apocalyptic world now. Tears threaten to fall from her eyes as she came to realize she wouldn't have a home to come back to.  
it was gone.   
She didn't have anymore time to dwell on the fact though because she heard a scratchy voice behind her that made her want to runaway. "You know it's dangerous to stand that close to the edge? Especially when someone can easily push you over....you could get hurt." It?........She? Said. She slowly turned around and saw what seems to be a little girl but Jane wasn't stupid it's wasn't a little girl at all. Not with empty bloody eye sockets and sharp teeth like that.

 

It was smiling in a dangerous creepy way at her. "Have you and your pathetic friends come here to steal my Dragon Ball?."...... "It was in my room. We're you the one that put it there?" Jane got the courage to asked it. But the thing only smiled bigger at her "Do you want it back Jane ? you come and get it....it's right here." The little girl creature said. as she opened her hand out to Jane revealing the Orange Dragon Ball that was there in her hand just out of reach. Jane felt that even though she didn't know much about the balls she felt that they were powerful and didn't need to be in the wrong hands. She walked forward slowly too the creature hand but she new that the creature wasn't just going to let her get it that easy something had to be up. Once she was close to the ball she reached out and.....grab it? ..... the thing just let her take it?   
No!she felt she was being tested. she was about to make a run for the door.   
But was surprise when she couldn't move she couldn't move at all!!!. Jane watched as A white mist swept around in front of her creating a circle and soon inside the white circle orb she saw the night of her past. That tragic night when her parents were murdered right in front of her, the moment we're her mom was crying not for her or her husband safety but for her daughter, for Jane's. she saw the sadness and helpless look in her mothers pinkish teary eyes and soon after her mother told her she was sorry that she couldn't protect her and that they loved her.......that she loved her. Jane watched as her mother life was taken. She watched as her young self helplessly like she was doing now. She felt broken that she managed to save her own life but not there's after everything they did for her she couldn't even give them the chance, the help that they needed to survive.......it was all her fault. Heavy Tears felled down her cheeks as she watched until the mist disappeared into then air. 

She felt numb.

 

(So that's the song I thought would be good for that part)

She blink some of her tears away and look at the creature. "Hahaha awe such a Sensitive spot huh? Jane? You're pathetic! You couldn't even save your own parents could you? They DIE BECAUSE OF YOU! .....Hahaha but you already no that don't you Jane you ran away that night like a coward not even trying to get revenge for your parents death! But two less humans in this world in this universe My Universe! The better humanity didn't even see there end coming just like you haven't noticed you dropped the one thing you came here for." The thing told her. Jane looked down an watched in shock and surprised as the ball was rolling on the ground right back to THE THING!!!. The creature picked up the ball and walked towards Jane causing her to start walking backwards. "You only should have come. then maybe you're only family.....adopted family and friends won't perish along side of you but when you're friends with Jane you die." The creature said smiling at her the creature lifted back it's small foot and kicked her in her leg with such force she thought she heard something crack. Not long after she felt horrific pain. Jane felt down pushing herself away from the thing as it continued stocking towards her. At the edge her hand slipped over. "Oops Jane didn't your parents ever teach you to keep away from the edge?. The creature bent down close to her face and whispered. "Times up" pushing her over but not before seeing the door busting open revealing the group and her sisters. "JANE"! Clare and Nancy screamed together watching as there sister fall to her death. Jane flipped over fast facing the ground below she was falling fast she new she was about to die so instead of screaming she just closed her eyes excepting her death. Jiren flew fast over the building after Jane.  And Goku used his instant transmission.  
While the group tried attacking the creature and to get the dragon ball but failed. Do to a incredible force that pushed them all away at once the Androids And Vegeta got up quick shooting there ki blast at the same time. but the the thing disappeared. Taking the dragon ball along with it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
There was nothing but darkness when she opened her eyes she was laying down. Jane pushed herself up and looked around at were she might be. she eventually got to her feet. "Jaaannee" she heard low wishing coming from behind her..... she quickly turned around. "Hello?" She spoke out loud. "Jane"  Turin back around she saw............she was her mother? .....tears formed in her eyes and Jane wasted no time rushing to her mother witch excepted her with open arms. Jane was crying hard. she missed her mother, she missed her dad she missed both of  them so MUCH. "Mom I miss you." "I no my love."  Her mother said running her hands through her long soft red hair. " I'm scared mom some ones trying to kill me, I don't know how much longer I can keep going thorough this  and hart aches I can't keep going on without you."  Jane sob into her mom shoulder, There was a long silence and she didn't feel her mother running her hands in her hair anymore. "Mom?"   
Jane look up and hart stop.  
it wasn't her mom anymore she was looking at HIM! 

 

" then LET ME KILL YOU MY LOVE!!!"  He said and Jane felt strong hands around her neck.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A Huge lightening bolt shot across the night cloudy sky followed by LOUD THUNDERING. Jane woke up screaming! She set up in the bed looking around the dark bed room. she was getting sick of walking up in dark places!!! Reaching over she flicked on the lamp and the room instantly glowed up with light. She threw the covers off and was about to get up and go to the bathroom to put water on her face to try coming herself down but was surprised at what she saw on her left leg.  Was that a cast? Huh??.........But why was ther— oh right.! everything came crashing back to her on what all happened.......but something she didn't understand, she felt the creature push her over the edge of hospital so shouldn't she be dead? And if there was a cast in her leg how did she get back in her bed.? Nothing was making sense! She would have been fine with thinking all of that was a dream well........ nightmare but do to the injury of her leg she new it had to be very much real. Looking to the side of the bed she saw crutches. She reached over and grab them she honestly needed to go to the bathroom now. she lifted herself up to at least a standing position but not without difficulty. Moving forward she was about to fall but caught her self in time after putting pressure on her hurt leg witch she instantly regretted. She struggled making her way slowly and painfully to the bathroom room. "Ok Jane you can do this just a little further." She Said to herself.   
Something red,white and black. Caught her attention it was some ones fighting suit. It was lad across the big comfortable looking chair that was in the corner of the room. But who's? Who else was in her room. The turning of her bathroom door held the answer to her question. Looking up she saw Jiren.? .......what was he doing in her room.? Looking at him he was wearing a regular white T shirt that looked to be struggling not to rip apart do to all the muscles he had, and he had on regular black sweats pants. They locked eyes and just stared at each other. His stare was so intense she felt like he could see right through her. After some time he broke the silence and she was happy she didn't have to because at this very moment she didn't know what to do or say.   
"Do you need help.?" He asked her. She didn't pay attention to the question though. Jane didn't know how deep his voice was this was the first time she ever heard him say anything. And she found herself liking the way it sound. Jumping back into reality She new she misses what he asked. Because he was looking at her with one of his eyebrows raised. her cheeks turned pink from embarrassment.   
"Um...what did you say?" She asked him. And for a moment he didn't say anything he just continued looking at her.  
"Do you need help.?" He repeated again. Looking down Jane considered it for a moment but decided she didn't want to seem weak or helpless in front of him. "No I can handle it." She told him an She watch him move out the doorway of the bathroom  but never taking his eyes off of her. She made a terrible attempt to walk with the crutches and lost her balance and was falling. But she didn't meet the floor instead she felt strong hands grab onto her arms lifting her back up.   
Jane looked down ashamed and embarrassed once again she couldn't look him in the eyes at the moment. "Okay.....I might need help." She Said to him.  She watched as he carefully and steady took away the crutches from her holding both of them like they were just pieces of paper, he then scooped Jane up in his arms like she was a pieces of paper too. He walked her inside the bathroom and placed her carefully on her feet by the toilet and placing the crutches right by her leaning them on the sink. He eyed her going over in his head wondering if she could do her business without breaking her neck. He guess he would just stand close to the door and listen.  
He made his way back to doorway. "Let me know when you're finish." He told her without looking back at her. shutting the door. Leaving Jane looking at the close door in shock and wonder...........what was he doing in her room.?


	10. So You’re An Assassin

2HOURS AFTER MAKING IT BACK TO THE CAPSULE)  
(Past tense)

Clare felt strange having all these people in the room watching Bulma Take X-Rays of her sister Jane's leg and putting ointment over all the bruises. Clare looked over at Nancy. Who had a frown on her face but her eyes showed how worried she was about Jane Clare was about to look away but Nancy looked up an her Worried eyes turned into a Glare. Clare followed what Nancy was looking at and they landed on the group that said they were from universe11. but most pacifically Jiren.  
Clare head tilted to the side a little because they way Jiren was looking at Jane had her curious. Jiren was in the far corner not surprisingly with his buff arms crossed. Clare looked around at every one and pretty much everyone....well mostly all the men were muscular......god were they into bodybuilding or something? She turned back to him and of course he still had his eyes on Jane He seems to be thinking hard about something but being the good reader that she is of people Clare saw something a little deeper in those dark eyes but she didn't know what she wanted to say that he looked like he was a little concern? and yes of course no-one would see it if they just glanced at him or didn't study his eyes for that matter. but Clare still wasn't sure if she was right on the concern part any ways maybe she was pushing it he was so private and quite an seem to wear a pretty good mask over his Face. Nancy seems to be having a problem with the way he was looking at Jane not doing anything to hide the face that she doesn't like it one bit. And if her distasteful look wasn't enough. Cocotte face was much worse the woman kept looking back and forward from Jane to Jiren. Clare smirked ha! Was that really jealous? She was seeing? Yeah okay Any one could see it from a mile away how beautiful Her baby sister was even when they used to go out to dinner or the movies guys would always just stop and stare at Her. But what Clare didn't understand was why would Cocotte be jealous Jiren didn't look like the dating type he looked like he likes to be alone so what was her deal? Did they have history together or something Clare looked back over to Jiren but she felt like now she was being watched she cut her eye to look at Nancy but she wasn't even paying attention to her. So She slowly looked around the room and her eyes landed on Dyspo! He didn't look away once there eyes locked but she did nervously. she didn't won't to admitted to herself but she was starting to have a crush on him she sometimes wondered if it would ever work though he looked so DIFFERENT but acted and talk like a regular human. back on Earth we're she was from people would be shocked!, scared, creeped out about a humanoid creature like him even existing. But she wasn't worried about that part to much considering her world was nothing anymore she was concern about him possibly feeling the same about her. He was a really chill person they just stared talking about random things on there way to the meeting they heard about this morning.  he was easy to talk to. Some one who kept her laughing with in minutes meeting each other. "Okay it seems to be sprained really bad but it should heal no doubt slowly but surely." Bulma Said out loud causing majority of everyone to stop there little side conversations. Goku seems to be really concern now that she thought about it he hasn't moved away from the bed table Jane was still laying on Unconscious even though Bulma told everyone to stay away while she doctored on her. "Will she wake up sooner?" He asked her poking Jane's arm and touching her forehead, Clare thought the scene looked like he was a very concern big brother. "Yes." Bulma said slapping his hand away. "Now she will need crutches for when she wakes up and wont's to move around." Bulma Stated as she walked over to a closet door in the corner pulling out a pare and made her way back over to the bed. "I can take them Bulma hehe." Goku said. Take them from her. "And I can transport her to her room also." He said putting his hand on her shoulder and moving his fingers to his forehead but before he actually could.— "I'll take her." Jiren Said pushing hisself off the far corner of the room wall. Goku wide eyes blinked up at him in shock Goku just couldn't believe Jiren would be willing to help take care of some one. Beerus looked at the incredible strong warrior as he carefully picked up the human girl he could tell Jiren wasn't Necessarily doing it out of kindness but because he was mostly likely doing it for his self. But why? "Okay hehe I'll see you there!" Goku Said before he used his Instant transmission and disappeared. Nancy walked towards Jiren. "I'm coming with you!" She told him. Making Clare get to her feet to tag along also.  
Jiren let the two of them lead. Once they made it to Jane's room there Goku was waiting by the night stand for them, they also saw the crutches were carefully leaning against the night stand by the headboard. And Jiren placed Jane down carefully on her big bed. "Okay you can leave now." Nancy said to him rudely. "Nancy stop" Clare said. Jiren didn't say anything he just stood by the bed looking at the two of them with a blank face. "Clare! No! I don't trust him he put her in the bed now he should leave." Nancy said walking up to him "We don't need your help anymore you're business here is finish." She Said placing her hands on her hips. "Nancy I don't think he's going to hurt her you don't have to be so over protective you know." "Clare hush go get ready for bed I'm not leaving until he goes there's no way I'm leaving him alone with my baby sister especially when she's dead asleep.! There's no telling what he would try to do with her."! "NANCY!" Clare shouted. Goku just looked on kinda confused but slowly started to understand what they meant. Jiren mask didn't waver though but he still couldn't believe what he was hearing there's was no way in hell he would stoop that low and take avenge of a sleeping woman or even force his self on any woman for that matter, yes he was a man a grown man with legitimate physical sexual needs sometimes But Jiren taught his self to push those types emotions, feelings away and keep them hidden deep down within his self he would never do a act so low like the way Nancy was making it seem. "Awe Nancy Jiren isn't like that we're not close but he's good! he's really a good! Guy!" Goku spoke up. Given them a reassuring smile. Nancy didn't want to budge she couldn't think about leaving no matter what anyone said. Nancy mind went back to the time Jane's Ex boyfriend was trying to practically rape her. So Nancy felt if she left she would regret it. "Come on Nancy." Clare said. walking over and grabbing her hand "We need to rest to you know." Clare new it wasn't really right to leave there unconscious sister alone with someone they didn't even know but the waves of protection and justice rolling off of Jiren had her positive that he wasn't like those types of men. Nancy sighed finally making up her mind. "Fine! ......just—.....Fine,......But if you do ANYTHING!!! ANYTHING TO HER I'll kill you." She Said Glaring hard and cold at Jiren before she stomped out of the room. Clare made her way out after her but before she left she gave Jiren a Look also letting him know she would help Nancy if he did actually touch Jane. Once they left Jiren looked at Goku who only smiled and told him good night before disappearing.  
<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<  
Nancy was rumbling through her dresser drawers to find the small pack of cigarettes that she found on her second day staying here. someone just left the pack in the room funny thing is it was only one cigarette inside. Nancy frown as she took the cigarette out of the package she wasn't really a smoker but she needed something that would calm her nerves she was upset about what happened back at the hospital when she saw her sister being pushed over the edge of the building. and now she was nervous about leaving Jane with a man like Jiren who looked like he could over power every fucking body here all at once if he wanted to the thought alone made her brain start working over time. in the back of her mind she new he was a good person and most likely wouldn't touch Jane unless it was to protect her. But why did she have it in her mind that the man wonted more.  
Jane was different from most girls going on 22 and she still was a Virgin told Nancy a lot about her not that anything was wrong with it she just new Jane was that type of girl who either waiting for marriage or waiting for the right one. Jane wasn't native about sex or anything like that she was just........different........There adopted father always wanted them to be with hard working strong man some one that could take care of them, protect them and there family if they ever were to have one of There own. Dad most pacifically wanted her to be with someone who could handle her attitude and her slick mouth he New from the moment he adopted her she was gonna be a hand full. He said Clare need some one strong also but most importantly she needed some one who she wouldn't get bored with who could keep her happy and moving......some one who could keep up with her. Nancy been seeing the way Clare Looks at the guy with the bunny ears and surprisingly she found herself approving of him she thinks they would be a good match he seems really sweet to and respectful but no matter what because she's the over protective sister and the oldest she would always be watching Dyspo. Witch brought her back to the situation with her little sister.   
Nancy remember there adopted mother saying before she passed that she were really worried that Jane wouldn't find someone, that Jane would be lonely she wouldn't find anyone who would appreciate her for her. There mother always took notice of how submissive she was or could be around man and feared Jane would end up marry someone who would use that against her and would only control her. She wanted Jane with a strong Good man who would always be there for her and have her back at all times......  
And even though Jiren fit the description nicely.....perfectly Nancy still couldn't see them together for one he was a mystery person and quite, like he liked to be by hisself but mainly because he was so intimidating an Nancy was scared some one that tall and strong and fast would run over her sister and their wouldn't be anything Nancy could do .....they wasn't even the same race for crying out loud!  
And something else was stuck in her mind, Jiren seems a little off?.  
Nancy took a deep breath and pushed all those thoughts away she would check on Jane before she called it a night. she left her room and headed for the balcony.   
Nancy was leaning against the railing when she Lit her cigarette.  
"You you trying to kill yourself with those things." A deep voice came from behind her she looked back and saw Hit posted up against the wall with this hands tucked into his pockets and eyes closed. how long have that bastard been standing there? She didn't even see him standing there or heard him walking outside it was super quite.  "Um are you spying on me now? Or just being a stocker?." She Said to him. "If you wasn't so deep into your thoughts you might would have sense another presence around." Nancy rolled her eyes she new even if she tried and focus on his presence she still wouldn't be able to hear or pick up on him she would only most likely have the best chance if he was at least human. "Whatever." She Said as she was turning back around and face the night Clear sky a bright red strong flash rushed right past her shooting the cigarette right out of her fingers. Nancy new from the moment she lost her cigarette that the red flash came from Hit after she turned her full body his way she saw he still had his eyes closed. "Are you fucking crazy dude! That was my last and only damn cigarette! Not to mention you could have killed me!" Hit didn't say anything. "Open you're eyes! You can't just tell me what to do I'm a grown woman and you might be a little older but I'm 25 I'm not a child."! A moment of silence passed by them  until he spoke. "25 is a child compared to how old I am." Hit walked over to the other side of the railing. "Ha!? Really now what you're like 35 or 40?." She ask placing her hands on her hips and smirking at him he looked way to young to be over 30  but if he wanted to play games then fine. "I'm over 1000 years old." He told her. Nancy almost choked on the air was he serious no damn way! he should be nothing but bones then! "Yeah sure okay if you say so." "I don't really care if you believe me or not to be honest." He said not showing any emotion on his face or in voice. "Ass hole." She whispered super low no one would have heard it but Hit opened his eyes and looked dead straight at her making her step back and look away. a little a rush of intimidation went down her spine maybe should watch her words around him he seems like the type that won't take any shit from anyone. She peek back up but he was gone! She wiped her head around and saw him walking back inside she ran to catch up to him. "How do you move so fast !?" "I thought being a assassin you were taught that moving quickly and quietly was most important." He said. "Well yeah bu........Wait.....how did you I am assassin?" Hit looked at her she was a pretty interesting person but he wouldn't call her a assassin no more like a agent a good agent. she might looked at her self as one but he could tell she wasn't even close to being an assassin. "It takes one to know one right?" "I New There was something odd about you." He side eyed her. "What is that supposed to mean.?" "Nothing....... it just means I was right about you being a assassin." Hit nodded his head. "So you like kill people....for money?." Hit didn't say anything as they continued walking down the hallway. not because he was ashamed or shy about his job but because when Nancy asked him that question for some strange reason he didn't want her to know that part..... he didn't want her to— "ha wow I cannot believe you do that type of stuff." Nancy said stopping right in the middle of the hallway looking at him in disbelief.

 

When Hit turned around an saw the look on her face he immediately felt really Guilty And it pissed him off why should he care about what she thought about him. but he wouldn't let this feeling cloud his mind he been killing for a long time now and no one was going to change his mind now no one!. "That's my job. I murder people." "I would be hired to kill someone like you." Nancy told him. Hit stared at her for a bit longer before turning and counting down the hall "come it's getting late." She didn't follow right away but once catching up and arriving to her room she noticed that his room was right across from hers. "Good night." She told him before she new what she was saying. unlocking her door he nodded at her as he walked in she was about to do the same— "Oh and Nancy.......you wouldn't be able to kill me so don't even think about trying it........ l would hate to see that situation turn deadly." He told her before shutting his door. She stood there with wide eyed in shock did that fucking jerk just threatened her? She hasn't been threatened by someone in a long time. Because people that new her or new of her around the city new she never lost a fight or let any bad guy slip through her fingers she got the job done  weather it be capturing or kill her target. She slammed her door with irritation how dare he! Was he serious.? He probably was he probably didn't care about who killed. 

Even though she was warned Nancy might have to get rid of Hit.  
Hit was dangerous.........

He might be a problem.

 

OK SO IM SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER IS A LITTLE LONG AND NO WORRIES WELL GET BACK TO JIREN AND JANE SOON LOL AND I WANNA PUT MORE OF THE OTHER CHARACTERS IN THE STORY ALSO SO IM SORRY IF ITS GOING A LITTLE SLOW LOL.   
I have another chapter coming soon!!!😆


	11. Unanswered questions

STILL PAST TENS)   
Clare only had a cut on her forehead and the back of her neck on the side. She was struggling to clean the spot good. She stop once she heard knocking on the door. She opened it and saw it was ...... Dyspo? "Um hi... is there something you need.? She asked him looking around behind him to see if anyone else was there. "No I ...well I just wanted to see if....if you were alright I guess." He said with his head held high. He was cute with all his confidence. "Yeah I'm okay just a little tired. She said smiling. They just stared at each other for a few moments before Dyspo cleared his throat braking eye contact. "Can I come in?" Clare step back some. "Sure." She shut the door after he walked in. "There's no were to really sit but I don't mind if you sit on the bed." Clare walked back to the bathroom and started trying to clean the cut behind her neck again Dyspo walked up to the bathroom door way. "Looks like you could use a hand." Clare jumped a little she didn't here him walk up. "Um yeah I do but I think I have it." He walked up to her towering over her causing her to step back some but he reached out and stop her. "Let me help." He took the cotton pad from her hand. "Um....okay then." She turned around facing the mirror looking at Dyspo reflection his hand brushed the back of her neck making goosebumps appear on her arms as he moved some of her blonde shoulder length hair to the side and got to work.   
The dragon balls have been weighing on her mind and Dyspo seems like a person she could talk about them. "Hey can I ask you something." He looked up and his yellow eyes meet hers in the reflection of the mirror. "What?." She wondered if it was a good idea to really ask but she already started the conversation on them so she might as well. "I was wondering if you could tell me about the dragon balls what's so special about them?." He stop what he was doing and just started at her, maybe it wasn't such a good idea. the pressure of the atmosphere changed in the room to something serious. "Why do you want to know."? Was he serious they made a big deal about the ball being in Jane's room and vegeta jumped head first after the thing once it got sucked through the portal. "You guys at like There very special are they really that special I mean I've only seen one of course are there even more out there. And that thing took it you guys seemed really worked up about that." She told him. He took a deep breath like he really didn't want to have this conversation. "Look there really powerful balls that can grant wishes and if the wrong people get there hands on it all he'll could break loose that's why we must collect them all." .....hmmmmm "wishes??.....like a Genie.?" "Yeah something like that." "Really?...........omg! Do you know what this means.! We could Wish for Are world to be back to the way it was before.!" She Said turning around to face him with a huge smile on her face. Witch made Dyspo a little uncomfortable. some one else wanted those balls for there self's. "NO, you cannot use them," Clare smile drop. "What....why not."? He didn't say anything he just gently turned her back around and put a band-Aid oh her cut. Clare was disappointed she thought it would be a good choice to make a wish on bring back the people and making her world good again. "I think you should get some rest." Dyspo Said. He walked out of the bathroom and opened the room door Clare followed him he made his way out into the hall and looked back at her. "Good night Clare." He told her before walking away. She watched him as he went into his room. Fine if he didn't want to help she would get and find the dragon balls herself sure some one else would help her she was sure of it. She closed her door and got ready for bed.  
<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<  
(PRESNT TIME)

Jane was soak and wet once she got out the tub she wanted to soak her leg in hot water and surprisingly it helped some she was glad. the water was cold by the time she got out. she didn't like how hard it was just to get out of the tub without falling she almost call for him to help but she was completely naked. she eventually made her way to the sink and reached underneath for a big dry off towel. She looked in the mirror and noticed how wet her hair was and how tired her green eyes look she soon realized that she didn't have any clean clothes! And Jiren was probably still in the room also! Crap! She didn't have a choice but to rap the towel around her as tightly as she could she couldn't stay in here forever. She grab one of the crutches and After a moment or so while her hand hovered over the door nob and the other one gripping tight around the crutch she gathered up the confidence and opened the door. She hobbled out and found Jiren standing in front of the huge window looking out with his arms folded. Oh thank goodness he wasn't paying attention to her she thought as she slowly made her way to the closet she reached and got a pare of Burgundy red shorts and a white big T- shirt she turned around and tried to make her way back to the bathroom so she could change. Her clothes slipped out of her hand when she almost lost her balance she reached down and collected them from the floor she looked over to see if Jiren saw the embarrassing scene but he was still facing the window she let out a small breath of relief.   
Jane study the size of him 

 

and could tell with out a doubt he easily towered over her 5,1 height an he was made up with nothing but muscles. To her in a strange way she thought he was super attractive but would never say that out loud to anyone he probably had a wife and child at home waiting for him to return and there was no way she would ever break up a family. He probably only saws her as a child anyway because he was mostly in his early 30's and she was only 22 he most likely wasn't even thinking about giving her the time of day. Jane pushed the thought out of her head was about to continue to the bathroom but instantly was frozen in place in the reflection of the window she saw Jiren black eyes watching her! Shit! He probably new she was watching him and now probably thought she was some type of creepy. She looked away quickly and slowly made her way to the bathroom. And just in time too because the towel slipped off of her completely Jane quickly slammed the door getting a glimpse of Jiren slowly turning around from the window. She prayed he didn't see her naked.  
After she changed and put her cast back on she was back in the room he was sitting in the chair this time looking at a hologram of what seems like to be the news? He was so focused on every word the news reporter was saying. not wanting to interrupt him she made her way to the bed and set across from him. After 10 minuets went by he seems satisfied and close the screen out. He looked up at her as he crossed his arms and leaned back in the chair. Jane need to know why he was in her room and how they all made it back did her sisters make it back? How did she survive the fall what happened? About 5 minuets past by of silence and just him watching her she gathered enough confidence to ask him.   
"What........what are you doing in my...room."? He didn't answer he just continued to watch her. "Well what happened....did everyone make it back? Are my sisters here.? Are they okay? How am I still alive I remember I was pushed to my death. What happened.?" Her mind was all over the place with possibility on what all happened after she blacked out. Jiren still didn't answer her. "Come on you have to give me something." Jane became a little frustrated when he refused to talk and answer here questions so she hope up off the bed with her too crutches and hobbled for the door. She felt uncomfortable turning her back to him with her condition and the waves of incredible power rolling off of him. He was a force to be reckoned with.  
"We're are you going.?" He Said.  
An Jane immediately stop walking his voice held such authority and she hated how her body reacted to it. "I'm gonna go look for my sisters" she told him without turning around. As soon as she opened the door it slammed shut She jumped back a little. She saw a white glove hand in Front of her face her wide green eyes move slowly to her to see Jiren standing beside her. The room wasn't small at all so it would have taken him some steps to reach her, HOW DID HE MOVE SO FAST.? Jane was really nervous now and she felt she was only getting a grain of salt on what he's really capable of. She moved back slowly some. "You should be resting." He told her. And her body quickly wanted to obey him but she really didn't want to go back to sleep she wanted answers so she racked up in her mind to say something so she wouldn't have to sleep. Again. "I'm hungry." She Said praying that he wasn't cruel and would force her to sleep anyways. She watched him study her for a few minutes before crossing his arms. He gave her a nod and she took that as him giving up and saying fine.   
With difficulty she made it down to the kitchen area 

 

she refused any help and Jiren didn't offer his help to her but she could feel his eyes on her every move as they made their way down here. He stood in the door way watching whatever she was about to make. Yes It was hard to fix up a peanut butter and jelly Sandwich with some milk but after that long 10 minuets would be Worth it she was sitting at the kitchen table and was about to take a bite but she felt weird with him standing there just watching. "Um......do you think you could give me a hand with my food I think I just want to eat in the living room." Jiren just stood there witch only made the situation worse it was a awkward silence and he didn't seem to want to help. "If you don't mind." She asked trying aging. She thought she saw him huff a little before he moved towards her and picked up the plate and cup off the counter. She followed him into the living room area. 

 

Jane was happy there was a TV in the room now it wouldn't be quite or got any more awkward, after he placed the cup of milk 🥛 and sandwich 🥪 on the small table he took a seat in the hug chair but he made it look small! Jane cut on the tv to fine something to watch she watch she looked at a couple of funny shows that she found funny and when she laugh or giggle she could feel Jiren eyes on her. A hour past by an She was about to cut the television off but one of her most favorite movies was coming on 

 

 

There was no way she was going to Miss this.  
Jiren wasn't interested in any of the funny shows but he seems interested in this scary one. ......maybe he was a horror fan...like her. 

 

She didn't take her eyes off the tv screen. Until the intimate part came on.

 

Her cheeks turned a shad of pink and she looked down and started playing with her fingers. After it was over she dare to peek up at him and regret it he was already looking at her she quickly looked away.

The movie was all most over Jiren looked back over to her and saw she made her self comfortable and was sound a sleep. He stood up cutting the tv off. He effortlessly picked Jance up. carefully not to hurt her leg he grab the crutches and made his way back to her room.  
He was agitated with his self the only reason he why he stayed in her was because he wanted answers when she woke up. There was something about her  
Something strange.   
When they first drop down on the destroyed planet he felt the horrible dark strong evil energy like he did all those years once before.

But what did the thing want with Jane.  
What connection did she have with the evil being?   
And how was she able to no we're the thing was at all times.  
He was going to fine out soon.

And He was going to make Jane talk on way or another.


	12. A Birthday Surprise

(A WEEK HAS PASSED)

Jane was sitting on the side of the white tub rubbing clear thick ointment on her leg witch seemed to be healing really well, she could put a little weight on it now so yeah walking had became easy for her. But After falling asleep watching the movie SCREAM she wondered how she got back to her room she just remembered falling asleep on the couch.............or Jiren carried her to bed After that night she hasn't seen much of him only glimpses of him passing by her room to go to his or when she had her door open. Or whatever she was in the living room reading she would see him and the clown god walking and talking outside of the living room window she would always see him whatever they had brunch outside on the balcony she would see him fly by up in the sky when he didn't eat with the rest of the group.  
People were rotating staying in Jane's room to watch over her to help so she wouldn't brake her neck by falling down or having to walk a good distance it was a little too much in Jane's opinion but it was nice and sweet at the same time.   
Using her crutches she got up and start putting on her outfit for today 

 

And her white sandals.  
She walked out the bathroom and saw chichi sitting in the chair. She guess she would be with chichi today. "Oh thank goodness I thought you were gone but when I saw the light on underneath the bathroom door I figured you were changing." Chichi told her.   
Jane thought that Chichi looked really beautiful with her all white suit on and really young she didn't look a day over 25 but having a kid and a grown adult man of a son who already granted her with a granddaughter told Jane she was much older than she looked.  
"Oh I'm sorry Chichi it's just normally when I wake up I normally see who would be companying me for today." Jane said as she made her way to sit on her bed. "Oh gosh I was super busy this morning I had to get my son ready for school and help Bulma with some things." Chichi smile apologetically at her. "Oh no it's fine." Jane told her. "Thanks for understanding you will know what it's like when you have babies haha." Jane didn't know if she ever would have children she imagined her self quite a few times with a nice job about 2 or 3 kids and a awesome husband but she wouldn't get her hopes up. "Oh Dear.!" Jane jumped a little at the out burst an looked up at Chichi. "What is it."? Chichi walked over to her pulling her carefully up and towards the bathroom. "Your hair! It's still damp we have to fix it up so we can hurry up and make it to brunch or my stupid husband would eat up every thing." Jane always left her hair damp and wavy after getting out of the shower she was just going to put it up in a bun. Once they were in the the bathroom Chichi started rumbling thorough the cabinets, finally she found and took out a hairdryer and flat iron and got to work on Jane hair.   
After about 10 minuets Jane like the way her hair looked when she's looked in the mirror, she really didn't do much with her long hair. But now looking at it she hadn't noticed how long her hair really was now that it was straightened and her bang pulled back away from her face giving herself and everyone else full view of her dark green eyes. 

 

"Wow thanks Chichi I look like a hole new person." "You look great with your hair back now people can see your gorgeous face better." Jane turned a shade of pink at the Complement she didn't really think she was that beautiful especially not stand next to Chichi. "Come now lets go eat." Said Chichi.   
Helping her out to room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Android 17 and 18 were sparring together and moving with incredible speed and such force behind there punches an kicks.  
Clare an Nancy watched on with excitement. Once the too androids finally finished they noticed that the 2 sisters were watching them so they both decided to fly down and speak to them. "Hey."  
"Wow that was great you both are really good well what my eyes could see anyways, you guys moved really really fast." "That's because we're not human.......Well you guys probably already know since you 3 have been here for some time now, me and my brother are Androids Goku and Vegeta are full blooded  Saiyans and there sons are half Saiyans. Cabba, Caulifla an Kale Are full Saiyans from universe 6, the tall light blue skinned people are angels and the rest are humanoid beings or gods with powers." Said 17. The two girls soak up the information they still couldn't believe they meet other people, other different living beings that Surprisingly acted similarly to humans.   
"Well that's surly explain why you guys are super quick and strong."Nancy said. "Hey maybe you guys could fight with us and show us some moves." The androids looked nervously between them selfs they didn't need to say it out loud everyone here new that they weren't the typical humans like some of the Z fighters the girls we're really fragile so when Clare ask them to fight 17 an 18 were taken back. "Pleaseeeeee." The two sisters begged. "Okay Fine we can have a little round but why don't you two show use what y'all can do first." 18 told them while waking back to the open clearing. Nervousness started settling in a little but the girls didn't hesitate on making their movies to attack.  
Clare tried to hit and kick #18 in the stomach and chest but 18 blocked everything single one of them. Nancy poor attempt of sneak attacks and even trying to kick 17 legs out from underneath him was not doing her any justice. They tired there selfs out and fell to the ground in exhaustion. 17 stuck out his hand to offer Nancy up off the ground witch she gladly took.  
18 was about to do the same but With Clare last attempt to physical lay at least one blow. she locked eyes with her dead on taking up 18s full attention. The only thing 18 could see was darkness she was completely blind and confused, she could fill some energy increasing an was a tad bit too late to know Clare was the cause. Clare quickly stuck out her right leg sweeping both of 18 feet's right from underneath her witch caught her by surprise making her fall back on her butt. Just like a switch had been turned back on 18 could see again. "Oh hell YES!" Nancy shouted making her way over to them 17 followed. Clare extended her hand out this time and 18 took it the offer smiling up at her. "Thats a good defense attack Clare I didn't know you had any powers." 18 committed. "No that was a bad way to use my power." Clare said looking down shamefully. "I think it was pretty impressive." 17 Spoke up. "Ha! Impressive!? That was the most sneakiest thing I ever saw her do Ha!" Clare head shot up and glare at her sister. "Shut up Nancy.!" Witch only made Nancy laugh.   
Clare was about to tell her about herself but caught 17 intensely looking at her. 18 saw the look in her brother eyes also and got a little worried Clare couldn't have caught his attention that much if so he was more than likely going to try and get know more about her. Hopefully he was just curious 18 didn't think a year and a half was enough time for his children and ex wife to come to terms with the divorce.  
<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<  
They had brunch again out side on the huge balcony.

 

Nancy and Hit seems to be having a glaring competition and it Caused Vegeta glare too intense even more while looking at the two wondering what the problem was.? Clare tried to calm her self down and focused on eating her food trying to ignore Dyspo since he didn't want to tell her about why she couldn't use the dragon balls to make her world back to the way it was again and ever since she used her power 17 hasn't stop looking at her.   
Clare decided to try and brake the uncomfortable feeling that she was having.  
"So Nancy did you check on Jane before you went to sleep or did you come to terms with yourself and new nothing bad was gonna happen to her." Nancy broke her glare off of Hit looking down disappointed in herself witch turned into frustration. "What do you mean Clare?" Jane ask "Hehehe Your sister thought My buddy Jiren over there was gonna rape you in your sleep. Hehehe" Goku told her while with one hand stuffing food in his mouth and twirling and playing with Jane's long burgundy ponytail with his other hand. Witch made Chichi irritated and Gohan looked shocked and confused at his dad actions, Gohan thought Jane would move aside and tell his dad to knock it off but She seems to be okay.....almost comfortable? With him playing with her hair.  
When Goku said that half the table was in a uproar. "WHAT"!!!!! Cocotte screech Toppo spit his water out and turned he's head to look at Jiren who Just simply ignore the hole conversation, the Angels shook there head at what Goku Said. Beerus And Champa eye budge out of there heads in shocked. While the other god smirked, Bulma looked horrified at the thought of Jiren taking Jane while she was sleeping, everyone else had either shocked or blank faces. Chichi slap Goku on the back of his head.  
"Ouch Chichi what was that for."? And instantly she started yelling at him. Jane looked confused with blush cheeks. she dare to look in Jiren's direction and regretted it as soon as she did. Cocotte was sitting extremely close to him and was looking pissed off, She was glaring hard at her and if looks could kill she new exactly she would have been 6 feet under by now. She caught a flash of jealousy crossed Cocotte eyes that Made Her do a dubbed take when she was about to look away was she really Jealous of her was Jiren and her a thing? If so she had nothing to worry about she was not going or trying to get in the middle of there relationship she was no hoe.!   
Jiren turned and looked at her. Why was his eyes so intense? Cocotte noticed an She took Jiren's hand intertwined there fingers together but he seems not to notice he just kept looking at her.   
"So what should we do for your birthday today Jane.?" Nancy asked hoping to catch her attention away from Jiren. "Huh?" She shook her head a little and looked at her big sister, "yeah we should do something!" Clare added on. "Birthday? You're Birthday is today?" Cabba asked Her "ummm I guess so what's today's date.?"  "It's March 24th!" Caulifla spoke up "we should totally do something!" ............Jane didn't want to do anything for her birthday just another birthday spent without her mom and farther. "Haha looks like we're going to have a party."! Bulma Said hoping up leaving the table, Jane was sure she had a hole head of ideas.  
<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

She couldn't keep up with how many times people had said happy birthday to her now that she had money on her shirt and was at a Carnival. The moment they got there the kids and partly Goku didn't know how to act they were just to excited............ Jane wonder if Goku sometimes act so goofy and childlike on purpose. They went on all the rides except for the huge roller coaster that She was trying to avoid. She tried coming up with an excuse about her leg so she didn't have to get on the ride get on the ride she was scared of heights. But 18 and Caulifla helped her into the middle seat and took a seat on each side of her Goku Toppo And Jiren set in the back of them And she had to admit to her self she was surprise that he even decided to come at all. He had his arms crossed but look extremely calm relaxed? She looked around and noticed every one but her an her sister looked oddly comfortable. But that had to be because they flew way faster than these damn rides. It didn't take long before the ride started up. They were going up to the very top really slow she felt like she was being teased the more she got to the top. And once they did she almost passed out they could see Everything thing from up here. She new she wasn't gonna like this.  
"DROP! DROP! DROP!" An without wasting any more time the roller coasters went down REALLY FAST! 

 

(Screaming)

Everyone else was screaming and enjoying there selfs while her screaming sounded like bloody murder.   
Halfway down and glowing blue arrow unexpectedly shot passed her head but not without grazing the side of her face, she felt the sting an reach to grab the side face once she pulled her hand back it was wet with blood. Once off the ride some people were given her weird looks and some just started ......"maybe we should get back home I'm sure Bulma and Chichi are ready for us to come back the party should be set up by now." Krillin said walking up to Jane handing her a napkin he magically found but gladly took.  
The other Z fighters were looking around trying to see if they could find were the arrow had come from but there was no luck whoever shot the arrow covered there KI energy tremendously.

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<  
Jane made it back to her room rather quickly making a beeline to the bathroom to wash her face off.  everyone was out side at the little but not so little gathering Bulma an Chichi put together she could here the music all the way up in her room. After calming down some she walked out the bathroom. She saw Chichi standing there with a long beautiful red dress "Soooo me and Bulma thought you should wear this tonight hopefully it want be too much." She said smiling at Jane with hopefully eyes. "Well okay sure ill wear it." She said taking the dress and heading back into the bathroom to change.   
She walked out once she was done and Chichi smiled big and brightly at her "OH MY GOSH YOU LOOK SO CUTE." But Jane thought different this dress was just to much and to sexy.

 

But she didn't have time to dwell on it because Chichi quickly pushed her out the room.

Everyone was dressed in something nice or sexy in Jane's opinion Clare had on a short black dress that showed to much side skin 

 

And Nancy was showing to much front skin and cleavage in her purple dress 

 

Jane couldn't believe Bulma and Chichi put this party together she was mostly used to eating cupcakes and ice cream with her too sisters on the couch watching movies but this ........this was something different

 

The party was in full swing everyone was drinking and dancing. She wasn't really dancing but everyone was trying to hold a conversation with her and saying happy birthday to her some guys were even flirting with her even going as far to touch on her but for some reason they ended up not holding a conversation long, in the middle of there conversations they would get nervous.......?scared almost and would dismiss there selfs at first she didn't know why she thought it might be her but no every time a man would come up to talk she felt like she was being watched and the small short hairs on her arms would rise up. This time she decided to look around. She didn't have to look far or long because her green eyes locked with dark ones. Jiren? He was looking at her. Had he been watching her the hole time he was looking so intimidating with his arms crossed.

 

No wonder every guy walked away they were scared shitless of the buff alien. Jane gathered up the front of her dressed and slowly made her way towards him with the help of one of her crutches. He was sitting at a table alone she stood right in front of him. "What is your problem spying on me"? Of course he didn't say any he just kept looking at her. "You need to stop your scary every guy away from me with that look there gonna think you're my man or something." He stood up and Jane had to back away some he was just so tall. "Those man don't care about what you have to say only what you can offer." What! Who did he think he was to be saying that he wasn't her dad he didn't have the right to scare off her conversations and if he new her he would have known none of those men would ever get to second base with her. "Look I guess you might know what you're talking about but I'm only saying that because you're a guy so you  know how men think when it comes to women but I can handle myself." He eyed her leg for a moment and looked back up at her raising one of his brows. "What you don't think I can just because of what happened a week ago I was caught off guard you know." He was about to say something but a slow song started to play and everyone started cheering 

 

They just stood and looked at each other her irritation calm down a little. Cocotte slowly slid her way in between them and pulled him to the dance floor. Not to long after a tall Hanson young man with blonde hair asked her to dance and she accepted.  
He moved the crutch from underneath her arm and swept her off her feet and made his way to the center of the dance floor bringing them close and placing her feet on top of his moving slowly around in circles to the music. She was nervous but as she was going around she saw Nancy dancing with a tall dark hair hansom man and Clare dancing with.......17?.  
She looked eyes with Jiren and he looked a little........upset? Then her eyes looked with Goku? He looked a little upset........also? But why why was ether of them upset? This was the first time She saw him looking serious and felt like he puts on the hole native goofy act just for show. She didn't know why he was looking so intensely at her.?  
After another too songs past the music switch back over to fast and Jane was grateful about it the guy carried her back to the table were her crutch was and sat her down he kissed her cheek and thanked her for the dance. Soon after Bulma brought over the cake and everyone gathered and song happy birthday to her witch made her nervous and shy with everyone eyes on her. "I was the one that was in charge of the writing on the cake you're welcome sis haha." Nancy told her.

 

Jane rolled her eyes and was about to cut everyone a piece.  
BUT THE GROUND STARTED TO SHAKE.   
AND A HUGE PURPLE EXPLOSION SKY ROCKED OUT OF THE GROUND MAKING.  
EVERYONE.  
And EVERYTHING FLY BACK.

Well.......that was a birthday surprise?!


	13. Monsters

This chapter holds adult content and has very detailed graphic scenes so don't read if you don't like reading about sexual content. Reader discretion-is-advised!!!!!!!!!)  
Jackelyne8 thanks for helping me with this chapter 

The we're taking by totally surprise.   
A huge humanoid deform creature broke through from underneath  the. Ground screeching the most loud god off sound That anyone has ever heard. And soon after following right behind it we're promising nightmares.  
Some people wasn't so lucky to escape.  
The dead creatures attacked without warning running from around the huge enormous humanoid and straight for them. Jane struggled trying to get up off the ground and hide some were. Looking around she spotted her one and only crutch about a couple of feet away. Adrenaline and fear was pumping through her veins as she hobbled over to it and put it to use. Turning around she tryin to see if she could spot her sisters we're she last seen them, smoke dust we're floating in the air making it difficult to see and making her eyes itchy, an watery. Screams of agony were being heard in every direction and a huge part of her hoped it wasn't Clear or Nancy. Running foot steps were approaching her but she could not tell who or what it was. The urge to run kicked into gear and as she saw about to try to make a run for it women with blonde hair ran passed her but stop soon after.  
The lady quickly turned around and made her way over to her. She looked down at her leg and crutch. "Are you okay? Come on let me help you we're have to get out of here." And without giving it another thought Jane was about take the lady up on her offer   
but no no the universe didn't want that. a Arm went through the lady's stomach and blood poured out from the wound, as the blood poured from her mouth she mouthed for Jane to run.!

 

Jane screamed bloody murder as the thing the dead thing that appeared to be human at once with whit milky eyes and rotating grey skinned moved from behind the dead body of the woman. And smiled at her. "Your next hot stuff."! 

 

A loud shot gun rang out and the dead head exploded. Jane head turned on cue to avoid the blood from landing on her face, when she looked back around she saw Clare and a bunch of other people standing close behind her with frightened faces. "Come on we have to move!" The man Jane had a dance with from earlier walked from behind Clare and pick Jane up. And they tried making their way back to the house.  
<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<  
Nancy had her katana in her hand and was successfully holding her own she tried helping many people as she could but there were just to many of the dead.m things. "Hey! Everyone Move to the house.!"   
Krillin! that was Krillin! Voice coming from above her   
But before she moved in the direction of the house She looked up at the sky and saw Jiren, Vegeta, Goku, Hit, 17 and Toppo trying to take down the giant ugly creature but they seem to be struggling.

The thing just wasn't going down.

Nancy saw them power up.

 

 

 

The ground started shaking and everyone.......everything stop attacking to see the four of them create such tremendous energy/power. The other Z fighters, and universe six powered  up as well 

 

 

Now they looked to be winning the tables have turned and the dead were falling within in minutes.   
Seeing things were going smoothly now she turned around coming face to face with   
A dead elderly woman who thought it was wise to attack Nancy. 

 

They traded a few blows and do to the dead using the lady's body as a host the hits were pretty strong and painful but with her combat skills the dead didn't last long. By the time they defeated all the creatures everyone was covered in blood and exhausted.  
<<<><<<<<<<<<><<<<<<<<<<<  
Everyone that was still alive and standing gathered in a group. To Jane irritation her to big sisters were checking for injuries all over her body when anyone could see she was practically fine. she could see they were to just.......there dresses were torn apart in some places showing more skin then needed. but thankfully the three of them wasn't the only ones that fell victim to damage clothes practically everyone's clothing was torn in some places. Clare looked around still holding her shot gun in her hand not taking any chances it was a little challenging to see in the dark off in the distant but from what she could tell there wasn't any movement. She locked eyes with 17 and Dyspo they looked away from her face after some minutes and was looking down at her body her eyes followed and with a blush she turned away from them trying to cover her self up much as possible. Nancy was glaring at Hit and Vegeta not liking the way the two were looked at her body and not liking the way she knows how red her cheeks must be.! "Well i should call the ambulance and Authority to take care of the dead body's" Bulma Said walking back to the house and Chichi followed Gohan, Krillin,And 18 rush back also to the house also to check on the kids.  
Jane watched them go she was bout to follow to change and wash the blood off of her body, this was not how her birthday wasn't supposed to turn out. A feeling of eyes were on her and she almost didn't want to look but the feeling of needed to know who was watching her won over her actions. Slowly she found 2 pare of dark eyes staring at her. why? Why!!!!!! we're these two grown adult older males looking at her in that type of way Goku has a wife and kids and Jiren was in a relationship with a beautiful woman that seems to hate her guts so what was up with the staring. She wanted answers! the feeling of curious and irritation filled her to the max. she needed to tell them about there selfs and she didn't care who was watching. But she was turned around slightly by the guy she shared a dance with who name she should probably learn. "Are you alright." He took a hole of her chin lightly to look into her eyes and she noticed how deep of a blue color they were. Jane was about to answer him until she heard 2 differently deep angry disappointing sounds.......if she was told to describe the sounds she would say it almost sounded like growling?? Her and blonde boy snap there heads in the direction of Jiren and Goku we're standing her eyes grow wide with shock!  
They looked Angry.!  
Angry at him?   
She was getting the feeling that they wanted to rip the man's head off. 

 

Pain!  
a painfully strong force knocking them all down surprisingly to the ground. The force was holding them down and keep them in place on there backs, purple lighting bolts erupted in the sky and a large lightning shrike shot down causing parts of the ground to break apart.   
Jane insanity got a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.  
A tall, A really tall figure slowly approached them smiling a sinister smile.   
one she saw way too late many before times.   
The strange but familiar sickness ki energy feeling  filled Jiren with Rage! It was him! He was gonna kill.  
THE EVIL DOER.! With his bare hands!  
The Others could feel the evil and promising torture of pain rolling off of him in waves. The evil doer walked right up to Jane.  
His red eyes stared down at her in a sick seductive way 

 

She squirmed underneath his disgusting look witch thrilled him with excitement and making him aroused by her actions.   
The fighters struggled to free there self from the significant strong force, but they just couldn't no matter how hard they tried. It felt like they were pearlized.   
Jiren and Goku tried to pushing there energy up high to possibly brake loose but quickly stop once the force of there power shot back at them causing agonizing pain to run through their bodies. Making them scream out.   
Jane felt helpless and horrified at the two of them being hurt........

A sound of bones snapping could be heard.  
"Hahaha look daddy! humans do have a back bone." A dead teenage girl ran up to the side of doer holding a mans decapitated head!

 

Both of them laughed!   
Jane felt like vomiting. "What is your business here!" Goku shouted but the doer simply ignore him. reaching down behind Jane's head grabbing a hand full of her soft hair dragging her up on her feet she tried braking out of his strong grip. "Let go of me!!!"   
"Now now my dear calmness will do you good in this type of situation." She didn't listen she was still trying to get loose. "My goodness daddy she's a feisty one her head would look good on my wall." Jane stop an turned her Head in the girl direction and she flipped her off. Her head was instantly shaking ruffly and the grip tighten causing pain to her head. "BITCH! DO NOT TEST ME SHOW OWER DAUGHTER SOME RESPECT"!!!!!  
Daughter? ..........What the was this thing talking about he was even crazier the she thought the no way in hell that thing thought they had a daughter!  
"Your psychotic"! He shook her again more harder and she felt like her hair was being ripped out of scalp. "RESPECT!!!"  
"DO YOU UNDERSTAND.!!!"  
"Yes!!! Ouch stop"!!!  
"Leave my fucking SISTER ALONE!!" "You piece of shit!"  Clare and Nancy yelled.  
A blast of yellow energy hit the Doer right in the back.  
To everyones horror the energy blast was only absorbed into his body. "Hahah you'll have to do better than that! If you wanna hurt daddy.!! Ahhhhhh hahaha." The  dead teenage girl told Gohan while jumping up and down clapping with excitement. "Since you're little friends decided to be rude....maybe I should just take you with me if there unhappy with my presence." She watched as a purple mist started to form around them, No ! She didn't want to be taking. "This way we can be together forever." And to Jane's dismay The Evil Doer leaned down and kissed her. A Sour bitter Nasty taste Entered her mouth as soon as the Doer bit down on her bottom lip with sharp teeth. her crimson blood ran down her mouth and chin as she desperately trying pulling away, without realizing it a energy within her self stared to rise, and Black covered her green eyes, as small black veins were forming. He smirked against her lips as he felt the darkness and anger run through her veins. She didn't know how powerful she could be.  
How powerful together they could be.

 

But she would be in danger of passing out from the lack of oxygen soon.  
With one final attempt everyone including 18,Krillin And Gohan helped lifted the heavy brutal force off with everything they had. "Jane!" Said Clare as she ran over to help her sister. When Clare reached Jane the Doer pulled away and Jane took one deep breath before passing out in her sister arms.   
Jiren and Goku being the powerhouses charge up and shot a deadly ki blast with so much power large pieces of the Ground flew up into the air, as the biggest brightest energy blast anyone had ever seen before going straight for the Doer head.

The blast was meant to kill.

But the evil Doer wasn't worried at all. "Hehehe look daddy a shooting star!" The teenager pointed. His red glowing eyes never left Jane's. "Until we meet again my lover." He disappeared a second before the blast could reach him.

 

———————————————  
Jane sprung up from her laying position breathing heavy. She sighs slowly, a feeling of relief washed over her.   
It was a dream it had to be one, she told herself as she looked Around and took notice that she was in her room. With clean sleep clothes on. a nasty after taste was left in her mouth and soon she remembered why. Pure anger filled her as the images and memories came rushing back to her. that disgusting thing thought it had the right to kiss her! She wish she was strong enough to Brake his neck.  
Something unpleasant stared rising in her throat and she quickly limped her way to the toilet vomiting up what ever food that came up. After 5 minuets she was done. Reaching up in one of the cabinet for her toothbrush. She Brushed and brushed until she could no longer taste anything but toothpaste!.   
<<<<<<<<<<<<<<.<<<<<<<<<  
It must have been night time still or a different night? She honestly didn't know but she didn't care. she needed to get the unwanted thoughts away from her mind. So what did she do? she started exploring more unknown parts of this huge place, walking around for 15 minuets she discover a workshop ,Offices and a lab.   
she wanted to go in side to get a better look, her intelligent side was itching to know what type of work was in process. But the doors was lock.  
she made her way up a set of stairs. An into a dark hallway but a dim light coming from the last room light up the hallway some. She new what she was about to do was wrong it wasn't right at all spying on someone while they were in there room was just crazy. But something made her want to continue to move closer like something was guiding her. and she wish it haded because the closer she got the louder the moaning got. Someone was......having sex?   
Jane peeped around the crack door and what she saw made her Hart beat go into over drive. Goku was laying behind Chichi sideways on the bed holding her leg up in the air while he was fucking her.   
She should leave she should most definitely LEAVE!! NOW! A voice in her head shouted this wasn't right this was only an intimate time for the 2. Of them they deserve there privacy.   
trying not to make a sound Jane slowly moved backwards and was almost out of view. Until Goku  darks eyes locked on to hers witch held Jane in place. She was like a dear caught in headlights.  
And As much as she wanted to.

She couldn't move.

Goku didn't stop pumping into his wife. As he gaze never wavered from Jane's eyes. He depended his movements causing Chichi to throw her head back as her moaning got louder. Never taking his eyes off of Jane.  
he leaned forward kissing and sucking on his wife neck.   
He sped up his rhythm.   
Chichi was screaming by this time until she reached her climax and soon after so did Goku witch he only broke his gaze away form Jane by closing his eyes.  
Finally being able to move again she leaned up against the hallway wall. She didn't notice she was breathing heavily until after a few moments.   
Not wanting to be there any longer as questions started flowing through her mind She quickly made her way back to her room. 

IF SHE WOULD HAVE LOOKED BACK SHE WOULD HAVE SAW HIM WATCHING HER AS SHE DISAPPEARED DOWN THE STAIRS. 

 

 

Hopefully the chapter wasn't to bad but we're moving into adult territory so be aware the next chapters from here on out will have intimate moments😯😵😬🤫


	14. Here Go’s Vegeta

The sun was shining brightly up in the clear blue sky today witch was a bit strange. do to the events that happen yesterday night witch Nancy was worried for Jane. Her birthday wasn't supposed to be a fuck up everyone was having a good time And ms Bulma and Chichi put so much work into the party even went to lengths to buy Jane that expensive red dress that fuckin got destroyed. her first real type of birthday and shit hits the fan and it's all that evil damn man and the shit storm of the crazy undead. She felt bad for her sister. She deserved better on her day.  
Well at least they didn't get to the presents.!! Soon they will give her her gifts.

Nancy was walking not paying attention to her surroundings to deep in her own thoughts and some how Hit slipped into her mind and she didn't know why that man should be behind bars. for the shit that he has done. She shouldn't be thinking about him. 

A small little bump hit her on the side and small hands tried to steady there selfs. And instantly she reached out to help the little blue haired girl. "Oh I'm sorry I was playing with my Bally and Im sorry it..... it...?.....oh! It was a acc...ident!" The cute little girl said looking up at her with her hands behind her back. ......she looked super young to be out here alone. "Hey... it's not a probably it was mainly my fault anyway, um are your parents not out here with you?" Nancy asked looking around trying to find any adults that could possibly be her mom or Dad.  
"Oh yes Daddy is right over there!"   
The cute little girl smiled brightly up at Nancy pointing behind her.  
"Come I will show you." She told Her as the girl small little hands took one of hers and pulled her alone around the huge building.

It didn't take long before she found out who "Daddy" was. 

Vegeta! 

He was last person she wanted to be around right now especially with the way his attitude was. And to be honest she could be in a better mood then she was right now she didn't know if she would be able to take his smart mouth. Today.  
He didn't have his shirt on yet and she stopped dead in her tracks. Not a single ounce of fat could be found, he was extremely ripped.   
Well to be fair everyone seems to be a gym rat around here, but that didn't make her mind take a turn for the worst. To wanting to know what touching them prefect abs would be like and in a deeper part of her mind she wanted to know what it would feel like pressed up against them. And She Hated it.   
"DADDY DADDY.!" The little girl yelled jumping up and down giggling running up to him arms stretching out to be picked up.  
He turned around and when he looked in her direction he smirked. God! Why! Me!   
He slowly slipped his shirt over his head not taking his eyes off of hers. Until his little girl reached him and he picked her up.

 

She was about to walk away until she heard the little girl. "Hey please don't leave stay and play with us." She smiled at her and Nancy smiled back she didn't have the Hart or energy to tell the pretty adorable girl no. "Okay Okay Fine I'll say." Looking back over at Vegeta her smiled dropped. He shouldn't be looking at her like that.  
<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<  
She spent all most a hour playing catch and flying the pink little kite. The little girl was kinda hard to keep up with considering who her dad was she had to remember she wasn't fully human but with that a side she was super young and full of energy. Vegeta didn't play alone for to long he just set in the grass watching them. 

 

Soon They left it was time for the little girl to eat lunch. The little girl looked so bumped on having to go inside. Then a few seconds later the kid face lit up like she came up with every cure in the world. But what she asked was the Most shocking thing Nancy had heard from someone her age. "Daddy were does baby's come from?." She smile up at Vegeta who looked to be having a mini Hart attack.

 

It was quite funny seeing him like this instead of that ridiculous glare or the cocky smirk. "That's not what you should be thinking about Bra!." She giggled covering her mouth. "Daddy your cheeks are pink." Nancy couldn't hold here laugh in He look almost adorable. "Do you think this is funny Nancy.?!!" ...."hahaha a little bu-.... Wait did you actually just call me by my name???" He looked away "Don't get to excited I could always call you something else." "Don't get slapped Vegeta!" "Ha....let's just hurry before I have to here my wife screeching in my ear." Him and his little girl picked up there past. She quickly followed.  
<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<  
Jane was still freakin out over what she saw yesterday night god she was stupid. She needed to just stay in her room at night and sleep. But she just couldn't for some reason she just couldn't stay in her room and be bored,!but it seems like every time she did she always would run into trouble.   
How the heck was she supposed to look Goku in the eyes now she couldn't pretend that she didn't see anything he looked right at her. And honestly she was glade that it was him instead of Chichi. That would have been a disaster. 

She didn't notice until now how her body reacted the last couple of times around Jiren an Goku she wanted to ignore the feeling and so she did. Mainly because they were in important relationships and she didn't want to get in between them there would surely be problems. But not being able to get rid of this pulling filling deep within her every time she was around either one of them was driving her up the wall, and with so many unanswered questions. Why? What was really going on here. Okay yes if she had to admit it she was attractive to them Both and it was wrong. But what really was wrong was them acting as if they were dating her or giving her intimate looks!   
She pushed the thoughts out of her mind and focused oh cleaning herself. She would just stay away from them.   
Problem solved.  
Once she was done she was moving quickly to get out. a chill covered her body and the desire to get out faster had her carelessly moving out the slippery tub. Satisfied. she actually got out the shower faster then she had been doing she smiled proudly to herself and was about to walk over to the other side of the big bathroom, until she step in a small water puddle had her falling straight for the floor, she grab for the curtains but she also brought them down alone with her.   
And on instinct she screamed until she was met with the ground. She groaned from the pain and how hard she fell on her tinder boobs, witch probably mean she was more then likely to get a visit from Mother Nature in the next day or so but thank goodness she didn't fall on her leg that was close to heading completely.  
The sound of the door nob being turned was heard and the lock braking in the process, whoever it was was strong enough to just twist the nob and come straight in even if it was locked. She tried getting up she didn't want anyone to see her like this. but fell over again. She heard footsteps entering but making a brutal stop.   
Jane didn't want to know who it was but she was hoping it was 18 since it was her time to company her today. But to her terror it was some one totally different.

Jiren?

What was he doing in here.?   
And why was he looking at her like- oh NO! Reaching down to cover her private area she felt the curtain instead and since the curtain was doing a good job of hiding her private. she reached up covering her boobs but only had to cover one because once again the curtain seemed to be on her side.   
He was staring at her with of course no expression but she could see a little amusement playing in his eyes. "Glad you think this funny!" He lifted a brow and she could see the corner of his lips lifted a little but he didn't say anything. He turned away after a few minutes grabbing her a towel. He stared making his way over to her and the closer he got the quicker her pulse react quickly. She tried ignoring the pull in the pit of her stomach as he bent down rapping the towel around Her lifting her up in his arms.  
She couldn't denied the way she liked how easily he could pick her up and the feeling of his hard muscles. (No no ! ) Her cheeks instantly turned super pink, "hey put me down I can walk a lot better now you know." But he simply ignored her as he made his way out the bathroom and placing her on the bed. He didn't make a effort to move back out of her personal space like he should have. "How do you know the Evil dore.?"!He suddenly asked her. "What connection do you have with him." She didn't say anything at first just folded her arms underneath her chest without knowing she was lifting them up in a sexual manner.   
But Jiren did.  
"I don't know what you're talking about I don't have any connection with that thing." Of course he didn't believe her she could tell by the look in his eyes. "Well, explain how you know him." She harder her eyes a little but he didn't find her the least bit intimidating. "That's my busy!"   
A couple of minutes past by, he didn't push her on the subject anymore and she was glad she didn't want to talk about her pass. Especially not with a stranger. She watched his eyes look down and At first she didn't think anything of it only that he was being weird or was thinking about saying something else. But as she caught what he was staring at she slap his face away.!   
"Pervert what are you looking at!"  
He moved his head to the side slightly with her hit so she wouldn't hurt her hand. Hitting him with the small strength she had was like hitting a brick wall.  
She saw him smirk 😏 a little and turned his head slowly back at her. His eyes darkened a little an He moved his face even closer to hers.   
"What do you think I'm looking at?" He's voice was low an deeper then usual.   
Was he.......? he couldn't be flirting with her. Could he? Her Hart was jack hammering now.  
she took notice of how good looking he really was up close and how strong his jawline was she got goosebumps he shouldn't be this sexy to her and she shouldn't be thinking about kis....... no no no not a chance would they ever get that far.   
Before she could answer or say anything back he quickly moved back away from her. He folded his arms looking towards the door with his same cold expression and as soon as she turned to look to see what he was looking at the door busted open. And in walks who!?

Cocotte.!

"What is going on in here!"   
She was glaring at both of them. Taking in the scene with Jane in nothing but a towel witch made her blood boil but when she saw Jiren still fully clothed she didn't completely blow over. And Jane looked up at Jiren expecting him to calm his girlfriend down and reassure her nothing was happening between them he was just helping her clumsy ass out. But he didn't say a damn thing. Cocotte marched right up to her and got into her face. "You fucking slut are not to ever come any were near my damn man again he is mine!!"   
Jane stood up clutching her towel around her. How dare she even think she would try to make a move on her boyfriend he wasn't even supposed to be in her room today! She was not about to take the disrespect and name calling and was about to let Cocotte no she didn't have a thing to worry about when it came to her and Jiren. But just then someone else spoke.   
"Um is there a problem here?" Everyone turned to see 18 leaning in the doorway eyeing everyone, but mainly Cocotte. As if she would have to beat her half to death if she was going to attack Jane. "Come on Jiren we have a meeting to attend." Cocotte reach up And tried to grab onto one of his hands but he simply just walked out. But not without taking one last look at Jane and she could see some literally flash across his eyes An She wasn't the only one who noticed.  
<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<  
The day went by quickly. Once the Angels and Gods came back from who knows where from, they had a little small meeting on deciding on what to do about the threat. And the best way was to be ready. At first Jane didn't know what they meant by that but soon she realizes that what they all meant was that they were all going to try kill the Evil Doer. Head on. They were going to take him down all together as a team and they wasn't going to be caught off guard anymore. They wanted to go after him instead. Or Lure him to them this time And to do that everyone had to be ready EVERYONE.  
<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<  
Clare was using the rest of the sun that was out to sunbathe. This alone time was the best. Honestly she never got the chance to rest like this like most people could do. She always had to watch her back give herself fake names no matter what the situation was. She didn't want her and her sisters to be agents/spys or whatever she wanted a regular life. And really they might not get to be anymore with the way there world was now. She didn't think her wish would be answered like this.   
"Do you sunbathe often?" She opened her eyes and saw Dyspo looking down at her with hopeful eyes that she wouldn't make him go away and leave her alone but to stay and have a conversation with him. She couldn't stay made at people for to long that was her weakness always wanting to give people a second chance even if they truly didn't deserve it. "Not really I never got to do this back home it was always work."   
He let out a breath. "Yeah I no what's that's like." She nodded in agreement and smiled up at him. "Can I sit.?" He asked her.

Of coarse you can!

"Yeah sure."   
He hesitated a little but he did sit, they set in silence and she closed her eyes again just enjoying his company and the quite. "You know I'm sorry about before." Clare open her eyes to look at him an she found that he already was looking at her. "About what?" He sighs and looked away shaking his head "The reason why is because there for a friend......a friend that still wants to fulfill his wish.....that's why I couldn't agree with you on using the balls to restore your world.....no matter how bad I want to." 

Because He will do ANYTHING to have that wish.

Clare took in what he said. Well she guess that's kinda a good reason to not want to help her. The magic balls were promised to his friend? But what did he's friend really want with them? "Well do you no what his wish is about.....it must be really important.?" "No I don't I really wish I did."

They sat there and talked while as the sun faded behind the horizon.

 

#17 walked up after it the sky was no longer light but dark with twinkling stars. Clare turned around and saw him in nothing but trunks swimming trunks. She tried not to stare at his tone body but it was difficult to not glance every now and then. 

"God it was difficult."

Everyone started coming out of the house wearing there swimming suits with snacks and the kids had balls and floaty. The pool lights lit up and some music started playing She saw Chichi caring to large expensive wine bottles. krillin an kale were caring the glasses.   
"Sorry hope we're not really interrupting anything Clare and Dyspo it was so hot today so everyone thought it would be a good idea to cool off and the best way to do that is to swim." Bulma said spreading out a big towel for her and what seems to be her little girl. She looked up in time to see Nancy walking out in a all white Bikini "Hey sis don't make me swim all alone come on." Nancy said grabbing her wrist and dragging her to the pool. "Nancy I don't want to get wet!" But before Nancy could reply Clare was lifted off the ground by 17 and was about to be thrown into the pool but she quickly wrapped her legs and arms around him causing both of them to fall in. "HEY !!! I WAS PLANNING ON PUSHING HER IN!!"   
She folded her arms with a pout on her face. Hit walked up behind her quietly. He bent down close to her ear. "You look almost adorable pouting like that." A chill ran down her back and she was going to turn around but was lightly pushed into the pool instead. "YOU ASS!" She screech once making it back to the surface "Ugh you GOT MY HAIR WET!"   
He walked to the other side of the large pool sticking his feet in smirking to his self.

Damn him and his good looking muscular body and smirk.!  
!!jerk!!

 

18 helped her put on a all black swimsuit 

 

"Are you sure you will be okay swimming."?   
No not at all.  
"Yeah I should be fine as long as I don't go into the deep in I should be okay." It wasn't just because she was worried about that she would have to work her broken leg over time if she went to the deep in but because she really wasn't a good swimmer. When she was younger she wanted to be in the Olympic in swim Contests but lost interest after all most drowning trying to teach herself on her own. And from that day forward she was never getting in open water or a pool alone ever again. Her mom and dad said that they would teach her because it's something that she wanted to do it was something special to her at some point... but now they would never be able to teach her how to swim or surf ........never.  
18 gave her a skeptical look but didn't comment on the conversation anymore and her and Jane walked out to the little pool party.

 

The pool was huge like really bigger then what she expected it to be like. And it didn't help her anxiety with everyone out here. That familiar pull stared back up and the filling of being watched filled her senses.

"No I'm not going to look no matter how much I want to."

Everyone was having a good time and She was honestly doing a good job of avoiding the too. Whenever Goku tried to get close or make her look at him she simply would ignore him and walk away. 

She just didn't know that only would drive him to try harder he liked challenges.

Time got later and later. And slowly everyone started going inside to change.   
She was swimming backwards she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and plus she had her eyes closed.   
She stood up again and moved backwards some hitting something solid. Something told her to not turn around, her head started swimming some and the pull inside her grew stronger like nothing she ever felt before large warm hands came around on her waist spinning her around and saw a muscular toned chest and abs. She looked up in Jiren's dark eyes.

 

He looked down at her. They were so close. Sooooo fuckin close. There lips were only inches apart. and she should move away. Avoid him !!! Avoid HIM. Like you been doing her brain was screaming at her. But instead there lips.   
Moved   
Closer.  
Close.  
Clo


	15. What’s A Mate

THE SONGS I PUT IN BETWEEN THE SECTIONS OF THE CHAPTER I THOUGHT WOULD GO OKAY WITH THOSE MOMENTS. And what was happening. Just let you guys no 🙂 oh and please do vote at the end 🗳 please😁 and thank you!   
And thanks Jackelyne8 LilithWitch for helping me with this chapter with some of There awesome ideas.🙂

 

She didn't see it coming, and neither did Jiren or anybody else for that matter. Only because It felt like she was in a trance and kissing him right now was the most important thing.   
An The hot blast was coming fast.  
The light purple blast hit Jane in the back and on the side of her arm. before her there lips could even meet. The pain was excruciating. Once it connect to her skin it felt like someone hit her with a scorching hot steel bat HARD. The force from the blast moved her so fast across to the deepest end of the pool and she instantly went under. She didn't have time to dwell on the pain any longer she was in danger of drowning. She tried swimming to the top before she could reach the bottom but No matter how hard she tried to swim to the surface she still was sinking to the bottom. her lungs started burn as slowly water started to fill them. Her kicking and clawing got faster and desperate as her vision started To fade. She couldn't believe she was gonna die like this.......   
well at least she made it to 23 right. And she could say she worked for the government as a under cover agent. she didn't graduate yet but she was almost finished with college and she didn't have kids a little family of her own but she did have her adopted sisters and she loved them an she was sure they loved her too. And she was grateful for to have them. She didn't accomplish much but she had people she cared about and she was slowly starting to care about these new peoples too.

And now.

Now she would be reunited with her parents. 

She was ready.

That was her last thoughts as everything faded slowly.  
Into blackness .  
.

 

.

Off guard Cocotte was Hit by a Blast from #18. As she watch Jiren swim under after Jane. Everyone who was still outside was watching the scene play out with shock and disappointed faces. The loud sounds and the forces of #18 and Cocotte powerful attacks were heard from the inside causing everyone that went in to come back out and investigate. Goku was curious on who was fighting without him.  
The Angels looked on as Jiren resurface from under the water with unconscious Jane in his arms. Nancy and Clare rushed right over to there sister.   
Marcarita Hit the end of her scepter once on the ground an a green brightly force broke 18 And Cocotte fight apart.  
"Oh Sweet Jesus!...What is going on.!" Bulma shouted stumping her feet in irritation. 17 help his sister off the ground giving her a smile letting her know she did the right thing by defending Jane before they turned around and walked towards the girls. #18 especially wanted to know if Jane was okay. "THAT SHE DEVIL ATTACKED ME.!" Cocotte screech pointing to #18. "NO YOU ATTACKED JANE SOMEONE YOU KNOW WHO IS WEAKER THAN YOU! AND SMALLER THAN YOU .....HONESTLY ATTACKING SOMEONE WHO IS NOT ONLY HUMAN BUT CAN BARELY DEFEND THERE SELFS AGINST SOME STRONGER THAN THEM TRULY JUST MAKES YOU THE WEAK. AND SORRY ONE!" Cocotte didn't say anything back. #18 wasn't the one she wanted to fight! to hurt! it was JANE ! The little Slut couldn't take her warnings huh?! Well if that's the way she wanted to play then so be it she would just have to get rid of her.!! 

Clare was in the process of try to perform CPR on Jane. As everyone stared gathering around.  
It seems like every minute that pass by and Jane wasn't breathing the more worried everyone was getting especially Jiren and Goku who crouch down close beside Jane. Jiren was about to push Clare to the side to take over. And he new why. Yep  
Jiren new why his Heart was hammering against his chest so fast. he felt this feeling before. the same feeling he felt as he watch his mother being killed his friends and teacher being destroyed. He worked hard to bury this weak feeling deep down within his self until he became emotionless as possible. So when this emotion he hated the most broke through his barrier a uneasy feeling shot up his spine. he new exactly what it was. 

Fear.  
He didn't know why he was feeling like this?

Before he could even move to perform the procedure. Vodos guided her scepter over Jane's body. And They all watched the light orange light shoot out and  as it slowly faded into Jane's body. Soon after she set up coughing up all the water that was in her lungs. "Thank Goodness!" Clare praised. as her arms around wrapped around Jane. tears started to flow down Clare's cheeks. Nancy was trying not to cry in front of everyone but even though she tried holding her own tears in one or two still fell. Clare pulled away looking at Her with serious watery eyes. "Do you know who I am?" "How many fingers am I holding up.?" "Do you know who you are.?" "How Old are you." "Do you know who she is?" Pointing at Nancy. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Of course I no who you two are and who I am and my Age I didn't hit my head you know." That answer seems to come her sister down. That answer also brought her back to wonting to know who attacked her. But she honestly already new who it was and for what reason. she pushed the thought of that mistaken attempt kissed out of her mind and instead she looked around for her attacker but Cocotte was no wear in sight. 

Maybe that was a good thing?

Her cheeks pinked a little as she noticed everyone around was looking at her giving her concern looks. She also noticed how close Jiren And Goku was to her. She could feel Both of There body's given off incredibly heat witch was keeping her warm. 

She was grateful for that.

Clare gently grab her chin making Her look back at her. "Seriously are you okay."? "Yeah sis I'm fine." Jane wanted everyone to stop staring at her she just wanted to get into dry clean clothes and get comfortable in bed. She was disappointed with herself she shouldn't be trying to kiss someone else's man. She was doing so good at avoiding and keeping her distance. 

(Im such a hoe now! 

With a sigh 😔. She tried getting to her feet until she felt a burning stinging sensation on her back and arm. "OUCH!"  
She flopped back down on the ground and Nancy quickly took action walking around to check out Jane's back.  
" Damn!." "What?" A couple of people asked at the same time. Whis walked around to take a  look at Jane's back also. "Hmmm seems the Cocotte Ki blast caused quite a burned down your back and upper arm."  It hurt so much she was almost about to cry. "But....Nothing a little Ointment can't fixed."  He wiped out a yellow small tub that had no name on it of course. "Are you kidding me look at this huge burn do you honestly think just a small tube of.....Ointment will fixed this problem. She needs to go to the hospital!" "No need to worry Nancy this is a special tube of Ointment she will be good as new in about 3 days.!" Whis Said. giving Jane a huge promising smile. As she took the bottle from his hand.  
"Well.......okay."  
"Thanks." 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Next day Clare saw #17 sitting at the kitchen table his clothes were a little dirty. And he was on the phone and typing away on a laptop. She didn't want to be disrespectful so she decided to wait until he got finished talking on the phone to speak.

It seems like a very important conversation. Anyways.

She made her a little snack alone with a smoothie and sat across from #17. After about 10 minuets he hung up the phone. "Good afternoon Clare." He said beating her to the punch first without looking up from his lab-top. She blinked a couple of times before she responded. "Umm yeah good morning.........I meant Good afternoon!!!.........yes Good afternoon!" He looked up from his lab top watching her look down and away with embarrassment once there eyes met witch caused him to smirk at her shyness. Once Clare recovered she looked back up at him. He seems to find the screen on his lab Top interesting again but she saw a smirk still plastered over his lips. "Why are your clothes dirty did you just get done digging or something?" "......Or something." "........Care to tell me what that something is." At first he didn't answer but after a minute passed he shut down his lab top and closed it. "I Was Working." "Oh you build houses or did you attend to your garden this morning?" "Funny. But no I'm a ranger I protect animals." He told her with a proud smile on his face. "Oh REALLY I love animals!" "Hmm well maybe I'll bring you alone with me to work one of these days then." "Really!!!!.......I mean yeah sure sounds good." She Said. Trying to play it cool. He shook his head laugh. "You are something." Well.....what was that supposed to mean. "Why do you say that?" He looked Clare in the eyes. "Just different....new." She looked away she couldn't look into his blue eyes for to long her skin would start to get hot and her Heart would start to speed up. Clare new she liked him but she didn't know if he was seeing anyone or if he even found her attractive. "What else should I know about you." She asked trying to get him to stop staring at her so deeply. "Besides Working as a ranger ......I have to adopt kids that I'm going to see tomorrow." 

That was unexpected.

"Oh So you have a wife?" She could here the hint of disappointment in her voice at the end and most likely so did #17.  "No actually I don't."  "So! You must have adopted them alone.?" She asked a little to eagerly for his answer. He hesitated for a few moments oh weather or not if he should answer her question or tell her at all for that matter, but there wasn't any point of lying to her. "No I didn't...I was married at one point but we got a divorce not to long ago." ............"oh" was all Clare could say she didn't know what else to say. Luckily she didn't have to think of anything else to say. "So why don't you tell me about your self." .........was he serious?...an he actually sounded interested on knowing more about her. Witch was a shock. "Well if you really want to know then okay.....but honestly I don't really know we're to start." #17 gave her A encouraging smile. "Just started I have all day honestly." He told her putting his hands behind his head as he leaned back getting a little more comfortable. "Alright then."   
Clare told him pretty much everything like how Close she was  to her mom and dad and how she was really from Canada instead of being from the states. How much she miss school and what sports she played in, her favorite sport she participated in was track. She told him how much she wanted to be a vet because she loved animals but instead she got involved with the government and started being an agent she didn't have the time to take up on because a vet with all the science and mathematics. She only had enough free time she had was to host her radio station witch she actually found quite to her liking it was fun. .....well up until her world was nothing more but a rotten dying place but she didn't bring it up if Dyspo wouldn't help her out then neither would #17 so there was not point touching on the subject. .........She also told him her birthday was coming up next month and he said something that made her Heart stop. "Is that so....hmm well if you don't mind I would like to take you out for your birthday." ......was he asking her on?......  "Wait do you mean like a date?" He gave her a little smirk. "Would you like it to be a date Clare.?" A couple of moments passed by she couldn't find her voice in those couple of minutes but she did answer. Soon enough.   
"Yes." She Said quietly. "It's a Date then.....We'll I think I should get in the shower I'll see you at Dinner." His smirk never left his face as she watched him disappeared out of the kitchen.   
Her Cheeks were pink.

(Did he really just ask me out!!!?)

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nancy was walking out of Jane's room after helping her put the ointment on her back that Whis gave her and helping her with anything else she needed. COCOTTE WAS NOW AT THE TOP OF HER LIST NOW! THE BITCH DONE WENT TO FAR NOW! ALMOST KILLING JANE.! 

She was making her way down the stairs and to the kitchen without paying attention to her surroundings. In stead she was trying to plot up a plan to take Cocotte out. she ran into something hard knocking her off her balance. She looked up thinking she was gonna see what wall she ran into. But found out the wall was someone.  HIT. 

 

He was looking down at her with a little annoyance in his eyes.   
"Honestly you need to balance out your thoughts An reality and watch were your walking. Or just do one and not both. It seems you can't do both anyway." 

Who the he'll was he talking to?)

"Or you could have went around it's a big enough staircase. Why don't you use you're good sense of Judgment for once?!"  Hit didn't say anything smart back he just kept looking down at her glaring and she gave him her best glare too. They started at each other for about 2 minuets until he stuck his head out to help her off the ground. She looked at his had debating on weather or not she should except his offer. Not wanting to seem anymore rude she took his hand. A sharp spark feeling settled in the pit of her stomach witch turned into feeling like she had butterflies. Great now she was getting feelings for Hit now! Why!    
He pulled her off the ground with ease. "Thanks"   "Next time watch were your going." He said as he continued walking down the hall to his room. "You know what never mind i take that back fuck you!!." He stop and turned back to look at her. "You kiss your mother with that mouth.?" 

(God he shouldn't have said that.!)

Hit saw her balling her fists up and a hateful and angry looked covered her face. Even though he was a few feet away he could see her eyes staring to water.   
He instantly wish he could take back what he said right then and there. It was clear to him that he hit a nerve.

Was this Asshole serous)

 

"What did you say.?........ you don't know anything about me to be bringing my mother into this conversation! I'm so fucking sorry I didn't see you just now! Sorry I ruined your day by fucking running into you! Not like you were the one that fell over! And I have you know my mom is DEAD! so maybe you should think before you speak and say anything about someone parents.!" By this time Nancy new she was crying she wanted so badly to walk up to him and punched him right in the mouth since he didn't no how to be respectful.!  FUCKIN ASSHOLE.!  
Again she was so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice Hit walking back over to her until he spoke.  ".........I'm sorry."  She jumped back a little. wait Huh? "What?" She couldn't have heard right did he actually say sorry?  ".......you're right I shouldn't have brought your mother into this I'm sorry."   
Wow ....well that was unexpected but she honestly didn't believe him she just wasn't gonna let him off or let it go just that easy    "You don't have to except my apology. But honestly I am sorry."  She wiped her tears away from her face viciously, she hated crying it made her look weak. She also couldn't stand how the feeling of butterflies in her stomach started to grow into some type of pull.......a pull towards him?  
NO she was mad at him she wasn't supposed to feel This way!  
  "....well yeah okay......we're was you this morning anyway you missed breakfast.?" She wanted to change the subject maybe that would help her settle down that feeling in her stomach. but honestly she really was curious too. "I was working."   "........right killing people."  "If that's what you want to call it."   "That's what it is!"   "Okay we went over this before just leave it be." "Whatever." She mumbled looking around rather than at him witch Hit took the opportunity to look at her closely seeing how Truly good looking she actually was. Not that he didn't notice when he firs lade eyes on her. But finally acknowledging the fact that he found her beautiful. He did something that startle and surprised her. He brushed a long piece of her purple hair out of her face. 

And She looked him in his eyes)

"You should take a nap. You look tired." .......the pull expanded with him being concern of her Heath like that.   
she swear he too could feel the tension around grow. Yes it was true she was tired she haven't been getting a goodnight sleep the last 2 nights after the incident with the evil doer anything could pop off without anyone knowing. So yes she could use some rest. And for a reason she did not know or could explain all she wanted to do was fall asleep in his arms.    
Hit didn't know why he did what he did but he was happy he snapped out of whatever trance he was in. He moved back a little further away from her causing her to sigh a little.

Falling asleep in his arms would never happen)

"Okay then but after I get Jane her snack."  He nodded his head once and walked away.  And she made her way to the kitchen. With out looking back. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jane woke up to terrible burning pain on her back. Sitting up she Reached for the ointment. Slowly she lifted up her loose fitted crop top over here head. That one simple moved alone caused her so much uncomfortable pain. 

Ever since she got to this place. This other universe. bad things just love happen to her.   
she was honestly staring to think she had gotten bad luck some how.   
She attempted to rub the yellow cream over her back.   
She Clenched her teeth to ignore the screaming pain with her moving and touching the sensitive pink sore flesh. The only areas she could successfully reach was her upper back. She couldn't reach the top no matter how hard she tried. 

"Oh dear would you like some help." A female voice spoke.   
She jumped in surprise and turned around seeing Marcarita and The God Vermouth standing in the door way.   
With amusing faces.

 

".......um"   
  "Oh we have been knocking for a good 3 minuets but you never came to the door. Please excuse us for letting are self in."  Jane was scared and nervous with the clown in her room. But the Angel was here. And angels were good right? Surly she wouldn't let him attack her. .........right.?      
"Um no it's fine I guess." They walked in a little closer to her. "Do need help." The clown asked her.    
Vermouth new Jane was scared of his appearance but honestly he wanted to break her fear of him. Especially if the Supreme Kais were correct. About Jane being Jiren's mate he should get to know more. And a perfect way to do that was to offer her his help.   
Sensing she was going to deny his help. he quickly moved to take the ointment from out of her hand and gently stared rubbing the cream over her burn. He didn't take notice at first how bad this attack really was until now been this close up looking at the damage. He's going to have to have a talk with Cocotte. "Okay it's finish."    
"Really that was quick!? ...um thank you."   
Despite how scared she was of him she liked the cool feeling of his hands on her burns, it was like rubbing ice all over her back. His cold hands made her feel less of the pain. Maybe she would try using ice before putting on the medicine.   
"Now that's that settle would you ever so kindly follow us to the living room area we have a very important meeting to attend. I think you might need to know this important information. After all it involves you and your sisters." Marcarita Said. as she and the God made there way to leave. Quickly she put back on her top an grab one of her crutches for just in case purposes. She followed them out the room.  
:  
:  
:  
On arriving she thought it was just going to be her and her sisters in the room. Not everyone else! The Angel guided her to the char that sat in the middle part of the table. They made sure the sisters set together side by side. "Okay now Whis I was Working on something important in the lab before I was literally forced out. What's happening now."?  
"Well Bulma We will get into the matter that involves your husband second. first there's something a little more important I need to tell the fighters."   "My husband?!" Vegeta looked a little shocked and irritated because he couldn't possibly no what topic could involved him. He been training all night up until this moment. "patients Bulma." Beerus told her witch didn't help her Curiousness one bit.  
"I've detected two of the dragon balls by the beach just south of here. I think it would be best if we quickly found them before someone pacifically finds them first."  
"Then what are we waiting for we should hurry!" Caulifla Said as she was about to stand up but Vados gently pushed her back down in her seat. "And we will soon after I tell you what I called you all in her for especially you three girls." For some reason Jane had a bad feeling when he said that last part she didn't like how serious Whis face was.   
"Well what the hell is it?"    
"Glad your Eager to no who Your mated to Vegeta." .................  "Wait what mate?"   
"Yes Cabba Mate."   
"What is a mare?" Clare asked. "Obviously it's a word people call there friends in the UK Clare. Gosh keep up."  
"Actually Nancy I'm not talking about that type of Mate."  Everyone looked for  Whis to continue but his sister spoke up. "He means soulmates actually. A person suited perfectly for another person. Well in the choice of the universes that is.  In a friend and in A romantic way.".................  "WHAT!" Bulma screech loudly.  
Vegeta heard about Saiyans having true mate long ago when he was younger but it was super rear. And there's no way he could bound to a woman. In that way he didn't even have a tail.!   "Wait So who is Vegeta mated to?" Goku asked. and Whis eyes found Nancy.    
"NO NO NO there is no such thing as people! As Humans! Having Mates that's not possible! Those are only things you hear about in books or movies." Clare told him.   
An then Then the yelling and panic talking all at once.

"Alright!! ALRIGHT!!!!" 

The yelling slowly die down after a couple of minutes and everyone looked up to were Beerus was floating in the air with a serious annoyed look on his face.  
"Now that ever one is quite. you all should know this only happens every 1000 years. As a regular mortal is chosen by universes to mated with a particular strong being to help balance protect and restore one of there worlds that wasn't destined to perish but quickly is. And once there kids grow into adulthood they too will be chosen the next following 1000 years to be with someone for whatever the case maybe."   

The room was quite for some time. No one dear to speak out from being nervous or just plane confused.  
  "So what you're trying to say ..........that im mated?........too Vegeta?" Nancy asked braking the silence.   
"Yes Nancy but unfortunately he isn't the only one." Vados told her.  ".....Huh?"   
"Well you see it's normal just for one person to be mated to just another single person but in this case all three of you girls have  two mates unfortunately witch will eventually cause problems........well at least I believe it is."   
Jane and Clare broke out in sweats. who would they be stuck with!!!! ?  
"Isn't there away around this?"   "I'm afraid not Bulma ...... you all will just have to come to an agreement in some way." Whis Said. Giving her a small hopeful smile. 

 

Bulma sigh sadly. flopping back in the chair. And of course Vegeta hugged Bulma letting her no he wasn't going anywhere he would always love her. Nancy look over at them and instantly her eyes started to water. How could she get in between those two?  that family! .......it also hurt her for the first time out of the many times she saw them hugging or Bulma stilling a quick kiss from her husband since she been here. 

This was gonna be a living nightmare) 

Vegeta looked up an locked eyes with Nancy.  getting a pulling feeling in his stomach that made him want to rush over and whipe away the tears that were falling from her eyes. And to Comfort her. Thank goodness she looked away.  
"So who else is she bound too Gohan asked.  And all three of the gods turn too looked to—  
"well Hit of course."   
Vados Said out loud. 

And Hit who was sitting in the far left side corner of the room who had his eyes closed and arms crossed. His head shot up as he opened his eyes. 

Looking directly at Nancy.

"WHAT! Vados are you sure!!"  
"Yes my lord." Vados sured her God.   
While Nancy was feeling like she was having small heart attack.


	16. The Feeling Of Being Hurt

(ALRIGHT READERS THIS CHAPTER HAS ANOTHER INTENSE PART. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.   
Please don't forget to vote at the end for ya girl 😆 lol please and thank you.😊)

NO NO NO!.  
Not him too! she couldn't be stuck with too ass holes.   
One who seems to always have a bad attitude. With a wife and kid.   
And the another one who was a nonchalant jerk who thought he should always be telling Her what to do. 

All this had Nancy mind running in over drive as she was locked in a stare down with Hit's irritation and disappointment face. 

Why....HER? !!!SHE WAS JUST A HUMAN!!. WHAT WOULD THEM BEENIG MATED TO EACH OTHER BENEFIT THE UNIVERSES.!!? NONE OF THIS WAS MAKING ANY SENSE.  
He didn't need a Mate. his job wasn't to try to keep balance in the worlds or universe. His Job is killing and getting paid for it that's all he honestly won'ted to do. Not try to get to no this Woman and make kids with her that's were supposed play roles later on in the future. He shouldn't be Mated with a weak human what could she do!?

Majority of everyone watched as Hit rose up from his seat and slowly walk out of the living room. Everyone could tell he was pissed. They felt it coming off of him in waves.

"SO who will I be mated with."

That unexpected question made Jane looked at Clare with huge eyes. Did Clare really want to know.?

And yep Clare honestly did. so she could make up Her mind to either kill her self or 

"Well it seems your paired with #17 and Dyspo."   

Android 17 looked a little surprise by the answer Vados gave Clare.   
His face suddenly turned serious though, like he was deep in thought.   
Clare looked over to her right and notice how worried #18 looked. God she hoped #18 wasn't gonna be like one of those crazy older sisters that was going to be breathing down her back all the time. She wouldn't be able to handle that. 

Dyspo chocked on his blue Gatorade when he heard his name.  At first He almost thought he didn't here right.    
But He was actually a little happy though. If he had to choose who to be mated with out of the three girls it would've been her. He was really starting to like her.   
But she was most likely still upset with him about not helping her, But honestly he didn't know if he could stand by his what he had told her for long. Because as more days passed by the more difficult he found it to be. 

(He would soon want to give her everything she desired.)

"You seem to be lucky." Nancy said. Looking down and away from Clare, she missed the Sad smile Clare gave her.  
"......Well yea it seems I was lucky to not get put with someone who is married at least, but don't be so down Nancy things will have to work out somehow ........right?" Clare asked looking up at Whis but he only smiled at her. ....... well he could have at least said something to at least give Nancy some reassurance. 

"Okay but what about Jane we cannot for get about her." Krillin Said out loud. 

Beerus ,Belmod , And all three of the Angels smirked. 

No!no! this couldn't turn out good at all. 

She started sweating and twiddling her finger underneath the table. Not meeting anyone's eyes she didn't want to know......god she didn't want to no. She was most likely gonna pass out once she heard the names. 

"Only the strongest in universes 7 and 11." Whis told everyone.

It was quite. really really really quite. 

 

"..............what?"   Clare said.  
"......OH HELL NAH .!"     
"Nancy!"       
"No Clare ! She can be with anyone but him."  Nancy said pointing at Jiren.     
"Like HELL !!!.......she can't be with My Husban either!!!" Chichi screeched hugging Goku from around the neck.   
She didn't want this she didn't need this, why them?. She would have honestly taken anyone but them two.   
everything around her was moving in slow motion she felt like she was being pushed in the background as everyone yelling started to fade into just Echoes. Jane closed her eyes and tried to make herself seem as small as possible. 

why them.

Goku tried calming down Chichi while at the same time dogging her hits.   
Gohan tried as well but ended up getting pushed back into his seat. 

The yelling and the arguments were making Bulma irritated an upset and soon she started yelling at Vegeta.   
The only people who weren't arguing was piccolo Dyspo #17 #18 the Angels the Gods An Jiren.

Everything stared coming back into focus for her and she lifted her head just in time to see Cocotte getting up stumping her way toward her Cocotte fists were balled up and she had  a murderous look in her eyes. 

Jane jumped up on her feet she was not going to let this crazy woman kill her over something so dumb. It wasn't her fault with what was happening and she wasn't gonna follow through with it Chichi could have Goku and Cocotte could have Jiren she didn't won't no part! 

"Stop Cocotte."  Belmod told her moving around in front of Jane with his arms crossed.     
Cocotte abruptly stop were she was she was shocked About Belmod actions......he never done anything like that before she never saw him actually stand in front of someone protecting them especially not some random person he didn't know or wasn't even from there universe.   
"Why!  She is a waste of space! She doesn't need to be her."     
"Why don't you just chill Cocotte."   "Shut up DYSPO!"     
"On the controversy's miss Cocotte Jane  is vital to the balance of things." Marcarita Spoke.   
"BUT HES MINES SHE CANNOT HAVE HIM.!!!!!"  

Everyone looked back between Jane Jiren and Cocotte. The only ones who didn't look surprised or confused about what Cocotte Said was the Angels and the Gods......well mostly all of the Gods Champa was the only god with his eyes popping out of his head.   
"Huh So you and Mr Jiren are together I didn't know." Cabba said.  
  "Yes we ar—"    
"No were not." Jiren Said catching everyone attention.   
"We can still—"  
"No."  
"YES! WE WILL WORK IT OUT WERE GOING TO WORK IT OUT."     
Jiren opened his eyes to look at Cocotte. They didn't say anything they just stared at each other like they were having a conversation between each other with there minds.   
Jane took this chance to quickly and quietly slip out of the room. She couldn't take all the tension between them and everyone.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She took a walk.   
She did end up walking farther then she had planned. she walked to a couple of book stores,paint shops,the mall, hair stores, An now it seem she was making her way to the dog park. 

She loved animals. she never got to own a pet before. She always wanted one.

People let her touch there dogs and play with them she even played in a game of freebee.  Playing with the dogs was taking her mind off of the horrible situation she was in she practically forgot about being mated to anyone.    
Unfortunately as she was walking backwards She tripped on a dog toy falling on her butt   
"shit. Ouch." The dogs quickly took Advantage her being on the ground an started licking viciously at her face. "Oh no! .....gu guys stop it...hahah." 

"Okay guys that's enough UP." 

The dogs moved back at the command and took off running around playing with each other again. Jane looked up at her savior, and to say the least she was a bit Surprised. It was the guy she had danced with at the party.  
"Hey it's you." He said smiling down at her with his bright white teeth and super pretty blue eyes. "Um yeah it's me haha...."   
"Well I see your not on your crutches anymore."   
"........um .....yeah I guess.....I guess I'm not.?" She didn't realize she didn't have her crutches with her... well she guess she didn't need them anyway her leg was practically back to normal. He stuck out his hand offering to help her off the ground. "Thanks." She excepted his offer.   
He pulled her up off the grass and placed his hand on her lower back. "OUCH ! Shit!" She jumped back out of his reach wimping until the pain faded. "Crap I'm sorry are you okay...what's wrong?"   
"Yeah yeah im fine I just got into a small Accident that's all."   
She didn't totally lie but it wasn't any of his business.   
"Well Okay, So what are you doing here all by yourself I don't see your friends anywhere.?" He looked in every direction of the park. "Oh don't worry about trying to find them there not here with me."   
"that a little dangerous don't you think...with everything that happened at the party. That Evil dude just showed up out of no were with those things. He really had a interest in you. I'm a little concerned..... I don't think you should be alone if you could help it."    
"Well it's fine I'm actually on my way home I just—.......um I just need to get out of the house it's a lot of drama going on."   
"But everything is gonna be okay right."  

(I really hope so)

"Yes everything's fine, I should probably go." She Said with a small disappointing smile........   
he didn't like the way she was Looking. he wonted to change that.   
"Oh Wait I think I might have something for you that would cheer you up."    
Jane turned around from walking. What could he possibly have that would be able to make me happy in the slightest?    
"Come on follow me." She hesitated a little bit she followed behind him.   
It wasn't a far walk, not at all. he walked over to the other side of the dog park to were a blue Truck was parked. She saw a woman about in her early 30s playing and taking care of a small litter of kittens. "Well this has to cheer you up." He picked up the most cutest kitten she had ever seen before. The cat was all black with blue eyes..... kinda like his? 

 

The little kitten at first was scared but after she scratched softly behind its ears and gave him a kind smile the cat willingly came to her.  
"It's a boy by the way."   
"Well I'm gonna name him Blue."  
"HAHA nice name."   
"What's you're name.?" Jane asked looking back up at him. He gave her a little sexy smirk. "The name is Chris."   
"Nice name." Her cheeks turned pink at the way he was trying to Flirt with her  
"DO you need a ride home? it's getting late." She looked up at the sky and it was twilight. 

 

She didn't really feel comfortable taking a ride with two people she really didn't know, but it was also dangerous to be walking at night in a city she wasn't really familiar and on top of that the Evil Dore like to pop up out of no we're so maybe she had a better chance staying alive by riding with them.   
"Okay sure."  
She helped them pack up the little kittens and then they were off.   
<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

"JIREN!" He didn't turn around or stop walking to his room. Cocotte had been bothering him all day trying to talk, about them. he could tell she was worried about Him and Jane being mates. Of course he new Cocotte was jealous but the way she was going about this situation was completely unnecessary. He was not gonna end up with Jane no matter what anyone said he wasn't trying to be in another relationship with anyone else he wasn't that type of man anyways to be in one.   
Cocotte and him tried to be in one a year ago but it didn't go to well. At first it was fine she was really sweet and selfless but that quickly changed in 4 months. she was became selfish and controlling. the only thing he seems to still enjoy from her was what she had to offer between her legs or what she could do with her mouth.  
"Jiren can you just stop and talk to me!"    
He turned around facing her once he got to his door.   
He didn't want too,but the pulling inside of him made him look across the hall to Jane's room. She still wasn't back.   
In his defense he wasn't the only one who wanted to no were she had run off to.   
He was irritated with his self when he noticed how much he was walking around this huge place earlier today trying to see if he would at least catch a glimpse of Jane. 

He really didn't want anything to do with the girl.   
He didn't know anything about her and he didn't want to .....even if thats what he constantly tells his self over and over.   
He hated the way his emotions were all scrambled up. because Jiren hadn't forgot the pool incident. and how close Jane an him had been about to kiss, he couldn't lie to himself though if Cocotte didn't interrupt the intense moment then he had no doubt in his mind that they would have ended up kissing. He was some what grateful for the interruption. But a big part of him was angry with the way Cocotte did it.   
She could have killed her.  

(He didn't notice how his hands balled up.)

"Jiren are you okay? ....Jiren!!" 

After a few moments He blinked a couple of times out of the memory.   
Cocotte was on Her tiptoes trying to wave her hand in his face, she was tall but he was taller.   
He pushed her hand away from his face, he turned around opening his room door going inside,   
of course Cocotte followed.   
"I can see your stressed about something."    
He gave Cocotte his usual poker face. "Do it look like I'm stress?."   
"Yes And I no exactly how to put that mind of yours at ease."   
He could have rolled his eyes after hearing that but of course he did.

Cocotte walked up close to him, giving him a seductive alluring look.   
She started rubbing her hands up and down on his muscular arms and chest, then she started making her way down lower to his hard abs and lower until her hand found the huge prize, 

Jiren won't to push her away he really did. But he needed to get his mind off Jane.   
He never had someone on his mind this much.   
The only thing that occupied his mind all the time was training and getting stronger and more powerful. 

Cocotte guided him to the chair that was close to the small bookshelf in the corner of the room.    
Before he sat down she pulled down his grey sweats and black boxer shorts..............

The disbelief an shock look that would have been plastered on anyone's face at his dick size didn't show up on her's. 

It was still the same huge and heavy size as the first time she saw it and touched it. He wasn't even on hard yet.

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<  
"Thanks for the ride, I really appreciate it."   
"Oh it's no problem, ill see you around Jane have a good night." He watch Her until she was safely in the house before pulling off.   
"Okay Blue this is gonna be your home for now anyway."  The black cat was looking around the empty living room. It was quite. She looked up at the clock on the wall and saw she missed dinner by one hour it was 9:30 "Well I guess you have to wait and meet everyone tomorrow, huh? Blue, let's hope no one is allergic to you."    
She maybe her way to the kitchen, she grabbed her a bagel and started spreading strawberry flavor spread all over the bagel. She made her a glass milk, she also poured Blue some milk in a small little bowl, he didn't waste any time licking down his milk. 

After they were finished she scooped him up in her arms and headed to her room.    
She just wonted to shower and sleep. 

Once she got closer to her room, was when she heard what sounded like grunting?  Was some one hurt? She couldn't tell were the sound was coming from, and everyone doors were clos— well not everyone door was closed.... Jiren's door was cracked open a little and now that she was focused on his room she new we're the noise was coming from.   
She wanted to make sure he was okay but something told her she shouldn't investigate, she should just go to her room. 

Then the unexpected happened. Blue leaped from her arms and ran straight for Jiren's room, she didn't think she just ran right after him. But she wasn't faster then Blue. she couldn't reach him before he slide through the door opening.   
"No Blue come back." 

She entered the room.

And she wish the god she hadn't! 

There JIREN WAS......her so called MATE and Cocotte on her knees giving him head. 

Cocotte stop in surprised, An she turned around, but once she saw who it was she gave Jane A cocky smirk. 

Jiren wasn't the one to show any emotion but when he saw Jane entering his room he eyes Grow wide with surprise. He was so into the moment he didn't hear Jane coming towards his room. By the time she blinked he had his poker face back on.   
He just stared at Jane taking in her face expressions.   
She wasn't supposed to be in his room she wasn't supposed to see this. 

Jane had mixed emotions colliding with each other. She felt betrayed, hurt, discussed and Anger. 

She didn't know why though she made up her mind already that she wasn't gonna be with Jiren or Goku.

So why did it hurt so much?

 

Maybe because she found out just earlier today that she was descant to be with him, and now she found him literally receiving oral sex.  

She wanted to slap both of them. 

But instead She tore her gaze ways picking up Blue, she didn't want to be in there presence any longer. She rushed out slamming the door.

He pulled his clothes and made his way out of the room.

"Jiren!......we're are you going!"

She slammed the door to her room. After placing Blue down. She felt guilty right after because of the loud noise it made she really hope she didn't wake anyone up.   
She slide down to the floor. Coving her face with her hands, she shouldn't be feeling like this, but she was.   
She felt like some one hit her in right in gut, she was hurt she didn't think it would be such a big deal. They wasn't together anyways.  
No matter how hard she tried She just couldn't stop her mind from going back to what Cocotte and Jiren were doing in the room right across from hers and if that wasn't enough Goku and Chichi being intimate with each other pop up in her mind also.  
By this time she was sobbing,   
Blue crawl up her leg and up to her chest. She took her hands away from her face and looked down at him. His big blue eyes stared back at her teary ones. He started to purring and she pick him up holding him close. He rube his small head underneath her chin.   
She was already feeling a little bit better, all thanks to Blue. Maybe having this little dude around was a good idea after all. 

There was a knock at the door.

She got up slowly before answering the door she didn't really want to be bothered with anyone right now.

Once she opened the door.   
She was faced with the very person she didn't want to see at this moment. 

She should have just closed the door in his face.


	17. Know Your Nothing Special

She really should have just shut the door.

And she tried. She really did try.

But when she tried pulling it shut he grab the door handle on the other side, the door wasn't budging at all anymore not even a little he was just that damn strong.

Once she gave up trying to close the door he let his self in causing her to move back, he did something she wasn't expecting him to do,  it made her uneasy. 

He turned around locking the door, she didn't like being locked in the room with him, maybe he was mad that she saw what him and Cocotte were doing. Or maybe because she busted in his room with out asking.   
But she wouldn't have if Blue didn't run inside. But then again his door should have been closed all the way.

They stared at each other for a long time. Neither one of them saying anything. They Just watched each other he was leaning on the door with his arms crossed, maybe he was waiting for her to say something. 

Fine she will be the one to break the silence.  
"Im sorry  for interrupted you and her—"  
"We're have you been.?"

Wait what? Did he really just ask her that....was he serious ? who dad was he.!? She was grown he didn't have the right to be asked her that, he wasn't even her husband !!    
And she was going to let him no that.!

"No we're particular." She said in a small voice.

.....okay so what she didn't speak her mind. But she still wasn't going to tell him.

He just looked at her giving her one of those looks like her answer wasn't acceptable.   
"You didn't answer my question." 

The nerve of him wasn't he being intimate with Cocotte a few minutes ago? Now he's acting like what the two of them were doing wasn't a big deal, like what she saw wasn't a problem. 

"I don't think it's any of your business."  
"You need to stay here you're not strong enough to defend yourself if you had too ."

That pissed her off.

"Excuse you but I'm grow weak or not I can do what I please  you're not the boss of me. But if you simply must know I was just talking a walk around!."

His eyes harden he pushed hisself off the door and slowly started walking towards her. 

She instantly started backing away, she was scared now she shouldn't have opened her mouth god why was she so stupid? this situation wouldn't be happening right now. All she wanted was a nice hot shower and some rest.   
Blue was underneath the bed shooting small little hisses at Jiren his tiny claws were out and his hair was stiff straight up.   
The kitten was scared of Jiren, he could feel his unbelievable power rolling off of him but he also won't to protect Jane, he didn't like the way Jiren was approaching her.

Unexpectedly At the last second she felt her back touching the wall and she quickly moved her self away hissing in pain.   
"Ouch Damn ."  Crap that pain was no joke if it wasn't cold water everything else felt like he'll.

"You need to put some medicine on your burns." She heard Jiren speak up in his usual deep voice making her snap back into reality once the pain started easing.

"I'm .... I'm going to put some on after I take a shower."  He gave here a looked but didn't say anything.

"Weren't you busy? why don't you continue doing what you we're doing.?..............you seemed to be really entertained."  Her voice got lower at the end almost like a whisper.  

                       At first he didn't say anything but his lips pulled back slightly into a small smirk. "If you insist."  
And whit that she watched him leave out of her room.  
Did......did he really just say that to her ? 

She tried her best to not let what he said get to her. 

but it didn't make it hurt any less. 

Ass hole. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was 3:00 in the afternoon. And the girls were in the living room area watching lion king. Jane was trying to hold her tears back when the sad scenes played,   
She hated how so emotional she was sometimes.

"Jane you okay over there."  Nancy asked her with a smirk on her face.  
"Shut up."    
"Hahah Jane it's a kid movie."   
"So what, it's still sad his dad shouldn't have die simba .........needed him." 

Nancy sigh. she hope Jane was just talking about the movie and not thinking about her own dad. She didn't know if she could handle seeing her little sister break down right now, not with all the fucked up crap that they somehow were apart of, they honestly just wanted to get away from those creatures back on there world alive, and don't get her wrong she was grateful they mange to escape with there lives and was lucky to meet nice people that practically took them in the moment they arrived here, but she didn't think they would get put into a situation like this,  there wasn't supposed to be anything true about being mated to anyone that just wasn't how life worked.

"So how do you guys feel about this hole mating thing." 

Clare asked unexpectedly. "Well I don't like it .....I don't even know if its really true to be honest, i mean we're just going off of what the angels and gods say."   
"Yeah but come on Nancy with all the stuff that has happened. They have to be telling the truth."   
"Well it's easy for you to except huh ? You practically didn't get stuck with a married man.....THAT HAVE KIDS!" Nancy said. Crossing her arms with a huff.   
Clare was about to say something back but Jane caught there attention.

"I no how you feel Nanc it's not a good feeling." 

They both just looked at Her for a few seconds they took notice of how sad she looked.

"What's wrong Jane ? did any of those bastard's do something too you ?"

Jane didn't answer Nancy question right away but eventually she did because they wouldn't just let it go until she told them something, and there wasn't a point in lying because they new her way to well to believe any of her pitiful attempt lies.   
"...... Jane?"

She couldn't look at them if she was going to tell them, she couldn't look them in the eyes.

"I...........Me and Blue came back home pretty late last night."  She said rubbing softly behind his ears. "And .......and when I was going to my room I thought.......someone was in pain or hurt when I heard the noises......Blue must have been circus because he just leaped right out of my arms. I didn't have a choice now that I think about it he's my responsibility an I followed him.................I followed him right into Jiren's room." 

"...............................and? There's more to the story isn't there.?"

Do not fucking get emotional!  
She told herself.

"I saw Cocotte on her knees giving Him oral sex."

The movie was over with by now an the only thing that could be heard was the ending credits songs.    
Neither one of her sisters said anything, and she lifted her head up too look at them.   
Clare gave her a sad look. And Nancy looked angry.  
"I'm going to kill him and that bitch too!"  
"Nancy NO!"    
They both got up quickly to stop Nancy from going to find Jiren and Cocotte. 

"Listen I'm pretty sure there has to be a reason behind what happened but lets just do something to take are minds off the guys for now how about we make something sweet or something I could go for something sweet to eat how about you two?"

"No Clare he seemed to be REALLY enjoying his self....you didn't see what I saw.......but okay I'm in."  
Clare wonted to say something, anything that would take the hurt look off of her sister face but honestly what could she say.

They looked to Nancy.  "....Fine, but I get to choose what we make."   
"Okay."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So Nancy ended up choosing something sweet made with apples. 

 

The Desserts were all most finished.   
The girls were bonding with each other. They talked about funny embarrassing moments when Clare slipped and fell in the school cafeteria on a lemon causing the hole 10th grade class   
To bust out laughing.

Nancy shared her embarrassing moment when she tried to impress a guy she liked on the basketball team when the hole 11 grade got to go on a little swimming trip at the beginning of the summer. She challenged him to a swimming race and some how her swimming top fell off. She was so embarrassed because everyone pretty much got a glimpse at her boobs.

Jane's embarrassing moment was when she was a cheerleader, and being the small one on the team she was easy to pick up or throw in the air by the guys, but unfortunately on homecoming night when not just her hole school but another school also was there for the big football game. Saw what happened to her.   
There cheerleading coach wanted them to do a special cheer that required her to be lifted up in the air and when they did that very moment a football hit her right in the back of her head. She was so embarrassed she avoid going to school for 3 hole days hoping people would just forget.   
But of course she wasn't that lucky.

Clare plugged up the Radio that was sitting on the back of the counter. She turned it to her favorite station and ever song they new and liked they song along.   
And even started dancing.

 

 

They were using forks or spoons as microphones.   
They were honestly having fun with each other it had been a minute since the last time they were this goofy and opened with each other. 

One of There favorite old school songs started playing, and they squealed like a bunch of young teenage girls. (Do me baby - by Prince)

 

They went all out with that song,  
dancing on the chairs and couture. They new it was bad to do be standing on the Furniture, but they were just that into the song.  So into it that they didn't noticed that they had a little audience watching them.   
    Krillin, #18, Bulma, Chichi, Gohan, Toppo, Kale, Cabba, Caulifla, Goten, Trunks the Angels And the Gods look on with amusing faces. 

Jane was the one who turned around spotting the group. She almost fell over in the process. Her cheeks were pink she was So embarrassed that they got caught acting like a fool. she would have taking the Horrible homecoming moment over this moment.   
"Um Guys...."

Nancy and Clare was still singing and moving there hips to the beat. "GUYS!" She yelled over the music finally catching there attention. The Two were shocked as they turned around to see who was all there.   
Nancy wonder how long have they all been standing there watching, even the kids saw there horrible dance movies. Well at least they didn't have to be embarrassed about there singing because honestly all three of them could sing and they new they could.

Jane saw Belmod holding Blue who had his small little head tilted to one side. His big blue circler eyes looking Curiously at all three of them.   
" haha nice show." Caulifla Said.   
"You guys can really sing." They should have thanked Cabba for his comment but still being shocked they could only nod a Thanks his way.

Jane moved to take Blue from the universe 11 God Witch Blue happily came to her.   
"Not to mean to interrupt you three but there are a few important things we should discuss before it gets any later." Whis Said pushing the amusing looking off his face. "Come girls we should have this talk in the living room area."   
The girls didn't really want to, it seems like every time they did nothing good came out of it.  
Sensing Jane emotions switch from happy to nervous and uneasy Blue started purring too her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They were all seated around comfortably while the 3 angels stood in the center of the room. 

For some reason Toppo took a seat next to Jane, she turned to look at the big intimidating man. But he didn't look that intimidating now. not like when she first met him. And especially with the kind smile he was giving her. 

"We brought you girls here to have a discussions with your mates wife's I think it's something they would like to tell you girls. Vados told the three sisters.

"Chichi And Me decided its best to get this talk over and done with." Bulma Spoke up.

"Sorry I'm late.... I was—". Cocotte eyes locked on Jane's, she smirked a little at her. "Me and Jiren was kinda busy."  She Said  moving to a empty seat. 

Jane was happy she didn't let the hurt feeling show across her face this time, she wasn't gonna let it get to her Cocotte wasn't going to see her like that. Clare reached for her hand giving it a small but comforting squeeze. 

"Well Cocotte I don't think anyone asked why you were late. Next time maybe I don't know keep your nasty information to yourself." 

"Well somebody seems to be upset." 

"Shut the fu—"   
"Nancy please don't argue it's not worth it." Clare said. Nancy rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. She would just stock Cocotte back the her room and Torture her when this little meeting was all over.

"Bulma has decided Nancy that she will except you being mated to Vegeta." Vados Said. 

"Wait......really? Are you sure."? She asked looking over at Bulma  
"Well no, but would me screaming, yelling or throwing a fit would solve anything? All I asked is that you don't kiss him in front of me or Trunks.......and.....and I will do the same as well.   
"Bulma im sorry."   
"Oh please Nancy it's really not your fault you guys didn't ask for this you wasn't planning for anything like this to happen. So please don't say sorry, I'll be okay. well all be okay." She gave Nancy a small smile and instantly the weight of Bulma hating her guts was lifted off of her shoulders.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The rest of the talk kinda went okay. Chichi wasn't to willingly to except Jane being mated to her husband but after Krillin and her son calmed her down a little she sucked it up and just expected the situation. Chichi didn't give her a little speech like Bulma did but she didn't think she hated her either, as crazy as it sounds Jane hoped her and Chichi could still be cool with each other.  
she couldn't handle two women trying to kill her. Everyone except of course Cocotte Excepted the mating situation.

After the talk was over it was around 9:30 at night Jane went to the kitchen to eat one of there min little apple pie cakes? And to give Blue some milk. She sat there watching Blue lick down all his milk fast. when she reached to grab another little cake off of the pan she grabbed a strong hand instead.   
She jumped up off of the chair fast backing away farther into the kitchen.  
Goku grabbed one of the desserts popping the hole thing in his mouth. He stared at her while he chewed slowly before swallowing, she tried not to look at his Adam's apple or the way he licked his lips, she just continued staring at his eyes until he was finished.   
Something.........something was different about him.....very different, his hair was a little longer and it looked as if he had deep blood red fur along his arms and back.   
Oh God! Was ? Was that a tail. He had a tail!!!  
When she looked back up at him he had a smirk on his face licking some of the sweetness of the cake off his finger 

 

Jane would not look at his bare chest she would not! No matter how much she wonted to.

He stared making his way towards her. She hoped he couldn't feel her energy spike up as her heartbeat quicken with ever step he took. She moved around the kitchen island not turning her back away from him. eventually she made it to the side we're Blue was at and she picked him up quickly, not paying attention to were she was stepping and she tripped over Blues milk bowl.

Before she could get up Goku knelt down in front of her keeping bother of his yellowish eyes focused on her green ones intensely. Her cheeks turned a deep pink. 

"I've been married for a long time." 

Huh? Why was he telling her that we're did that come from.

"Yeah.....I figured."

"I have two sons, one is close to your age."

"Right?"

"So that makes me twice your age." 

"......Goku?"

He moved so close to Her that there faces were only inches apart. "Does that bother you Jane?" 

She must didn't answer fast enough because before she new it he was hovering over her, she moved back as far as possible but she made sure her back didn't touch the ground, she had both of her arms propped up on her elbows behind here.  
She didn't know what to say though. Honestly it really should HAVE bothered her.  
But it DIDINT.   
She felt like she was a homewrecker  
Even though she had a talk with Chichi about her and Goku earlier.

He moved closer. His lips brushed over hers. She gasped at the sudden electrical shock that went straight up her spine. He moved back some to see her face a little better, she saw he's smirk twitch. "You should see how cute you look when you're blushing." 

This was the first time she heard Goku talk in a low deep voice, it was like he was a hole different person. 

She got tingles all over her body. 

Lucky Blue Made an upsetting hissing sounds braking The intense moment, they looked down seeing Blue was getting upset because he was being squished between the two,  "UM it think i should get some rest Whis Said he wonted to see me and my sisters in the morning." 

Goku studded her face for a moment but eventually he moved to stand. He stuck his hand out to help Jane up but she got up on her own, she turned to leave but he reached out wrapping his arm around the middle of her stomach pulling her body close to his.  
Jane went completely still not daring to move. He lowered his lips to her ear, his breath tickled causing her to get goosebumps.

God Goku.

"Good Night Jane." 

Before he used his Instant transmission he gave her ear a little nibble, she jumped turning around in surprise and in the way her body headed up.  

He disappeared.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She was in a daze On her way up to her room. But once she saw Cocotte making her way into Jiren's room she snapped out of it,   
Cocotte turned around to close the door she gave Jane a wink before shutting and locking it, she did her best to ignore that hurt feeling.

She was just getting out of the shower, she put on a long black T-shirt that stop just in the middle of her thighs. She was in the middle of drying her hair with a small towel when a heavy knock was heard at her door.    
She looked at her clock on the night stand, It was 11:40 who could be knocking on her door this late?. 

She tossed her towel over her shoulder and went to open the door. 

 

SHIT!

NO not him again!   
She slammed the door in his face and locked it. But of course it wouldn't keep a person out with the type of strength he had, she watched with huge eyes as the door knob slowly started turning until the lock broke.   
And Jiren stepped in.

 

"What....what are you doing.?"

She asked looking up at him. But He only started back down at her.

 

".......well if you don't really need anything.....you— you just should leave." 

She didn't like how intimidating he was she was scared if she said the wrong thing it would set him off. But honestly she just didn't want to be anywhere near him not after witnessing what she say yesterday night.

"We need to talk."

Wow did he really think she wanted to here anything he had to say!?

"Shouldn't you get back to enjoying yourself "

Okay it slipped out she couldn't help the remark that came out her mouth.

She saw see a little amusement flash across his serious face.

That stung. Did he really find it funny.

"After we talk." 

She looked away from him she didn't want him to see the hurt in her eyes. 

Ass wipe.

She sigh the quicker they get this talk over with the sooner he'll leave.   
"Fine." She moved to sit down on the bed carefully not to wake Blue.

She watch Jiren moved the big chair right across front of her and seat down.

It was silence for a few moments and she watch as he eyed her appearance, once his eyes stopped at her legs. She moved to grab her pillow to cover herself up.  That must have brought him back to reality, because he looked back up at her.

"Cocotte is just a distraction." He finally spoke up.

She didn't believe him though not at all.

"It didn't look like a distraction to me." She whisper looking away from his face. 

He didn't comment on what she said he just watched intensely as her face fell a little.

"Wait.....distraction from what?.......no never mind I don't want to know....................can you just leave."

"We shouldn't get close. You shouldn't want to get close to me. Im not going to get close to you. I don't want anything to do with you. If it's doesn't have anything to do with getting stronger or power then it doesn't matter." 

She couldn't handle this right now. She didn't want to have this talk anymore.  
Him saying that shouldn't have hurt so bad.  
She wasn't going to cry in front of him.

"The only thing I need from you is to locate the Evil dore."

".......okay fine, then let's limit our relationship, we will only speak to each other if it's extremely necessary and once we get this Evil Creature that's causing All this trouble we don't have to ever speak to each other again.......now get out of my room!" 

"You must forgot, It won't be over until I fuck you. and then and only then will i be finish with you I don't want anything to do with the child either."   
"No you're not needed for much."

It took a minute for her head to wrap around what he said.  
She didn't think she heard right.

She couldn't hold in her tears any longer. She just couldn't. She was crushed by his words. She couldn't believe she got stuck with a selfish ass hole like him. 

 

With out thinking As he starting to get up from the set she hoped up quickly and slapped him. This time he didn't need to turn his head for her, a green glowing light was formed around her hand.   
he felt the strong force strike him right across his face.

 

 

ALSO I WANNA THANKS 🙏 Punkrockstar95 and LilithWitch for help


	18. Chapter 18

She really should have just shut the door.

And she tried. She really did try.

But when she tried pulling it shut he grab the door handle on the other side, the door wasn't budging at all anymore not even a little he was just that damn strong.

Once she gave up trying to close the door he let his self in causing her to move back, he did something she wasn't expecting him to do,  it made her uneasy. 

He turned around locking the door, she didn't like being locked in the room with him, maybe he was mad that she saw what him and Cocotte were doing. Or maybe because she busted in his room with out asking.   
But she wouldn't have if Blue didn't run inside. But then again his door should have been closed all the way.

They stared at each other for a long time. Neither one of them saying anything. They Just watched each other he was leaning on the door with his arms crossed, maybe he was waiting for her to say something. 

Fine she will be the one to break the silence.  
"Im sorry  for interrupted you and her—"  
"We're have you been.?"

Wait what? Did he really just ask her that....was he serious ? who dad was he.!? She was grown he didn't have the right to be asked her that, he wasn't even her husband !!    
And she was going to let him no that.!

"No we're particular." She said in a small voice.

.....okay so what she didn't speak her mind. But she still wasn't going to tell him.

He just looked at her giving her one of those looks like her answer wasn't acceptable.   
"You didn't answer my question." 

The nerve of him wasn't he being intimate with Cocotte a few minutes ago? Now he's acting like what the two of them were doing wasn't a big deal, like what she saw wasn't a problem. 

"I don't think it's any of your business."  
"You need to stay here you're not strong enough to defend yourself if you had too ."

That pissed her off.

"Excuse you but I'm grow weak or not I can do what I please  you're not the boss of me. But if you simply must know I was just talking a walk around!."

His eyes harden he pushed hisself off the door and slowly started walking towards her. 

She instantly started backing away, she was scared now she shouldn't have opened her mouth god why was she so stupid? this situation wouldn't be happening right now. All she wanted was a nice hot shower and some rest.   
Blue was underneath the bed shooting small little hisses at Jiren his tiny claws were out and his hair was stiff straight up.   
The kitten was scared of Jiren, he could feel his unbelievable power rolling off of him but he also won't to protect Jane, he didn't like the way Jiren was approaching her.

Unexpectedly At the last second she felt her back touching the wall and she quickly moved her self away hissing in pain.   
"Ouch Damn ."  Crap that pain was no joke if it wasn't cold water everything else felt like he'll.

"You need to put some medicine on your burns." She heard Jiren speak up in his usual deep voice making her snap back into reality once the pain started easing.

"I'm .... I'm going to put some on after I take a shower."  He gave here a looked but didn't say anything.

"Weren't you busy? why don't you continue doing what you we're doing.?..............you seemed to be really entertained."  Her voice got lower at the end almost like a whisper.  

                       At first he didn't say anything but his lips pulled back slightly into a small smirk. "If you insist."  
And whit that she watched him leave out of her room.  
Did......did he really just say that to her ? 

She tried her best to not let what he said get to her. 

but it didn't make it hurt any less. 

Ass hole. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was 3:00 in the afternoon. And the girls were in the living room area watching lion king. Jane was trying to hold her tears back when the sad scenes played,   
She hated how so emotional she was sometimes.

"Jane you okay over there."  Nancy asked her with a smirk on her face.  
"Shut up."    
"Hahah Jane it's a kid movie."   
"So what, it's still sad his dad shouldn't have die simba .........needed him." 

Nancy sigh. she hope Jane was just talking about the movie and not thinking about her own dad. She didn't know if she could handle seeing her little sister break down right now, not with all the fucked up crap that they somehow were apart of, they honestly just wanted to get away from those creatures back on there world alive, and don't get her wrong she was grateful they mange to escape with there lives and was lucky to meet nice people that practically took them in the moment they arrived here, but she didn't think they would get put into a situation like this,  there wasn't supposed to be anything true about being mated to anyone that just wasn't how life worked.

"So how do you guys feel about this hole mating thing." 

Clare asked unexpectedly. "Well I don't like it .....I don't even know if its really true to be honest, i mean we're just going off of what the angels and gods say."   
"Yeah but come on Nancy with all the stuff that has happened. They have to be telling the truth."   
"Well it's easy for you to except huh ? You practically didn't get stuck with a married man.....THAT HAVE KIDS!" Nancy said. Crossing her arms with a huff.   
Clare was about to say something back but Jane caught there attention.

"I no how you feel Nanc it's not a good feeling." 

They both just looked at Her for a few seconds they took notice of how sad she looked.

"What's wrong Jane ? did any of those bastard's do something too you ?"

Jane didn't answer Nancy question right away but eventually she did because they wouldn't just let it go until she told them something, and there wasn't a point in lying because they new her way to well to believe any of her pitiful attempt lies.   
"...... Jane?"

She couldn't look at them if she was going to tell them, she couldn't look them in the eyes.

"I...........Me and Blue came back home pretty late last night."  She said rubbing softly behind his ears. "And .......and when I was going to my room I thought.......someone was in pain or hurt when I heard the noises......Blue must have been circus because he just leaped right out of my arms. I didn't have a choice now that I think about it he's my responsibility an I followed him.................I followed him right into Jiren's room." 

"...............................and? There's more to the story isn't there.?"

Do not fucking get emotional!  
She told herself.

"I saw Cocotte on her knees giving Him oral sex."

The movie was over with by now an the only thing that could be heard was the ending credits songs.    
Neither one of her sisters said anything, and she lifted her head up too look at them.   
Clare gave her a sad look. And Nancy looked angry.  
"I'm going to kill him and that bitch too!"  
"Nancy NO!"    
They both got up quickly to stop Nancy from going to find Jiren and Cocotte. 

"Listen I'm pretty sure there has to be a reason behind what happened but lets just do something to take are minds off the guys for now how about we make something sweet or something I could go for something sweet to eat how about you two?"

"No Clare he seemed to be REALLY enjoying his self....you didn't see what I saw.......but okay I'm in."  
Clare wonted to say something, anything that would take the hurt look off of her sister face but honestly what could she say.

They looked to Nancy.  "....Fine, but I get to choose what we make."   
"Okay."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So Nancy ended up choosing something sweet made with apples. 

 

The Desserts were all most finished.   
The girls were bonding with each other. They talked about funny embarrassing moments when Clare slipped and fell in the school cafeteria on a lemon causing the hole 10th grade class   
To bust out laughing.

Nancy shared her embarrassing moment when she tried to impress a guy she liked on the basketball team when the hole 11 grade got to go on a little swimming trip at the beginning of the summer. She challenged him to a swimming race and some how her swimming top fell off. She was so embarrassed because everyone pretty much got a glimpse at her boobs.

Jane's embarrassing moment was when she was a cheerleader, and being the small one on the team she was easy to pick up or throw in the air by the guys, but unfortunately on homecoming night when not just her hole school but another school also was there for the big football game. Saw what happened to her.   
There cheerleading coach wanted them to do a special cheer that required her to be lifted up in the air and when they did that very moment a football hit her right in the back of her head. She was so embarrassed she avoid going to school for 3 hole days hoping people would just forget.   
But of course she wasn't that lucky.

Clare plugged up the Radio that was sitting on the back of the counter. She turned it to her favorite station and ever song they new and liked they song along.   
And even started dancing.

 

 

They were using forks or spoons as microphones.   
They were honestly having fun with each other it had been a minute since the last time they were this goofy and opened with each other. 

One of There favorite old school songs started playing, and they squealed like a bunch of young teenage girls. (Do me baby - by Prince)

 

They went all out with that song,  
dancing on the chairs and couture. They new it was bad to do be standing on the Furniture, but they were just that into the song.  So into it that they didn't noticed that they had a little audience watching them.   
    Krillin, #18, Bulma, Chichi, Gohan, Toppo, Kale, Cabba, Caulifla, Goten, Trunks the Angels And the Gods look on with amusing faces. 

Jane was the one who turned around spotting the group. She almost fell over in the process. Her cheeks were pink she was So embarrassed that they got caught acting like a fool. she would have taking the Horrible homecoming moment over this moment.   
"Um Guys...."

Nancy and Clare was still singing and moving there hips to the beat. "GUYS!" She yelled over the music finally catching there attention. The Two were shocked as they turned around to see who was all there.   
Nancy wonder how long have they all been standing there watching, even the kids saw there horrible dance movies. Well at least they didn't have to be embarrassed about there singing because honestly all three of them could sing and they new they could.

Jane saw Belmod holding Blue who had his small little head tilted to one side. His big blue circler eyes looking Curiously at all three of them.   
" haha nice show." Caulifla Said.   
"You guys can really sing." They should have thanked Cabba for his comment but still being shocked they could only nod a Thanks his way.

Jane moved to take Blue from the universe 11 God Witch Blue happily came to her.   
"Not to mean to interrupt you three but there are a few important things we should discuss before it gets any later." Whis Said pushing the amusing looking off his face. "Come girls we should have this talk in the living room area."   
The girls didn't really want to, it seems like every time they did nothing good came out of it.  
Sensing Jane emotions switch from happy to nervous and uneasy Blue started purring too her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They were all seated around comfortably while the 3 angels stood in the center of the room. 

For some reason Toppo took a seat next to Jane, she turned to look at the big intimidating man. But he didn't look that intimidating now. not like when she first met him. And especially with the kind smile he was giving her. 

"We brought you girls here to have a discussions with your mates wife's I think it's something they would like to tell you girls. Vados told the three sisters.

"Chichi And Me decided its best to get this talk over and done with." Bulma Spoke up.

"Sorry I'm late.... I was—". Cocotte eyes locked on Jane's, she smirked a little at her. "Me and Jiren was kinda busy."  She Said  moving to a empty seat. 

Jane was happy she didn't let the hurt feeling show across her face this time, she wasn't gonna let it get to her Cocotte wasn't going to see her like that. Clare reached for her hand giving it a small but comforting squeeze. 

"Well Cocotte I don't think anyone asked why you were late. Next time maybe I don't know keep your nasty information to yourself." 

"Well somebody seems to be upset." 

"Shut the fu—"   
"Nancy please don't argue it's not worth it." Clare said. Nancy rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. She would just stock Cocotte back the her room and Torture her when this little meeting was all over.

"Bulma has decided Nancy that she will except you being mated to Vegeta." Vados Said. 

"Wait......really? Are you sure."? She asked looking over at Bulma  
"Well no, but would me screaming, yelling or throwing a fit would solve anything? All I asked is that you don't kiss him in front of me or Trunks.......and.....and I will do the same as well.   
"Bulma im sorry."   
"Oh please Nancy it's really not your fault you guys didn't ask for this you wasn't planning for anything like this to happen. So please don't say sorry, I'll be okay. well all be okay." She gave Nancy a small smile and instantly the weight of Bulma hating her guts was lifted off of her shoulders.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The rest of the talk kinda went okay. Chichi wasn't to willingly to except Jane being mated to her husband but after Krillin and her son calmed her down a little she sucked it up and just expected the situation. Chichi didn't give her a little speech like Bulma did but she didn't think she hated her either, as crazy as it sounds Jane hoped her and Chichi could still be cool with each other.  
she couldn't handle two women trying to kill her. Everyone except of course Cocotte Excepted the mating situation.

After the talk was over it was around 9:30 at night Jane went to the kitchen to eat one of there min little apple pie cakes? And to give Blue some milk. She sat there watching Blue lick down all his milk fast. when she reached to grab another little cake off of the pan she grabbed a strong hand instead.   
She jumped up off of the chair fast backing away farther into the kitchen.  
Goku grabbed one of the desserts popping the hole thing in his mouth. He stared at her while he chewed slowly before swallowing, she tried not to look at his Adam's apple or the way he licked his lips, she just continued staring at his eyes until he was finished.   
Something.........something was different about him.....very different, his hair was a little longer and it looked as if he had deep blood red fur along his arms and back.   
Oh God! Was ? Was that a tail. He had a tail!!!  
When she looked back up at him he had a smirk on his face licking some of the sweetness of the cake off his finger 

 

Jane would not look at his bare chest she would not! No matter how much she wonted to.

He stared making his way towards her. She hoped he couldn't feel her energy spike up as her heartbeat quicken with ever step he took. She moved around the kitchen island not turning her back away from him. eventually she made it to the side we're Blue was at and she picked him up quickly, not paying attention to were she was stepping and she tripped over Blues milk bowl.

Before she could get up Goku knelt down in front of her keeping bother of his yellowish eyes focused on her green ones intensely. Her cheeks turned a deep pink. 

"I've been married for a long time." 

Huh? Why was he telling her that we're did that come from.

"Yeah.....I figured."

"I have two sons, one is close to your age."

"Right?"

"So that makes me twice your age." 

"......Goku?"

He moved so close to Her that there faces were only inches apart. "Does that bother you Jane?" 

She must didn't answer fast enough because before she new it he was hovering over her, she moved back as far as possible but she made sure her back didn't touch the ground, she had both of her arms propped up on her elbows behind here.  
She didn't know what to say though. Honestly it really should HAVE bothered her.  
But it DIDINT.   
She felt like she was a homewrecker  
Even though she had a talk with Chichi about her and Goku earlier.

He moved closer. His lips brushed over hers. She gasped at the sudden electrical shock that went straight up her spine. He moved back some to see her face a little better, she saw he's smirk twitch. "You should see how cute you look when you're blushing." 

This was the first time she heard Goku talk in a low deep voice, it was like he was a hole different person. 

She got tingles all over her body. 

Lucky Blue Made an upsetting hissing sounds braking The intense moment, they looked down seeing Blue was getting upset because he was being squished between the two,  "UM it think i should get some rest Whis Said he wonted to see me and my sisters in the morning." 

Goku studded her face for a moment but eventually he moved to stand. He stuck his hand out to help Jane up but she got up on her own, she turned to leave but he reached out wrapping his arm around the middle of her stomach pulling her body close to his.  
Jane went completely still not daring to move. He lowered his lips to her ear, his breath tickled causing her to get goosebumps.

God Goku.

"Good Night Jane." 

Before he used his Instant transmission he gave her ear a little nibble, she jumped turning around in surprise and in the way her body headed up.  

He disappeared.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She was in a daze On her way up to her room. But once she saw Cocotte making her way into Jiren's room she snapped out of it,   
Cocotte turned around to close the door she gave Jane a wink before shutting and locking it, she did her best to ignore that hurt feeling.

She was just getting out of the shower, she put on a long black T-shirt that stop just in the middle of her thighs. She was in the middle of drying her hair with a small towel when a heavy knock was heard at her door.    
She looked at her clock on the night stand, It was 11:40 who could be knocking on her door this late?. 

She tossed her towel over her shoulder and went to open the door. 

 

SHIT!

NO not him again!   
She slammed the door in his face and locked it. But of course it wouldn't keep a person out with the type of strength he had, she watched with huge eyes as the door knob slowly started turning until the lock broke.   
And Jiren stepped in.

 

"What....what are you doing.?"

She asked looking up at him. But He only started back down at her.

 

".......well if you don't really need anything.....you— you just should leave." 

She didn't like how intimidating he was she was scared if she said the wrong thing it would set him off. But honestly she just didn't want to be anywhere near him not after witnessing what she say yesterday night.

"We need to talk."

Wow did he really think she wanted to here anything he had to say!?

"Shouldn't you get back to enjoying yourself "

Okay it slipped out she couldn't help the remark that came out her mouth.

She saw see a little amusement flash across his serious face.

That stung. Did he really find it funny.

"After we talk." 

She looked away from him she didn't want him to see the hurt in her eyes. 

Ass wipe.

She sigh the quicker they get this talk over with the sooner he'll leave.   
"Fine." She moved to sit down on the bed carefully not to wake Blue.

She watch Jiren moved the big chair right across front of her and seat down.

It was silence for a few moments and she watch as he eyed her appearance, once his eyes stopped at her legs. She moved to grab her pillow to cover herself up.  That must have brought him back to reality, because he looked back up at her.

"Cocotte is just a distraction." He finally spoke up.

She didn't believe him though not at all.

"It didn't look like a distraction to me." She whisper looking away from his face. 

He didn't comment on what she said he just watched intensely as her face fell a little.

"Wait.....distraction from what?.......no never mind I don't want to know....................can you just leave."

"We shouldn't get close. You shouldn't want to get close to me. Im not going to get close to you. I don't want anything to do with you. If it's doesn't have anything to do with getting stronger or power then it doesn't matter." 

She couldn't handle this right now. She didn't want to have this talk anymore.  
Him saying that shouldn't have hurt so bad.  
She wasn't going to cry in front of him.

"The only thing I need from you is to locate the Evil dore."

".......okay fine, then let's limit our relationship, we will only speak to each other if it's extremely necessary and once we get this Evil Creature that's causing All this trouble we don't have to ever speak to each other again.......now get out of my room!" 

"You must forgot, It won't be over until I fuck you. and then and only then will i be finish with you I don't want anything to do with the child either."   
"No you're not needed for much."

It took a minute for her head to wrap around what he said.  
She didn't think she heard right.

She couldn't hold in her tears any longer. She just couldn't. She was crushed by his words. She couldn't believe she got stuck with a selfish ass hole like him. 

 

With out thinking As he starting to get up from the set she hoped up quickly and slapped him. This time he didn't need to turn his head for her, a green glowing light was formed around her hand.   
he felt the strong force strike him right across his face.

 

 

GUYS DONT FORGET TO VOTE 🗳 lol Thank you 💓👍

ALSO I WANNA THANKS 🙏 Punkrockstar95 and LilithWitch for helping me out with this chapter


	19. Chapter 19

(DUMB ASS ME) 

How can someone be SUCH AND IDIOT!!.

Jane didn't think before she acted she new she made a mistake, she really did.  
And She was shocked because not only did she actually slap Him and it connected But She didn't know it was going to be affective like that, she was surprised when she saw the green glow form around her hand, 

It left quickly as it came. 

He must've didn't think she would hit him, or that it would have had any power behind the hit, he looked slightly confused more than shocked or hurt, 

But soon his face expression changed. 

He grab a hole of Jane's wrist before she could pull it back. He looked upset.....angry almost?. 

Her heart rate picked up and a uneasy feeling shot down her spine,  
Jane tried pulling her hand back but he had it grounded in his grip, 

Not tight but to ground. 

He was looking down at her. He looked as if he would normally hit back. Like he's instinct was telling him to. And maybe he should maybe she needed the dumbness beating out of her.

But he didn't. 

Jiren deep down found it a little intriguing that even though she wasn't physically stronger then him, she wasn't scared to throw a hit if she needed or wonted too.   
He pushed the thought out of his head, he didn't find her interesting at all he didn't............he couldn't, he told  her he didn't want nothing to do with her an that's what he meant. so no he didn't find her intriguing and he didn't find her looks intriguing either.  
He's mind took a turn to the pass few days, he started thinking back to when they almost kissed an when he flew off the hospital roof top after her without giving it another thought. And back in that moment he felt the feeling that he grew to hated the most, the one that he wanted completely gone from his emotions, when he saw her falling down something deep inside him caused him to get scared, just like the same time he went in under to bring her back up when Cocotte blasted her in the back that night in the pool. He really thought she had drowned.   
Watching the evil doer kiss her was Disgusting he didn't no how but he felt like they had some type of connection with each other. He remember himself trying his damn hardest to get up from the strong force that kept all of them down on the ground. He was pissed! he new honestly that not only him but everyone else were caught off guard also, but even that shouldn't have been a problem for him ! He should have seen it coming he should have!. He was disappointed at himself, he felt weak once again, next time the evil doer wouldn't be so lucky though because He wasn't gonna get taken by surprise like that again,  
Because He was going to find him his self.  
And she was gonna help him locate the bastard weather she liked it or not. He was gonna get his revenge NOTHING ELSE MATTERS.!!!!!!!!!!

"Jiren!" He's gripped was to tight. At first it was fine it didn't hurt to bad, but now looking into his Eyes he looked like he was deep in thought like he wasn't even in reality anymore and he was getting angrier angrier by the second. his grip was getting unbearably tighter. She tried saying his name again louder this time   
But he didn't hear her. She needed to get her wrist out from his grip or in the next minute it would be broken. "Jiren!!! Let me go ! Please.!" She probably looked crazy trying to move around and pull at the same time but she didn't care she needed to get free, A crazy desperate idea entered her mind. She thought that maybe if she hit him in the private area he would more then likely let go.

"OUCH JIREN.!!" He finally snapped out of it like someone turning on a light switch. He blinked a couple of times before looking down at What he had in his grip.   
He looked at the wrist, then his black eyes traveled up the arm until his eyes landed on Jane's painful face.

He didn't like the threatening tears that were ready to fall from her eyes.

"Jiren please release me." 

And he did,   
and after he did he saw the big bruised hand print his hand print. On her wrist. She was glad to finally have her wrist out of his grip. She new from the pain that she had a bruised and it hurt like hell.   
She wondered did he really hate her that much to shatter her wrist?   
She didn't want him in her room anymore she didn't want to be around him anymore. "Get out Jiren." She Said. Her voice was just above a whisper.  
She looked away from his face as he was now frowning down at her. Several second later Jane heard the sound of her door being closed, she looked up to see that he was no longer in the room she didn't even hear him leave. 

 

She felt herself about to have a break down this wasn't supposed to happen like this, they were supposed to find someone to help them back at home to fix the disaster that suddenly happened, not to be put into some type of crazy mating ritual or whatever. And now she was stuck with this man! That seem to hate her. Was it all because of the hole mating thing or was it something else?   
She just didn't know what to do, she couldn't handle this, Cocotte and Jiren, Cocotte hating her and practically wanted to kill her, Her getting in between Chichi and Goku marriage and on top of that he has kids already and now what? Did she really have to play stepmother? It just seems to wrong.  
she didn't even want to think about what Jiren had said to her just a few minutes ago.   
Jane moved backwards towards the bed railing, she didn't want this.

 

 

———————————————  
It was early at 10am in the morning. When Whis was shaking  Jane a wake sense her alarm clock didn't wake up. She was having a horrible nightmare when she was woken up, Whis Dodge out of the way without thinking when she swung out to hit him. She sat upset rubbing her eyes, an once she opened her eyes an everything came into focus she saw Whis,Vados and Marcarita. "Well miss Jane That was quite a surprised swing."    
She looked down embarrassed. "Sorry Whis."   
"Don't worry it's fine, now there's breakfast down stairs waiting for you and your sisters as well, we need to get started as quickly as possible." All three of them started to walk to the door but Jane needed to know what he was talking about.  "Wait.....what's gonna get started?" They stop just before opening the door. "Well to test you and your sisters powers of course." Marcarita told her as she turned around facing her with a gentle smile. "I'm sure you're mates are going to won't to no more about you 3 pretty soon and once they find out you all have special abilities there most likely going to won't to see what you all can do."  
Jane lowered her gaze as her thoughts wonder back to last night.   
She wondered if Jiren saw the green glow that was formed around your hand also. She secretly hope he didn't.   
But then again he said he wasn't interested in her anyways.   
"Okay I'll be down in five minutes." "Excellent." Vados Said.   
Once they were gone she hoped up quickly to take a shower and change.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Nancy and Clare were in the middle of eating when they saw their sister enter the kitchen in black sweats and a all black T shirt.  
She sat next to Clare, and as soon as her butt touch the seat Clare snatch her arm up inspecting the bruising. "Um.....what the he'll happen?" Nancy stop chewing looking up trying to get a good look at Jane's wrist.  
"Nothing.....it's nothing." She couldn't meet Clare's eyes when she asked, she honestly just wonted to forget.

 

if she told them it was Jiren it would be no talking them out of going to confront the man or them trying to kill him. "Don't look like nothing."   
"Please Clare it's not a problem."   
"Fine then I'll let it go,For now."  
Ugh of course she wouldn't just let it go, neither one of them would not until they found out who did it.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They were in some type of meadow an it was a nice meadow too. 

 

It's was warm out.   
it was also super quiet the only thing Jane could here was the Baird's and some little squirrels. 

The Angels were facing them from the other side of the meadow. "Sooo what do y'all want us to do again?" Nancy asked.   
"Well first we need to make sure you three have good energy first like before you do a work out you normally stretch but in this case we're going to try to stretch your mind by Clearing it as much as possible so you all can be focusing on one thing, and that thing is your abilities." Clare was a little excited about this and had a feeling the Angels could help them reach new heights with there abilities.  
Nancy looked a little confused, as far as she new she didn't have any special abilities like her two sisters she just had her awesome combat skills,   
Jane was nervous, her ability was terrible and dangerous for herself she hated it.   
She didn't think this was a good idea for her she should have just played sick and stayed in bed.   
"Clare you will come with me while Jane will be with Vados and Nancy will be With Whis." With That being Said Jane watched Clare follow Marcarita off to the left and Whis and Nancy off to the right.  "Shall we get started ms Clark"?   
Jane couldn't come up with a answer on how Vados new her last name, even though she wanted to question her she just let it go because for one it was early and second the woman was a Angel she wouldn't put it passed them that they new everything about her and her sisters. "Um I don't think this is a good idea Vados, my ability isn't safe for me to use it.   
"And why is that ?"   
"Because..., it..... if I try to use it I could kill myself in the process."   
"It's best to learn how to use your Telekinesis Jane, I believe majority if not all of the human race has telekinesis ability deep down within themselves they just have to learn how to use. it might come natural to a couple of people but most likely many have to work for it, but with you I'm sensing a special type of telekinesis power."  
"I don't know Vados."   
"Listen Jane you can learn to control this power and have it work your way, long as you try your hardest and to never give up. don't be afraid of this you're in control." Jane huff a breath out she was at least going to try and if her head explode in the process it wouldn't be on her. "Jane I won't let nothing seriously bad to happen to you." 

The uncomfortable and nervous feeling must have been written all over her face, because right after she thought that Vados speaking up made her feel a little better. "Okay I'm ready."   
"Okay let's start off by you being calm and clearing your mind."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was around 12 in the noon time and on the 8th try when Nancy mind was completely calm and clear an Just like all the other times her mind ended up thinking about a sharp fast pressure, like lighting or some type of energy. 

Sparks of electricity started sprouting out from here fingers, Witch startled her and that filling flooded her mind causing the sparks to disappear. "NONONO DAMIT I HAD IT!"   
"It's okay Nancy you will soon learn how to use your ability to the fullest even when your mind is not clear and those sparks were just the beginning."   
Whis had been of course observing her the entire time, he new there was a power that lies deep within Nancy she just didn't know it.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It didn't take Clare that long to show Marcarita what she could do. She didn't have trouble with her powers like Jane, but she new her powers could become better, she could feel it. That's why she was excited about this hole learning progression. She looked deep into Marcarita eyes capturing all of her attention, Marcarita was interested in getting a taste of her ability it would be something different, she never came across anyone with the powers to make people see and feel things that were not there.   
(The meadow around them suddenly had more trees, the sun was covered by the clouds and the air was incredibly foggy, without warning everything around them explosioned Marcarita could feel the waves and the ground moving do to the explosion, any other person would have freaked out.

 

Soon everything faded, and everything was back to normal Marcarita saw Clare breathing heavily when everything came back to reality an Clare saw Marcarita in awe looking at her. "Interesting, I never met anyone who could manipulate minds like you can before."    
"Ha well when I was a kid I used to trick my mom into thinking I already caught the bus to school but in reality I be in my room still trying to sleep, I didn't always have to look people in the eyes to be in there head but the older I got the harder it got."   
"Hmm well I do sense something a little deeper within your powers maybe we can practice on that part later tonight."  
"REALLY! That would be AMAZING!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"You're still thinking to much Jane, take your time and push everything that invades your mind away."   
It was easier said then done for Jane because that's all she ever did was think, When she woke up to the time she fell asleep. But with this being the last try she gave it everything to just Clear her mind. 

Vados was determining to get Jane to clear her mind even if that meant that they would be out here all day until dinner, 

She felt a huge heavy weight lifted off of Jane and that moment she new that her mind was We're it should be.

It felt relaxing to not have thoughts running through her mind like they always did she didn't have nothing to think about. "Now that your mind is Clear let bring forward your ability." A black small cube appeared in Vados hand. " try moving this." She Said stretching her arm forward holding the cube in front of Jane.

She closed her eyes trying to being her mental power to the suffer.   
Vados saw a small green dot appeared in the center of Jane's forehead before the green aura formed all around her body. 

Jane opened her eyes focusing on the cube. 

 

No longer then 6 second the cube stared to float and turn in mid air 

 

She was staring to shake a little but she tried holding the cube in the air as long as possible.

"That enough Jane you can drop the cube now, Vados told her after 5 minuets, let's practice lifting something a little heavier shall we?."   
Jane didn't know if she could but she didn't want to stop there either she was glad she wasn't having the normal trouble like she always did with her power, she was up for the challenge.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone was eating dinner outside on the balcony again. 

Toppo was having conversation with Jane, he thought it would be a good idea to get to no his best friend Mate, wife, girlfriend? Whatever she was to him, he told her what the pride troopers did back in there universe. it sounded like they were the police, a very special police team.

He was talking so loud that the hole table was in on the conversation, and would comment every now and then. Toppo told her how proud he was Of his best friend during something called the tournament of power ? An how unbelievably powerful Jiren was. She also leaned that he's against killing and dislikes anyone that does kill. He was a good man.  
But Jane didn't think a good man would say the things he said to her yesterday night.  
She glanced over to her right, Jiren was already looking her in her direction but his eyes were on Toppo listening to what all he was saying.   
his dark eyes slowly lowered down finding there way too hers. 

"So I heard you girls were doing some type of training with the Angels early this morning, how did it go."?    
"The girls did quite well for there first time training with us I believe they will expand there powers beyond what they can do now, but they will need a lot of work Chichi."   
"Wait powers what do you mean Whis? I thought they were just learning how to fight.?"   
"We will indeed improve in that category as well piccolo, but I should remind you all that they are just humans there physical strength isn't any compared to you fighters."   
" Dang hand here I thought I would be able to have a good fight with Jane." Goku Said. He gave her a small smirk in a almost Flirtatious way, it caused her cheeks to turn pink. Why did it seem like he meant that in a different way.....  
"Sorry Goku but that wouldn't be possible, you might have a better chance fighting with her when she gets her abilities to its strongest."  
"Abilities like what?"   
"Well krillin it's not just Jane with special powers, but all 3 of them have quite different abilities, actually Clare just discovered a hour ago she can sense the emotions of others as psychic vibrations. She's a fast learner."

A sneaky idea came to Dyspo once he heard what Clare could do, he was Curious mostly about seeing how her powers work, and there was no better way to find out then to put it to the test, and the grate candidate person would be Jiren, surely he wasn't the only one that wonted to know what the big guy always felt other than determination to get stronger, there had to be more than just that about him. 

"So Clare how do you know what people are feeling, do you read there minds or something?"   
"Oh no um I have to touch the person, i have to have physical contact with the person."   
"Oh hmmm I see." He had a smirk on his face one of those up to know good smirk. Toppo wonted to know what Dyspo was trying to get at? Why was he smiling like that.?  
"Well im sure not just me but everyone else would like to know Jiren feelings, right guys."   
Some actually agreed with him while others didn't think it was a good idea. An vegeta already thought the man didn't have any feelings so he wasn't even interested in the idea. "Dyspo you know Jiren likes his space let try not to get to personal"  
"Aw come on Toppo I'm sure you won't to know to, I mean he could have a special passion for pizza that he doesn't want anyone to know about haha." 

Toppo shook his head to the crazy thought, while Jiren just started at Dyspo with his arms crossed leaning back in the chair comfortably. "So Jiren how about it? let Clare test her ability on you?"   
"No."   
"Aw come on I dare you,surely your not to scared right?"   
"Feelings are unnecessary I don't feel anything for anyone."   
"Then it shouldn't be a problem?"

The grey And Dyspo was having a stare off competition until Jiren finally accepted. He only did so because he won't to prove to everyone an Dyspo that he didn't have such feelings, then they would leave him the he'll alone. 

Clare walked slowly over to Jiren just in case he wanted to changed his mind, she was a little nervous to be this close to him.   
She stopped right beside his left shoulder and placed her hand on his muscular arm.  
Her eyes gleam to a whiteish blue color seeing deep within Jiren. 

 

She couldn't believe what she felt.

"Well what are you feeling Clare. Beerus asked. 

"He feels.....love." She answered turning to everyone.

"WHAT!!!"  everyone asked out loud with shock faces.   
No not Him not Jiren it just couldn't be.

               (Kinda like this one)👇

 

"A deep love, For JANE!" Clare said pointing at her sister.

Jiren was quite.

Jane's eyes grew as she turned back to look at him.    
Clare must have mistaken his emotions because right now the way he was looking at her seems like he hated her.? 

 

Toppo had to look deep passed Jiren's glare to know that whatever Clare was feeling had to be right in some way, he got the feeling that Jiren just didn't want to except the new feeling he was starting to get...... he would most likely try to push it away just like he does the rest of his feelings, and maybe he wasn't fully in love right now but most definitely Clare could actually feel it blossoming into the deep feeling before it soon would become reality. 

 

"HAHAHA SHE JUST TOLD EVERYONE YOUR DEEPEST DARKEST SECRET!!! Jiren.!"  

Jiren glare deepened when he looked at how much Dyspo seems to be enjoying this situation!

He should get up and strangle him.

"........HAHAHA DO ME DO ME NEXT!"

 

Please don't forget to vote 🗳 💕 I will extremely appreciate it guys. Thank you 😊


	20. Chapter 20

SHE WAS BEING FORCED BY BULMA TO CHANGE BRA! DIAPER!!!!!.........

alright maybe not being forced because she did agree in the end to do it, Bulma did ask her, with a imitating stare. She was changing the diaper in the far right corner of the living room area on a small white table. "You're doing amazing job Nancy."  
She didn't find this hard at all she changed a diaper in class before when she was back in middle school when she had a project to take care of a baby, she got a straight A+. Now it was kinda felt like she was being graded on how to change a diaper all over again, "Honestly Bulma it's not that difficult actually I no what I'm doing and all it is is common sense." She told her connection the left sticky strip to the lower left side, And just like that she was done. Smiling Bulma took her hands off her hips and picked her baby girl up. "Thanks You Nancy I appreciate your help." She didn't know why Bulma needed help with the diaper changing considering she had Trunks, If she didn't know any better she thought maybe Bulma insisted that she do it because she's wonted to know if she new what she was really doing when it came down to taking care of babies......for—

Her Future.

"Hmph, What are you Women doing in here? Changing diapers? You should be making lunch I'm starving you know."   
"Well Vegeta since you won't me to cook so badly you can watch the baby." Bulma Said as she walked over to the entrance way were he was standing, She shoved the small kid into his arms. "Come on Nancy let's go make So food for your grouchy Mate!" She Said not looking back as she started walking to the kitchen, Nancy almost forgot she was mated to him and To Hit also who she hasn't seen since last night at dinner. "Well don't just stand there women go Cook!"   
His loud mouth snapped her out of her thoughts, she should tell him off she wonted to tell him off but she held her anger inside. "I will If you ask....Nicely." She folded her arms smirking a little at his irritating face expression, 2 long minutes went and left before he said anything, he must have gotten the point she wasn't gonna move at all till he fixed his mouth to ask the proper way. "Fine........Nancy could you please help Bulma prepare lunch for everyone........please?" She smiled at actually getting him to do something for her for the first time, it also made her heart swell a little, there was a constant battle with herself about her feelings for him. And yeah it might be just because of the mating thing, But all she new was she was catching feelings for him super quick. 

He didn't know what came over him. One minute he was angry and upset about it not being any food ready and the next thing he new he was doing what Nancy was telling him how he should ask in a certain way (Kindly) for her to help with the lunch. He wonted to yell at her to put the human in her place, but he just....couldn't? Not with the way she was looking. She had this (I'm not gonna play it your way attitude) in her eyes an body Language with a small cute smirk on her face. And He found his self liking her little attitude. They just stared at each other for a couple of seconds before baby Bra broke out in tears. "I bet she hungry." He said out loud looking down at his baby. "Well Bulma put a fresh bottle in the refrigerator not to long ago." He looked up an locked eyes with her again. nodding his head once at her comment before turning to leave. "Wait!" He stopped turning around to see Nancy walking up to him. "Before you leave here's her diaper." She told him as she walked passed him dropping the dirty thing in his free hand.

He could feel his anger starting to rise again.!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Clare place the medium length olive green dress on the bed a lone with her red high heel shoes, and some nice jewelry. 

 

She was super excited about her date tonight with 17 these last few weeks she had a long time to think about how she felt about him, and honestly she really started to like him, just knowing the little things about him like how much he likes animals Witch was a plus because she also was a animal lover, she also knew about him sacrificing hisself for his universe and family, Witch told her a lot about him. There was a knock at her door, she opened it, standing on the other side was 18. "Hey 18" "Hey Clare what are you up too?" "Nothing just getting my outfit already ready for later tonight." Clare told her glancing back at her bed were her cute outfit laid. 18 was a little taller than her so she easily peeped around her shoulder to see the clothes she picked. "Wow, that's a really good choice of clothes for a first date hahaha." "you don't think it's to much?" She really didn't want to go over bored because what if it really didn't work between them....she shouldn't be dressing up to much for this date, But at the same time it was her birthday. 18 must've heard the slight nervousness it in her voice. "Oh, No! Not at all it's perfect actually, I know my brother will love the way it looks on you." Clare blushed, she really hoped she would look nice for there dinner date. "Hey listen I came up here to tell you that lunch is ready, and we might or might not have gotten you your favorite cupcake, you better hurry if you want it knowing Those Guys they will eat all the lunch before we even get down there hahah." "Oh he'll no no bodies gonna eat my red velvet cupcake up from me!" Clare shouted running pass 18 to get to the kitchen. 18 laughed watching Clare high tail it down to the kitchen after she closed the door to Clare room she quickly followed her down.  
———————————————  
The Book in her hands was big and had a lot of chapters, but Harry potter was a good story. She been in here all morning eating her waffles and eggs with some orange juice, she was even able to find Blue some cat food for breakfast.   
"Well Im surprised to see anyone in the private Library reading, nobody ever comes in here." Jane quickly turned to look at Whis standing in the door way. "Well, I happened to wake up a little early this morning and couldn't go back to sleep, I have a tendency to walk around when I'm restless, anxious or nervous......and I ended up finding this huge Library." She looked away somewhat shy at confessing her little wondering around at night problem.   
When she looked at him he saw slight dark circles underneath her eyes.   
"Hmm, I see, do you mind telling me why that is?"    
"Um no, I don't think I no." Of course she new why, but she honestly didn't want people to know she keeps having unexpected dreams/Nightmares that she doesn't understand why she keeps getting over and over again but they always have something to do with her parents and the Evil dore.   
"Jane, I've been learning the last few months now what to look for in a person voice and body language when there lying, And right now you seem to went rigid in your seat and even though I didn't hear anything given away in your voice I do see your holding your breath waiting to see what I will say next."   
Crap...........She Reductively released her breath she didn't know she was holding and tried to relax a little. She watch as he walked in and took a seat next to her. "Maybe I could help, if you Allow me to know what makes you feel those feelings in the first place." She sighed " I—.........I have nightmares?....well I believe that's what they are, but what I do no it always involves my parents......and him." He new exactly who he was "Hmm do you mind telling me the things that happen in the dreams?"  She shook her head. "It always starts off with my parents being Murdered, I run into the woods to try to escaped The killers but then-......then everything fades and I'm trying to still run but I can't run anymore then soon enough I feel Paralyzed and — He Appears with a purple misty fog surrounding him, then something strange happens, something just happens that shouldn't happen because there just no way he could know them." Whis is Patient as he sits an waits for her to continue because he knows that she knows he couldn't or really shouldn't know who them were

But the truth was he already new. 

"—he couldn't no my parents so there is know way they could seem to have what looks to be a regular conversation with him.—no it was just a dream any way."  She shook her head again to the crazy ideas there dreaming made up, she closed her book but not without marking a spot we're she stop.    
" I wouldn't be so sure."    
"Huh."   
"Yes, there is something important I need to share with you."   
Something in his voice told her she wasn't going to like what he was going to tell her.  
"Alright........you can tell me."  
There was a moment of silence before he spoke again, making the air in the room change into something heavy.   
"Jane, there had to be a way that you are connected to the dore some type of way, I, Bulma and Lord Beerus found some pretty interesting information on you guys, especially you my dear, you are indeed interesting."   
"I don't think I'm that awesome."   
"Well on the contrary Jane, there is much you need to learn about yourself, anyway I wouldn't turn down the thought about them knowing the creature especially when it comes to your life."   
She stared deep into his eyes.  
"What do you mean?"  
"A choice.......No a deal matter of fact you live if they leave you to him, what I'm trying to say is that he seems like he had your Parents killed, first it was supposed to be all three of you but he seems to find a liking to your gifts you're powers, so instead of killing you and your mother and father he was willing to make a deal with them we're you would have a chance to live, in a way they sacrifice there selfs for you."   
"But the man he pulled the trigger, he wonted to kill me."   
"Either the men didn't think there was a real good reason for you to live or it was all a set up, knowing you would stop it some how."   
The world was blurred and crumbling around her feet. She could only grasp onto what was close to her, and even then, she couldn't seem to breathe. The air was caught in her lungs, and she could feel tears running down her cheeks as they fell onto the floor. Everything was chaotic, and the information he told her had settle in. But nothing just 'settles in' everything she just found out sunk deep into her heart, with intrusion with nothing comprehensible. 

 

Her fingers were gripping tight on her shirt, choking ever so slightly on the air she tried desperately to fill her lungs in between sobs.  
She was shaking with sudden fear and anger, she felt horrible for what her parents had done for her trying to keep her safe best as they could, she felt like shit.!!!worthless shit.   
Because she had the power to save them, SHE REALLY DID.!! But—but she didn't know how to use it. She wonted to scream and punch anything or everything she could reach, that baster! This was all his Damn! Doing. She was gonna kill him she was !!! No matter what she had to do if she had to train all day and night.   
She wa—  
"Jane."   
She blinked the tears out of her eyes a little and looked down at his hand on her arm. "I'm sorry Jane, but you really shouldn't blame yourself, it's not your fault."   
It was everything was her fault even if it wasn't her fault. Because that's just the way she felt.  
She gave him a small sad smile.  
He stood up gracefully giving Jane a huge smile hoping it would change her mood. "We can continue talking about this situation later, l believe lunch should be ready I'm sure you could use some food now considering how long you have been up."   
She honestly wasn't hungry now but she slowly stood up form the small couch placing the book back on the bookshelf, she picked up Blue and followed Whis to the kitchen.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

How the hell did her and her sisters get forced into going on dinner date tonight!!! Well Clare was already going on one with 17 but Her and Jane was not looking forward to it. An Bulma was way to happy to force her and Jane to eat dinner with there mates tonight.   
her husband argued with her all through lunch about the idea but she seemed to be hell bent on making him attend the little date as well.  
Hit didn't seem to show any emotions about the date, seemed like he only was putting up with going so the Women would shut up about it, she honestly didn't see how she was going to get him to talk so she could get to know him a little better. It's not like she was against on go on a date with the two men honestly yes they were different maybe one more then the other but she still found them super attractive.  
"Ouch Nacy please be careful."   
"Be still then I wouldn't poke you."   
"I don't understand why I need mascara my lashes are already super long."   
"FINISH!"   
"Finally."   
Jane hoped up off the close Toilet seat and went to put her shoes on Clare already left on her date with 17. So it was just gonna be her and Nancy. "Knock knock knock, are you ladies ready in there."  
That was 18, and No she wasn't ready...well she was just not mentally she really was doing a awesome job avoiding Jiren and Goku, and also the demand women that always tried to kill her every chance she got. So it was going to be a little Weird being close and around them for longer then 5 minuets, she didn't know how this hole dinner was going to go but she still got goosebumps and sweaty hand Palms. She had on a nice simple white dress and Nancy had on a long Maxie blue dress. 18 opened the door. "Come on, the guys are waiting for you." She Said peeking her head inside the room.   
Jane sighed, her goes nothing.  
<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<  
The dinner tables look amazing and there was a lot of different food.  
The tables were separated a table for Nancy and her dates and one for Jiren, Goku and herself. 

 

18 forced Jane to quickly settle in the middle seat of the table. Grate just grate now she was stuck sitting between the two!! but at least she did the same thing to Nancy. "Well enjoy your dinner." She winks at them and leaves.   
"Oh boy !!!" Goku ran to the seat to the left of her and instantly started grubbing down the food. Jiren didn't of course say anything the hole time he just sat there staring at the food with a frown face he seem a little annoyed not just because he was forced to come to this little dinner by the Angels. But because it looks like something on his mind was really bothering him. 

When she stepped out in the hall she was a little taken back at what they have on, Goku had black pants on with a button down black collar shirt, jiren had the same thing on except he had a dark burgundy shirt on.   
And she could see everything, there back an arm muscles.

there shirts seemed to be struggling against there toned body's, if she was being honest with her self they looked extremely sexy in what they had on.   
Jiren caught her staring at him and she looked a way with pink cheeks an started cutting her stake.   
He hated they way every time he would looked at her he would get a strange feeling deep down within his self he didn't know what it was. It doesn't help how fucking beautiful the woman is either.   
There is many mixed feelings going on with him when he's around her. One minute he hates her because ever since they met problems started happening, like this hole mating Connection with each other, how they have to make a kid to fulfill the balance of the universes.   
And Honestly thats the only reason he was doing this to protect the people, especially the people from his universe. 

But then there was the side problems like how he would stare at her, taking in all her beauty like the deep green of her Dowie  eyes or her really long thick red curly hair or worse her full but small red lips, that is what caused him to start Noticing her small body, her curves, and the size of her Brest. And that's were he started to get angry with his self he shouldn't notice anything about her only what she could do to help him with finding that asshole blood he's was going to spill! 

Whatever happened to staring at her only to try to read her and nothing else.?

Maybe he would pay cocotte a visit later on, MAYBE. 

The dinner was awkward Jane finish her steak and wine, but apparently Goku didn't think that was enough for her so he tried to feed her a couple of Pies and some chicken but she didn't eat it because if she did she would throw all of her food up. "Goku I can't eat like you, I'm not hungry anymore but thanks anyway."  "Awe really you barely ate anything."   
"Goku I'm fine really you just enjoy the rest of the food."   
"Well okay then."  
She got up and pushed her chair in.  
"Hey we're are you going.?"

Well if he must know. "I'm just going to the bathroom, I'll be back before you know it."   
"Hmm okay well hurry back because I have to ask you something, important.  He's voice was serious at the end, witch made her stop walking, she turned around to look back at him.   
"Like what?"   
He didn't answer right away at first, he just looked at her, his stare was— was intense. 

"like if you're a virgin or not."

 

WHAT??!!

 

The blood in her veins must have went ice cold because she frozed . 

 

 

Sorry if I took forever to upload  for people who was really enjoying this story please don't kill me lol I'm really sorry it's just a lot going on with my family right now but I haven't forgotten about this story. Oh did y'all like avengers 4 ??? 😫 I did PLEASE COMMENT AND VOTE 🗳 🧡🧡😬


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry I took so long with an update a lot of things have been happening but I'm happy I was able to update now.

This chapter is for rated R   
Contains strong language and sexual content, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. Lol enjoy!!!!

But don't forget to 🗳 VOTE lovely people.💕

 

 

She didn't know how long she was in the rest room. 

She was stalling.

Was he serious, was he really going to ask such a personal question like that?   
Okay yes, they were supposed to be getting to know each other but asking her a question like that was ......... ridiculous ! Why must he know something like that?

She must've walked around in circles about 50 times.  
' KNOCK! KNOCK KNOCK '

She jumped. And whipped her head Towards the rest room door.

"Jane, idiot, did you fall in or something ?" 

She sighed, thank goodness it was only Nancy.  
She walked out the rest room.

"I'm fine thank you very much." She hissed.   
Nancy just laughed and rolled her eyes. "Look calm down, don't through a hissy fit but we're about to move this so call date somewhere else." 

"What? Why?"  
"Because we're done eating, it will eventually get cold and boring soon and watching a movie sounds like a good way to end the double date......since you know no body is up to really talking or trying get to no each other." 

Jane snorted and rolled her eyes.   
"Yeah well I wish Goku would stop talking, You wouldn't believe what he asked me, That's why I ran in here." She told her while she pointed to the rest room door.  
"Well what was so bad that he asked you." 

Jane blushed a little and looked anywhere except for her sister brown hazel eyes.  " He, Well he.....wonted to know if I was a Virgin or not." She answered her in a whisper like tone. 

"WHAT!"    
"No Nanc please calm down."   
She grabbed her wrist before she could rush out the door and try to do only god knows what to the poor man.

"Are you seriously not gonna go back out there and tell him he should stick his nasty questions up. His ass.!"  Jane could see her sister face get red by the second.  
"No."   
"NO!?. What the hell you mean NO Jane?"   
"Listen please just don't say anything when we get back out there, I'll just tell him we should head out to the movies or something, you probably won't have to say anything anyway you know how he sometimes is quick to forget about things."

She really really really hope he forgot.

Nancy finally sighed and calm down a little, just a little, and for now, She will sooner or later get Goku alone and give him all of her mind not a piece! But ALL.

That is her little sister after all.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////

THANK THE HEAVENS. 

By the time her and Nancy got back out there from the rest room Bulma was the only one out there waiting for them. 

"Well finally, I already sent the others to the Limo, the movie will start soon."

Huh? She turned to look at her sister with a confused face once they stop in front of Bulma.

"Wait how did she know we were supposed to be going to see a movie." 

"Because, While someone was in the rest room acting if they were about to have a full blown out panic attack i went back inside to talk to Bulma since my dates didn't seem to be up for conversation, so she suggested we see a movie and call it a night maybe we will have better luck next time." 

Hmmm why, No, How could Bulma be so cool with this situation.? Ugh she just shook her head as she walked over to her hand bag.  "Well let get this over with."

////////////////////////////////////////////

We were halfway into the movie.  
Nancy, Vegeta and Hit we're sitting in the row in front of them, they didn't order as much stuff like Goku who was scarfing down a tub of popcorn 🍿 and two large sodas.

Not to mention they just ate.

She was enjoying the movie much as possible and she wasn't to happy that she couldn't really fully enjoy herself like practically everyone else was.

Infinity War was a GREAT MOVIE.

But really did Goku have to hog the popcorn.  
And did Jiren have to have this dark mysterious intermediation area about him all the time.  It made her squirm in her seat every now and then in nervousness.

Why did she have to take the seat in the middle.

She had to admit even though it was a little uncomfortable in the middle she couldn't help but feel a protective feeling on both sides of her. 

She peeks up a little to her right to see him sitting with a irritating and a unexpressed look on his face with his arm crossed,  far and farther into the movie his Expression deepened.  
She wondered why though, she turned here he'd back slowly so she wouldn't get caught starin— 

Crap to late! Just because she was fully turned around back to the screen his dark back eyes slid from the movie and down to her.  
She couldn't look away she was stuck once again under in his gaze that hide any emotions that was behind them.  His stare was cold.

Jane mind when to all the bad things that happened between them to him being rude telling her that she wasn't anything and wouldn't be anything to him but a child maker, Then to him practically crushing her wrist under his unbelievable strength.  Finally he refocus his eyes on the last part of the movie, She could looked away and once she did blinked she felt her eyes brim and water from holding them open so long. 

Once the movie ended the lights pop on, right then and there she noticed how tired she was. Once she got up to walk down the stairs to the exited not waiting on anyone just ready to get to the limo and back home, She felt a large warm hand on her lower back Witch made her jump and back fully awake now. 

She looked slightly behind here to see Goku. He had a light smirk on his lips and a small amount of amusement in his dark eyes, probably from her reaction from him touching her.

"Somebody's tired. " His voice was a little deeper then normal she didn't know why but something in her mind told here he was probably getting into that mood like she experience in the kitchen that one night when he looked nothing like his normal self, or like he acted at the dinner right before they came here, her cheeks turned pink. She really hoped he didn't bring up that subject again, she was glad she hadn't looked in the direction at Jiren, she would fall dead if she saw what his face expression looked like. "Um yeah.....it's been a long day honestly."   
"Well don't worry Jane I could just teleport you back to your bed room. She saw something sexual flash a-crossed his eyes before it quickly settled down and disappeared, her cheeks probably were red now.   
She felt a intense, intimidating, irritating. pressure coming off in waves behind her she saw Goku eyes travel behind her, she didn't have to look to know who it was she new it was Jiren, She soon felt a irritation feeling coming from Goku now, No ! No way not her she was getting the feeling that they were about to getting into it with each other it soon was because a little hard to breathe she started to sweat, She was in the middle of them, The only thing that was keeping them apart, some girls might find this attractive or ego boosting to feel like two hot guys we're about to fight over you she didn't feel that way she just wanted to keep them peace they barely even new her. 

"......uhm !" The tension smoothed to an ease when Vegeta cleared his throat. "Let's get a move on it's late no time to be trying to have a rematch right now let go!" 

Rematch? 

"Yeah come Jane." Nancy snatched her from in between the two man out of protectiveness, she didn't think they would attack each other while Jane was standing there but these man were not human and very unpredictable and stronger then them if something where to happen and her sisters was still standing there she would've gotten hurt with out a doubt or worse.   
———————————————  
The ride back was awkward but at least she didn't have to sit by those two anymore she was sitting comfortably by her sister. 

She was the first one out of the limo before anyone and was about to walked up the steps to the front door before she was swept her off her feet.   
"Let me carry you to you."  
"Goku that isn't this necessary my room is not to far you don't have to."   
"But I can tell your really tired Jane."  
She sighed she really was tired and also to damn tired to argue so she just closed her eyes an shook her head and aloud him to carry her up the stairs.   
She didn't noticed Jiren was now in front of them go up the stairs until she opened her eyes again.  
When they made it to the rooms Cocotte was waiting by Jiren's room tapping her left foot with a glare on her face, apparently she was mostly likely upset about there date, especially when she told her to stay away from Jiren but it really wasn't her fault she didn't plan the date so it really didn't concern her to much plus she knows Cocotte wouldn't make a crazy move to hurt her why her sister or Goku was around.

Goku place down in front of her door. "Well I had a awesome day I don't normally do movies I mostly train but it was cool, hopefully we can do it again.........just us."

She smiled a little while a light blush settled on her cheeks, "Sure that will be nice." He nodded and looked down then to the side then he looked back down at her with a stare she couldn't quit identify but it was a little intense, then he looked her up and down.  
She felt a little exposed under his eyes, like he was undressing her right there and now. When he looked at her again he bent down close to where there noises touched, her held her breath when he brushed his lips over hers, ever so slowly. He was looking in her eyes waiting for her reaction but she stood solid unmoving just waiting to see if he was gonna go any further, she could feel him smirking against her lips then he stepped back giving her a Salute, Then he was gone.  
She finally let the air out of her lungs, blinking a few times coming back to her self. And once she did she looked around to see who was all watching, 

She wish she haded.

Cocotte, Nancy and Jiren was still in the hall.  
Nancy and Cocotte was glaring hard at each other, she got the hint that Nancy wasn't going to go to sleep until she was safe locked in her room and not alone with those two, she new Her sister didn't trust either of them. 

Unfortunately she locked eyes with Jiren's angry look, he looked like he wonted to smash something. That made her nervous and scared there last encounter wasn't pleasant at all her wrist was still kinda sore. Once he looked away pushing Cocotte in his room quickly she ran into her room and locked the door. She let out a relief huff and stared getting ready for bed. 

It took about a good 45 minuets to dry her super long hair and brush it honestly yes it was a hassle but she wasn't about to cut it no matter how ridiculous long people thought her hair was.

She was just unwrapping the dry off towel from around around her to put her sleepers on her door nob made a cracking sound and it turned opening showing a shirtless Jiren standing in the door way. She immediately covered herself back up lucky he didn't really see her because she was standing sideways if he did he only saw the side of her butt and her side boob, She blushed. 

He was just standing there glaring at her she was staring to getting scared and this time she made her mind up if he was here to hurt her again she would scream loud waking up the hole house up.

He slowly closed the door Witch made her anxiety spike a little.

And also something else. 

Whatever it was she felt it working for defense purposes, If it was her telekinesis she hope it wouldn't fail her right at this moment.  
After a couple more minutes she decided to break the silence. "What are you doing in my room."  
It came out more like a demand then a question. Was she mad? Hell yes!  
"What do you think your doing."   
She blinked at him in confusion.  
".....um im sorry.?"  
"Don't play stupid." His deep voice was lace with irritation.  
"Excuse you? I honestly don't know what you're talking about, and how dare you brake into my room without permission this is my privacy you know." She was only acting this bold because she was tired and her anxiety was moving up face she was scared of him she new he could do whatever he wonted to her and there wouldn't be anything she could do about it unless her ability would work properly.  
"Either You must go around kissing everyone like some pathetic whore. Or that's normal with you Humans."   
Wait......did he......did he just call her a Whore!!  
"Are. You. Serious!! How dare you?! I'm not a Whore you Have that a cross the hall in your room! And if I wonted to kiss Goku you have no say about it now leave.!" She scrunched her face up at him in anger it most likely didn't make her look intimidating at all but adorable.

He started to approach her and she quickly moved back away from him she couldn't move back anymore when her back hit the wall. He yanked her arms above her head in a painful way but not as painful as the first time no this was way more bearable, he moved closer to the side of her face to her ear, she tried to move her head away some, but quickly stop when she felt her towel started to come undone, Jiren notice and stared down at her and her cleavage a smirk slowly made its way to his lips, she looked up at him praying he will just let her go because this wasn't the type of intimacy she wonted he had a look in his midnight eyes that looked at her like she was pathetic "you play all innocent but you're body gives that innocence act away." He said as he looked down at her chest again and she did to and felt like she wonted to pass out, her nipples were supper hard, but not from getting in that mood but because of how close he was pressing up against her. She flustered, this wasn't cool at all.  
"Yeah, just like a prostitute, so easy, hmp pathetic." Eventually He loosening his grip and she rushed away from him, gripping the towel tightly trying to will herself not to cry, he's been a ass to her from the moment he found out there status with each other but she didn't know why he was acting like this her and Goku didn't really kiss and he said she would be nothing to him besides a Barrier for there kids so why act .......... jealous????? Was it jealousy? No it couldn't be........right. She shook her head well if it was or not either way it was nice what he said to her. She was no Slut, he didn't know anything about her to be calling her that. She looked back up at him with a glare and unshaded tears. "Get out!!......................please, just leave."

She had to wait at least 5 full minutes before she was alone again, she slammed the door and pushed a chair in front of hoping it would keep some one from coming inside since she didn't have a lock anymore thanks to him!   
Quickly she put Her pjs on and hoped in the bed, the hole incident played over and over in her mind she was glad she didn't cry in front of him this time, but now her tears flowed freely down her face onto to the pillow. Why he couldn't be more kind to her about this bonding mate thing she didn't know, it wasn't like she had control over the situation, he needed to grow up and stop taking his anger out on her it's not fair!   
Maybe tomorrow she could have a grown conversation with him without him being mad.......

Hopefully.

Sleep eventually welcomed her in.

 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////

It was close to one in the morning when They arrived.

17 healed onto her hand as he held her out of the car, such a gentleman.

"I had a great time good time tonight." He side eyed her smirking.   
"Even the valet parker."  
She rolled her eyes. "....well except for that."  
He shook his head laugh at her.  
She liked his laughed.  
But he immediately stop laughing causing her to stumble back a bit but do to him all of a suddenly stopping.   
She looked at him confused. Why did he stop?   
He had a look on his face what she could only describe as shock or confusion, or maybe it was both. But how ever she didn't have time to dwell on it because the front doors quickly opened.

A tall woman Beautiful With long blond hair, wearing a pink body-con dress and silver hills stood in the door staring at them. 

"DAD!!!!"

Dad?

 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Honestly she couldn't describe this feeling.

All she new is that she didn't want it to stop. 

Strong calloused hands gripped her hips pulling her down to the middle of the bed.

Silky white sheets made the sexual experience even better. 

Her breath got caught in her throat from the sensational feeling of a finger rubbing up and down against her sex.

She moan out loud when he started going faster.

She had her eyes closed at first, they popped open when she felt something hard and big rub against the back of her thigh. 

She looked behind over her shoulder, every thing was blurry but she should make out dark black hair going in every direction possible, and a pear of dark eyes that look down at her with lust and promises running through them.

Gok—?

She couldn't finish her thought process when a pleasurable feeling shot through her body. 

"Ahh..."  
"Jane". She heard him say in a deep husky voice in her ear.

"Ahha! ......please ". She said in a whisper.  
"Jane."  
Ahha."  
"Jane"  
"Aha"  
"Jane"  
She felt him speed up, every time she moan out loud.  
She was about to reach her peak! 

"Jane"  
"Ahha".................

 

"JANE!!"

 

 

Sssoooo hopefully the chapter wasn't to bad it's been a minute since I wrote so lol hopefully it was horrible but I'm happy I got to update something ☺️👍🙈🙈 

Please please please don't forget to vote 🗳😊


	22. The three guests

"DAD" !!!

Two kids looking nothin more then about 11 in age ran out the front door passed the Beautiful blonde long hair woman. 

 

A girl and a boy.

 

 

They both have dark black hair and blue eyes much similar to him, there was no doubting that these kids were His they looked exactly like him.

"Dad! We're so happy to see you" 

"Yeah, when been waiting here all. Day with mom and aunt 18"

Clare had moved away a good couple of feet's and took in the display, the kids were gripping onto 17 like they were afraid he would suddenly disappeared, that made her mind thinking, did they not see him often like they should? She knows he's not in a relationship with his kids mother anymore but that isn't a excuse to not be in there lives much as possible.

But no that couldn't be right the way he's hugging them back with the same affection as they were given him was all she needed to know that he cared, loved and missed them just as much, maybe looking out for there world and fighting for those who cannot fight for there selfs and working was a hassle to still try and find time for family.

Witch had her mind stirred back to her own destroying planet and the people. See this lovely moment caused her to honestly remember what needed to still be fixed and what should be more important than possible falling for someone, at first being told you were meant to be someones mate and have kids with them to Balance out the universe for better protection from unbelievable huge dangerous threats that were to come,   
To planets with all types of life was the biggest problem for her and her sisters but now she was thinking about more important things,  like to find the dragon balls and save there her Planet Earth.

Plus.............

17 didn't need anymore distractions in his way form his kids away, and she had a goal. 

"Kids bring it inside it's getting cold out here."  
The blonde woman said after walking back inside. She must be there mom.......his EX,  She's right though it was getting colder the later it got.

"Come on dad ! We have something to show you!"

The two kids said as they dragged 17 up the steps and inside. 

Quietly she followed.

Being the last inside she could here them in the kitchen, she didn't feel right to follow him in there, they weren't together they just had there first date no longer then a couple of hours ago, comparing that to the history he had with the woman in the kitchen and his kids, his own blood,  she was no match.

Glancing at the wall we're the clock was to her right Witch told her it was 11:30pm,  she should just go to bed, and that was what she was about to do......until she turned around and came face to face with 18. 

18 had a scold across her beautiful face witch Made Clare tense up, had she done something wrong? she didn't think she had. 

"......Um 18? Are you okay..."  
"No."  
"Did I do something.?"  
"No Clare, I can assure you it's not you." 18 tone made her flinch a little, okay so it was clearly she was upset, But Clare was happy she wasn't upset with her, she didn't want to be on the other end of a problem with 18, She saw what 18 is capable of.

"Well 18 I think ima hit the hay."  
and with that being said She tried going around 18 to go up stairs but she didn't get far, 18 grab her arm and pulled her back to her side. "Not yet lets go see what all the commotion is about in the kitchen." 

There was no room for argument.

She didn't have no choice but to agreed and once she did They rounded the corner to go into the kitchen.  
She didn't think she would see Bulma sitting at the far end of the table looking tired and slightly agitated with her night gown on. 

Bulma looked up and locked eyes with her then Blue hair woman eyes shifted to the long blonde hair woman leaning against the counter with her arm crossed and brows frown as she looked at her kids and her.............. ex boyfriend? Or. Ex husband? Clare didn't know she didn't think there conversation about his family got to that topic. To summarize it up she looked kinda upset. 

But why?

The woman must have felt eyes on her causing her to look up and lock eyes with Clare this time.   
Clare was caught staring and she almost had a small panic attack when the lady eyes narrowed with dislike written all over her face. 

She didn't even know her!   So why she was getting this kinda glare from the woman? she didn't know.   
she could feel 18 move closer behind her and draped her arm over her shoulders. Was it so she didn't run off or was the action meant for support?  
With getting glared at she couldn't figure it out.

"Brother, why don't you introduce your kids to Clare ......since you know Bridget thought it was a grate idea to stop by so late.... An unannounced cause you know it rude to leave your woman out." 

WHAT!!!!   
WOMAN!!!????? THEY WERE NOT DATING! 

Clare scream mentality inside her head she didn't think that's was a good idea at all anyway, not at this moment anyway,   
What was 18 getting at! She couldn't possibly think they were together she was a stranger to his kids she shouldn't meet them!he should be able to have this moment with his kids, she honestly didn't think she should be here she should be in her room! 

A Huge Heavy suffocating uneasy Tension spring to life in the kitchen. She Didn't feel it at first because her focused was on 18 and what she said it put her in shock honestly, but now the tension was obviously between the woman Bridget and 18, maybe this was normal and happen all the time between these two...ya because sometimes sister-in-law's didn't like one another, but that still didn't make it okay.

she wonted to shrink away.

17 looked like he was knocked back into reality and Immediately he felt the tension, He was in his happy bubble with his kids that he hasn't seen in a minute and in those moments nobody else existed just him and his children. 

When he and Clare arrived back at Bulma's seeing Bridget first made his skin crawl he didn't want to deal with her tonight especially after having a good time on his date, But once he heard his kids voice call out to him the world of reality melted away and the only thing he saw was his kids running to him and nothing else. 

But now that was over, he had to deal with the surprise pop up of his THREE guests.

It was quite for a couple of minutes, but his daughter broke the silence.  
"Dad ...who's your friend?....err I mean.....woman."?  
Oh lord grate ! Now the kids think she's his woman. Clare thought.

He was about to answer but Clear beat him to it.  "Oh no no we're just friends." She gave the girl her best smile, but the girl didn't look convinced at all....well if the girl didn't look convinced she didn't want to see what everyone else looked like,  and she felt there eyes on her most certainly. 

17 looked a little disappointed.  
No they weren't dating but he didn't really want to just be friends and not because the universe thought they should be more, But because he really was starting to like her he had a good time on there date and he thought she did to? And honestly he wonted another one with her. 

Bridget caught the small hurt look flash across his light blue eyes and that didn't sit well with her.  "17, We need to talk........in private."  
He turned his head away from Clare and looked back at Bridget.  
"Right now? Can't it wait? It's lat—"  
"No I don't think it can." Bridget strode pass Clare and 18 who were standing close to the door way.   
17 shook his head and moved to follow her out the kitchen, he didn't want to but he didn't want to cause an argument in front of his kids, plus it was late.  
Clare still hadn't look at him and it was starting to bother him nothing had to change because of his ex wife was here.  

Clare new he's eyes on her, and once he passed she felt his fingertips brushed against the back of her hand, she held her breath at the contact and released it after 6 seconds.  
This was gonna be harder than she thought.  
" okay kids it's late, I'll make you guys a little snack and then give y'all something to we're to bed since I think you three will be here for at least tonight." 

They smile at Bulma. "Thank you mrs princess Bulma that would be awesome we appreciate that." 

Bulma smirk a little and nod her head she guess telling them for the thousands time that she was no princess even if she was married to a Prince.

////////////////////////////////&/////////////////////  
17 Room

They were starting each other down in silence . 

He rather be down stairs with his family and Clare than up her with this woman. 

He was once I love with Bridget she was a awesome and smart really smart considering she graduated from a very big high class college but everything changed when they got married and that didn't last long lies began to be told she was using all their money out of there join accounts, she quit her job witch made him have to work extra hours to keep the good lovey house they were living in at the time, yeah his job paid good but not enough for the house they brought together. Then the cheating started, on the times he would stay a little longer at work he decided to head home early. And that's when he was met with the heart braking sight of his wife in their bed with someone else. After that he didn't know what to do a smart normal person would have wonted a divorced but after two months away from home and Bridget blowing up his up phone with apology's and begging for a second chance he stupidity granted her wish.

Nothing was the same as before  the relationship was toxic and they both started cheating on each other the love he had for her disintegrated slowly into nothing. His older sister suggests they get a divorce and that's what happened but then a month after,  he got a phone call from her about being pregnant but with all the cheating he didn't think the kid was he's so he wanted a DNA test done and that was all needed  to be done for him to no the kid was shockingly his. 

They dated on and off afterwards. And she ended up pregnant again with his son but he didn't want to be in a relationship with her. But He was always in his kids life as much as he could be that would be one thing that would never change.

"So are you going to tell me what you want to talk about."

 

///////////////////////&/////////////////////

She couldn't sleep and they been back from the movies longer then 8 hours it was 4 in the morning the sun hasn't come up yet witch means she shouldn't be up either! So why the hell she couldn't sleep?

Okay so she new why, it's because they been here longer then she would like and they only managed to gather two dragon balls....( well they meaning her and her sisters) didn't have the balls they were locked up in a room downstairs.   
If they were ever gone to be able to go home back to there life then they need all seven.  So what did she have to do? ...........she had to take them!

Nancy got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom to get dressed since it looks like she wasn't going to be getting any rest anytime soon.  
After washing her face she looked at herself determinedly in mirror. 

She made up mine.

 

DOWN stairs 

Okay so maybe she over dressed but honestly did she really there were non human creatures in this mansion of a house with incredible abilities that was unimaginable so they definitely could here her creeping around. So she need to dress in something she could move around quickly in.

She didn't have her silence shoes but that didn't mean she didn't know how to move around silently with her bare feet.   
That was much easier for her anyway.  
She had on a all over tight black agent body suit.

Looking in from the other side anyone would find her flipping, Rolling and sneaking around a little funny considering she's been staying with Bulma for over 3 months, it was kinda her home in away.

Finally she made it to the Secret door. 

And boy was she fucked ! Following Bulma and the angels for 4 days didn't do any good now seeing that there was some type of high tech lock code Control panel on the door.  But when she remembered following them the last time she didn't see them put in any code for the door.! 

Or maybe they didn't need a code.

Either Bulma didn't need to type one in because the door only needed to scan her eyes or fingerprints. Or the Angels could waver/ Manipulate the code with there powers and could get in with no problem at all. 

She went with her last theory, It was much cooler.

She didn't know how to get inside the room now the door wasn't wooden, it was metal with a huge window. In other words she couldn't break the door down like she would in other situations, be even if it was she wouldn't risk making noise doing so.  
She had to find away to get in though.  
Maybe she could sneak into Bulma and Vegeta room and make a mold of Bulmas hands...?   
Ugh no this was beginning to become hopeless to her.

..............................YES! YES OF COURSE WHY HAVEN'T SHE THOUGHT OF THAT BEFORE! 

She could try using her lighting power, maybe it would be stronger enough to destroy the code on the door then that way she could get in! 

IT WAS BULLET PROOF.!

When she turned back around to the door to put her plan into motion, she didn't think she would come face to face with a strong chest an muscular arms, Abs and a lot of purple.

///////////////////////////&////////////////////////

 

She stood up from his bed she was sitting on and moved a couple of feet toward him.  
"You look good 17."

Why? Why couldn't she just answer the damn question!  
"Look you need to leave Out if you don't have any important to say."  
"The kids......miss you and wonted to see you and........."

He was waiting for her to continue for about 2 minutes, the look on her face made 17 think she was having a war with herself.

"And?"

"..........and I miss you." 

Was she serious?   
She ........ missed him? 

He didn't say anything for a long time as he just stared pass her face.   
No he damn sure wasn't gonna fall back into there old routines especially with the lying and the cheating.  
He would be lying if he said at one point that he didn't want all four of them to be a happy family because that's what his kids Deserved but he wasn't going to push something that obviously  wasn't meant to be the kids were older and smart and would find out sooner than later what would be going on between there mother and father.

17 didn't want that.

Besides he was falling for another blonde hair woman anyway.

"Then let me have custody of the kids."  
Disappointed flash across her eyes but quickly replaced with anger.  
"Are you out of your damn mind! You can't take care of them!"  
He narrowed his eyes at her statement.  
"What? You no more then anyone Bridget that I'm more then capable of raising are kids."  
"Ha!, are you for real your always working or saving the world! I need to be in there lives also you cannot do it alone and they cannot stay with 18 she practically does the same, you need me.!"  
"No I don't actually, and if I need someone to chaperone them then I'll see if Clare will." 

She bristled. No fucking wAy was he really thinking about bringing her kids around his Slut!

"Fuck that ! That slut isn't going to be around my kids period.!!"

17 jerk up from the wall he been leaning on so fast she barely saw him move.  
She new he was mad if the scowl on his handsome face was anything to go by. 

 

"Watch. You're. Mouth."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing how dare he! He could not talk to her like, The nerve of him to take up for that short blonde head twit girl down stairs.

17 new Bridget didn't have a filter when it came to saying things that were on her mind, But calling Clare a Slut was Beyond low.  
Bridget didn't no anything about Clare to be calling her out her name. He liked her and even though he kinda hated to admit but he was falling for her and fast.

"No! You don't mean that, what,.....what are you gonna do marry her or something? better yet have kids with the girl? I mean come on 17, How old is the girl anyway 20? Isn't that to young ? You're name is 17 but you honestly can't be trying to make you're self that age too! You're not 17 anymore.!  
You're 27 turning 28 soon might I add."

He didn't say anything for a few minutes.   
"Maybe."

"Maybe!" The shock on her face was priceless. "............so that's it there's no working us out?  
You Rather try and have something with this...... still wet behind the ears girl?   
She will brake 17, she's not ready to play step mom or have a kid of her own,  you know she will run away once she see we're your trying to take the relationship with y'all two.   
Just you watch."

She walked up to him and gave him a small kiss on the lips that he didn't react to.  
She walked to the door. "....you can have custody of the kids but........You will come crawling back once you see that you can't do everything alone."

He didn't turn around until he heard the door click close behind her leave. 

Her words made his head hurt.

She did have some valid points and that made him nervous.  Was he getting a head of his self? In his mind he just new Clare would be happy with being with him and his kids and having some together.  But who was he fooling? the way things went on down stairs   
Made him realize he new nothing.  

The only thing he new was what he wonted,  But he didn't have a clue to what Clare really won'ted.

17 ran his hand through his dark hair and looked at the clock.

Damn.

Did that much time pass?  Guess he wasn't going to sleep.

It was 8:15am

 

/////////////////////////////&//////////////////////

Crap man. 

How the hell did he sneak up on her with out seeing him there wasn't much room in this hallway and how did he know she was her.? 

"Um shouldn't you be sleeping?"

He crossed his arms over his chest. Are you braking and entering " he asked 

Hm that wasn't a question he new exactly what she was doing!........could he have been following her this hole time.!!?

"Ha, What you're the police now? Your gonna arrest me?"

He closed his eyes and shook his head before opening them again and staring her in the eyes. 

"You didn't answer the question."

"You don't need me to answer that, but I will tell you it's for a good cost."

He looked down at the door control panels and then around the perimeter of the door before looking back at her.  
"And how are you going to get in"

"My lighting ability of course." She Said a little bit unsure.

His face turned in confusion and that's when she new he honestly didn't know what she was talking about she didn't really remember if he was there that night at dinner when they were talking about hers and her sisters abilities but then again Clare was the only one who showed her powers anyways.

"I have the ability to construct lighting in my hands. Whis says I can form it all around my body but I honestly haven't gotten to that level yet."

Hit new the girls were strange and only human. But honestly he didn't know any regular humans that could have such powers.   
So he could only wonder what else sorts of powers they will  
Gain if they keep training with the powerful ones.

"Well that might work and it might not. But let's say it does work. What will you do about the other Barrier.?"

............BARRIER where? What is he talking about.? "Huh?"  
Sensing she didn't know what he meant he carefully grabbed her hand pulling her back from the door and closer to his side. He didn't need to focus to much on how soft and smooth her hand was or how just right it set in his. He was just trying to show her what he meant. 

"You should look up at the top corners of the door and tilt your head slightly to the right, you will see what I mean."

She did just that and at first she didn't see it and was about to turn around and tell him that she didn't have special eyesight like he had or however he could clearly see something she couldn't. But before she could bring herself to do so she caught the sight of something shimmering, something strange, A clear glare that looked invisible but obviously was there.

 

It Was A Force Filed!

"How am I supposed to get by one if those!."   
She was about to cry out of frustration, She needed those balls!  
With out noticing or either not really carrying she leaned against Hit chest in defeat. 

He Tense up at first but forced his self to relax a bit, for some unknown reason to him he like the contact, he didn't want to like it but he did. And he hated he ruined the moment by speaking.

"You could maybe go through the vents. Since you can't teleport or make an explosion without waking everyone up."

She ease away from him about two feet turning around and looked at him in his incredible red eyes.

She shouldn't feel like this about this humanoid, she shouldn't find him attractive neither.

"Yeah......Vents sounds about right." She mumbled. She was trying to work through how turned on and hot she was by his warm breath and deep voice tickling her ear. 

It gave her goosebumps.

Once she gotten herself back together she was in search for a vent that she really didn't want to crawl into,  vents never been her favorite when she had to use them back home on missions.

She found one at the opposite end of the hall close to the huge living room, Now she needed to find how to get up to it. She wasn't short like her sister Jane, Jane was terribly short in her opinion but Her herself wasn't tall like the men's around this house either. 

"Need some help."

She jumped up almost two feet in the air when she heard him behind her.  
"Jesus Hit really!?  your trying to kill me aren't you, you almost gave me a hard attack.!"

She hit at the Assassin abs. And Wish she didn't because it kinda hurt. His abs shouldn't be that hard.   
Someone was working out to much.  
He smirked a little but didn't say anything.

she sighed. "Well......yes I could use some help you think you could lift me up.?"  
He wonted to roll his eyes but didn't, of course he could lift her up he was wasn't weak. She honestly wouldn't weight much at all to him but he only nodded his head to her question.

"Okay," she came closer in front of him and lift her arms like a child would. "I'm ready."

The corns if his mouth shifted up a little at the childish action.  
Hit hesitant a little before he bent down enough to grab at the back of her thighs close to her butt before lifting her upward. Nancy squeak and steady her hands on his shoulders before grabbing at the vent and crawling through.

 

////////////////////////////&///////////////////////

It didn't take to long to get through the vent and inside the highly locked down room, and surprisingly she didn't run into any critters along the way. 

She thought the dragon balls would have been locked up Though but to her shock they were just laying on Bulma lab dest. 

After climbing Back down and securing the vent back in place, They we're making there way back up stairs. 

She couldn't control the happiness and victory she was having with herself she couldn't believe she was holding the dragon balls in her hand. 

They were pretty heavy. 

"Why do you need them so badly?" The Assassin smooth voice cut through her excitement.

She turned toward him once they reached the hallway. "Because......you seen what are homes is like me and my sisters, unlike you all we don't have incredible strong people, or strong humanoids to prevent and protect are world from dangerous like who are capable enough to destroy a hole planet, so we need this chance to make things back to normal again."

"Hm, and How are you going to grant the wish? Do you know how it works.?"

She didn't really think about that, Damnit.!!!!!!!  
Why every time she felt like she was one step closer to solving her problem she gets pushed two steps back, she thought it worked sort of like a genie in a bottle but no, of course it wouldn't be that easy.

"I— I don't know honestly."  
She won't to ask him for help with that part maybe he new how to do it but she didn't think he would Say yes, besides he already surprisingly helped her out a lot tonight anyway, 

but why?   
And why wasn't she more secretive about what she was doing anyway? Did she really trust him, would he tell? Oh god she hope he wouldn't.

She could feel his Red eyes on her the hole way back to the rooms.

"Well......thanks for, you know.....helping me tonight."

He stared at her for a second before nodding his head. He turned around to walk into his room. 

"Goodnight,"

Hit stop into his doorway and turned back to look at her. 

"Nancy, its morning." He looked back down the hall way to the window, she followed his gaze and groan out loud.

"Looks like it is, guess I'll see you later,.......or possibly at breakfast."

He smirked and nodded once again before closing his door.

She might as well go shower and get out of the skin tight black suit.

///////////////////////////&/////////////////////

She was tired she didn't get enough sleep last night but she thought she wake her sisters before breakfast and give them a heads up about what happened last night.

She opened her door and Nancy opened her door. 

Nancy purple color hair that was getting longer and was growing out in the color brunette at the roots. Her hair was still damp and frizzy from the shower she just took.   
Clare could see she had bags under her eyes.  
She had on a plane t-shirt and red adidas leggings.

"Did my oldest sister not get enough sleep last night ?"

"No, and seriously Clare it to early for your sarcasm, I'm really tired and there is something important I need to the you and Jane."

"I'm not trying to be sarcastic, you really look like hell you need to turn around go back Into your room and get some sleep, I had something important to tell you and Jane too but honestly that can wait."

Nancy role her tired eyes. "Well mine can't."

She walked to the middle door and walked in.

Jane.??

.............Her sister looked like she was having a nightmare?   
Clare walked passed her to wake Jane but shaking her wasn't working.

So she stared saying her name, at first she stared off low she didn't think yelling her name would help. It would only scare her.

But every single time she called out to her,  Jane whimpers and moans got louder to we're she had no choice but to scream her name in her ear in hopes to wake her up.

"AHA!"

"JANE!"

 

PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO VOTE GUYS I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT  🗳😘💕


	23. Finally the balls

I finally updated guys I'm really sorry about the. Slow process it's so much going on for me right now I kinda don't have the free time but I don't plan on abandoning this story so here is my next chapter.

THIS CHAPTER HAS AN INTENSE PART IN THE MIDDLE OF THE STORY. Just a heads up. 😊

 

 

A DREAM.  

That's all it was!? Just a dream?!

But Still, it felt to real she could practically feel the calluses texture of his strong hands on her skin.    
She started to think that maybe she was going crazy, maybe she and her sisters have been in this universe ways to long, nothing is normal here.  This confusion has her head hurting, she new it was a dream but really she never had a dream we're she had to question herself if it was real or not over and over in her head when she new good and we'll it was. 

 

This was what she didn't won't to happen it was bad to fall for Goku or Jiren but honestly she new its was to late,   
she's all ready falling for them. 

Goku with his crazy mood swings! one minute he's childish and native and the next he's serious, protective and hot. And Of course he had his good looks and super tone and muscler body.  Who could forget about that.

Then there's this mysterious vibe she gets from him.

when he's in his happy childish mood she finds it easy to talk to him but once she reeled in he strikes! He's hole personality changes he's eyes become darker an intense his face doesn't gives away anything he becomes emotionless about what he's thinking and this dominating feeling spreads into the air.  

She knows He's not as innocent as he puts on, not after how he's been acting  plus after seeing him and Chichi ......probably trying to making another kid......she couldn't take his childish stupid side seriously.

Then.... there's Jiren.

She liked him and hated him .......,  he's cold, disrespectful and has a bit of an attitude, she didn't like the way he's been treating her.  A few weeks ago he didn't seem to be that bad, he even saved her life two times, but once he found out about her having to be apart of his life basically, then the dragon balls and the some wired connection she has with the doer, He acts so different, hostile and rude to her.

But that still didn't stop her form actually liking him (I'm away) she thought he was really handsome for him to be an alien, and he had the deepest voice she ever heard it made a shivers go down her spine when she hers him speak.  He was something she didn't even think existed, well technically she did believe in other life forms on different planets she just didn't think she would live long enough to see one or even be lucky to interact with one. 

She even got to touch him.  
She was happy she didn't freak out to much.

She new if the humans back on her Earth discover Jiren or got a chance to capture him they would with out a doubt.   
Only god knows what they would try do to him. 

 

She opened her eyes to only be met with light blue concern ones.

Clare.

Was looking helplessly down at her.  "Jane are you okay? You seem to be having a nightmare."

Oh God! She hope Clare wasn't touching her and using her powers before she woke up if so she would know! She would no what she was feeling! God she wonted the bed to swallow her hole.  
She set up about to give an answer to Clare but stop once she heard a snort come from behind Clare. leaning back against the wall was Nancy with a smirk dancing in her lips. " yeah I bet it was some nightmare huh"? 

Jane look down not making eye contact with either one of them, gosh, she wondered how long they been in her room trying to wake her up, they probably heard her moan or say Goku's name ....Jesus she hope she didn't say that out loud in the moment of her wet dream. That would be embarrassing. 

"I think Im gonna go take a shower 🧼 " she mumbled as she got up to gather some clothes and rushed to the bathroom.

"What was that.?" Clare asked herself out loud getting up from the bed to stand again.  "Isn't it obvious ? Clare you're not dense you know exactly what type of dream are baby sister was having." Nancy Said rolling her eyes at her sister playing crazy. 

"Well unlike you the first thing my brain doesn't do is automatically go to anything sexual."  Clare bite out. 

"Excuses me my brain doesn't always be in the gutter Clare I just call it like I see it and Jane was having a wet dream. Period." 

Before an argument could transpire any further Jane came out the bathroom in some Dark Jeans and a white plain shirt. 

"Finally you're done what took so long? We're you playing with your self or something little sister.?" 

Jane shot Nancy a glare. "Nancy shut up stop teasing her don't act like you're some innocent angel that hasn't done anything sexual." 

Nancy face redden anger how dare Clare say her business out loud like that ! Not that she's ever told Clare about her sexual acts so Clare really doesn't have proof to know if she has done anything or not. But still it irritated her because Clare was right she wasn't no angel. Not like Jane. 

Before Nancy could say anything else Jane step between them. "Nancy you don't look like you've gotten any sleep last night."  

Nancy face relaxed, she sigh remembering what she needed to talk to them about. It was important.   
"Well there's an explanation for that it's what I wont to talk y'all about." Nasty reach behind her back to pull out the dragon ball that was in her back pocket. "We're did you get that." Clare asked. Nancy looked between the two worried and shocked faces of her sisters. 

"I got it from Bulma lab." 

"How the hell did you get in there Nancy." 

"I got in through the vents, yes the room was highly secured but a friend suggested I try another route to get inside." 

"So that explains why you look exhausted because you been up all night trying to get into That lab to get." Jane spoke looking at her older sister with pity and weariness. "Do I look that bad.?"

Jane nodded her head making Care huff. "You said friend? ....someone helped you get in last night.? Who ?"

Nancy looked down for a few moments not wonting to look at there faces while she told them who. "Hit, but technically he didn't help it was me doing the doing he just gave me a suggestion." 

"Hmm you really don't think he will say something to the others.?" Said Clare.

"Or better yet why would he help?"  
Jane asked. 

Nancy cheek shaded, "Honestly guys I have no idea. But now I that I have it I don't really to much care I'm not giving it back we need these balls we really need them we have been here way to long, yeah being here its great it really is but we have had life back on are own world, that's we're we from, we need to go back home change Earth back to the way it was, we have to think about the family's and children that we're back on earth they deserve to have there lives backs, guys we have to do this." 

Since last night Clare's been thinking the same thing they need to get those balls and make that wish and get home. It's the right thing to do. 

"You're right." Clare said braking the silence. "I'm in." They both turn to Jane. There was conflict and emotions playing behind her dark green eyes and she was sure they saw it clearly, she felt torn she didn't no why she really really wanted to got go home she miss her room and classes and friends even her government job even though they were thinking about quitting, The people deserve their lives back and so did Planet Earth. But what really had her nervous was could they really accomplish getting all the dragon balls sneaking around every one until they found them how were they going to find them? And if they did find them who was going to help them make the wish, Something told her it wasn't going to be easy trying to ask for there wish it was probably nothing like the kiddie Disney movies she saw there probably was no jinni. And the biggest problem of all was if everyone found out they were most likely going to try to stop her and her sisters and she new they wasn't strong enough to hold them off. She sighed and shook her head. "Fine I guess I'm in to."

Her two sisters smiled happily at her answer "Great now we need a plan." Nancy told them make her and Clare sit on the floor in a circle deciding on what there plan will be and what to do next.

Yeah this was going to be chaos.

—————————————————————————-

Jane. Caught Bulma walking down the hallway to the lab the plan was to try to District Bulma well enough for Clare to sneak in behind them to grab the dragon ball radar so they could possibly find the rest of the dragon balls.

"Hey Bulma ...um ...what's up?" 

Bulma quickly stop walking surprise to see Jane walking right beside her, she must have been so into her thoughts that she didn't notice Jane presence at all. 

"I.. um hey ?..... what are you up to .?" 

Jane gave her a winning smile. " nothing just bored I thought I might Company you. I mean if that's cool with you?"

Of coarse it was Bulma grown to really like these girls. She didn't have that many friends and yeah these girls wear younger then her but they have been a breath of fresh air around her home even Nancy she didn't blame Nancy about the hole ridiculous mating thing with her husband it's not like the girl asked for this she actually felt bad and even horrible about what happened to there home. There planet.

"Sure of coarse you can." She told Jane as she continued walking again to the lab. Completely oblivious to Clare standing close to door of the lab ready to follow them inside. Of coarse Bulma wouldn't notice Clare along with her Pathokinesis ability's she had Visual projection. So to Bulma it was just the same regular wall that she's seen for the thousand time.

The plan was a success.

———————————————————————————

Nancy never done anything like this. Never. 

She's been on missions with other women from her team that had the role to seduce the target to wear they would let their guard down and be taking by surprise or in other situations to gain information.

She knows a thing or too but never actually tried to put them to use. Especially with a nonhuman being.

Hit seem like he didn't even like her let alone finds her attractive. She found him attractive. crazy. Yeah she knows. but she couldn't help it he was different totally didn't but mysterious and quiet she wanted to know more about him so in that case she had to try to get close to him in some way. Honestly this wasn't the way she wanted to do it. 

She didn't feel all to good about trying to seduce him to get information out of him.

It's now are never.

She knock on his door.

.................

 

Nothing.

So she tried again and still nothing.

It was early in the afternoon he had to be awake every one else was they just got done eating lunch when saw him heading up the stairs. So he had to be in his room. Right?

She wasn't aware of how aggressively she was now knocking on his room door.

 

"What the hell man."

 

"Probably the reason why I haven't answered the door is because I wasn't inside."  

Nancy spun around. Hit was looking at her like she was a dimwit. Witch she probably was in this situation.

"Was there something I could help you with Nancy."

"I ...... um..." YES OF COURSE YOU CAN! She wonted to scream out loud but she didn't think he would help her unless she gave him something in return..... he just seems like that type of guy. " um ... maybe there's something I could help you with..."  
She say seductive to him.

Well at least she thought she did.

She didn't know if it worked or not she couldn't tell, do to his expressionless face.

She didn't have to long to dwell on it, because she was grab by the arm and pushed inside this room.

Hit moved so fast she didn't even have time to process what was happening in the moment. Before she new it she was pushed back ruffly on the door causing her to grunt in pain and shock. She stared into the red eyes of the owner who had her arm pin down by the side. She wasn't going anywhere.

Hit moved in closer to her so close if she moved an inched she could kiss him. She couldn't lie to herself she was scared she didn't think he would understand or take the bait about what she meant. But at the same time it made her excited. It was a new feeling, she would always be the one to make the first move with the guys she dated for some reason her luck with guys we're horrible they just wasn't manly enough for her. But with Hit being aggressive and dominant had her frightened and arouse.

Hit moved closer. She thought he was going to kiss her but he moved his face toward her cheek placing a smile kiss on her she felt as him released her arms from his grip witch probably would leave a bruise.   
He firm grip transfer to her hips. Taking advantage of her out of the day. He trailed circles around the lower part of her side that her black fitted tank top she was wearing making goosebumps appear over her body. 

Her breath hitch once she felt Hit trail soft kiss down her jawline until he reached her neck. Nancy held her breath waiting for him to continue. But he only Hovered slightly brushing his lips over her sensitive skin. " What did you have in mind."  Nancy exhale slowly swallowing Nervously. She new what he was talking about But she couldn't answer his warm breath and husky low voice had her head spinning.   
Sensing she wasn't going to give him an answer after a minute he moved in. 

She gasp feeling his hot tongue on her neck she tried holding in her moan as he sucked and licked every now and then he would nibble.  
Hit grab one of her legs by the thigh to move close as possible as there body could get. She rap her arms around his neck. She couldn't hold him her surprise moan when he pushed there sexes together through there close instantly making her get excited in that Pacific area. 

She was supposed to be trying to get information and even though this was some what apart of her plan she wanted to get answers first. This was not how this was supposed to go but she was to far into feeling good to try to care now.

Well at least she new he liked her.

.....well that's what it seems like at least.

The room was getting hot quickly or maybe it was just her because Hit was working his way up to her chest under her shirt. 

She didn't think she wonted him to stop.   
She was about to let this situation happen lead to whatever was to happen.

 

'KNOCK ! 'KNOCK! 'KNOCK!'

They both jumped away from the door. And was knocked out of the intimate moment. Nancy blushed thinking about were things were about to lead to if they weren't interrupted. 

Hit didn't look to bothered. With made her irritated with herself she was supposed to get the information on to how to summon who or whatever to grant there Wish by now.

Hit moved to open the door revealing her two sisters on the other side. Clare and Jane took in the sight and automatically Clare pieced together what they had stop between the two.   
She smirked at Nancy. "Mmm were we interrupting something.?"  
Nancy irritation grew. She practically rush out of Hit's room not meeting his eyes even though she felt them on her.  
She Closed his door and grab Jane and Clare by the wrist dragging them to her room. 

"Sooooooo?.....were you really gonna you know....? Haha"

"Clare that's none of your business."

Jane blush. She was staring at Nancy pinkish reddish hickey on her neck.

"And what are you staring at?"  
Jane looked away awkwardly. "Um nothing......you just have a ....you no....and it's really noticeable.....that's all." She mumbled to Nancy.  
Who rush over to the mirror. Jane was right it was noticeable to noticeable. 

 

Nothing a little foundation couldn't cover up. She walked to the Dresser drawer pulling out some makeup to cover up Her sexual marks. "Now that your finish. We have good news."   
Nancy turn to them looking curiously. "Yeah we got are hands on the dragball radar." Jane informed her. "Really YES! That's great.!"    
"Mhm. Yeah we did are part. Did you do yours.?" Clare grin childishly at her older sister. ".....No." Nancy Said through clenched teeth.  
".....well what are we going to do now.?" Jane asked looking between them both for answers.  
"I don't know Jane. Well have to come up with a different plan on that part, but maybe until then we could try finding the rest of the dragon balls." Clare told them holding up the radar.  
Not coming up with anything better the two sisters nodded in agreement.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////

DINER

Dinner. Must have have been a little awkward for Nancy. She wouldn't making anything eye contact, Still. With Hit well honestly she shouldn't couldn't blame her.

She couldn't look at Goku either and it didn't help her when she caught glimpses of him looking her way sometimes.

Jane got up to wash her dishes after she was done eating. Luckily she didn't shout in shock or stubble over the rest of the way to the sink. Randomly inside was a dragon ball..... it was just there. She looked around behind her seeing everyone still occupied  with their food and conversations  
She didn't know how anyone didn't see it? She wasn't the first one to come over to wash her dish so why haven't anyone else saw it or brought it up? 

She heard a chair slowly slid across the floor. Someone was getting up. She didn't have time to dwell on it any longer she quickly snatch the ball up and stuck it in her pocket luckily her shirt was long and loose fitting because it would be obvious there would be something in her pocket. By the time she finish rinsing her plate off then drying it an putting it away Cabba and Caulifla was waiting behind her.

She smiled nervously at them rubbing the back of her neck a little. "Sorry guys I just got.....a little distracted." She Said quietly. 

Cabba smile kindly at her. "That's alright Jane we wasn't waiting that long Honestly we just got up."  
Caulifla on the hand was given her a look like she new she was up to no good.

Keeping the a smile on her face walking around them she went back to her seat.

She missed the suspicious look Caulifla cast her way.

 

1,2,3  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////

She normally wouldn't even look down here under the sink after wash her hands. But something in her head kept nagging and nagging for her to look down there. Why she didn't know any normal person would do there business flush the toilet wash there hands and leave. But no her she was was on her knees pulling the cabinet handle to satisfy her curiosity. HOLY SHIT ! There sitting in the middle of the bottom bathroom cabinet was a DRAGON BALL! not thinking twice Nancy snatch the ball up. She stood up again analyzing it. Yep it was an dragon ball alright just as heavy as the other one she had just different numb stars ⭐️. She wondered why the heck a dragon ball would be just randomly there underneath the bathroom sink? She didn't even need to use the radar to find the ball witch was a little off putting and weird. But she couldn't afford to really think about that she was one step closer to her goal. Smiling happily to herself she exited the bathroom.

1,2,3,4  
———————————————

 

SHIT !

She slipped on something smooth and round. Luckily stumbling close to the stairwell she was able to catch herself before she felt face first on one of this stairs.  Maybe it was somewhat her fault she wasn't technically looking were she walking she was to Busy Trying to figure out this Radar instead.

Clare looked Down trying to find out what had nearly killed her. What she saw wasn't what she had in mind maybe toys since there was kids around but she didn't think she would trip over a dragon ball. She wondered why was it just here in the middle of the staircase? More importantly why? There was no one around so she didn't think anyone left it there on purpose so the more logic idea was Nancy must have accidentally dropped it...... yeah that seems right. She plucked it up from the floor and stuff it in her pocket she will have to tell Nancy she needs to be more careful with these things there important.

1,2,3,4,5

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Seriously you had to be kidding.

" meow"

In her cat litter box ?!!!! out of all places it had to be in the cat litter box.  She most definitely didn't want to stick her in there to get it out but it had to be done even if it was underneath all the poo and Urine. Jane sighs. God. How did her cat even get it in side the box? She was only gone out of the room for 10 minutes!

She Reached her hand over to get the dragon ball.    
WAIT what was she thinking she could get one of the Face towels in the bathroom and pick it up.  
Smiling.   
She hoped up and quickly made her way to get the towel there was more then 15 in there so it wouldn't hurt at all.

 

———————————————-

Perfect.

JUST FUCKIN PERFECT!

Nancy was irritated earlier today but nothing compares to how damn mad she is now. 

THE POOL.

The DAMN DRAGON BALL was in the pool and not the 3 feet or the 4 no. It was in the 6ft so there was no way around to only getting her lower half Soak she would have to get completely wet and let's not forget how cold it is.!!

Well it wasn't that cold and the sun was still shining but it wouldn't be for long.   
She was so pissed off if she got in Witch seems to be her only damn option eventually she would have to go back inside with witch would track a HOLE LOT OF WATER INSIDE THE HOUSE. Someone was going to notice because it would lead a trail all the way up to her room. DAMNIT. 

For a minute she wish she didn't decide to take a walk around the large property to think about how they were going to get help with there wish.

.............................................JANE!

Yes Jane Jane could get the ball out with no problem at all she's been working hard training for the past couple of weeks with the Angels. She at least new how to lift the ball with her mind out of the water that way she wouldn't have to get wet and risk catching pneumonia. It's bullet proof.!!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Nancy was running fast up the stairs. She rounded the corner and ran straight into Clare. "Ouch Nancy you cannot just run around here like your in a relay race. You and your big forehead she be considerate of others."

"Shut up while you're talking about my forehead you should put a leash on that nose. 

They both glared at each other.  
Nancy rubbing her nose.  
Clare rubbing her forehead.

"Where were you in such a rush anyway?" 

"I was on my way to Jane's room— " Nancy looked around them because looking back at Clare whispering. " I found a dragon ball."  
Clare eyes grow as the shock ran across her face. She grab Nancy by her hand and rushed to their little sister room.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Um.....okay just a minute."

Jane dried off the dragon ball squeaky clean before answering her room door. 

"Finally damn it ! "  Clare and Nancy pushed in closing the door quickly and locking it.

"Guys what's wrong?"

"YOU need to be more careful Nancy."

Nancy looked at her sister dumbfounded.  "What the hell are you talking about Clare.?"

"This."  Clare held out a dragon ball in her face.  "You completely lost this on the steps earlier! Anyone could have found it how could you be so careless?"

"Um Clare I didn't loose a dragon ball. In fact I found two more." Nancy pulled out all the balls to show them.

"Wait......so that means...I found the fifth ball.?"

"It does have Five stars on it."

".....I found one also.....earlier I mean."

"You did.?" They both looked to Jane. She nodded holding up the dry ball in the small damp towel.

"Holy hell." Clare breath out.

"COME! We have to get down to the pool we practically have all the balls in are hands do you know what this means! There's no Time to waste."  
Nancy Said rushing to the door.

"Wait why the pool?" Jane asked.

"Because that's we're the LAST one is."

 

———————————————

"Okay Baby sister work your magic."

Jane mind was scrambled.

"Jane! Come on you can do this don't doubt yourself now it's just one little ball you CAN get it."

She Turned to Clare giving her a confidence nod. She had to do this. 

Jane took several deep breaths as she calmed herself And cleared her mind.

Like her brain eventually turned to autopilot.

She lifted her hand slowly only focusing on the ball in the water and what she wonted to do with it.

The ball started lifting out of the water as light blue energy started extending out of the middle of her palm.

 

.....................................................

"HEY!"

Clare and Nancy spun around behind them to see almost everyone heading they're way. Some of them looked shocked some of them looked pissed.

"Shit  Jane. Sis. We need to GO."

"Yes Like RIGHT NOW."

Jane open her eyes.  Small Blue light flashing quickly across her iris 

 

At lighting speed. The ball sprung out of water and into Jane's hand.

Before she new it she was pulled into Sprint by her sisters.

And they were off. Running as fast as possible.

 

Yep she was right.

 

This was going to get MESSY.

 

 

Sorry I'm so terrible slow at updating I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible it's just hard to find time to upload now 😩🤦♀️ but I'll continue 

Please don't forget to VOTE FOR ME ❤️🥺😊 I Really would appreciate it guys. I hope this Chapter was at least okay for you guys


	24. The alliance

No.

Absolutely not! 

 

There was no way ! She didn't just miss place things so easily. Important things! 

She kept her equipment in the same spot as she always had. So her missing Dragon ball radar was just not right. We're the Hell had it gone! 

She doesn't even remember using it these past few weeks.

 

So...........there was only one logical explanation to the situation.

SOMEBODY TOOK THE!!!!

Which means SOME HOW SOMEWAY! SOMEONE BROKE INTO HER LAB!

BUT WHO!

Bulma couldn't stop pacing around the room or control her heavy breathing. She was going through so many emotions all at once she really didn't know what to do. 

Until someone crossed her mind first.

 

Vageta.! 

He probably came in and took the balls an radar. Him, Whis and the other angels has access getting into the lab.!!!

Bulma quickly left the room. She had some choice words for her Husband or those Angels!

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

Majority of everyone was outside.

And everyone looked to be training, while of course The Gods and Angels seemed to be relaxing. Sipping on cold tea or pink lemonade.

Bulma however wasted no more time and March right up to the middle underneath were the to rival saiyans we're fighting in the sky.

" VEGETA ! GET DOWN HERE NOWWWWWW!"

Goku was surprise to see Bulma on the ground looking Angry Beyond anything.  he foolishly stop fighting to give her a salute and one of his friendly smiles witch led to him getting punched really hard in the nose.

"Ouch !!! Vegeta you didn't have to take a cheap shot while I wasn't looking you know."

"SHUT UP! If you didn't let your guard down you wouldn't have gotten hit."

"Hm. I let you have that hit." He whispered underneath his breath. 

Vegeta sent him a hard glare. Witch made Goku smirk.

They both flew down to we're Bulma was. They did not want to make her any mader. making her wait until they got finished fighting would surely make her blow up.

"What is it Women?."

She couldn't Stop herself From balding her fists up to restrain herself from slapping vegeta across the face. She was in no mood for his rudeness.

"YOU NEED TO COME WITH ME.!"

Before he could protest she snatched him by the wrist an stomped her way over to the Angels.  Goku  was  to curious not to follow.  no way was Vegeta going to leave him out again with anything involving the Angels.

The others stop fighting as well to see what all the fuss was about. If it had anything to do with the Angels or the Gods it must be Serious. 

They must have been way into their selves to actually notice the audience surrounding them or they just didn't care because they were relaxing.

"Hey! I need to ask you six and Vegeta here a question."

Beerus sigh and rolled his eyes before closing them again.  
"Bulma whatever it is it can wait, Can't you see I'm trying to nap?"

She was steaming hot now. Smoke was practically come out of her red ears.

"NO! it cannot wait ! Beerus! Want to no why? BECAUSE MY DRAGON BALL RADAR IS MISSING! DAMNIT! AND YOU GODS AND ANGELS ARE THE ONLY ONES THAT HAVE ACCESS TO MY LAB ONCE ITS LOCKED UP, Oh and another small thing crossed my mind on my way out here, THE FEW DRAGON BALLS WE WERE SO LUCKY TO HAVE ARE MISSING AS WELL!!!!!! So if one of you or My dearly Husban here has been in the lab I need to be INFORMED!!!!" 

The Angels looked to one another. but judging by the looks on there faces Bulma could tell they didn't have a answer To her question. so that meant neither one of them must have been in the lab at all. Oh no.

"I do believe neither Me, my sister or brother have been into your lab." Marcarita said honestly. 

Bulma turned to ask Vegeta if it was him but the expression on his face told her everything. He clearly wasn't the one that took the balls or her equipment. 

"SO WERE THE HELL COULD HAVE THEY GONE!" Champa said loudly hoping up from his seat. And spilling half of his drink.

"Bulma are you sure you didn't just happen to look over them." 

 

She turned around behind her "No 17, I no exactly were I left them, and I do remember locking down the lab after I left out this morning after Jane—............. no."

The last word came out as a whisper.

"What do you mean no Bulma?" Krillin asked stepping out from behind his wife. 

Everyone was looking at her intensely waiting for her to explain what she thought she figured out.

".....I .., they, ........she  couldn't have taken it." Bulma continue whispering to herself but everyone could hear her loud and clear. especially do to their enhanced hearing.

 

"Are you thinking she took the dragon balls?" Kale spoke up and asked.

"——But she couldn't have, she was with me the hole time in the lab when we were talking she didn't stray from my side." Bulma inform them all. 

"Well to be sure we should go ask her." Caulifla said 

Bulma didn't won't all of them to go she could handle asking Jane herself, it would be way to intimidating for someone like her if everyone came. But everyone was already moving toward the door.

Bulma sigh and shook her head this wasn't going to turn out well everyone was trying to get there hands on those balls for their own selfish reasons but most importantly they were in need of the dragon balls so they can be kept safely from falling into the wrong hands, that's why they were kept safe locked up in Her lab. Well at least she thought they were safe.

 

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

It didn't take them long to get up the stairs and to were the girls we're staying.

Thankful somehow Bulma was able to get in front of the group. 

She knocked on Jane's door. 

She and the others waited patiently, at first. But after the third time knocking and no Jane, Bulma turned the doorknob and surprisingly it was unlocked.

Bulma walked into the room, But Jane was no were to be found. That made Bulma a little unease. Because on there way up here she found out no one has saw the girls at all since lunch.

quickly she dashed out of Jane's room and to the others two rooms were Clare and Nancy staying. But to her discovery they were gone also. She took off down the stairs in search for the girls not noticing or rather not really caring to notice the group hot on her tail.

They searched everywhere in the house. She could feel Her heart rate beginning to sky rocket do to her suspicious thoughts that were getting stronger, the Dragon balls, the Dragon ball radar was missing and so was the girls that could only mean one thing.

Not knowing anywhere else to look she was about to give up there wouldn't be anyway to find the girls if they taking off way earlier anyway. they didn't have any special type of Ki so the fighters probably couldn't even track them down. And again who knows how long it's been since the girls left. 

Bulma walked passed the large back windows to take a seat and nearly choked on her saliva. There. In the backyard. BY THE POOL!. Was the girls!!!! 

A mixture of excitement and worry ran through her.

"I FOUND THEM!" 

 

She found them and by the looks Of from we're she could see them she spotted her equipment, and the balls. 

Unfortunately Her Suspicions was correct.

Bulma had one idea cross her mind as to why the girls had took them in the first place Before rushing out to the pool.

 

"HEY!"

 

Shit she shouldn't have shouted so loud. And she should have told them group to stay in side. But she would have been wasting her breath. The girls looked back at them like they were dears caught in headlights. Not taking anything chances they turned back around rushing off into the woods behind the house.

They didn't have a choice but to follow.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

 

She hasn't been running that long but she was quickly giving out of breath. She felt her lungs starting to burn causing her to take in sharp breaths.

She couldn't bring herself to take a peak behind her to see if they were after them but Jane new without a doubt they were given chase.

Jane and her sisters were running as fast as they could push them selfs and wasn't stopping anytime soon.

Jane wonder why they haven't been caught yet she new how unbelievably fast the fighters were. So why? Why haven't they been caught yet? It was a surprise to her. Maybe they were just waiting until they got to tired to take another step before catching them and take back the Dragon balls.

That thought alone made her run faster. They were lucky to get there hands on all seven balls. they weren't just gonna give them back without a fight. Plus she needed the extra confidence booster do to her being the shortest she was taking the lead in back.

 

Eventually they couldn't out run them without giving out of breath.

But fortunately they were able to hide behind some of the huge trees for a few minutes or so before they would have to make a break for it again.  Jane was trying to come up with a plan or something because they wouldn't be able to do this for much longer, They will end up slipping and get caught eventually. So what to do?  what to do ? What to do ? What to do?!!

She was so focused on what they should do next she didn't see hands reach for her From the side.

"JANE LOOK OUT!"  But she wasn't fast enough. before she could even look up at the person sneaking up on her Toppo huge hands were already wrapped around the top part of her body. 

Thankful she could still breath.

Something told her it was only because he was holding back from crushing her insides.

Jane tried desperately to get out of his hold. She couldn't be done that quick they just started to escape with the prize. She wouldn't be the one to get them caught. She just couldn't.

But how? How to get free? She didn't even have enough room to move her arm in the position to toss the balls she had to her sisters no matter how hard she tried. 

With all the desperate struggling she was beginning to get kinda hot.......or was it? She didn't know. She thought maybe Toppo was giving off some type of heat from his hands as to why she was burning up.

Toppo could see Jane eyes glow orange as Something REALLY HOT pricked her spine sharply making her cry out more in surprise then pain.

 

unfortunately for Toppo he had no choice but to release her do to the intense Hot temperature her body shot out.  Looking down at He's white gloved hands he saw were he's flesh hands would've gotten burnt if it wasn't for the little protection his gloves offered him.  
The time being on earth in universe 7 he learned enough about the humans to no when it comes to fighting or having powers they practically lacked in both categories. But these human girls were something totally different. 

Once she was free she bolted away from him and toward her sisters as fast as she could. she was sweating a lot but she didn't feel the intensity of burning up anymore.   
As soon as they were about to make a run for it again A big Bright light flashed over Jane and everyone else making them cover their eyes. She heard a explosion of something making a impact on the ground before the ground started to vibrate and shake before breaking apart around them.  

 

Thinking fast the three sisters jumped on the side that was the farthest away from the fighters and Bulma. 

But Jane wasn't ready or in the mood to deal with what was coming out from underneath the earth also. 

THOSE THINGS!

THOSE CREATURES!! 

Were viciously rushing up from the ground to get to them.

ALL. OF THEM.

 

 

Without any hesitation the girls took off. Now running from new enemies. While the fighters begin too wipe out the ones that we're charging at them.

Great! Now they had to not only get away from the Z fighters but also get away from demons as well. Just fucking perfect!!

To bad Nether of the girls noticed the demons that were leaping in the air landing on the few trees that were left right above of them.

The air was knocked out of Jane's lungs once she hit the ground.  But that wasn't the worst part. She was roughly jerked up and around before getting kicked really hard into one of trees far across the field.

Jane tried to recover from the pain as fast as possible but it took her longer then she like because at the last minute when she looked up a black energy blast was headed her way. 

 

Jane got to her feet as quickly as she could but she New she wouldn't be fast enough. 

Part of The blast connected with her back and the hand she was balancing her self up with on the tree.   
First she didn't feel the anything as she turned and watched the tree explode and how close she was from dying. 

But one she did Jane let out an agonizing scream. she felt the intense pain on her hand and back. The pain was just unbearable. she fell to her knees grabbing onto her wrist. prying for the pain to go away, she studied her hand through teary eyes. there was a lot of blood on hand. she could even feel blood slowly running down her back. 

She needed something to wrap her hand up with to stop the bleeding.

To busy worrying about what she could use to warp her hand up with. she forgot that she had company. She looked up from her hand when she her a deep growl. The thing was slowly approaching her, with out wasn't anymore time she struggled getting to her feet. She to move backwards away from the thing she couldn't turn her back on the creature not again. 

She Frantically looked around for her sisters or for the best way to get away from the dead thing. She needed a place she could hide or something!!!

Now closer then before it positioned itself for a physical attack and launched at her. Jane couldn't get her brain to working to move her feet to at least move out of the way but instead she closed her eyes and threw her hands out to protect herself as much as possible. 

But the attack never happened.

Instead she heard A loud screeching sound almost like the thing was screaming. It's was so loud she had to cover her ears. She felt a gush of strong wind followed by a loud explosion. 

Once the loud sound settled. Jane oped her eyes to see the creature was blasted into pieces along with two trees. 

She turned her head to see who was responsible. fortunately but unfortunately it Was Jiren.

What was this the third or fourth time he saved her? She didn't really know but that wasn't what got her worried. 

They made brief eye contact before she dashed off.

She didn't get far, She flipped up in the air before dropping to the ground. Jiren  shot a ki blast that hit the ground so hard the force knocked her up in the air.

"Oof" sound escapes from her mouth when she finally lands back down on her stomach. 

Soon after Catching her breath and the dizziness died down she rolled over to see if she had a chance to still try to get awy. But she was meet with the sight of herself being injured, YET AGAIN!  the fall of the impact scraping her right leg up badly.

 

That's was great just perfect! She was gonna to have even more trouble running now. 

Her head snapped up when she heard his footsteps approaching. He was still after her because of what she had. Jane turned back over and began trying to crawl away. 

 

She couldn't let Jiren get to her they were lucky to have all total BALLS they could wish there World back to how it once was before. There was no way she could let him take them.

She would fight him for them.

She new she was no we're stronger then him but she was not going down without a fight.

She looked back over her shoulder to see if she was lucky and moving fast enough to create some distance. But to her horror he was closer. She turned back around and tried moving faster without hurting her leg even more. 

She decided she wasn't moving as fast enough so decided TRYING to run was the best option.  she got up from the ground and started run......well hop was more like it. But who was standing a couple of feet away from her shocked the hell out of her. 

"Cabba, Nancy"?

 

She couldn't believe what she was seeing! Nancy Was using her powers!!  
Yeah they been working pretty hard with the angels to progress their abilities but seeing Nancy using hers so easily was a surprise. 

They come to save her? Yes! 

They had to why else would they show up to we're she and Jiren was. She looked around the field quickly noticing there wasn't to many creatures left alive. They must have taken care of them rather quickly so there was no other reason. 

Jane made her way around them standing Off to the side. She didn't know how this was going to turn out. she didn't really want to know. She new Jiren was on a hole different level compared to her and sisters but the confidence stance Nancy was showing Off told Jane she to wasn't going down without a fight. 

She was really surprised to see Cabba willingly to fight alone Nancy side she didn't know what happened The last few minutes she was alone with Jiren or running for her life from the demon. But whatever she wasn't complaining The more people on there side the better.

But Jiren didn't look worried in the slightest though.   
Nancy and Cabba took notice as well.  
Jane watched in Fascination as her sister Eyes glowed a bright Electric blue before expanding huge long Electric currents from her hands 

 

Jane jumped back out of the way when she saw the Electricity coming her way.     
she looked down at the ground seeing first hand that her sister powers could cause real damage if someone got hit by them.

 

However Jiren didn't flinch.   
He looked almost excited over his imitating glare. Of course he would be he was built for fighting there was no telling how strong he was. Witch made her all the more nervous.

 

To her HORROR.!! All of a sudden Goku appeared   
Right by Jiren looking as serious and intimidating as Jiren. THER WAS NO WAY THEY COULD TAKE THEM BOTH.!!!!!

 

Apparently neither Jiren or Goku was going to make the first though they wonted them too but before they could Caulifla appeared on the other side of Jane. 

 

So they had another ally. ?!

Now that she thought about it she didn't see Hit with the fighters earlier when they were spotted by the pool.......Was HIT and his Friends siding with them? 

If so she couldn't be more thankful. And if they were blessed to have some type of inhuman muscle on there side then she was willing to stand her ground to.

Even Bloody and Bruised 

She Guess it was goin to be a 

FIGHT.

 

 

SORRY IT TOOK FOREVER IM HORRIBLE AT HAVING TIME TO UPDATE. !! I HOPE YOU GUYS AT LEAST LIKE THIS CHAPTER I WAS GOING TO CONTINUE WRITING A LITTLE MORE BUT I DIDN'T WONT THE CHAPTER TO BE TO LONG BUT IM WRITING MY NEXT CHAPTER NOW!!!🤷🏽♀️🙄. Please don't forget to vote 🗳


	25. No one will win

Apparently They were in a stand off.

It seems like no one wanted to make the first move. 

"Hand over the Dragon Balls and the Radar and things want have to get physical."

That made Jane bristle. they need to Get Home. They have to make things right back on there Earth. They deserved to have there life normal again. They weren't from this world this was not there lives. They been desperate to get there hands on these balls so they could make their wish.

They wanted to go home!! 

"How selfish can you be! Goku.!!You're world! Is perfectly fine, Your life hasn't been rip apart from you! You have A family and friends. You have no need for the balls! Just let us have them!" Jane frustratedly Said.

"YOU NO NOTHING ABOUT US ! ABOUT US SAIYAN'S!  
OUR HOME PlANET WAS COMPLETELY DESTROYED! ARE ENTIRE RACE WAS ELIMINATED! YOU SHOULD WATCH WHAT YOU SAY. YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" THOSE DRAGON BALLS BELONG TO US AND WERE TAKEN THEM BACK! Vageta yelled coming to step in front of everyone with the hardest glare Jane had ever seen plastered on his face. 

"WAIT. please STOP! Y'all don't need to fight over this we can come to agreement or something we should probably talk about this first." Bulma said running in center looking at both sides. She absolutely didn't want them to fight. Especially not the girls. 

Yes. The three of them were gifted but they didn't stand a chance against these brutal and ruthless fighters. They could get seriously HURT! Or Worse.

"And get what? Out number in votes? I already know what will happen somehow someway are problems will get swept under the rug. no thank you we're taking the Dragon balls rather y'all like it or not and that's final."  Clare spoke up.

Bulma turned toward The three girls. Giving them serious look she could master. "Girls..... fighting is a bad idea Y'all aren't strong enough. I don't want you three to get hurt you have no idea what y'all are getting yourselves into. Y'all could die.....are the Dragon Balls really Worth it.?" Bulma didint think the fighters would intentionally hurt the girls but they wasn't known to hold back during fights.

"Yes." Was the only word Nancy had to Say to Seal the deal.

Bulma sighed before moving back out of the way. There wasn't anything she could do.

"Then so be it." Jiren's deep voice was heard before he started walking towards them.

Before Jane could Even Blink. Hit flew past her straight for Jiren.  
Caulifla wasted no time neither flying in Goku's direction. 

Clare moved out of the way quickly when she saw Kale body glow a bright yellow. And she was glad she did to. because she couldn't believe the sweet quiet Kale could turn into something so vicious. 

 

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Everything happened so quickly! 

Everyone was flighting anyone that got in there way. Hit and his team were pretty much trying to holding them off. But the girls wasn't just going to run away like cowards they were gonna stay and help.

 

 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Krillin and 17# appeared out of no were. They took a fighting stance in front of Nancy. 

 

 

If she was scared she didn't show it Nancy didn't waste any time hesitating she Rushed at them. 

Jane prayed they wouldn't get hurt. She seen first hand what damage her sister powers could do. But watching now krillin and 18# were dodging her Electricity pretty well. put her at ease.

 

Clare didn't like the odd number of the fight against her sister. Clare ran towards were Nancy and the couple were fighting only to be blocked.

Dsypo and 17# were blocking her path. Clare blinked a couple of times just to make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. 

She hasn't seen Dsypo in almost a month. She didn't no where he was at or why he left. But she couldn't let that distract her now he made it perfectly clear before that he wasn't going to help her get the dragon balls. And seeing him now on the opposite side ready to fight she new he was a man true to his word.

And that was fine she wouldn't go down without a fight and if she did she was going to take them both with her. 

 

Jane saw 17 and surprisingly Dsypo show up to stop Clare from interfering With Nancy,18# and Krillins fight. 

"I don't want to fight you Clare. How about we just call it qui—

She didn't let the Android finish he's sentence. Him and Dsypo leap out of the way of Clears attack.

 

Clare didn't no what all types of gifted abilities she had. Besides the ones she already new of. 

She just let her mind take over her body. Her powers just would finish the job.

/////////////////////////://::/:::::::///////////////

Jane couldn't stand by any longer. this was her fight also.

She took one good deep breath before preparing to head into the fight.  
But she didn't get a chance to go help her sisters. 

Someone from behind snatches a hand full of her red hair throwing her across the ground for the second time today.

However they let her recover from the pain. Jane seat up to see who her attacker was. And once again it was another person she hasn't seen around in a couple of days. Not that she's complaining she kinda wish she didn't have to see this she devil ever again.

Cocotte.

" hmp how pathetic. Your better off dead like the rest of your race. You don't deserve to live!! You're a waste. Hahah. I just should dispose of you right here right now. You don't deserve the dragon balls and you don't deserve Jiren.!!!! " Cocotte raised one of her hands toward Jane face. " I'll do the universe a favor and just kill you."

 

Jane saw the bright purple light form in the Center of Cocotte's hand.

She didn't want to be weak. She needed to at least protect herself. So she just wasn't going to let Cocotte kill her without trying to fight back. 

If Cocotte wanted Jiren then she could have him. He treated her like crap any chance he got and it appeared that they have a thing for each other anyway she wasn't about to fight over some man. 

The only thing she was going to fight for was those Dragon Balls! She was going to get her wish. Or go down trying. 

Jane saw Cocotte's power shoot out right for her face.  Jane lifted up Her hand more in defense mood to block the powerful blow.

She could feel a intense pressure building up in her hand. It was so intense that it started to hurt. She blinked hard for a second before reopening her red eyes. 

 

Her hand started to glow a bright red forming her own power.  She turned her head before forcing the blast out and started towards Cocotte.

 

Jane power completely swallowed Cocotte's blast in the process before hitting its target.   
Cocotte was hit so hard she flew back so far hitting one of the trees before falling to the ground. 

Jane was feeling shocked and excitement. She actually did it and she couldn't believe it.  She stood up and whip the blood from her nose.  Cocotte jumped back up into a fighting position. Jane saw the killing intent in Cocotte's eyes.  The woman was wonted to kill her.  And she wouldn't have no other choice but to defend herself. 

And that was what she was going to do.

/////////////:::::::://::::::::////:///////////////////

Nancy could tell the couple was getting annoyed and tired of dodging in and out the way of her attacks. Their strategy was for her to just tier herself out. What they didn't know was her electric wipers could expand longer which made it harder to not get hit by. 

They instead targeted her ungraded areas. There hits weren't really hard. But they weren't baby hits either. Nancy new she would most likely walk away with bruises but that wouldn't be anything new to her at all. 

She jumped back a couple of feet to get some distance to preform her next attack. She and the angels taught her this one pacifically because she really wanted to learn if she could do it.

Nancy waited for the monk and Android to fly in closer until she released a strong force of her power out. 

 

The two was knocked back so hard they're head were spinning.

18# didn't take as long as krillin did to get to back to her feet.

18 was holding back against Nancy extremely but if she was coming out with surprise attacks with that much force. It looks like she would have to step her game up.

Nancy saw her chance when the couple was down and took off towards the woods. 18# was about to follow but a hand stopped from proceeding. She turned to see it was Vageta. "I'll go." Was all he said before counting on. 18# knows Vageta wasn't the kindest person but she knows the Saiyan  wasn't going to kill the girl. 

If he did he would have to answer to her.

 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Clare didn't know how it happened but it happened quickly.   
She didn't even see when she had been tied up! She didn't even know either one of them had a rope.

The android Had remembered he had rope in his back pocket that he uses for work. He honestly didn't want to use it on Clare but he would over fighting her. 

So he handed it over to Dsypo to use his speed to tie her up and it worked...... for the moment anyway.

Clare couldn't believe she had been tied up by these asshole's !  They didn't need to tie her up they could handle her.! Right? Or better yet they could've just got out of her way and let her go with the Dragon Balls.! Instead of doing something so stupid as in tying her up.!

She was boiling! How dare they! 

The anger fuel her powers and once again that's all It took to set herself free. 

 

Clare was done playing around. 17# and Dsypo could feel her power increase by the minute. They step back readying themselves  for whatever attack would be thrown at them next.

Clare eyes unfocused before turning purely white. The two men foolishly but unknowingly stared into her all white eyes losing all there ability and control to their minds. with her taking them over. She's been working super hard on this gift to get it fully control. Manipulation was by far one of the most hardest things she's ever tried actually learning to control. 

 

Now fully under her control. She created a Visual projection illusion From her hands around them making them see whatever she wants them to see. 

 

It was the perfect distraction.!

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////

They been going at it for who knows how long. She wasn't as skilled in combat like Nancy or Clare but she did know a thing or two on how to protect herself. And that's all it she was doing at the moment but she was getting tired. She of course was. She was a human. her stamina wasn't as long lasting as Cocotte's but she couldn't just stop. This woman was trying to kill her. But She also couldn't just keep avoiding the deadly attacks she had to put a stop to her.

"COCOTTE WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING! STOP THIS! YOU CANNOT KILL HER!"

Jane and Cocotte separate. Toppo was standing to the side looking at Cocotte with disappointment. "What are you doing Cocotte you could kill her. and You aren't aloud to. That's an order."  Toppo walked up to her staring down at her daring for her to continue fighting.

"I'm not going to let YOU! Or any one else get in my way of what's mines, I've been working under your commands for far to long,! IT ENDS TODAY!" 

Jane Watch as Cocotte punch Toppo so HARD in the face before he went backwards.

Then her crazy purple eyes truned back to her once again.!  Jane needed this to be over. Before Cocotte could come at her again she was already one step ahead of her using her ability to knock her unconscious and away.

 

She could finally breath now. At least she honestly hope so. From We're she was standing it didn't look like Cocotte would be getting up anytime soon.

 

"Hand over the balls. Jane."

 

The deep voice came from behind her. And she slowly turned around. 

 

It was Jiren and Goku.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////

Nancy was close to entering the forest but Vageta magical pop up in front of her blocking her way. 

She took a swig at him but he easily dodge her small fist before kicking her in stomach. She drop to her knees in pain. Clinching her stomach she glare up at Vageta.........well a younger version of himself around her age with red hair. Her Face expression must have looked crazy because he smirked at her. HOW MANY FORMS DID THE MAN HAVE.!

 

She formed a purple electric blast before throwing it his way but he knocked it aside with his hand.  
She stood back up balling her fists up. She was completely tired dirty sweaty and bloody. But she refused to give up.! She had one last thing up Her sleeve. Reaching down underneath her sweats she pulled out a set of twin blades. She was unbelievable good in fighting in hand to hand combat so with the last bit of energy she had she rushed at Vageta swinging the knives with experience. 

Vageta had to Admit if he was a human being he probably would have gotten more then 3 cuts on him in the last 15 minutes she and him had been fighting. 

Vageta's saiyan instincts started to come into play without him even knowing.  
His hits were becoming heavier, more harder. His fist connecting to her jaw made her lip start to bleed, the Hit to her back made her arch and drop the blades before screaming in pain. Clare was about to make her way over to her oldest sibling to help before getting kicked hard in the back but she didn't even make it to the ground before she was kicked again from the front. She was struggling to breath. Tears ran down her face she guess they were done playing around with them for real now. 

She could hardly see through her tears and some dirt that gotten into her eyes. She felt a hand reaching in her pocket for the Dragon Balls But she reached to stop the person from getting them. Witch happened to be a bad idea, the hand grabbed onto her wrist twisting it back so hard she heard her arm break. Clare's scream so loud it could be heard from all around those who were coming back from unconsciousness.

Nancy turned around just in time to see her sister being tossed in the air towards her by the male android before landing on her back beside her. Clare clutching her arm in a silent scream. Nancy started crawling to her but was pulled up by her purple short hair by Vageta from behind as he reached inside her back pockets getting the Dragon Balls. He dropped her back to ground before walking away, Nancy didn't care she needed to attend to her sister.   
Jane had been taking the worst. she was fighting to unbelievably strong grown adults male Aliens That were kicking her ass back and forth between each other. She new Jiren was a ASS but She honestly didn't think he would fall this low! In putting his hands on her and she didn't even want to get started on Goku it honestly hurted a little more he was doing this to her then Jiren. Did the dragon balls mean this much to them! They really had to be done playing now. She didn't think she could take anymore abuse she was more then likely bleeding everywhere and she felt like one of her ribs were broken she was out of breath that she could barely stand. 

Everything HURT!!

She wasn't able to even hold back from crying anymore.! The only thing she could do was glare at the two aliens threw her watery eyes waiting and watching before they make there next assault. 

The look In there eyes looked far away.

A loud scream caught her attention. Jane turned around and saw 17# throwing her sister like a rag doll over to Nancy. that had made her completely forget about Goku and Jiren and she began running towards her older sister's. But she only made it have way before being hit down in the back by a small blast.

 

She couldn't get back up or move. She just lad there for some time. Before she was able to at least crawl. The Aliens let Jane crawl half way to her sisters before slowly following. Everyone Watch on either completely nervous to intervene.

Or maybe......maybe they wanted to see what would happen.

Well Bulma just had about enough. She pushed past 17, Vageta, and Dsypo to stand in front of the girls. "OKAY THATS IT I JUST HAVE HAD ABOUT ENOUGH OF THIS BULL SHI—"  
Bulma stop what she was about to say because she couldn't believe what she was seeing. was this what it had really come down to. THE DRAGON BALLS! ????? Its was like she wasn't even seeing her husband or her friends anymore. 

she looked on in horror when Vageta. 17# Dsypo Jiren and even Goku. held up there hands forming energy blaster Powerful enough to kill her and the girls. 

 

A tear slid down her face. This couldn't be happening!

The rest of the Z Fighters all powered up with whatever energy they recovered with before flying as fast as they could towards the Four Women.

She quickly turned around to ask Jane for the the last Dragon Balls Just so she could hand them over to save their lives!

But three major things happened all at once.

Off to the other side a huge black portal began opening up as the ground started to shake.

Another huge brighter blue portal opened up reviling the Gods and the Angels. Coming to put a end to things once and for all.

But what caught her eyes more importantly was The younger girl.

She watched in fascination when Jane let out a scream. And huge red protection shield from around herself and the girls. Bulma didn't know if It was because she was so close she could feel the power coming off of Jane in waves or maybe because the red power shot out all from around her body knocking everyone and the energy Blasters away.

 

 

Bulma ran over to Jane just before everything in her vision faded.

 

 

 

Well at least didn't take 20 years lol hopefully it was okay 👌 now everyone has to move past this moment I guess 🤷🏽♀️ but hey I just happy I could update another chapter lol I'm working on the other now guys. Oh you can message me to if you have any ideas I can put in my story I'm taking suggestions! Anyway please don't forget to vote 🗳 💝😘 I think it's time for everyone to get some loving now lol.


	26. From now on

(PRESENT TIME)

~BEEP. BEEP.~

"Jane. "

"Jane."

"Sweet pea." 

The calming sweet motherly voice echoed in her ears. Jane slowly opened her eyes. 

The first thing she saw was nothing absolutely nothing just blackness. Well everything around her was blackness.  She sat up from her laying position. She didn't know what happened the last thing she remembered was  her and her sisters were fighting to keep the dragon Balls. Then passing out trying to protect herself,Clare,Nancy and Bulma.   
But now she didn't know were she was.

~BEEP. BEEP.~

And was that annoying beeping sound? 

"Jane."

Jane quickly spun around behind her to see who was calling her name.

It was ...... her mother.? 

 

Her mom seems to be floating with a white glowing light surrounding her.

Did that mean she was dead too?  She looked down at her feet but saw she wasn't floating like her mom. Why?

"Beautiful." Jane looked back up to her mom.  "Mom, what are yo—" 

"You're so beautiful  Jane. You turned out to be such a gorgeous young woman."  

she ran over to her mother who embraced her with open arms. With everything she's been through the last couple of months she couldn't hold back her ugly crying sobs. She almost wished she die that night along with her parents. 

~BEEP BEEP~

"Mom I miss you. I need you more than anything right now......my life has been terribly difficult. Planet Earth is forever gone thanks to some super evil creature unless me and my sisters get the dragon Balls to wish the world back to normal or well never be able to go home. But unfortunately we can't even do that without getting getting killed."  

"Jesus Christ mom what am I going to do.?" 

Jane felt her mother run her hand through her long hair. Calming her crying down enough to only were she made sniffles. "Clam down Sweetpea, I believe everything happens for a reason Jane and I also believe we're there's rain there is sunshine." 

Jane lifted her head to look at her mom. "What do you mean by that."?  Her mother whipped at the last shedding tears on Jane face before answering.  "What I mean is things may seem to be in a storm right now but things eventually and will get better."   Jane could only hope so.   

"And besides, maybe when everything is back to the way it should be, you will have my grandchildren.!!"   

Jane stumbled away from her mom with a look of shocked. "Mother! No I can't believe you said that." 

"Hahaha Jane it will happen eventually, But when the time is right." 

Jane close her eyes processing everything her mother said. And she prayed her mom would be right. 

" Sweetpea try not to worry to much."  Her mother gave her an encouraging smile. "Oh gosh it seems like my time is beginning to come to a close."  Jane Snap her eyes open her mom begin to slowly fade away.  "MOM! Wait don't go I don't want you to leave me." She was on the verge of crying again.  "Jane you have to wake up."

~BEEP BEEP ~ 

Jane quickly ran back to her mom giving her one last Big hug.   
"And no matter how alone you feel I will always be with you."

"I love you." Her mother whispered to her before completely disappearing, 

 

Then she woke up.

 

.......................................................  
(THE NIGHT BEFORE)

It had been three weeks.

Almost going on four starting tomorrow since they had their fight. Clare and Nancy couldn't count how many times they had been in Jane's room were she was laying down in a coma. She wasn't showing any signs of waking up anytime soon and that  
Wasn't a good sign at all. 

If stilling the Dragon Balls was going to lead to her Being in a coma they would have just left things how they were.

And Now Jane was most likely going to die. 

Clare set down slowly on her bed struggling to stay strong and not cry. But it was no use the tears ran down her face Effortlessly.

Maybe getting the Dragon Balls and saving Earth just wasn't worth it. Maybe starting a new life here was for the better. Because truly they didn't even know if the wish would work. And that only made Clare cry harder. 

Her sister was to young to die for Nothing. 

she just turned 23 not to long ago. She was supposed to finish college the end of next year. 

Jane was incredibly smart, smart enough to go to Yale. Clare Wish non of this never happened. Not any of it. Especially the tragedy in there child hood. Sure they probably wouldn't have never grown up with each other or their foster parents but at least they would have there real parents with a good child hood, And everything would be perfect. 

But Clare didn't ever want to change anything about being in her sisters lives but she honestly did want to grow up with her mom and Dad.

About 5 minutes of break down She finally calmed down enough to pull out the medical kit Bulma gave her this morning to clean her stitches.

Two photos fell out in the process of her getting the kit. She honestly wish they hadn't though.  
She picking them up off the floor scooting back on her bed flipping the pictures over. Clare hasn't looked at her parents pictures in a while, but that's only because she new she would start crying. She missed them terribly. 

Her mom was the most beautiful woman she ever laid eyes on. She was a natural blonde with dyed pink tips and flawless skin with bright Blue eyes. Clare new exactly were she had gotten her eye color from.

Her mother was prefect in Her eyes. 

 

It was no secret or hard to get that her mom was really young when she had her. But some how some way the strong woman came up with ways to provide for her and have a place of There own and a car. Clare knows her grandparents were most likely looking after her while her mom was working or her father would if he wasn't out of town working. 

Clare remember her father as a very tough guy. He was very protective of her and her mother. 

 

Clare remember he didn't move in with them until him and her mom married. She was 7 years old then. Everything was perfect for Clare. Well at least until they took the jobs as Secret agents. 

~Click!~

Clare jumped at the sound of her door being open disturbing the silence in her room. 

When she saw who it was she was tempted to throw her bedside lamp at his head.  

17 look like he was caught by his mom with his hand in the cookie jar when he saw Clare angry teary face. Wide awake and looking directly at him.! 

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU   
WANT."  
    
17 close the door slowly and quietly behind him but he didn't make a move to come farther in the room. "Why are You crying." 

He sounded worried but she wasn't going to fall for his charm or his fake kindness. Not anymore not after what went down between them. 

She couldn't lie to herself though she was a little scared Of being in the same room with him now.

"What's it to you.?" 17 sigh. He didn't think Clear would be up this late, she wasn't the other times he come unanimously in her room to check on her.

"Clare. What happened a few days ago wasn't completely are fault we di—

"No! I don't want to hear it you can't possibly have me to believe the evil doer had something to do with the way you guys were acting?! Y'all almost killed us.!!"

"It's true we were trying to fight back against whatever forced mind control he had placed over us. We couldn't even detect his power to know if he was there or not. you saw for yourself.

Even though she was completely mad and at 17 and Dyspo and even the other 3 Men something in the back of her mind told her something was definitely wrong with them that day, they wouldn't won't to Seriously kill her and her sisters. 

If they did they would have done it the moment they caught them with the Dragon Balls. Simple as that. Because it would have been that easy.

17 made his way ever so slowly over to Clare's bed giving her enough time to tell him not to. But the only thing she did was lock eyes with him as he came closer. 

He stop at the side she was sitting cross legged on before kneeling down. For a few moments they didn't say anything, they just continued to stare at each other. And between those moments Clare could see the Truth and the apology in his light Blue eyes. 

"Clare, I didn't want to fight you for the Dragon Balls. I supposed I should have just let you take them or been on your side from the start, Because now that I found out, you needed them more then I do."

"And now we don't even have them." she comment 

"....yeah, and that was mostly mine and the guys fault. Even if you girls did take them without permission." That made Clare kinda feel like crap, she never stolen anything from anyone unless she was stilling it back from the thief she was assigned too. "But that still didn't make it right to fight you and your sisters. With are power levels, it was inappropriate."

She nodded understandably at what he was telling her. "And for that I'm truly sorry Clare, From now on I'll be on your side no matter what. That is.... if you will except my apology." 

Clare Pondered for a few minutes but she didn't see no reason not to. Besides she should be the bigger person, he did just pologized when he really didn't have to.

The android looked at her while her mind was thinking, even if she didn't expect his apology now he had already made up his mind on making it up to her forever how long it took. "Okay 17, I'll forgive you." 

She gave him a small smile. And he was bit surprised to say the least but Clare didn't seem to hold grudges on certain things. But he watched as her smile slowly slipped away when she looked back down at the pictures of her parents. 

17 also looked down and quickly figured out these two young adults must be her mom and Dad.

"So......What was there names, I mean if you don't mind telling me." That cause Her to smile a little again. "My mom name was Rose. And my dad's name was Sam. My grandparents lived somewhere back on my Earth, my plan was to try and find them when I got older since I was separated from the rest of my family when my parents got killed and I got adopted." 

17 hesitantly reached out and grab one of Clare's hands. She looked up at him surprised, she was mostly surprised at herself because by now she would be hitting him or pulling back from his grasp but his touch was everything but hostile. In fact his touch was careful and soothing.

She wasn't expecting for him to intertwine there fingers together.  "Well in that case when we do get the Dragon Balls back and wish your world back, Do you think I could tag along.?" 

She gave him a big smile tilting her head to the side. "And what about your job here?" 

He smiled back "Don't worry I can come up with a few ways to handle my job." 

Clare laughed a little "Okay, But what about your children hm?" 

17 got up from the kneeling position on the floor and set on the side of Clare giving her a serious look. "I've been meaning to talk to you about that. But things kinda gotten out of hand lately."

"Yeah I agree." She hated how sad and disappointed she sounded. "It doesn't really have anything to with your kids it's just.... well I mean you're e—

"Wait Clare." He new exactly we're she was taken the conversation. "There isn't anything going on between me and my ex, she just the mother of my kids there isn't anything romantic feelings on my end for her. We been finish." 

"But ...,but you guy went up to your room." She couldn't look at him.

"To talked and that's all we did. I already have my sights set on somebody else." He Gently lifted Clare's face up so he could look her in the eyes. "I swear to you. your the only girl I want."

She didn't know how to breathe! 

He finally said it he wanted her he really wanted her. They could be a couple because deep down she wanted him to!

But that means she would eventually have to except his kids to right? ...... well maybe she shouldn't rush things to fast. She didn't have to play step mother. There mom most definitely wouldn't want that anyway. Maybe she could be friends with them first. 

17 watch as Clare gave him a toothy grin before connecting there lips lightly. She was about to pull back but he deepened the kiss. 

She broke the kiss after a few seconds, she was indeed in need of some oxygen. She was glad there wasn't any tongue involved in there first kiss, things might have escalated a bit farther then needed. She still need to heal in some areas and she was still a bit sore. 

Their forehead rested against each other while Clare catched her breath. "Does this means I'm invited?" he suddenly spoke. Clare opened her eyes, Blue capturing Blue. She drop her gaze to his smirking lips and smiled.  
"....yeah, Most definitely."

 

———————————————  
He rolled his eyes for what felt like the million times today. He thinks he's been hit in the head almost dubbed that number by everything she could get her hands on in the kitchen. 

Bulma was Standing next to him trying to speak to Nancy on the other side of the kitchen door. Trying to calm Nancy down, But the moment she saw Vageta's face all hell broke loose. 

Hit was the only one aloud in the kitchen trying to physically calm her down but even he didn't want to put his hands on her. why? because There was a 50 percent chances he would lose her trust and be on the other side of the door right with the Saiyan prince. The other 50 percent the assassin didn't want to get bashed in the head with kitchen items. 

Gohan, Videl and Piccolo was standing behind them after hearing all the commotion coming from down stairs. The prince even remembered seeing his son and god son come down but they looked so tired from staying up most of the night playing around they went back to bed. 

"I CANNOT STAY IN THE SAME HOUSE AS HIM OR THE OTHER ASS FACES!" 

~BREAK~ 

~BREAK~

~BREAK~

"AND NOW MY SISTER IS DOING TO DIE BECAUSE OF THEM I SHOULD KILL THEM ALL IN THERE SLEEP!!!!!!!!!!"

Vegeta felt like utter shit. And this time there was no emotionless masked it showed on his face. it was SUPER rare that he showed any emotions other than annoyance and irritation. 

The Alien Prince barely showed emotion towards his own family. And now with the guilt and disappointment plastered across his face Bulma new that her husband feelings were growing majorly for the young women on the other side of the door. She put a hand on his shoulder giving him reassurance squeeze with a smile. She was going to fix it.

After about 20 minutes of Nancy cussing and practically ruining everything in the kitchen she ruffly pushed past the door quickly wiping away the tears that wouldn't let up.

Vageta didn't no why he did it but he just felt like he needed to. He quickly reached out and grab her hand with Lightning speed before she could escape.

Nancy body halted to a stop. She jerked around facing whoever had the balls to grab onto her.   
And honestly she wasn't to upset about it being Vageta, Because it gave her all the more reason to throw a punch in his face. But of course he easily read her body language and saw the hit coming. 

He didn't want to dodge her punch cause he felt like he deserves it but he didn't want Nancy getting even more hurt then she already was. 

"Hmp to much of a punk to take a hit from a girl but you didn't hesitate to hit one yourself! Let me go Bastard.!"   
And he did just that. He let her go.

"Please Nancy Wait can you at least see the reason behind why thing escalated?" Bulma spoke up squeeze tightly at the top of her night gown. But Nancy only waved her off and Marched up the stairs. 

Bulma new Nancy wasn't in her teens anymore but she was in her primes she was still pretty young she wasn't nearly as close to her age, so maybe that's why she let her have her bitchy moment. Besides her and the girls did almost die but she could easily forgave her husband they were married and she's been through crazy stuff with them in the past.

But Him and Nancy wasn't as close as they were.

Vageta kneeled down just as Gohan, Piccolo and Videl came to stand by them. "Pictures? We're did those come from.?" Videl ask curiously wrapping her arms around one of Gohan's. "They must be pictures of her parents manly because of the resemblance." Piccolo voiced out. 

"I should take them to her." Vageta told them before heading up to Nancy room. The three remain standing there watching him go with mixed emotions. Hopefully Nancy wouldn't tear the room down with Saiyan. 

~CRASH~

Bulma sighed. "Come on you three let's help Hit clean up that Kitchen." The two men groan while videl giggle at their dismay   
"That's what we get for coming down her to be nosy." Piccolo grumbled.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Vageta has been knocking on Nancy door for what felt like years.

He again didn't even know why he cared anyway.

He new he had been trying at least a hour. But eventually he decided tomorrow would probably be better since tonight didn't seem like he would be making any process, the prince turned to walk away just before the door creeks open.

Vageta looks over his shoulder and saw Nancy wrap in drying towel, hair wet, with puffy eyes from crying. He seen his wife freshly out the shower Before and even some times she did have a towel at all. So why he couldn't stop his pulse From rising.?

Nancy shivered at the piqued look Vageta was casting her with just a towel to cover her woman parts. She new the goose bumps wasn't just from the cold air.

"Can I help you.?" She bit out.  And other times Vageta would have a smart comeback or done anything rude. But he only blinked a couple of times, "You dropped these." She looked down as He held out the pictures to her of ma and pa.

 

 

She took them back gently. He felt like the only reason why she didn't snatch them up because they were sentimental value to her an she didn't want to rip them. She whispered a "Thanks." Before stepping back reaching to close the door but Vageta stop her from closing it in his face. 

"Can I speak with you.?"

"No."

"And why not."

"Why should you?"

"To have a conversation."

"I have nothing to say to you. You almost Killed ME!" 

He pushed hisself into the room causing Nancy to stumble backwards   
"Hey! What do you think you're doing!" He close the door and locked it he wanted to have a damn conversation.

He was right in Nancy personal space. She was about to move around him until he caught a  
hold of her arm and that's when she lost it. She tried fighting to break out of his hold to the best of her ability without injuring herself even more. Vageta was doing a pretty good job of trying to hold her still but it was just to much. 

He pulled them over to the bed flipped himself laying down on his back causing her to fall on top of him. The Saiyan grab both of her wrist with one hand while using the other one to gently hold her face to so she couldn't look away.

"The fight was uncalled for........I'm sorry." What? She never really heard him say anything nice or sHow any act of kindness so him saying he was Sorry....well she didn't really know what to think maybe he really is sorry. "Will you forgive me."

It's was gonna have to take more than a just a sorry.  
"I'll except your apology. But I cannot forgive you." she just didn't believe him.

Vageta stared at her for a long few minutes making her squirm underneath his stare, She yanked her hands back and hoped off of him. but Damn she should have just stayed still.

From all the tussling early with trying to Escape his hold her towel loosen In the process. And now.

It came completely undone.

The men couldn't help but look down.

Nancy quickly try grabbing the towel before it hit the ground. She didn't want him to see her nakedness.

She tried covering her body with her hands as she reach down to pick up the towel. But of course he saw everything. And the prince wasn't disappointed in the slightest. 

Her curves were perfect. Her skin was smooth and her long legs had the right amount of muscles, her hips weren't to wide or to small they were just right. Her Brest was the right size for him and if he had to guess the cup size she was probably in the C's. 

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!"   
She finally was able to cover herself back up much to his disappointment. 

He looked down at the floor before looking back up at her. "Isn't it obviously?" She wasn't expecting for his voice come out all husky or for her body to respond the way it did. She need some air. "I'm going to go put on some night clothes." She told him before grabbing her something to wear and hurrying off to the bathroom.

Vageta thanked the heavens he was incredible at his self control. Because if he wasn't. the moment when she walked past him her scent hit his sensitive smell he would have taken her right then and there on the floor.

She calmed down after about a few minutes after she got ready for bed, but when she went back out to the room she fully expecting for him to be gone but NO. there he was in pajamas pants with no shirt on flipping through the TV channels before settling it on the movie predators. When did he leave and come back so quickly?

"Why are you still here in my room?" He smirked at her. I would like to remind you this is my damn house but that's besides the point. I thought we could watch a movie or I could stay with you until you fall asleep."

He didn't give her a chance to protest he Walked over and picked his spot in the bed closest by the door before turning the light out and folding his arms behind his head. 

She huffed at how comfortable he look in her BED! 

"Are you going to stand there all Night Nancy or are you going to lay with me?" He turned to face her, the movie made his dark eyes shine in the light. 

She rolled her eyes looking away she didn't want to stare at them to long. who knows what she would do with the way her body was acting right now. 

She didn't think laying down with a hot Alien man was a good idea either.

She stumped her way over to the bed.  
"This still doesn't change anything."  She mumble as she got underneath the soft covers.

 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
(PRESENT TIME.)

~Beep~

~Beep~

~Beep~

She woken up coughing and gagging at the breathing tube that was in her mouth. She used both hands to yank out the cored in her mouth. 

She set up. Pulling off the oxygen cord around her nose. when she got her breathing under control She tried looking around to see what was making that annoying beeping sound. 

She Saw she was hooked up to a few devices. She figured she must have been out for quite some time then. slowly she pulled out the IV that was in her arm before taken off the others.

She rub at the soreness on her arm as she slowly got out the bed. 

She lingered by the bed a couple of minutes till the dizziness in her head went away.   
Jane walked around the bed to unplug the cords to the machine's so the annoying beeping sound would stop. but now it was quite.

She looked over at her clock. It was a little after eight o'clock at night! She stayed silent listening intently for some noises that there was other life in the huge compound. She didn't hear anything.   
She went to open the bedroom door, feeling a little creeped out at how dark it was. No lights were on except for the glowing night lights on the stairs.

She wondered if her older sisters were in there rooms. But when she went to check, the rooms were empty. 

She made her way down the stairs feeling a little unnerved how quiet it was in the house. Nobody was here. 

They left her.?

She never been alone in the compound before and she wished she had more then a over sized T-shirt to keep her warm. She made her way into the kitchen thanking god that there was a little light from the stove and the microwave. 

Jane set down at the kitchen table, staring out the sliding glass door at the ground. It took her a moment to realize the reason why it was so dark.

The city was pitch black.

She jumped up running to the window in the living room. Looking out just to be positive. But no there wasn't even a single street light on. She couldn't resist the urge to bolt, she figured she would be safe if she didn't leave the house and the safety of her room. 

She didn't know what was going on.

She wished she had a cell phone to call her sisters, chichi or Bulma.

Finally making it back to her room she slammed the door close and locked it. She rested her head against the door trying to come up with what she should do.

"What the hell are you doing out of bed?"

She screamed. Jumping almost 10 feet in the air she spun around facing who was ever behind her.   
A man stood with his back to the window completely engulfed in shadow. The tall figure stepped closer, when he moved Jane heart plummeted. It was Jiren.

"Why are you out of bed.? When did you wake up?"

She tried calming down some before answering, she didn't want to be any were near after the horrible fight. Or how there relationship is in general. She shrugged slightly.  
"No one was hear when I woke up" she explained softly, "My sisters are gone and no one was around the house Chichi and Bulma was no were to be found either."

Jane shifted uneasily as Jiren continued to study her. He's eyes actually shine in the darkness. Witch was bitter sweet because even though it made her uncomfortable she still found it hot. Gosh she hated how attractive he was to her. She flushed in the darkness while biting her lip. Why was he just staring at her.

"Stop, doing that." Jumping a like when his deep voice broke the silence. She tilted her head to the side confused. "Stop doing what?"  His eyes narrowed. "Stop biting your lip."  Huh? Was he forreal? "Um okay.?" She unsurely agreed. How was that bothering him?

The Tall Alien abruptly turned, going back towards the big window, He turned around looking over his shoulder at her "Are you coming or not."

She swallowed nervously, walking towards him and the window. Jiren stood still for a moment he seemed to analyzing the grounds. of course we were up pretty high. Finally he turned back around. Jane shivered, she didn't really no why it wasn't just the chill coming from out side it just.... felt like there was something different about the Alien. But she kinda just dismiss it.  
Jiren took a step forward and she involuntary took two steps back, she saw his eyes alight with slight amusement. 

His scanned her body to see if her bruises and wounds were almost finish healing. Jane saw something cross his features but it disappeared fairly quickly, it almost seems like it could have been regret and wariness But Jiren could've been worried about her condition. He was part of why she was hurt in the first place.

An strong arm suddenly wrapped around her waist. He literally had to been down to pick her up. She was so small compared to him.

"Wha...." she started at Jiren, completely stunned "What are you doing." His frown down at her. "Everyone is at the look out. Did you not want to be We're every one is at? You can go or stay either way I don't give a damn." He glare at her as he muttered the last part. She didn't want to believe him but his actions the last few months show her proof that he really didn't care. 

"I guess so." She told him. His hold around her tightening cause Jane to make a small squeak, she frowned at him as a small smirk formed on his face. He positioned Jane against his muscular chest, She didn't no what to do with her hands so she just placed them on his chest. 

"You no I can walk there.?"

Jane eyes widened when he opened the huge window. A wicked glint wavered in his dark eyes right before he shot into the sky. Making A blood curdling scream bursted out of her mouth.

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

The songs were a pain to pick for the chapter but anyway i guess I should let everyone no that after this chapter things slowly get a little more interesting, intense  and sexual. But overall I hope this chapter was alright. Please vote 🗳 💕


	27. Something just like this

Ok so I've been completely busy with family matters so that's why it's taken so long for me to update, That and also ideas but like I said I do plan on finishing the story.  

Some one asked me about the songs in the chapters. Um some times songs fit the characters sometimes I just think they go with the moments in the Paragraphs🤷🏽♀️

But any way I hope I did okay with this chapter I'm working on the next one👍✌🏽

 

27 cp

......Okay so getting swept out of the two story window and up into the night sky wasn't as fun as some people May thought it would be, not to mention that if He wanted. He could drop her. Just let go and she was good as dead. So Jane keep a death grip around Jiren's neck while her legs shamefully was wrapped around his hips. She honestly didn't remember positioning herself around him like this but if she had to guess it was probably right after they took off. 

Her eyes were closed tight while she hid her face in his chest do to the cold harsh night wind 💨 and to her embarrassment. Being up against him like this was to sexual for her liking, she prayed that they didn't have much father to go. She didn't know how much longer she could ignore his tone body or the nice warmth his body was given off.

Not much longer they were back on ground. She looked up and at Her surroundings. They were on what looked like a tall mountain with huge trees on a lager cliff it was odd but with everything that's happened so far nothing seems normal really anymore.

She heard Jiren let out a small huff, and to her horror she was still wrapped around him, she looked at him and could see he was ready for her to get down.

She felt like she was going to pass out being this close to those dark black eyed and part of her mind noticed how easy it would be to kiss his thin perfect Grey lips....... Jane shook her head and quickly tried to get down from his tall frame without hurting herself but she couldn't without sliding down his tone stomach. He was probably super uncomfortable now for sure.

Finally on her feet she stumble a little but thankfully Jiren didn't let her fall and embarrass herself any further he placed a strong hand on her lower back until she gathered her balance. 

She looked up giving him a small smile and was about to give her thank's but he wasn't looking at her. In stead he was looking to his left behind her. "Jiren I see your finally back we're about to start the next season before we call it a night." 

Jane trun to see Cocotte walking away into the trees, Jiren walked past her following Cocotte into the darkness. The more He moved forward he slowly disappeared into the trees leaving her there standing alone. Maybe he thought she would follow? But she didn't have shoes on! Maybe if she would have asked he would have carried her? But that would be asking to much he already flew her out here, but she didn't ask him to so technically she could ask right? 

Well it was to late now.  A light breeze of the cool wind had her wrapping her arms around herself, she didn't want to wish she was still in Jiren's warm embrace but then she would be lying to herself. 

Her heart fluttered.

 

She couldn't stand there all night. It was way to creepy and too dark it was almost pitch black to see, but thanks to the full moon 🌕 that was shining in the clear sky tonight she had a little guidance. She slowly made her way through the trees were she thought Jiren and cocotte walked to. 

Eventually she could make out the shape of a fire 🔥 and the closer she got to the edge of the trees she saw everyone sitting around the fire and shockingly a medium size flat screen sitting off to the side. Honestly Jane didn't even want to know how it was possible that they were watching tv in the middle of no were. Who knows how they have the thing plugged up. Whatever she didn't care.

"Are you going to just stand there watching us or are you going to join us.?" Dyspo spoke out. Before grabbing his drink and finishing it. Jane new her face was red again from embarrassment. She was no peeking Tom she quickly moved out from the tree line.  "Jane!!!"

She spotted her sisters throwing off the thick colorful quilts before running up to her crushing her in a big bear huge. 

"Oh my God! When did you wake up! You wouldn't wake up !  We tried everything!"

"We didn't think you would make it ! Bulma and Chichi thought I would be a good idea if everyone got some fresh air to Clear are heads after everything! That's why we weren't there."!!

"I can't breathe."

"Jesus I don't think we would have been able to take it if we lost you Jane!"

"I can't breathe."

"And practically everyone spent time watching over you praying that you would wake up!"

"I can't breathe."

"Clare! Nancy! Give the girl some breathing room!" Chichi yelled.

And for that Jane was happy for the fresh oxygen that filled her lungs again. "Come and sit your probably super hungry." Nancy pulled her to we're everyone was sitting and wedged her down between her self and Goku. She handed her a small plate with a half a sandwich and sliced green 🍏 apples. "Thanks Nanc." 

Jane looked around to see how right she was EVERYBODY was there, Goten and Trunks were sleeping on there mother's laps, Pan was laying in Gohans arms, pretty much everyone was either sitting on a huge log or either spread it out on blankets on the ground.

What really surprised her was how Close Nancy was sitting by Vegeta and how he didn't seem to bother by it? She could spot the way he was supporting his arm like he was holding a small child, it most likely was Bra.  
Clare always was sitting wwaayy!!!! to comfortable in between 17 legs while here back rested on his chest. There was two young kids not sitting to far away that looked suspiciously just like the android that they kept glancing in his and Clare direction every now and then. 

Lord how much did she miss?

Everyone just looked so happy almost? Enjoy everyone company and the tv show. Witch a scream came from causing her to jump a little and look up a the screen. 

They were watching The Walking Dead. 

Seems to be season 8? God how long have they been out here? 

A small quiet laugh came from beside her, and she turned to look at him, Goku had one leg stretch out while he had his arm resting on the other one while his head was propped up by his hand. He smiled down at Jane. She couldn't look him in the eye after that embarrassing jump scare. "You no it's just a show right." he had the nerve to tell her. She scowled. Of course she knows it's was just a show it was one of her favorite shows the scream just caught her off guard. How dare he tease her!

She heard him laugh again before sicking out a bottle of water for her to wash her food down with, she grateful took it and whispered a small thanks to him. She turned back to the tv and continue eating her apple slices, while trying not to shudder do to the cool air.

She felt Goku's warm arm make its way around her waist before pulling her closer to him, he wrapped a big red quilt he wasn't using around her small frame. 

He leaned down to her ear "I just wanted to let you no that I'm sorry Jane, and I'm just as happy to see your awake myself." He said lowly. She didn't know why he was apologizing but it seemed like he was apologizing for everything she's been going through and what he had done. 

 

She could breathe a little easier around him now, but she just woke up and wasn't dead, she didn't think she could except the apology right now, not after having to fight for her life. Or to save others. "Okay." She responded in a hush tone.

But Maybe it could be a start. Of starting over.?

 

———————————————

"Oh....um really Goku, I can walk perfectly fine." The car wasn't that far and she hadn't been dizzy or anything since. So she was fine he didn't need to carry her. "Haha, it's no worries Jane it's no big deal."  Thankfully they made it out to the car in no time with his long strides. Happy to be placed down on here feet she hoped in the passenger seat, but before she could close the door all the way he stop her from doing so, he leaned down with his hand still holding the top of the door he was inches away from her face. "Besides, I like having you close to me."  

He moved back away from Jane's pinkish faces closing the car door when he heard his wife's footsteps approaching. "Okay Goku tell Bulma will be back in a hour I didn't get a chance to." She walked up to him placing a smile peck on his lips. Jane saw the sneaky not so childish side of Goku surface when he cut his dark eyes at her and WINKED! 

Jane suppress a gasp and simply put her seatbelt on and started straight ahead. Chichi started the car "Jane you alright hun?" Chichi was giving her a worried glances so Jane decided to put her mind at ease, "Yes I'm awesome". Well at least that worked because the older woman smiled at her and pulled out into the busy streets. 

But the truth was Jane didn't know if she was really fine it just seemed wrong how she was supposedly destined to be with someone's husband.!! Even! if Chichi didn't seem bothered buy it anymore, Even though Goten and Gohan really took a liking to her these last few months, Even if Goku showed he was more then okay with the situation. Even, Even...........if she starting to like the little things that he does for her. including his flirting. 

Maybe she shouldn't.

But she did.

And that made her shudder.

She wasn't ready to fall to Deep.  
Hopefully she's wasn't.

 

 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////

They were supposed to be training! to be preparing! for the next time they will be facing the Evil dore.

Because who knows if it just might be there last time to attempt to get the wishing Balls, Everyone was on the same page now so there was no time to joke around.

But some how that's exactly just what they were doing. In Clare's defense they did at first start off serious but the only thing that mattered now was making each other smile. 

17 for the past couple of weeks been doing everything in the book to make up for almost blowing Clare, her sister's and Bulma to smithereens! And it has been the most adorable thing really,! to see the bad ass Android do the most cutest things for her.

When Bulma and chichi wasn't preparing breakfast or dinner he would make her a plate of whatever he would cook, he took her on evening walks to get her out the house for some fresh air even if she didn't want to leave her sister bedside, he stayed in her room talking until she felt asleep so she wouldn't feel alone or he would carry her to her room once she fell asleep on the side of Jane's bed. 

No guy has ever treated her that way before.

And that's scary because she felt herself falling for him even more!

She been running to get away from him after she got a good kick at his stomach, she new it didn't hurt him much at all but he didn't seem like he was about to let it go. She blocked his punch with her left arm but wasn't able to react fast enough before he quickly swoop his foot under one of her legs causing her to fall down on the grass. 

Clare clearly was to out of breath now. She didn't even realize 17 squatted next to her. "You couldn't just let me have that win?" She huff at his smirk "I guess I should've just let you have that lucky shot, your out of breath anyway and I'm not even close to braking a sweat."  She set up folding her arms and gave him a look "it's not my fault You're Just a show off! powers were forbidden in are training, if it wasn't so I would have at least some type of advantage."  He nodded but he didn't want them getting there abilities involved right now. Even though her and her sisters had came a long way with their gifts she was still out classed, Better to get more practice with the Angels before they moved on to the level.

"Let's get cleaned up lunch will be ready in a few." He stood up. Stretching out his hand to Clare which grateful took.

17 was not unhappy how only inches they were apart now from each other He carful leaned down to kiss her but she moved slightly at the last minute having his lips land on her lower cheek instead. 

She moved back away from him "And here the strong Android thought he was going to get a kiss after being such a sore loser? Ha! I think not." She told him teasingly before walking to the back door, Fine she didn't have to give him a kiss.....but he wasn't going to let her hand go.

she didn't want him to.

 

 

———————————————

"So are you and my dad going to make me more brothers and sisters just like He did with my moms?"

She almost drop her curlers! On her foot. "Trunks were did you get that idea from!"  He gave her a look that told her he new everything that was 'Supposed' to be going on with her and his dad.

"Really Ms Nancy? I mean me and Goten don't really be around all the time but just because we're not in the same room with you adults doesn't mean we can't hear what y'all talk about."   

What! That's not good at all what if they heard things they aren't supposed to hear?. 

But of course thanks to being Aliens she shouldn't be that surprised to know they probably can hear everything that goes down in this big ass house! 

And that is dangerous!

She finished stuffing her suitcase Up,   
Bulma thought they should take a step further into take things off their mind so at dinner she told everyone to pack there bags that will last them till at least a week worth.  they would be leaving first thing after breakfast tomorrow morning.

"Please Trunks Just call me Nancy haha, shouldn't you finish packing up everything you're going need for the trip,? dinner wasn't to long ago over?" 

She guess that tickled him for some reason "hahahaha I was done packing almost as soon as dinner was over hahah." 

Hmm stupid Aliens and incredible strength and speed.

Nancy dropping her heavy bag by the door before she flop down on the bed on her back, Truck obviously thought it would be fun to hop back and forth over her.

"You know my dad really likes you."  Nancy closed her eyes trying not focus her food to stay down. "Even if he doesn't show it sometimes i mean he is a full blooded saiyan so the way he was raised was to be a warrior, not to show feelings and stuff mom said he used to be much worse be he done came along way from how he used to be."

"The beds are for sleeping Trunks not Jumping." Nancy eyes shot open and Trunks nearly stumbled over her before sitting down mumbling an apology. The deep masculine voice came from Vegeta who was standing in the door way with his arms crossed looking very comfortable in his night clothes. Nancy slowly set up, food now fully digested.

Not like the heavy silence Trunks hop up off the bed "I think I'm gonna go see if Goten is still up talk to you later Nancy." She Watch Him head out the room but not before His Father ruffle his hair and told him goodnight.

 

Great now they were alone!

"What do you need Vegeta? You're not sleeping in the bed with me again I just lay on the floor."  He swallowed the disappointment feeling he felt when she told him she rather sleep on the ground then with him.

fine they can play like that.

"Hn, not an issue I'll be keeping my wife company tonight—"  

Nope that didn't sting her at all.

"I just stopped by to see if you had everything you need for the trip or if you had questions."

"Yes actually I think I'm pretty set."  
"Hn, good to know then." He turned to leave but she just had to ask.  
"But......do you have any idea were we are supposed to be going?"   
He looked over his shoulder and smirk. "Any question but that one"  
Nancy glared at him as he's left that asshole could have told her! Bulma show didn't want too so she was hoping she could get it out of him!  
Impudent Prince.

She jerk off the bed to get ready to sleep. Tomorrow just might be hell.!

 

 

Please don't forget to vote or leave a comment I really don't appreciate it 😘💚


	28. The trip

This chapter contains heavy adult language. 

Just a heads up

 

Ok so the pictures are what the girls outfits

 

 

 

28 CP

Breakfast was over and it was time to leave. And she had to have everything she needed or that would just be to bad if she didn't.

"Jane were headed down!" Clare Said outside her door.

Okay she just was double checking everything and then she would head down.

Satisfied with knowing she had everything, she attempted to lift the big case off the bed but it didn't budge I t was to heavy! Or maybe it was just her short size.?!   
Well carrying the thing was out of the question, so she pulled it down on the floor and dragged the heavy thing out the room With all her legs muscles. Once she was by the stairs she was almost out of breath, she listen and didn't hear anyone in the house or the kids playing around so they must already be outside waiting on her, well she couldn't rest now.

About after 3 minutes she was safely down the long staircase she took a small break to stretch her back out some but never the less she counted to drag the suitcase to the front door, until the light bulb in her head went off! Why didn't she just use her telekinesis from the start?! Lord Beerus said she would get grate at it if she used it more often, It's just she didn't like feeling drained afterwards. 

Jane closed her eyes before focusing her energy into the suitcase, On reopening her eyes the once dark green color was now a bright red Jane went to take her hand off the bag.  it's started to float Into the air but a large hand made a grab at the top of the case and that startled Jane who gasp in surprise and stepped back.

Her eyes faded back to green and the bag started to fall but Jiren grip the thing and slung it over his shoulder like it was the morning news paper. "Everyone's waiting." Was all he said before he walked out the door, oh sure come out of no were and help now! Jane huff a little she could have carried her own bag.!

 

———————————————

Well.... this.........this was way unexpected, Bulma's personal own space ship?

WHAT THE HELL!!

 

It's looks nothing like the ones from her home world but she never heard of anyone having there own space. The thing was huge, an that's good it would be enough room for everyone she couldn't wait to see what the inside looked like?

Once in side Jane could hardly believe her eyes, She thought the outside look huge the inside was just as massive. Chichi announce that They would be sleeping in rooms but they require a roommate it didn't take long for people to partner up and chose a room and a body to share it with.  
Jane was the only one who stood off to the side twiddling her fingers nervously, she would've ask one of her sisters or the other women's but everyone was already pared up.

Bulma and Chichi were already dragging there kids off to a room, Clare looked to be Sharing a room with Dyspo and Nancy was set with Hit. She new if she were to ask one of her sisters to room with her they would but she just could not bring herself to do so. 

So just who was she going to—. "Looks like it's just me and you."  Jane wanted the floor to open and swallow her hole, Jesus Christ she didn't think she could handle sharing a room with Goku.

She turned around and was about to ask why he couldn't stay in a room with his family but he already had his bag and her's? "Um I...... I thought Jiren had my bag?"  

"Oh, mhm he did but I told him I'll bring yours to you since will be sharing a room together."   Her cheeks pinked how did he no she'd want to share a room with him?! He's was just gone say they were going to share rooms and she not have any say so!? 

"Come on we should get settled, it's going to take a day and a half before we reach are destination." He walked around her towards the long hallway were the rooms were and she had no choice really but to follow.  
———————————————

The rooms were a decent size. There was a medium size bathroom off to the side of the room and a small flat screen tv on the wall close to the door, but the what really caught her attention was the huge window right by the queen size bed. 

"Nice huh?" Goku asked once he opened his bag and started taking out the little stuff he would need...mostly like shower stuff and other things men need. She been standing by the door for about 4 minutes observing the room and finally come to realize that, .......That!!! it was only one bed in the room! How? We're? Was she supposed to sleep obviously they wasn't going to share a bed!? RIGHT!

She sighed this was going to be a long trip.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////

It was most likely fully night time now if the clock time was Anything to go by it was 9:30pm. Jane was sitting next to Bulma while watching in fascination as Bulma work the controls and did other little things on the side. Jane could hardly keep her eyes away from the ship huge window that showed the breath taking galaxy. She could see everything!!! She never thought she would ever get to see space like this, she never thought she would ever be on a spaceship.! At all!

It was truly a sight to see.

 

 

soon after she unpack the little things she would need while staying on the ship, she practically high tailed out of the before Goku could completely get his shirt over his head she didn't know why or what he was taking his clothes off for but she didn't sick around to find out and she never been back to the room! Not even to use the restroom! 

Which was a boomer because she was going to ask We're it was they seriously going that they had to travel To outer space? And why did Bulma have here own spaces ship? Good lord! But what better way to get answers then to get it right from the source herself.

"Bulma, were in gods name are we going?"

The older woman just smiled and shook her head "Well you will just have to see for yourself Jane, I'm sure you're going to love it, have you ever been on vacation before to any awesome places back on Earth.?" 

Jane shook her head "I'll I've been doing is school and trying to hide from people that might want me and my sisters dead" 

Bulma gave her a look, maybe she didn't believe her? "My sisters and me we work for government and the CIA, Are parents worked for them first and some how unfortunately now we are but it's not at all what I Expected."

Not wanting to dwell on the topic to much she decided to ask Bulma her next question. "So um Bulma what is that used for? I'm pretty sure it benefits the ship in some way right?" She pointed to the middle of the room but the scientist didn't turned around she new. Exactly what Jane was  referring to. 

 

"Cyber tech, honestly we will be here for another two hours before I'm done explaining how vital it is to the ship and us."  Jane really wouldn't mind staying up all night listening to all of what Bulma would have to teach her about the interesting tech she was a nerd however. "Witch reminds me we should both get some rest I'm pretty sure everyone is either sleeping or laying down in bed relaxing some we're you should get some rest too, tomorrow evening we will be arriving on the most awesomeness planet I know."

Bulma patted the top of her head told her "Good night." before exiting the room. The lights slowly faded down till they were eventually off leaving only the galaxy to keep the room lit up.

 

 

Slowly she got up with a sigh.   
She was avoiding going back in the room with Goku she didn't think she was ready to be alone with him plus they had to share a bed! She prayed he was either sleeping or the night would Just go by quickly. 

She would just have to see.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Everyone must've been sleeping it was quite. Jane finally reach the room witch was at the end of the hallway. 

 

She took in a deep breath and twisted the door handle to let herself in.

And........... he wasn't in the room? The lamp was on and The TV was cut down low playing so reality show.   
Well that was a surprise but why was she feeling a little disappointed? Maybe he went to sleep with his family. But as she looked around the room she saw his bag was still there? So we're?— she heard water off in the bathroom. Great! he must have been in there the hole time.

She went to her suitcase just as the bathroom door open, She pulled out her night clothes that were right on top. She wasn't up for shower tonight she would in the morning. Once he was out of the way and walked towards the bed Jane quickly slipped by him without making any eye contact and shut the door tightly.

She wished she brought longer sleeping pants she only had on a long shirt and shorts she was at least grateful that the shirt was big enough for her boobs sake.

After she brush her teeth and washed her face she slipped out the bathroom. The light was off but the tv was still playing so she still had light to see. 

Goku was laying on his back with his eyes closed AND SHIRTLESS!   
The gifted girl rub at her eyes tiredly. unbelievable he could have put a shirt on or something, He took the spot on the edge of the bed closes to the door witch left her the room on the bed close to the window. 

She would have to climb over him!

She huff but made her way over to the bed, She carefully brought her foot over him, the plan was to step up and over him quickly but no!   
nothing ever works her way she lost her balance in mind air and started to fall Forward on the man beneath her, But a pare of strong hands steady her by her waist until she was on practically straddling him! 

She felt she was sitting on something she wasn't supposed to be feeling and she was glad the dark shadows covered some of her face otherwise he would see how red she was, she slowly slipped off of him and moved the farthest away from him. He didn't say anything so she didn't, he just sighed and positioned his self back comfortably like he was before.

Jane probably sat up for a good hour watching as the ship passed by planets until she fell asleep.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The loud noises of the kids and talking of adults reach Jane's ears but not even that could wake her up. She just rolled over and snuggled up close to the warm body that was next to her. All while amused eyes watched her.

Someone should have went to sleep last night thought Goku as. Tried to stifle his Chuckle, the Alien lean down to the young girls ear.  
"Jane, Its morning, it's time for breakfast." She groaned and buried her face into his chest hoping to drown out the sounds.

Goku started at Jane and the position on how she was NOW laying on him, he new she was sleeping and had innocently threw her leg over his lower half but his body responded when she brushed her thigh over his man hood in the process he new he should move her leg or something but he just couldn't bring his self to care. Instead he whispered huskily over the sensitive flesh of her ear "wake up."   
Jane woke up still as a statue, eyes growing wide and her hole face going red her poor heart almost gave out. He looked at the flushed cartilage with a mixture of dark satisfaction slowly ever so slowly he brushed his lips against it. 

Just what the fuck was he doing!!

Jane mediately shot up and out of the bed "alright alright I'm up! I'm up!" Nearly tripping in the process, She shot a half hearted glare over her shoulder but he only smirked seductively at her before getting up. 

And God she wish he HADN'T.  

His penis pushed tightly against the fabric of his sweat pants. "Relax, it's only morning wood, I'm sure every male gets it." 

She couldn't come out of her shock until he was out of sight And in the bathroom.

Jesus just how big was he?  
———————————————-  
In the shower)

He needed to get some type of release! eve if it would have been so easy he couldn't just rip Jane's T-shirt and underwear off and fuck Her until she begged him to stop.

KAMI how he wish he could.

The cold water wasn't helping his problem down stairs either, he was glad he told her what he told her because if she was to know he was hard because of her she would probably falling out. 

He could have sex with his wife but they haven't been doing that lately, Chichi was still desirable to him but sometimes that wasn't enough, his body was calling for someone else. 

He wondered if Vegeta had the same problem.?

He didn't no when but he normally didn't ever Masturbate but his cock was calling for release and he couldn't ignore it so he grab his thick staff and started working his hand, it was probably a good thing she couldn't hear him in this bathroom.

He quickened his motions, all the While the dirty images of him and Jane floated in his mind care to view causing his breath to come out heavy and fast until his hips jerk before he slammed his hand on the show wAll to steady hisself while he came all over his hand.

He doesn't know how long he can keep waiting before he broke.

 

Soon he was going to snap.!

 

 

////////////////////////

Okay guys I hope y'all at least enjoyed the chapter especially the Goku love's 

Jiren's lovers he will be getting screen time the next two chapters with Jane!

Anywho Please do leave a vote or a comment I would really love y'all feedback.


	29. Planet Z

Cp29

Jane watched a now fully clothed Goku practically rush out the bathroom and out the room? 

Why so quickly.? she didn't know.!

Maybe she didn't need to, she didn't worry about it any longer she just grab her clothes and headed into the bathroom to shower.

She waited until the water was warm enough and hop right in. Halfway through her shower though she saw a freshly made dent in the shower wall.

She wondered how that got there. 

Maybe she should ask Goku about it Just in case, Before she told Bulma.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The day really went by smoothly!

Well mostly.

Some of fighters took up majority of there time in a room that Jane discovered was some type of special room were could fight without damaging the ship? She didn't know how that was possible but from the size of the ship she didn't question it's.

She and her sisters were asked to play a Bored game from Trunks and Goten while Bulma and Chichi sipped on wine at a  bar table off to the side talking about the trips activities they could do. 

Videl, And Kale played with the Bra and Pan.  

The Angels and Gods disappear  off somewere after breakfast, she hasn't seen them since.

They were in the middle of the Monopoly game when Vegeta made his way through the control room. He been fighting. That was pretty much obvious, Nancy truly took notice since he didn't have a shirt on.

of course he saw the way Nancy was watching him out of the corner of his eye, He strolled right up to his wife putting his arm around her waist before kissing her cheek.

 

Nancy looked away ignoring the hurtful feeling she felt in her stomach, she normally didn't get mushy over situations like most females would. But Vegeta knowing she was there in the room could have saved the intimacy with him and Bulma for later. He been acting rather differently now ever since she told him he couldn't sleep in the bed with him that night

But She felt like he was acting like this on purpose.

Sensing the unpleasant change in the room Trunks took a hold of Nancy hand before standing up. "Hey I wanna show you something."   
Nancy was grateful he decided to tug her out of the room and away from his father.  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

They were less then 40 minutes before landing and Jane quickly packed back up Her feminine things and Goku did the same, Speaking Of who, he hasn't looked at her or said anything to her since this morning? 

Jerk!

"Hey um Goku are you alright.?"

He quickly nodded his head but didn't look at her or gave a verbal response, she sigh, decided to just leave the issue be, clearly there was something wrong with him but he didn't seem like he was going to be telling her anything.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

they all stepped out of the space ship. they had landed in some kind of a field that look to have the most softest magical green grass Jane ever saw.  
The place, It was Exotic. everything was Alien like to her and colorful, Including the large bird that flew over them at the very moment.   
She turned her head to the right.

she spotted a large body of water with exotic trees growing from the bottom of it. Jane curiousness side shot to a 100. She couldn't wait to see what the rest of this magnificent place holds.

 

"Come on people's we have to let the head rules of the planet know we're here if not they'll see it as a threat and we don't wanna have that." Bulma told them before walking around the space ship.

"But Bulma what about are bags.?" Krillin spoke up. "Oh don't worry I'm sure the queen will send someone to pick them up for us, there to heavy for us to tug all the way to Lyra." 

honstly the bags probably wouldn't be a problem for most of them too carry but she decided to save them the trouble. 

So They all followed Bulma. 

"So when were you going to tell me about this place?"

"Oh, Vegeta I didn't think I needed to tell you."

"Hn"

"Besides it's been a while since I've been here. I first came her with my Dad when I was a teenager, I'm not even sure if the royals will even remember me."

"Hn, I still think you should have told me." 

She only laughed not looking guilty for one minute. There were other places that she new of that her husband didn't but she wasn't going to tell him that, some secrets a girl needs to keep.  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The walk wasn't far but it wasn't close either, they would pretty much be walking the hole while they were hear anyway.

The closer they got, the more Lyra came into view, and even from We're they walking they could see just how massive the thriving city was.....it seems to be high in Advance.

 

On finally arriving at Lyra, they were escorted through the city  
And towards the royal palace by wolves like humanoids creatures. 

The cat like creatures were just  like something right out of the movie Narnia.

 

 

One of The.....animalistic guards flip out a Device speaking through it to let the queen know about there arival.  
Which only took about 4 minutes tops to get there, Jane carfely walked up the tall huge steps of the palace so she wouldn't fall, thank god there wasn't to many steps.   
The massive palace was marble white inside and out, looking around she notice that not only were the steps large but also every thing else Inside was huge as well.

 

The guards Open two grate large white doors.

Upon entering the first thing they saw were Ten big white chairs lined up straight across while two more chairs that surprisingly was gold sat slightly higher behind the white ones. 

On the left side of the room a door open, and 7 body's came walking into the room. 

"OH DEAR! WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT, CHILD BULMA HAS CAME TO VISIT US AGAIN, AND GODS HAVE SHE GROWN!" 

A tall slender male With long Blonde hair that came all the way down to his backside, spoke really loud and joyfully. The man eyes were a glowing gold Color. His presence wasn't intimidating but there was a dominant era surrounding him. however, he was royalty after all.

 

"Yorn, please don't scare are company off just yet my king, they did just get here." A slim tall woman who's skin was a light grey. was draped in a long sleeve dark blue royal gown while a large crown rested high on her head witch hide her flowing brown hair. She patted the King shoulder before walking down the steps to use.

 

"Hi Queen Barenziah ! It's great to see you again.!" Barenziah pulled Bulma into a tight hug that almost looked painful. 

"Heavens Bulma it's been to long, I thought you would never come back to see your godmother!"   
She released the poor scientist who face was red out of guilt and oxygen. "I'm really sorry, it's just.....a lot of things have been happening back on earth plus I have kids now so—"

"You have children!?" 

"Oh yes there right there." She pointed behind her to the group. "Trunks bring Bra and Come here please." Trunks took Bra from kale and walked up to the two Women.   
"Oh Bulma! There Adorable! You should have brought them here sooner." The Queen kissed the top of Bra and Trunks head, his little cheeks turned pink from embarrassment.

"Well God child Bulma. are you going to introduce your friends to us?" King Yorn ask Bulma who looked like she totally forgot about us. "Geez! Uh yes Come here guys."   
She introduced us quickly as she could. "And this is my Husband. Prince Vegeta."

"Oh Bulma, he's a handsome young thing, you really have good taste in men." Queen Barenziah  said smirking.  
Bulma playful rolled her eyes at the statement, The Saiyan Prince On the other hand Just huff and folded his arms.   
"Well since were doing introductions, I believe it's only right to do the same. Children!." Barenziah called her adoptive daughter's who walked down the steps towards the group.

They were every unique looking in there own way, of course they weren't humans, so maybe that's why they didn't seem bothered by how much exposed their skin were in front of company, Jane thought to herself.  
Even though they were royalty and mostly likely dressed in the most expensive clothing here on this planet, The woman's dresses looked extremely skimpy.   
There was way to much cleavage and leg showing and not enough cover up.!  
And Of course as the royal woman were making there way down the steps there hips swayed and their Boobs bounce with every step they took! 

majority of the man in the room took notice. Except Whis.

Jane looked around at the guys and saw.....  
Master Roshi just couldn't help his wondering eyes cling to the women's large Brest and hips, Piccolo close his eyes to block out The temptation to continue to keep looking, Tien was trying to stop the small nose bleed that started to happen.

God it was so bad that it caused him a nose bleed? 

Cabba eye were huge with shock from how huge there Boobs were, he even had a pink tint on his cheeks.  
Krillin got hit in the back of the head by 18, He quickly turned to silently beg for forgiveness to witch his wife rolled her eyes and ignored his apologies.  
Dispo was trying to fan Top so he wouldn't faint while trying hard to keep his eyes from growing wild with lust.

17, Hit and the three Saiyan's  eyes darkin, with a hungry look cast Over there eyes.   
Jiren was the only one who seemed to holding a neutral composure. but even so he didn't look away either.

Even the Gods had heart eyes for the women.

Cocotte was trying hard to keep  her temper in check. 

Videl gave Gohan a evil look that promise her husband of something horrible later.

If Chichi had something heavy in her hands she would have not only smack Goku up side the head, she would knock the crap out Gohan also. 

Bulma had a irritating glitch in her eyes as she looked at her husband.

17 didn't know it but he was going to get some choice words later from Clare.

Jane felt a physical hurt in her chest By Not just Goku but Jiren on looking eyes.

Yeah she new they were man but Christ! 

Nancy on the other hand blood started to boil, DID THESE HEIFER'S NOT OWN ANY APPROPRIATE CLOTHES!?

"Please Allow me to introduce my girls! This is   

Payna.

 

kahlli

 

Veera

 

ilumia."

 

And Krixi."

 

Jane could not lie, they were absolutely beautiful, She Just didn't see why they had to be half naked!  
"My son's are busy at the moment right now but don't worry you all can meet them around dinner tonight, But until then the Cthulhu's will show you to your rooms." 

And Right after the Queen finish her sentence, 6 oddly humanoid creatures appeared through the floor. 

 

"These are the Miri, they already took care of your luggage's, however I'm afraid that it will have to be two to a room since the Palace is under going some remodeling I'm sure the Miri's pared you all up nicely with someone, please go get settled we will see you all at dinner, Bulma please come along with me we have a lot of catching up to do, Your family should follow along to."

Bulma,Vegeta, and Trunk's who was holding baby Bra followed the royal's out the door they came In from.  
333333333333333333333333333

After dropping Nancy and Hit off at there rooms she didn't need to know who she would be stuck with because her and Jiren were the last two left.  
They stop at the first door on the next hallway over from the other's "Hear we are. Hope your stay will be pleasing." The Miri male said before walking around the two of them and disappearing. 

Jiren was standing behind her waiting for her to open the room door so they could go in, But Damn how she would rather be stuck in the room Goku then this Jerk.

Jane opened the door to the most largest room she ever saw. Everything was absolutely clean and fresh.   
But what caught her Attention  fully was the huge glass above them were the night sky could clearly be seen. And thank god the room had two large beds! 

 

Jiren grab his bag off the floor. Taking the bed close to the door. 

The jerk didn't even ask what bed she would like to sleep on! With a sigh she drag her bag to the second bed and stared unpacking her things. There was more then enough room for both of there things.

After she was done unpacking she flopped down on the bed with her favorite book 'Playing With Fire' by LilithWitch. 

By the time she finished chapter 12 there was a knock on the door.  
Jiren dark eyes open slowly.   
He looked to be coming out of a State of meditation.   
Since he was closest to the door he opened it.

There on the other side was was Ilumia.

"Dinner is being served, I'll escort you both Down, please follow me." She told them both. Maybe it's just the way the princess talked or maybe it was just because the woman was standing right in front of the tall sexy Grey Alien.   
Jane didn't really know but Ilumia voice held so much seduction in the way she spoke.  
———————————————  
Thankfully the Trio finally made it to We're they would be eating.

Jane didn't think she could handle watching as the two of them silently flirt with one another. If princess Ilumia looked over her shoulder at Jiren again she was sure the woman head would fall off!

Unsurprisingly the mahogany table was ridiculously long. surely there wasn't going to be 50 people eating with them.? Jane set herself down on the opposite side of the table from Jiren and Goku, soon everyone was there and ready to eat.

Well.... most of them was eating, seems like the princesses were more interested in the male warriors then there food, Ilumia sat right beside Jiren, it seem to Jane that ilumia couldn't keep her hands to herself while trying to striking up a conversation with the Alien. Witch seems to be going one sided, but that didn't stop her from Touching his muscles every now and then.

Goku was to busy stuffing his face to really inter act with Veera but her eyes would have a glimmer in them every time he looked at her innocently with all smiles.  
Jane tried focusing on her food instead of the flirting that was happening, if she didn't look she wan't feel the hurt or the jealousy that came with it.

Vegeta look very amused at all the flirtatious stares and compliments Kahlli threw at him after telling about all his hard training and some tournament of power? After the king asked him how had the Saiyan prince gotten so strong.

Jane looked over at Bulma, she was to busy to notice the look the princess was giving her husband since her and Chichi clung on to every word in there conversation with the Queen. She was their Cynosure.

However when she looked over at Nancy, she Was stabbing her food with her fork before placing it in her mouth Jane hope she didn't try stabbing anyone at the table be for the night ended. But at least she had Hit! 

..................Or maybe not?  
Look like Krixi was occupied with the assassin, Was Him and Jiren really allowing these females to touch up on them..? Didn't Hit have a thing for her older sister ? 

Maybe she was missing something?

Well at least Clare was letting Payna no 17 was off limits. but it didn't seem to be getting through to the woman that the Android was Clare's! 

Probably because they were used to getting what ever they wanted.

The glass doors open up. 

Everyone stop talking soon as the three entered the dining room.

"Ah, Good now the rest of my children are here, Finally. Everyone let me introduce my son's" the King stoop up once the three Prince's was closer to the Table. "These are my amazing son's. Harp, Omen, And Sorin."  
(Omen)

 

(Harp)

 

(Sorin)

 

Jane had to shake the daze look out of her eye. 

Why was everyone so freakin good looking here? 

Clare completely forgot all about her little argument with Payna but instead focused her attention on the three unique looking man that came into the room. 

Nancy seems to completely lost interest in her food. 

"Father, if we New we would be having company we would have dressed up more formal."

"Nonsense Omen, you boys come show your mother some love. and get to know your guess."

The three men kiss there mother's cheek before moving to sit at the table. 

The three of them took the empty   
seats next to the three sisters. 

"Hopefully the food is to your liking, beautiful" Nancy was taking back by straight forwardness of the deep voice. "Oh uh yes it's actually the best. um even if I don't no exactly what it is I'm consuming." Harp Smirked slyly at her. "Well in that case I should keep my mouth closed, but just so you no it's the greatest here on Z." Nancy didn't know rather to continue eating or not finish at all. 

"You three are sisters no?" A strong smooth voice caught Jane attention, Omen was leaning his elbow against the table while resting his hand under his chin, his perfect eyebrown was arch waiting for her to acknowledge that he was right. "Um yeah we are" she answered him.

"Hmm, and your the youngest am i right?" Jane didn't no if she wanted to answer but the way he was looking at her felt like she was compelled to answer him so she just nodded her head. "Interesting" He mumbled to hisself "would you care for some company after dinner." 

"Company?" She spontaneously said out loud in question.  
"Yes, Company I could show you around my home."   
"Oh um......okay sure." The way his eyes glimmered she felt like she was once again forced to agree with the prefect prince.

The Angels didn't voice it but felt like trouble was soon Going to happen.  
Beerus,Vermoud and Champa didn't like the Royal children at all, They were most likely going to interfere with their plans and the bond the three women were supposed to be making with the Top strongest men from their universes! They couldn't let that happen. "I'm afraid that You can't." Beerus cut in the conversation "And why is that....hu I'm sorry who are you?" Omen question as he looked up and down at the stranger purple humanoid cat.   
"Yes I was wondering the same thing kid brother." Sorin heavy deep voice filled up the room. It was then that Jane notice everyone was listening to there conversation. "Well if you must no will be happy to show you just who we are." Vermoud told the young prince smoothly. "My lord I don't think that would be wise." Marcarita voiced calmly. 

"I guess that would be for the best, maybe later though." Omen smirked. 

It's was clear he didn't know who he was fuckin with!?

Well I see no problem in the matter, Omen I think it's a great idea to take the young flower out for a night walk around the palace, it is around that time you should show your interest in finding a wife then fighting all the time." Yorn told his son.

Wife! 

Oh no no no,! she didn't know this man! sure he was good looking but looks only went so far!  
"Indeed Father I believe we should get to no the beauty's." Sorin stated seductively at Clare. That made her quiver a bit.

There was The sound of glass cracking and metal bending. 

17 was slightly glaring at Sorin and trying not to shatter his Salad plate.

"17?" 

"I'm fine brother." He told krillin through clinch teeth.

Krillin looked really nervous because not only did he sense his brother getting angry he also felt the temperature getting rather higher and intense in the room. And judging from the   
Dangerous look in the assassin, The Two blooded Saiyan's, And the unbelievably strong Alien eye's, this couldn't be good.

Toppo sat on the other side of Jiren studying Him out the corner of his vision closely, after the tournament it most definitely been a struggle for Jiren to have any friendship connection with any of his teammates.  
It took some time, Slowly but surely. he found away to at least let hisself place a some trust within them.  
Though Not enough for the pride leader. but at least it was a Start.

Now it seems like he's experiencing a hole other emotion. 

Jealously?

"What the hell is wrong with you people, that's talk is nonsense! You guys will just have to find other Women's to settle down with. their already taking! And for a good purpose to!" 

"Caulifla! Don't be so rude!"

"Please Cabba! We both no what's at stake here, This will effect us all and ALL the people from are universes again this Time we might not get a Second chance this time around who knows what will happen?!! all you people should realize that, so I'm not just going to sit back and watch these spoiled brats get in our way! Obviously the universe wants someone strong enough to balance out the universes."

"But Caulifla?" 

"No Kale! You remember how it felt when we got erased?"

And The Universe's are changing every damn second! 

slowly but surely! and there's nothing we can do to stop it. Yeah sure these guys might be the strongest in their universes for now but there maybe even something stronger heading are way, this hole situation might be strange and a funny thing but I don't care! I mean think about it with all their abilities and powers all flowing in the blood streams of there Offspring's it may just the best way to balance everything out!" 

Caulifla didn't know when she stood up in the chair but she slowly step down to sit again, she folded her arms. "Either way I'm Not letting my future turn out that way again, they will be together if I have anything to say about it.—". She turned to look at Omen on the opposite end of the table. "You can go ahead and take Jane on that little walk of yours but don't think it will progress into anything further then a friendly walk."

Jane eyes widen at Caulifla outburst, actually mostly the entire table did. "Gotten Erased? How is that so?" Barenziah ask. 

"Well since it was all your fault at the time anyway Goku why don't you explain." Vados calmly voiced.

"Aww man okay fine, well it went something like this."

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////

It took about 45 minutes or so for Goku to get done explaining entirely everything and how the tournament of power came to be. 

"And that's how that happened."

"Hmm sounds like a pain, And ridiculous." King Yorn spoke out.

"Hm maybe it is to you people but we Saiyan's have warrior blood running through are veins." she told the King.

"And I hope you haven't forgotten either Goku when the major problems are over And done with I swear I will get my rematch!" 

The older Saiyan Just smirked at Caulifla.

"Well, I have no doubt in my mind that majority of you all are pretty strong and have pride just as strong, But I'm afraid my brothers and I are just as prideful, I think I already got my eyes set on the woman I wanna get to know." Said Omen smugly. 

"Hey! I already told you Jane is off the market.!" Caulifla shouted.

"Hm I don't see a ring on her finger, So who is the lucky fella.? Huh? If you ask me she seems to be single.  
"Really i don't—" Jane was cut off.  
"Fella!? Try Two!" Caulifla shoutout.  
"Caulifla come down, your energy is spiking." Kale tried saying.  
"Is that what that stinging feeling is?" Sorin ask curiously.

"Well how about this, me and my brother's will fight to have a chance at the hearts of the three sisters." Said Harp.

"Surely my three younger siblings could find way more beautiful women than those three." Veera said with a lace of disgust in her voice.  
"You got alot of mouth." Clare Said glaring.  
"Hm I agree with sister Veera, the only good looking woman in the bunch? or there Friendship family? are Videl, my god sister Bulma, Chichi and of course those to gorgeous angels" Said Krixi. 

Jane, Kale and the Angels was taking back at the rudeness and mean comment that was made. 

Though The three mothers blush. They really didn't like what Krixi or Veera Said about the other girls being ugly, Bulma thought the girls were beautiful. 

"You should look in the mirror before you go talking about someone appearance you're not all that hot either." Cocotte surprisingly spoke.

"Hahah Jealousy is such a ugly thing to have, we saw the way all the men were looking at us earlier, I mean I cant blame them though we are better looking." Payna Said. tossing her green hair over her shoulder.

"Besides I didn't get the impression that Jiren already belonged to someone, is he your man Cocotte? You been glaring in my direction all dinner." Ilumia ask.  

Cocotte slam her had down on the table so hard it shook. "No he's not but I much rather see him with Jane then with you.!"

Wait.......what!! What was going on!!?? Jane thought Cocotte and Jiren was a thing? Or at least friends with benefits? And why does it seem like she was kinda taking up for her?

What was really up?

"Then let's settle things, just like y'all's pathetic game of that tournament." Said Omen.

"There was nothing pathetic about the tournament, everyone of us fought are hardest, there was lives at risk, No! Are hole universes was at risk of being erased.!" Dispo yelled.

"Hmp then I guess you're friends won't mind fighting for something that seems valuable for y'all's entire universes again then.?" Said Harp.

"I SAID DON'T SCREW WITH US!." Caulifla shouted. 

"Someone seems to be holding a lot of aggression within themselves." Payna sarcastically said.

"You don't stand a chance against any of us, let alone the strongest fighters of our universes. Toppo stated calmly.

"Then its a fight. since you all or so high and mightily and confident that y'all will and not fail then lets see how tough you so called worries really are tomorrow at dusk." Said Omen.

"Son do you think this is a wise decision.?" Queen Barenziah questioned her youngest. 

"Yes, But in the mean time I think I'll show Jane around before it gets too late." With that being said the prince gently took Jane's hand and made there way out the dining room.

"Nothing better not happen to that girl." Beerus quietly said to hisself. but His Angel heard him perfectly clear. "I'll keep watch my lord."

 

 

(I just put that picture there because of the shit talking lol)  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

It was getting super late And honestly, All Jane wanted to do was lay down she was super tired. But Omen continued talking about everything he did and how better of a man he could be for Jane. "I sense there seem to be some difficulties with the males your supposed to be getting close with, there's no communication whatsoever between you and them, Why is that."?

"It's really just complicated I guess." Jane didn't really know any other way to explain it she didn't really have time to get to really know Jiren or Goku, really she wanted to but it was incredible hard to talk to either of them some times. 

Jiren's been nothing but a ass to her and Goku always distracted her with his flirting.   
And thinking about it now she probably could have gotten a little closer to him a round a month or so ago but now. 

He was acting a little strange.

"Well it seems like maybe one just want's to get into your underwear, and the other one doesn't care for you at all. You're wasting your time, wouldn't you want to be with someone that love's you?"    
Omen stopped walking and stood directly in front of Jane. he took both of her hands into his. "Jane I can give you everything and anything you desire. anything you can think of. My love will be so strong you will never question where my heart is. All you have to do is be mine."

He's dark brown eyes were so intense she wanted to look away but a strange funny feeling tickled at her spine before a dizzy filling flooded in her head. How could this man seriously want to be with her? He just met her 2 hours ago! 

But even so. 

Her mind told her to agree to his proposal.

"I.....Um......I guess s—"

"It's late, you need to be resting .." a deep low voice broke her out of the spell. 

Jane looked behind her to see Jiren standing there with his arms crossed.

Omen eyes flash with killing intent at Jiren, But what pissed him off the most was that he didn't even sense the Bastard there.

"Oh don't worry I'll see her to her room, I'm a gentleman that way."

Jiren frowned. "Jane Let's go."

Jane found herself moving her hands free out of Omen's But he ground her hands in his grip.

"Omen we can finish talking tomorrow we should get some sleep." She tried reasoning. 

She didn't like the way his hands were holding onto hers. "But you haven't answered my question, Once you do you can go rest." He was trying to look into Her eyes again but Jane avoid looking him. 

She thought she heard something dark in his voice like she better answer or else. 

But she pushed the thought into the back of her head, he couldn't be that type of guy could he?.  No, all night he been sweet and nice to her showing her around the hole palace.

"You can talk tomorrow. Now release her." Jiren was getting impatient, and he knew why, and he didn't really know what to make of the feelings he was experiencing.

But what he did know was that he didn't want this man anywhere near Jane. "Really Omen we—"

The young prince cut her off. "She's old enough to make her own choices." He told the Alien. "If you won't me to let her go so badly why don't you come and make me." 

The Alien unfolded his arms. 

NO NO NO! She wasn't about to let them fight. She ripped her hands free. "It's fine Jiren I'm coming."   
And quickly she walked over to him. 

His dark intense eyes studied her for a moment before he turned around and started walking. She quickly flowed.   
Jane hope it wasn't going to turn bad back in the room.

Nether of them turn back to see the evil look in Omen's dark brown eyes, he was going to make That asshole pay for interfering from making Jane his?

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

BACK IN THE ROOM.

Jane took her time walking back to the room, but Jiren didn't seem to bothered by it. Actually he just kept up with her slow pace until the reached the room.

She walked over to the dressers drawer to collecting her night close. She finally settled on a  long comfortable yellow T-shirt. 

On turning back around. she saw Jiren was leaning his back against the door staring at her.

"Um is there a problem.?" He didn't answer her at first.

"Stay away from him."

What?? Was he meaning Omen? 

"Why."? She asked slowly.

He only glared at her, but the glare held a meaning behind it, almost saying because he told her so. 

"Why should I do that? He hasn't done anything bad to me." 

" It's a poor choice on your end if you continue socializing with the Elf."

"Wait what? What are you getting at. And Why do you care anyway it's not like you had before." Her voice gotten quitter at the end sounding so disenchantment.  

Jane wouldn't see Jiren's  tendency.   
But The sound Of her voice alarmed him at how easily.   compunction he felt. 

When the tournament ended Toppo tried his hardest to help Him from a connection with the rest of the troopers. But it just wasn't getting anywhere....at first. but they'd taken baby steps. eventually he was able to find some way to work around his past to at least mentally care for his comrades in some way or from. But truthfully there was still room for improvement on other topics. 

Being involved with Cocotte wasn't anything Trifle, he made it perfectly clear that there wouldn't be anything romantic or any type of appetency other then their Smutty involvement with each other. But that was it.

"Besides you were completely occupied with Ilumia all through dinner, so you can't tell me who I can and can't talk to" She said stubbornly. 

" That woman is trivial, she doesn't mean anything to me." 

" sure if that's what you want to call it but your actions say other wise, and what about Cocotte? Aren't you two like a item or something.?" 

"We were never together to begin with." 

"Could have fooled me."

He gave her a deliberate look.  "......Are you jealous"? He asked in a low voice

"N..no I am not." She quickly rushed to the bath room before he could say anything else, she wasn't going to give the Jerk the satisfaction of seeing the somberly looks that grew on her face.

Hopefully the heartache feeling will dissolve by the time she went back out to the room. 

 

———————————————  
I think I ended my 20 chapters with a bang! It's the full song lol oh well ima gonna miss it😭

 

Sorry about this chapter it's a bit lengthy. But hopefully it's not bad or boring   
I had to cut this chapter in half so will start off were I left, I'm still not done with Jiren and Jane conversation lol. It's going to get heated. 

But anyway please do vote I really would appreciate it guys.💕

I love comments also lol 😘 

I'm working on the next chapter right now.


	30. Past

Warning this chapter contains sexual content =behavior.

 

Finally at chapter 30 yay yay 😁   
I'm REALLY REALLY GRATEFUL FOR THE PEOPLE THAT STUCK WITH ME FOR THIS LONG, and my agonizing long updates that I'm really sorry for that it's that family comes first, And A really BIG thanks go's out to @LilithWitch for all the love, Ideas, comments and votes for my little story. (you should go check out her story if you already haven't u will not be disappointed.) and also for inspiring me to make my own story. And Also  a big thank to @Vl1300 for all the votes💚 but hopefully you all like this chapter. Please don't forget to vote. At the end😉✌🏽.  

Now to the story!  
———————————————

 

 

'How foolish is a man? He ruins the present while worrying about the future, but weeps in the future by recalling his past,!!

—Ali Ibn Abl Talib—

 

CHAPTER 30

 

She was calmed down by the time her shower was over.    
She took a looked at her pink face in the mirror, through the steam she could see how extremely tired she really was.   
Jane signed. she couldn't stay in the bathroom all day, Jiren still haven't shower.

SHIT!

Her green eyes widened. She hope she hadn't used up all the hot water from him!? God she was already messing up at being a good roommate.

Jane shook her head hoping there was still some hot water for jiren before she walked out.

Jiren was leaning against the Wall close to the bathroom door. Jane jumped back a little when she saw him Just standing there. she didn't expect for him to be waiting right outside the bathroom door!!!. A Ghastly thought ran through her mind. It would be terrible if he had X-ray vision like Superman! he was a Alien too after all. so does that mean since Jiren's an Alien he would also have the ability to do that to? Who knows what type of powers  lies beneath those dark black galaxy eyes.

But that thought quickly vanished.

She just took noticed that he didn't have on a shirt. And unfortunately she struggled to take her eyes off the strong large muscular chest and his abs. Gosh talk about being built like the Greek lords. She heard him snort after a couple of minutes of her just staring at his body, she snapped out of her gaze. she looked up at him and saw the miniature slightest smirk resting across his lips. "If you're finished observation me...." he let the comment hang in the air. Jane new he wanted her to move out the way. 

So she did.

She walked forward out the way before hearing the door closed behind her. She let out once again another sigh.   
She felt like she was doing a lot of that lately. 

She put her dirty clothes in her suitcase before hoping in the bed. She reached for her book, but someone knocked on the door. She moved to go see who it was but he just opened door and walked right in.

Goku Shut the door quietly behind him. Before he started casually looking around the room. She didn't know why he just came in and started checking out the place? 

It was odd. 

One thing she did noticed though was that he had a vacillating look in his eyes.

"Um Goku is something the matter?" She asked him quietly.  
The Saiyan man walked over to Jiren's bed to sit right across from her staring intensely at her. "Goku? You're really starting to make me nervous..what's going on?" She couldn't keep sitting her while he watched her with concentrating eyes. "I came to talk." He informed her. 

"Well alright lets here it." 

He looked away but not before she caught the foreboding flash that across his eyes. He took a minute to stare at the floor before looking back in her eyes again, She really never seen him so unsure about something before, honestly when he first walked in she couldn't lie the repulsive comment Omen made early about him flashed briefly in her mind, but she forced it away and out of her mind.

"I've been doing some thinking about some things when dinner was over, not only that but Caulifla made some good points too, I think she's right.... we should try to get closer to each other right? if we're going to be having sex soon anyway."

Jane face grow red quickly from the straight forwardness from Goku, And if that wasn't bad enough Jiren pick the wrong time to come out of the bathroom.

she felt like she would faint.

Jiren stood leaning against the door frame of the bathroom arms folded, luckily though she didn't  spotted the electrifying flash crossing over his dark eyes When he looked at her Just after Goku made that comment. Goku didn't seem to care that Jiren was now in the room either way though It seems Jiren wasn't worried that Goku was in their room anyway. Goku continue talking when she didn't say anything.

"Chichi even thought it was for the best, she was the one who told me to come by and talk to you. And in a away I'm grateful for that because I think it would be the more befitting way before things get out of control."

"Out Of Control?" She asked him slowly. What was he talking about.?

"Nothing could prepared me for the feelings I've been getting lately. And now as time been passing by it starting to get a little more challenging to around you, and though I love a good challenge, the Saiyan part of me is getting harder for me to tame, I don't know how much longer before my instincts fully wash over me."

She moved back on the bed. in a position were she could wrap her arms around her knees. He honestly could've stoped right there explaining, she new exactly what he was hinting at, and truth be told she was extremely scared. Nothing ever liked this came to mind before. she never thought about sex really, she haven't even dated any guys back home on earth to begin with. mostly because she just didn't have time. She didn't think she could handle getting penetrate by either of the two males in the room. And judging by size of Goku's  'Morning wood' she was not ready. It was truly going to hurt. Maybe it had something to with the connection she had with the two of them? But still.   
That didn't help ease her mind, what was it really going to be like when he did loose control?

She didn't even want to know what Jiren was packing between his legs. 

But of course Her eyes made a move on there own. 

She glanced from the corner of her eye under lashes at Jiren's private area that she was thankful for those dark black sweat pants were covering up. She bit her bottom lip wondering how big really he was.?  
she made the mistake when she looked up though, he was still staring her down. His narrowed his eyes a bit. "Stop biting your lip." she impulsivity took her bottom lip from between her teeth. his voice came out deep and effortful like he was holding his self back.? Jane didn't know from what though. He must really didn't like when she bit her lip.

Or was it something else.?

She looked away just as Goku stood up. "Those elf's are truly bold, but if they want to win you over with a fight they better hope they can back up their words. Good night Jane." Goku said before leaving.

She didn't miss the head nod he sent to Jiren.

well that was some talk!? More like a statement really.   
Jane stared into space, pondering over what Goku came and told her. 

The sound of the sliding doors opening caught her attention. She quickly took glance at the clock That read it was 2am in the morning!  What was Jiren stepping outside for.? "Jiren aren't you tired?" She asked him with a slight frown on her face.  
"No...l don't need sleep like humans." 

Hmm well that was something interesting she leaned about the Alien. She was super curious about his biology and the isomorphism between them but she didn't think he would answer any of her questions, 

maybe she should try once they left Z.

She turned out the lamp before getting under the covers. Jane was about to close her eyes but she spotted a glowing red light that flashed ever few seconds on the end of Jiren's bed.  Out of being so curious she Slowly made her way over to his bed to find it was some type of tiny device.? Jane glanced over her shoulder but she didn't see him anywhere on the balcony. She snatched up the thing and rushed back to her bed. she didn't feel good that she tampering with someone else's things but something was calling for her to just pick up the damn thing and investigate. 

She was under the covers trying to figure out the thing. Once her eyes adjusted to the darkness She held her finger over a button that showed a finger print scanner. The button beep yellow color. 'TYPE CODE!' A AL like voice spoke out loudly into the quietness of the room, witch made Jane quickly try and cover it with her hands she clinched her eyes tightly praying Jiren wouldn't here the thing and come back inside the room to kill her for touching his things. once she moved her hands free from around the device a small green holographic keyboard appeared in the air.

After every failed attempt to the passcode the device would let off a irritating loud beep that made her wince every time, she decided to give it one more go before giving up. 

She type in his name. And the light changed to green.

Jane face turned deadpan, seriously it was his name? 😑 who would make a code that simple? She rolled her eyes. leave it to Jiren to have the worst passcode ever.  
She  jump back when The thing started forming into something like a iPad? A video popped up on the screen. The play button was blinking over some type of funny looking stage and stands while floating under some type of  cloudy Galaxy sky that changed colors.

 

She pushed the play button ▶️ 

Firstly it showed a group of people,robots,and humanoids from a different universes who was chosen to fight. The winner was granted a wish of anything they desired if they win. they were also being timed, the fighters had to knocked their appointed off the stage thankfully they would just reappear in the stands. But her happiness soon deflated when she leaned the loosing teams would get erased from existent. 

 

The fighting was brutal! 

Jane soon figured out she was watching what the warriors called the tournament of power. 

The video lasted about 40 minutes it seemed to be edit it didn't feel like it was going in order, but she got to see how everyone fought.

 

 

She saw Jiren at his best.

 

And at his worst.

 

But he still keep pushing. 

all of them did. 

Jane learned a thing or two from some of the fighters As well,  unfortunately though she found out about Jiren's tragic past and sadly they both had seen their parents being murder right before  their very eyes. A akin feeling ran  threw her do to the horrible crime that Made her feel some what approximated to Jiren. But if that wasn't enough he had his teacher takin away from him also. with the weight of being deserted by his old friends on his shoulder's.

once universe 7 won and the other fighters were restored The screen went dark right before the covers were rip right off her.

She let out a surprise scream while scooting backward as close as she could to the head bored. Jane, not being so lucky, a cloud just so happened to move at this exact moment from the full moon causing some light to shine across the alien face. 

Jiren looked beyond pissed.

"What the hell are you doing?." His deep voice was held with resentment. "I.....um.....well.."  
"Don't touch my thing's." Jiren ripped the pad right out of Her hands.  
He walked over to his side of the room placing the device at the top of the closet. Well that was just mean! She couldn't reach the thing now even if she wanted to!! 

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have tampered with your things." She said quietly. but he didn't except nor care about her apology.

The ponderousness Of the silence was making her tense, not to mention the room was back dark again witch didn't help either. She wanted him to say something.....anything but all he did was stand there with his back to her.  

"Jiren i—" 

"I take it...that you saw everything?."

Damn there wasn't any point in lying! Filling like a imbecile she answered quietly.  
"Yes, You seem to fight very ruthlessly." She couldn't really see, but if she could've, she would have saw how his shoulders tensed.  
"Is that why you're so...... distant with majority of everyone because of your pass.?"   
Jiren didn't answer her question, what he do was shut the closet door and got into bed before  closing his eyes to meditate.

"Trust must be hard for you, it most likely would be for anyone. but it's disappointing if you let the Pass interfere with your future....you'll always be froze, never moving forward."   
He still didn't say anything, honestly he was trying to drown her out by focusing on his meditation. 

Why couldn't she just shut up?

"You're teammates especially Toppo trustes and believes in you. Why not try to do the same for him? At least.     
You no you have people that care about you right?  And From what I see universe 6 and 7 are becoming pretty close, doesn't look like you're universe is to far from forming a bond with the other two either."   
Silent was the only thing that answered back. "Jiren I no you can hear me.  
it just....... I'm trying to help."  

She sighed when he didn't say a word. She made herself comfortable in bed. A hole 3 minutes passed by of her just counting sheep and she thought maybe he really was just sleeping! But something Told her that he was awake. 

So Jane keep talking, he still would hear her even if he didn't say anything.  
".........my parents were killed right  in front of me when I was only 7, I wish I never got to witness their death's but I guess that's just the way life goes," her  voice broke but she swallowed down her tears. not that he could see anyway if a few Do dropped out, but she new he could hear the grief in her voice that she just couldn't stop. 

Hearing Jane hold back her tears made Jiren chest tighten. He didn't like hearing her that way and it irritated him because he didn't want to care.

"when I got blasted to universe 7 Earth. I was given the information on who was behind the murder of my parents......guess you and me have something in common, even if it is something horrible." Her voice was quite in the darkness of the room. She couldn't help but let a few tears break free, every time the subject of her dead parents were brought up the dam would crack. and now she even felt sad  for Jiren's fragile young heart taking on a terrible feeling of losing his family.

"Stop crying," finally his deep voice broke out into the silence. 

her watery green eyed grow with being startled. She didn't think he would say anything at all. "I'm not, how would no any way? it's way too dark in here." She asked wiping away her tears. "The dark doesn't interrupt my vision." He told her.

Well......that was just embarrassing? 

Jane could feel her cheeks get hot. "right?." Jane Said dubiously. Well that was another thing she learnt. "Look, All I'm saying is you should try to let people in more you don't have to be scared of—"   
"I'm not scared of Anything" he grounded out. 

Jane sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly while contemplating on saying what she was about to say. She didn't want the conversation to turn bad but maybe he needed to her it. "Maybe not in fighting, but you're a coward when it comes to trying to develop a connection with someone."   
There, she said it, it was out, And She tensed up ready to leap up and run out of the room when she heard Jiren shift in the other bed. "Go to bed Jane."  

She relaxed. letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding in, when he didn't get up or lash out at her. She let a small smile grace over her lips, Her name sounded fitting coming from him, even if he did sound irritated. 

Jane shifted her self comfortably under the covers so she could sleep.   
"Jiren, if you ever want to talk you can too me......" she quietly told him before shutting her eyes. 

Sleep finally took her over.  

Jiren watch Out the side of his dark eyes the small red head women get conformable before falling a sleep. Jiren mulled over the last few words she said to him, But How he treated his comrades at the tournament and how he treated The human women that was not sleeping to far away from him at this very moment. he didn't think he deserves that second shot too become friends with anybody. 

 

So why did she think he did?

 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////

It didn't look like they would be getting any were tonight. This miniature argument was given them both a headache. 

"I mean it 17 your not sleeping in this room with me, why don't you go and find Payna's room to company." Clare been so disquieted ever since dinner about the green hair princess flirting with 17. she could blearily keep herself from snatching the princess up and out of the chair! 

"I already told you multiple times tonight, I don't want anything to do with that woman." the Android stated calmly. 

Clare let a menacing smile formed across her face. 

"Really, because I was under the impression you liked her skimpy outfit, judging from the looks you were given off, I'm sure you really enjoyed the view." Clare huffed folding her arms. 

"Seems like you had eyes for Sorin at dinner anyway so you're the one to talk." 17 said frowning before walking over to his bag getting out something to sleep in. Obviously they wouldn't be letting this go tonight, it was really late and he was tired.

"What do you think your doing!?" Clare glared at him.

"What does it look like I'm doing,? I'm getting ready for bed" the Android sAid. He watch as her face redden with angry.

she new she should just drop it but she just couldn't, she didn't want anyone trying to take what was hers, and it irritated her to no end. his eyes seems to wonder all over that woman's body! 

17 didn't like seeing Clare up set, especially over something so little.  
he was now her's and she was now he's, nothing else really mattered.   
And Ok so Maybe he did let his self get a little eye hungry, but in his defense the women just didn't care about covering up there bodies, every guy was completely taken by surprised! plus he was a man he was prone to look. It's not like he wanted to sleep with the girl! 

But he had to admit, seeing Clare all worked up and jealous made 17 get a little atingle.  
He turned Back around to look at Clare. "Why don't you come here and feel how much I care then.?"

She didn't want to !! because if he was right then she would feel so obtuse! But then again she hasn't used her empathy power in a minute she could easily feel how he felt for her and then she wouldn't have to worry. She slowly walked over to him before gently placing her hand on side of his face. 

and after just a couple of seconds it was pretty clear we're she stood with him.

And yep she did fell like a immature kid.

"I'm sorry, if I had you all antsy."   
He told her. 

He moved forward, first placing a gentle kiss on her pink lips. But the kiss quickly deepened into something else. 

quickly in one move 17 picked Clare up without braking their kiss, while he made his way to the bathroom.

He closed the door with his foot, before he set Clare down on the sink counter. 17 finally stepped back ending the heated kiss giving Clare the oxygen she desperately needed even if she didn't want the tongue battling to stop. 

He took his dark green shirt off  his toned body without dropping any eye contact with the blonde. he hope the question in his bright blue eyes was clear enough for her to understand. 

Clare thought hard, was she really ready for something like this to happen with them? They hardly new anything about each other but did she need to really know everything about him when she already new how much he cared about her? Sure she was scared to get her heartbroken, really with all the fail passed relationships. but she wasn't about to let the pass keep her from happiness. 

So.

She took her shirt off. Reviling her favorite hot pink bra.

The Android took it that she was okay to move forward.

She watched 17 walked over to the shower to turn it own. The thought crossed her mind that She never had show sex before.   
He moved back towards 

The blonde hair girl jumped down off the counter to take off her pants right when he looked back over his shoulder. 

Seeing Clare in her pink matching bra and panties that were covering up her sex was enough for 17 to want rush back over to her, rip off her underwear and take her right there over on the counter.

Her skin began to tingled just from the intense of 17. 

Clare didn't look down when 17 shamelessly pulled down the last bit of his clothing, freeing his erection witch stood proudly.

Clare bit the inside of her cheek as she watched him get into the shower. Clearly he was waiting for her to remove the rest of her clothing so she could join him. She slowly pulled down her victora secret underwear before walking to the shower.

She slightly jumped when she felt the hot water spray across her body, she was a little worried that the shower was to small for both of them but surprisingly it was rather roomy.  

17 gently moved Clare's blonde hair to the side before placing soft kisses on her neck all the way down to her shoulders. 

 

His kisses turned into nibbles and then sucking that were sure to leave hickeys in the morning, he slid one of his arms around her small waist while his other hand moved to squeeze one of her Brest.   
Clare sucked in a breath before letting out low moan's when he   
Eventually started sucking and licking her pink nipples. 

her vagina started getting wetter by the second.

Not being able to take the torcher any longer she pulled him close as she leaned back on the shower wall, she wrap one of her legs around his waist causing his length to rub against her sex. "Isn't that enough teasing for me?" She asked him in between there kisses. 

The Android smirked. 

He slipped his hand in between her legs and began playing with her vagina. Clare moans became louder as she wrapped her arms around his neck.   
The Android felt how moist she was before slipping a finger into her vagina.

She let out a lengthy moan when he placed a second finger inside and increased the speed, by now she was barely able to keep from screaming out. 

 

He looked up at Clare and could tell by her red face and the way her eyebrows frown together. "I'm bout to cu—" he pulled his fingers from her wet sex at the last minute.

She let out a unpleasing huff before glaring at him. "Why did you stop."   
He smirked at her again before shaking his head, "So impatience. l can't let you cum without me" he said husky over the running water.

He positioned hisself at her entrance before slowly slipping hisself inside, he made a deep moan from deep within his chest at the pleasurable feeling Of Clare's warm tight pussy wrapped around his length.   
Clare threw her head back letting her mouthy moan escape when she felt him push his sizable manhood deep into her wall's.  
17 let Clare fully adjust to his size before slowly thrusting into her.

The feeling was like nothing she could possibly imagine. Everything felt so good and perfect. "Faster." She whispered into his ear before wrapping both of her legs around him when he lifted her upon the wall before picking up speed. 

 

The steam circled throughout the bathroom from the heated water, where loud moan's and the screaming of each other names echoed off the walls. 

Clare legs started to shake from the deep pounding her vagina was taking with every deep thrust his dick hit her sweet spot bringing her closer to her climax. The too pair of blue eyes locked with one another when her picked up past a little more making her vagina clenched. "I'm bout to cum." She warned him breathlessly.

"Cum for me baby." 

He was extremely close to his climax as well.

Clare tighten her grip the Android neck As she arched her back off the wall cumin all over his penis.

He quickly followed suit releasing his large load into her.

when the two finally came down from their high the only thing could be heard now was the water and there heavenly breathing. He wasn't out of stamina just yet but he didn't think Clare could go another round tonight.

Clare rested her head against 17 shoulder before closing her eyes.

She couldn't sleep yet they need to wash up and dry off!

 

"Clare wake up.!"

 

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

OK SO THIS WAS MY WAS MY FIRST TIME EVER WRITING A LEMON 🍋 SO IM SORRY IF I DIDN'T DO IT JUSTICE BUT I DID TRY SO HOPEFULLY I WILL GET IT BETTER WITH THE OTHERS BUT I HOPE U LIKE THIS CHAPTER.

 

HEY YOU! Yeah you, I'm talking to you.!! Lol please do LEAVE ME A VOTE 🗳 AND COMMENTS oh and also 👇👇👇👇👇👇👇👇👇👇👇

Leave a comment to witch race your birthday month made you out to be lol mine is in November.


	31. Storms

Jiren was woken up. And not because he normally did wake up around this time but because of the low distress sounds that were coming from across the room.  Jiren blinked slowly.   
The Orange/pinkish sunlight glow hit him directly across his ebony eyes. 

The sooner the sleep faded. the louder the harrowing sounds hit his sensitive hearing that came from Jane. he quickly understood she was making those god awful sounds was because she was having some sort of nightmare.  
He slowly got up making his way over to The human girl contemplating if he really should wake her or not. 

His enhance hearing Let him pick up on her mumbling. She was mostly just saying random things. so He reached out to wake her up but stop when she quietly whispered his name.

Jiren Slowly moved his hand back but Jane quickly grab ahold of his wrist before quickly shooting up in bed fully awake, her grip was painfully tight.....well it would have been to the average person but for Jiren. he barely felt anything almost no pressure what so ever.  
Jane was fully awake from her nightmare, and once again her hold dream felt realistic.   
Witch was terrifying.

Once her breathing calmed down And she remembered were she really was she finally noticed what or rather who she had in her grasp. Jane quickly let go and gave the Alien man a sheepishly "Sorry." While avoiding his stare. 

Jiren Thankfully moved back and she quickly half stumbled off the bed and into to bathroom. After about 10 minutes of wash her face and brushing her teeth she slowly walked back out to get her something to wear from the closet, after settling on Black shorts and a plane white T-shirt she turned to head back in the bathroom, but Jane was rudely cut off by the tall man. She was confused but more so shocked as she watched him disappear into the bathroom.

That ass!  
He didn't even ask if she was done doing her business in the bathroom! Jane wonder if he even seen her come out to get her clothes from the closet? but that was crazy he had to he was just being mean. Last night he rudely interrupted Her and Omen walk, (Witch honestly she was honestly gratefull for in a way) Then he tells her last night she couldn't speak to Omen like he could tell her who she can and cannot talk to. And now he was being a jerk super early in the morning to witch she never wake's up this early.! honestly the lazy part of her wanted to just go back to bed but for some reason she didn't want to. Mainly because of that stupid nightmare.  
She sighed before walking over to her bed We're she threw her clothes down, she waited about a minute or two hoping he just went to use the bathroom but when Jiren didn't come back out she made up her mind. She would just quickly change before he came back out.

Jane was just finishing up hooking her black bra together. 

And god! He chose at that exact  damn moment to come out the bathroom?!

WHY?!!!

She quickly turned around towards the sliding glass doors we're her back was to him.   
She didn't move a muscle and nether did he.   
A few seconds passed and she heard him move to the side of his room were he started putting away or rumbling through his things.? She didn't really know.

Jane as quickly as she could.  
She twisted her bra around the right way before sliding her arms through the strap's. She reached to put her last piece of clothing on But just as she put her head through her shirt she took notice that it was strangely quiet for some reason. 

Her eyes drifted to looked up at the glass doors.

she could make out Jiren reflection.

He wasn't moving.

She was able to see that he was facing her way now but what caused her heart to dubbed take, was not only because she could see his face clearly but because if she could see his reflection through the glass then so could his excellent vision.

She snatched down her white shirt! Quickly.

god she prayed really hard he didn't see her topless and exposed!  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////

Breakfast. 

Breakfast was weird.?

Jane didn't really understand but her mind was processing that things just felt different.   
Things looked a little awkward as well.   
Clare seems extra tired but looked super comfortable snuggled up close to the male Android who didn't seem bothered by it at all. The 2 kids didn't shy away this time their line of vision was clearly directed towards her sister and 17, But no they wasn't the only one staring.

18 seemed like she couldn't take her eyes off of the pair. unlike the kids that showed how confused they were with the looks running across their face and eyebrows frown together, 18 looked completely calm and her pink lips were slightly lifted into a smirk.

Okay yeah Jane needed answers.Breakfast was weird.?

Jane didn't really understand but her mind was processing that things just felt different.   
Things looked a little awkward as well.   
Clare seems extra tired but looked super comfortable snuggled up close to the male Android who didn't seem bothered by it at all. The 2 kids didn't shy away this time their line of vision was clearly directed towards her sister and 17, But no they wasn't the only one staring.

18 seemed like she couldn't take her eyes off of the pair. unlike the kids that showed how confused they were with the looks running across their face and eyebrows frown together, 18 looked completely calm and her pink lips were slightly lifted into a smirk.

Okay yeah Jane needed answers.

But the part that had her worried was how the Angels looked to be communicating with one another with troublesome eyes.

Was something going on?

Was it bad?

If so they would tell them right?

"Jane.?"  
She felt a large warm hand on her knee. She turned to Omen while pushing his hand away. "Yes?"  
He looked a little irritated that she pushed his touch away but shook it off. "Are you alright? you haven't even touch your breakfast I do wish for my future Wife to be healthy and not sick or worrying over things." 

Here he goes again with this wife thing thought Jane, serious it was making her a little uncomfortable it seemed like he was trying to hard and was to confident that she was going to be his wife that she was going to belong to him that she was going to stay here forever with him and his family.? 

She was about to say something but the snort to her right stopped her. She looked over to Goku who chose to sit close to her this time (secretly to Veera dismay) he had his head resting in his arm again with his elbow prop up on the table while slowly eating his breakfast?

Okay there was definitely something wrong about today and she was beginning to feel uneasy.

OMEN glared over Jane's short frame at Goku, The Saiyan Alien Look back calmly, A little amused at Omen's heated glare all the while still eating. 

Clearly he's wasn't intimidated at all. 

Unknown to Jane. Jiren set on the other side of Goku slightly side eyeing Omen.

"Is there something you want to say Goku?" Omen said to him not bothering to hide his  irritation.   
"Nah I think I'll let my fist do the talking for me later." He responded.  
Jane could that comment made Omen angry do to the way that his eyes  flashed and narrowed.  "Why wait till later when we can settle this right now" the prince stood up from his seat.  Goku tilled his head upwards watching his every move like he was thinking. "Well I never back down from a fight but however fighting in here would most defiantly cause a mess, But no worries we will have more then enough room later." the Alien turned back his food to finish up.    
"You just insist on fighting us huh? well your gonna wish you had change your mind." Caulifa butted in.

"You really think we can't handle   
Are selves? " Omen asked.  
And Caulifla open her mouth to reply but Veera spoke up "why not let it be girls against girls and boys against boys, I think it's really romantic to fight for someone's love." 

Love?   
Fight? 

She didn't want any part in this !   
Why did she always have to get put into BS!  
"Seriously you guys want to go there!?" Nancy asked.  
Jane was surprised that her big sister said anything do to the face that she had been quiet for mostly the hole morning. "What? You're not scared are you?" 

Nancy snorted shaking her head "whatever." Before going back to eating. 

Whis rapidly shot up out of his seat leaving the room Accelerating his walk as he exited the dining hall, his two sisters swiftly followed.

Jane Guessed there was going to be a fight.?

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Perhaps we should warn them about the threat that's going to happen.?"   
Whis was conflicted about getting involved with mortals problems but with the way Vodos voice sounded (Troublsome) it seems like they should or more so then likely were going to have to interfere anyway. 

"Maybe we can continue some last minute training with them all before it gets here." 

 

"No Marcarita we should only interfere if we most definitely need to sister." Vados says cutting her eyes to the other female Angel.

Whis eyes narrowed across the exotic landscape. Wondering how many lives would be taken when the dark storm rolled in.

———————————————-

Jane skin crawled there was a unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach, something bad was going to happen She just NEW it and she wanted to voice this to the others. But felt like they wouldn't listen anyway. besides It might've seem like she was trying find away out there childish competition battle. So she just kept quiet and tagged along at the back of the group that wore confidence smiles or smirks.

This wasn't going to end well.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The fighting ground is exactly what she did and didnot expected. 

It looked just like the Mid evil Roman battle arena of some sort.  
The place was HUGE! And there seems to be around a Hundred thousand of people/ humanoid creatures cheering and yelling for the what she thought was supposed to be a small battle to begin.   
The feeling in her stomach grow 10 times worse.  
"Well honestly I didn't think it would be this many." Caulifla Said as she came to stand beside her crossing her arms. "I really don't think we should be outside fighting right now we should—" Caulifla cut her off. Grabbing on to Jane's shoulders. "Don't get to a head of your self Jane. This battle wont even lasted long we'll knock the royals unconscious and we'll walk away with victory, trust me it's going to be a peace of cake." Caulifla Said nudged her before walking back over to their group.

The telekinesis young women just sighed. All she could do was hope nothing wrong was going to take place.  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The royal king 👑 glided up to a medium size plate form that glowed red and floated high in the middle of the arena.

There very large holographic screens came up from the ground the rotated in the air for the hundreds of eyes to catch ever bit of action of the fight.

"Ladies And Gentleman, we appreciate your presence and time of waiting for this royal rumble to begin, well I'm here to announce your Wait is over.! Let the battle begin!!"  
Jane didn't think the people in the stands could get any louder but boy was she wrong.

Her, her two sisters and the rest of the fighters were standing on a larger platform that jerked upwards in the air, She did her best not to fall off. But that really didn't to much matter when you're afraid of height! All you wanted to do was be on the ground!

The Z fighters did flinch at all.

The height didn't bother them in the slightest. 

Especially in this fight they were aloud to fly. But that also told Goku and the others that the royal siblings possibly had the advantage of flying also.  
A loud horn sound echoed through the Arena before the platform all to quickly felt back to the ground. 

She and her older sisters panic.Nether of them could fly! We're these people crazy?!  
The only thing that was Going through Jane's mind was they were most definitely going to die before the battle even started!

The others honestly don't have any trouble. Even the ones that didn't have the power to fly.  
17 came to Clare's add before she fell, Vegeta followed suite quickly flying over to Nancy. But careless way this arena was set up pissed him off even more.

Omen wings sprouted out from his back before flying as fast as he could towards Jane. But Jiren was quicker. His strong arm came around her waist before he gave a hard kick to Omens stomach causing the prince to fall backwards.

Jiren placed the girl on her two feet before blocking a on coming attack from Omen. He took to the sky aging leaving Jane a little traumatized, she quickly was able to catch her breath again though.

Clare tried to block out the screaming noises and cheering before princess Payna Could attack she was trying to get this over quickly.  She closed her eyes tightly before reopening white clouded eyes as they locked on to the royal. Payna halted in her attack, she swayed as the world around her disappearance after about 3 seconds she found herself in another world with blue sky's and a beautiful meadow. It was nothing like she ever saw before only what she read in her books about other words and universes.

The princess forgotten all about the battle as she felt herself spin around one good time before running through the flowers. 

The huge smile showed how happy and excited she was ever so lucky to see a beautiful place like this getting to breath the fresh air around her. 

Clare couldn't believe how easy it was to get her under her spell her powers must have gotten a lot better then she thought, She would have to thank Vodas latter.

She was able to knock the royal woman under and Payna vision slowly faded. Clare carful place her down on the ground. She felt a little dizzy after the intense Focos she had to put behind the manipulation she projected in her mind. The crowd however wasn't so happy the easy defeat but she could only ignore the booing and angry words as she tried avoiding becoming someone's next target.

Jane did her best to look as small as possible but that wasn't going to cut it, princess Veera and ilumia were closing in on her like two hungry angry wolves. 

She didn't have a choice but to protect herself.

Nancy would say she was holding her own pretty well, she had a cut here and there but nothing to cry over. All she really had to use was her weapons 

 

Krixi was very much as skilled as she was with weapons. So it would be a little challenging to knock her off her feet. Witch proven to be a little difficult   
Do to every attempted to get this fight over with. Sweat ran down her back and chest. Krixi was really strong for a female blocking her heavy hits made Nancy struggle but A good thing was Nancy was little faster then the tan skinned princess. Nancy wasn't quite a fast though as she tried to dodge the roundhouse kick that connected with her chest, she hit the ground hard! On her back.

She tried to quickly get back on her feet but the exotic princess slammed her foot down on Nancy chest to keep her in place. 

"This is over." Krixi raised her weapon to knock the human assassin woman unconscious but a ginormous Black dark shock wave shot down from the sky that was so powerful it knocked everyone and everything off course. Sand and dirt swirl high in the air getting into the unfortunate ones who didn't close their eyes tightly before the sand reached them.

All of Jane's limbs hurt, the thought of taking on the crazy princesses would be way better then getting knocked down by a damn title wave of energy.

"What the hell was that." Vageta narrowed his eyes up at the dark sky but couldn't since any type of ki surprisingly. Some made him feel uneasy whoever or whatever it was was there he would be foolish to deny that.

Jiren didn't have a mark on him until now, and he was Beyond pissed! Since the tournament he and Toppo had been training none stop so being taken completely off guard unnerved him. He dusted his self off glaring at We're the attack came from the night sky. 

Goku the others and the royal sibling started up at the sky as well. The three angels looked at each other wondering how this real fight will turn out.

Jane sat up just as the horrific feeling dropped down in her stomach again just like the few minutes on the way to the arena, but now it felt 100% connected to her and she didn't need to think twice to know who just made a big appearance.

Loud screaming hit The ears of the fighters and the king and Queen. As they saw firsthand the first few people get attack. "Ar—Are Those Reapers creatures.?" The Queen stutter out right as the guardians and Miri appeared to protect the civilians. Really unbelievable large Dark slimy animal like creatures with large teeth and no eyes were ripping apart the many people in the stands that came and watched the fight. There were sheer panic in the hearts of the humanoid people as they tried pushing the children farthest away from the danger. 

 

"Reapers aren't supposed to be here they stayed far on the other side of the planet under ground." Omen voice cracks as he watched his people lives being violently taking from them. Not wasting any time he and his brothers rushed to try and stop the massive herd. Girls made an attempt to follow suit after there brothers but guards appeared to take them and The Queen some were safe. 

Goku, Jiren and the rest of the fighters couldn't just stand by and let innocent people and mostly young children die in a terrible way they all at once rushed to kill the blood thirsty savage creatures. 

Jane Nancy And Clare Watch with their mouths cover in shock, never have either one of them saw anything like they were witnessing right at this very moment.  Whis Watch carefully as the Evil Dore Finally decide to make his enter right behind Jane.

The Evil spirit slowly glide down to the ground surrounded by a dark red aura. 

 

Jane felt funny like there was something happening to her physically but she didn't understand how really all she was doing was just stAnding there. 

A feeling of darkness swept over her mind filling her with hatred! She could even feel her eyes water as they started changing. 

 

 

Jane blinked rapidly to clear her dark version . 

"Uh Jane?"  She looked over to Nancy. "It's behind you."  She turned around to the things made of nightmares.  "It's been to long my sweet" the deep dark voice echo all around them; "I'm here to take you home, my Jane."  Jane wasn't sure what he meant nor did she think she wanted to know but one thing she did no was that she wasn't going to let him take her anywhere.If you knew what was good for you you wouldn't have come here." Toppo justice voice was heard over the eerie silence. The three sisters turned around and notice that the warriors took care of the horrible creatures. Everyone was gone in the stands and Jane prayed no kids were harm in the attack. "You mortals should stay out of my way if you won't to live." 

"Give us back the Dragon Balls!" Clare yelled.  
But the Doer only laugh deeply.  
"If you don't want to give us back the Dragon Balls then we will just take them!" Caulifla shouted.

"You can try."

All at once every attempt to attack the dore but when they did it didn't seem to cause any damage what so ever. He sent out a fraction of his powers that knocked every one back to the ground.

"Damnit! He's unbelievably powerful." Goku said through gritted teeth as he got to his feet, every one was thinking the same thing.   
His presence made Jiren blood boil hot with uncontrollable anger he hasn't seen the evil being in so long but his hate for the creature didn't decrease at all. He was a lot stronger now and he was going to KILL HIM.  
Jiren powerd up. Wasting no time at all charging at the murder of his people's of his Parents. "JIREN!" Goku passed super Saiyan and went straight for super Saiyan 3 he flew right after Jiren he was going to need help matter of fact all of them were going to need to have each other's back this men........this creature was nothing  like anything he's ever had to fight before a side from the Angels. What in the holy name of the Elder Gods is that." Harp asked. Jane turned around to answer his question but at first she didn't recognize him especially with Golden hair.., in fact she didn't recognize any of the Royals they—they seemed to transform?They looked magnificent just like out of the fairytale story's. The three humans could feel the incredible power radiating off them as well. 

Were they holding back in the battle?

"The hole reason were in this stupid situation in the first place." Nancy Said.

"Well he's going to pay! For the lives he took from planet Z." Releasing a war cry Omen and his siblings flew into action attacking the Dore alone with everyone else.  
"We can't just stand here we need to help the warriors can't keep attacking and not cause any real damage, They run out of stamina at this rate! Look that evil creature is taking all of them at once not even having any trouble, it looks like it's just toying with them anyway.!" Clare told her two sisters.

"Jane you're the one that's connected to it tell us how to stop him! We need to win this time not just for us but for the many lives that parish because of him!" Nancy ask her little sister desperately. And Jane didn't have an answer! Even though there was some sort of connection she didn't know how to kill that thing.

"Fine don't answer, I'll figure away to stop it myself." Clare took off running toward the struggling battle. "NO! You can't You could get killed Clare." Jane told her. "I'm sorry Jane but I have to help the best way that i can And if I do die then at least it was for a good cost!" And with that Clare took off. "WAit!"   
"She right." Was all Nancy Said before sprinting to the fight.

No! Not her too ! Jane didn't think she could live herself without them. She should be helping she knows that but this was the Final Battle the final Storm, It was All or Nothing. 

She took a deep breath. And slowly exhaled.

She had made up her mind.

If she was going to die in this fight then.......

 

Then it would be a beautiful struggle.


	32. Power of the Phoenix

     ~WHEN WE ALL FALL ASLEEP, WHERE DO WE GO.~   
~Billie Eilish~

Ash and smoke flow eerily through the night Air.

Half of the arena was destroyed with more then enough body's scattered on the battle field.

Now this truly was a battle field.

The grey Alien could barely stand, But he refused to give up, his dark black gaze was sharp on the one creature that took and destroyed everything he loved and ever known.

But right here right now he would get this chance to kill this baster and gain the dragon balls and make his master proud. 

Strength was absolute! 

There would be no way this evil creature would be able too sustain raw power! 

Jiren smirk.  
He was just getting started.  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////

All she could hear was the harsh cold air pass by her ears before she hit the ground hard. She wanted to cry out! but do to the soreness and the unbearable pain she was enduring she just didn't have the energy to do so.

She could only imagine how she looked now, if she looked like how she felt right now! Then she most definitely looked like hell.

Jane struggle to blink open her eyes, but with grate effort she was able to. The cold sand that was swept up in the air got into her eyes as she tried to look around. The warriors, the royal's and Her and her sisters laid on the dirt ground Seriously wounded. Jane didn't think she could take much more of this. She never been in this type of brutal fight before, and what was worst she felt like the demonic creature was holding back. They wasn't going to win this fight, they all were most likely going to die.... the only thing she could think of was to beg for there lives to be spared.

Maybe even a miracle.A light stared to appear in the night cloudy skies right when Jane turned her head back to the sky to pray to whatever god that was over all to end this. 

The light caught everyone attention. 

Jiren and the Dore separate to watch the strange massive light take up the remaining of the dark night sky.

Taking on a form no one new of.

 

The light reached its full potential blinding everyone in the process before striking down toward Jane.

The fighters jumped out of the way dragging the royals and the to worried screaming sisters back out the way. Goku prepared his self to use instant Transmission but Vegeta stop him. "Wait." Goku frown and was about to jerk away but once he took noticed it looked to be some type of power coming right out from the universe.

Jane couldn't move in time, the pain she felt wasn't as worse as this energy pulling for her power. 

The pain was unbelievable hot ! This time causing her to really put a strain on her vocal chords as she screamed to the heavens. 

JANE!!!!!" Clare and Nancy screamed trying to break free of 17 and Hits hold. 

They all watched in horror as the power combined into one before inner into Her body. To Witch she welcomed the amazing good feeling it had to offer.WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING TO HER!" Caulifla shouted over the harsh winds. 

"Yeah that's unbelievable power ! It's almost as strong as Jiren's Goku and Vegeta."  
Krillin placing his hands on each side of face emphasize how stress this new type of power was getting him worried.

"I cannot deny how that powerful feeling but something seems a little off about that energy......like it's something else." Goku spoke out.

"She seems to be changing." Hit comment.

"Into what is the question." Said 17

The evil doer wasn't as interested in Jiren or the Warriors any longer this tase Of new fresh power made him so excited he could almost feel the sensation it would be like once he absorbed it for his self.

Jiren saw the doer let his guard and tried to go in for a sneak attack. But the attack didn't even reach, the doer kick him so hard he landed right by the others. 

" Jiren are you okay?" Cabba ask before trying to help him up. 

"Such strength such power that's been long forgotten it ever existed across All of the different types of universes, planets, and living creatures. my plan was to us the Dragon Ball to obtains the Phoenix power. But I see it's the one that found me." The Dore Deep eerie voice echoed across the land.

They watched as Jane body levitated off the ground into a standing position,   
The human woman was different that didn't take much to figure out.Jane new from the moment this power inter her blood it was much more than that, It was something else. something else that was in control. Either she controlled it or be controlled... but how could she when this type of hate and colossal power this thing was releasing! If anything or anyone got in it's way that would be the end. 

A dark force of energy blast made its way right for her. The thing lifted her hands creating a power that evaporated the dark energy into nothing but her owns.  
Growing into something unbelievable.

" Phoenix!   
I WILL EAT YOUR POWER AND BE THE MOST STRONGEST CREATURE TO EVER LIVE!!!" 

"!!!!!!YOUR MINE!!!!!" 

The evil Dore shouted and he power up shaking the land and blocking out night sky with his darker power.

"Oh no you don't!" Nancy and Clare ran to aid there sister in battle the warriors power up and followed suit! Right behind themAll at once every one blasted attacks after attacks after attacks. At first it was working! Or they thought, what they seem to notice was the Dore was consuming all there energy!   
They were getting weaker with every attack they dish out!

"Stop! This isn't working." Kale shouted 

"She's right! We need to come up with a different strategy." Agreed Piccolo.

"NONSENSE! This Murder piece of shit will die HERE RIGHT NOW BY MY HANDS!" Vegeta yelled.

"Don't be stupid alien prince!" Said 18 as she shook her head "this is our typical fight can't you tell we're being drained."

"There isn't any other way except this way, it seem me and the proud warrior seems to see eye to eye on this situation except that EVIL CREATURE TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME SO I WILL BE THE ONE TO KILL IT." 

Jiren took off again to attack. 

"JIREN!" Toppo flew after him.

"Pathetic mortals, YOU SHOULD LEARN YOUR PLACE.!!" The evil Dore let a dark serious strong shock wave sending them across the battlefield. 

"Damn! Monster.! We don't have enough energy now! Unless we rest but no one has time for that!" Vegeta yelled slamming his fists on the ground as he and the others struggled in a sitting position.

"Look!" Veera Said pointing at Jane. "She didn't seem effected by the blast at all !"   
"In fact it seems as though the blast didn't even reach her.!" Harp agreed with his sister.  
"She may be the one to take that thing down."

The evil doer turned his attention back to Jane. "Now Phoenix where we're we?" He Said smirking.

Jane body took on a form as brightly as the sun. That left everybody stunned.

Then the battle was on.

Every hit and blast shook the planet to its very core.   
Planet Z was a very strong thriving world but it could only take so much damage! The world was starting to break do the the power it was trying to withstand.

Both there fearsome powers collided split the world in half.

"JANE! Stop look at what you're doing! Take HIM OUT A DIFFERENT WAY!" Caulifla shouted.

But Jane couldn't control this type of power?! She felt her body start to levitate into the air and the power pumping through her veins extended to on comprehension feeling the creature take over completely the last thing she was able to see through her own eyes was the evil Doer wrapping his larger claw hand around her neck.  
"Let's finish this almighty Phoenix.!"

Jane held on to the wrist of the Dore with so much force his wrist snapped Witch cause him to growl in pain and irritation. " you're right this is over." Every one Watch with shock looks plaster across there face. "WHAT THE HELL IS SHE!! I THOUGHT YALL WERE ONLY GIFTED HUMANS NOTHING MORE!!" Vegeta said loud enough to get the two human girls attention but they couldn't take there eyes off the power of their baby sister.! 

The Dore felt his body ripping apart as he tried to devour the power of the Phoenix but the power was just to much even for him the Phoenix was JUST TO POWERFUL.

He tried his best to pull away from her /it's grip. But he was done for no matter how hard he tried to get away. Nooo!! THIS WAS NOT THE WAY I PLANNED THIS !!!YOU WERE ALL SUPPOSED TO DIE ! "  
He yelled in agony as he felt his body turned into nothing.

Nothing. At. All.

She could get use to this feeling the feeling of nothing but power 

untouchable power!😈

PHOENIX.


End file.
